The Matter Of Courtship
by Poppylena
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.
1. Prologue

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

The Matter of Courtship

1807

Prologue

"Lizzy?" Georgiana Darcy began as she sat with her sister in Mrs Darcy's morning room at Pemberley. "I have been recently thinking upon various matters. Shortly I will be one-and-twenty and I am worried. I would like to be engaged at least before I reach that birthday."

Elizabeth laughed. "You are very direct today."

"My brother has so far been immune to my hints," she replied. Darcy tended to change the topic at his sister's mere mention of a man. Should she mention 'marriage' then he would take on his usual expression of disapproval and Georgiana found that no visitors of the unattached masculine persuasion were admitted into Pemberley for many weeks. "You are my last hope. Persuade my brother that I ready to be married."

"I shall try but you know Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth reminded her. He was excessively protective of his sister and it was only Elizabeth's influence since marriage that caused this to be lessened. "You know he only sees three men as suitably honourable and they are happily married." They, of course, were Mr Bingley, Sir Felix Calder and Mr Calder. "How do you intend to succeed in your quest for a husband?"

"I will persuade him I am to go to Town," Georgiana replied then laughed at the expression of doubt on Elizabeth's face. "I know, it will be impossible. It never was before but I was younger then and still distressed over the episode with Mr Wickham. He knew I was reluctant to speak with gentlemen. But now…" she trailed off. "It is Anne-Frances that I feel for."

"Oh, he will allow our daughter to come out," Elizabeth said. "When she is fifty years old," she finished with a smile. They all knew the battles Georgiana had with her brother would be increased many times for his daughter. "You will marry, Georgiana, I will make sure of it. There must be a respectable man somewhere in this kingdom!"

* * *

The elder branch of the Calders alighted from their carriage as it stopped in front of Pemberley. As soon as the carriage door opened a small brown-haired boy came unsteadily yet swiftly out and made a run for it. He was followed by an unusually harassed Sir Felix who barely had time to bow to the waiting Mr and Mrs Darcy before hurrying after the boy.

"Wilfrid can walk then now," Mrs Darcy commented.

"And run," Lady Calder groaned. She had made her appearance at a much slower pace. "He soon mastered running." Their nurse, Miss Taylor, appeared next to her with a guilty expression. She was still accustoming herself to her charge's increased mobility.

"Fourteen months is a good age to begin walking," Elizabeth said. "William has not yet made his first steps and he is a month older." Neither parent was concerned, however. Anne-Frances had taken to her feet three days before her first birthday and it had been stressful to say the least. They were glad their son was progressing at a slower pace. They knew their days of peace were numbered anyway; he could stand unaided very well now.

"Play!" They heard a delighted little voice say as Sir Felix came back with Wilfrid held very securely in his arms.

"No, not play," Sir Felix said in a slightly exasperated tone. He truly loved his son but parenting was requiring much more activity than he was used to, especially when it came to controlling Wilfrid. "Greet your Uncle and Aunt Darcy first."

Wilfrid smiled at them and gave a shy wave. Then he turned to his mother, "Play?"

"We shall find Cousin William. He may play with you," Mary said. Sir Felix passed his son to the nurse.

"I think William is in his nursery," Darcy said. He turned to a nearby servant. "Please take Miss Taylor and young Master Calder to Master William."

"Goodbye Wilfy," Sir Felix said as his son put his hand out. Wilfrid did not look at all upset as he was taken from his parents to find his cousin. Indeed, he gave a huge grin from over Miss Taylor's shoulder as he went.

"Try not to look too relieved, husband," Mary said.

"He is an amiable child," Darcy remarked.

"He is an energetic child," Sir Felix sighed. "I forever seem to be dashing after him. It is most inelegant. I must say I do long for the days when he was less mobile."

"How are Anne-Frances and William doing?" Mary asked as they walked to the house.

"Anne-Frances progresses well," Elizabeth replied. "She is receiving some schooling though we do not employ a governess yet. Four years is a little young. William also does well."

"He is a peaceful boy," Darcy smiled. That was proving to be a rare thing amongst Mr Bennet's grandsons. The young Bingleys were full of life, Frederick Calder was just as a child of Bertram's was imagined to be and even Wilfrid, product of such serious parentage, was lively.

"Then hopefully he will influence Wilfrid," Sir Felix said. "Grantholme rarely sees quiet now."

"Try having two," was all Darcy said to that.

"We will in the future, I suppose," Sir Felix said. Elizabeth looked slyly at her sister, wondering whether she had any special news to share.

Mary caught her glance. "No," she said. "It is only something we have considered."

"Lydia has another daughter. Did you know?" Elizabeth asked. "Marianne."

"No, I was not aware," Mary replied. "I am only surprised at the speed. Lydia junior is not yet two."

"Mr Wickham was injured around nine months ago," Darcy said as an explanation. They had received endless letters from Lydia on the subject. "I wager he was unable to make his usual 'visits' and had to survive with what was on offer at home, if you will permit me a little crudeness."

"That sounds like Wickham," Sir Felix said.

"Another girl then. Lydia will be pleased," Mary said. "It is a pity we will have nieces brought up with so little moral guidance. They will be ruined before they are sixteen. Especially as they will be always around soldiers."

"It would have been so whomever Lydia married," Elizabeth said. It was a pity, she thought. She may not approve of Mrs Wickham's decisions but they were still her nieces. She hoped to provide some assistance in the future.

"As long as they provide no future negative influence on my children I am unbothered about them," Darcy said. He could not muster up any sympathy for Mr and Mrs Wickham and would only provide assistance for their children in exceptional circumstances. It was not his duty to rear the Wickhams and Lydia would only take advantage of any kindness.

"I do not thing there will be much interaction," Elizabeth said. "Even Kitty tires of Lydia's presence quickly now."

"Miss Darcy," Sir Felix bowed as they entered a sitting room. Georgiana was already there.

"Sir Felix, Lady Calder," she stood and curtsied.

"Sir Felix, I believe there is business to attend to," Darcy said and Sir Felix nodded. "Excuse us." They bowed and left the room.

"I would like to ask you a favour," Darcy said as they sat in his study. "You have recently bought a town house in London and say you intend to use it often. Georgiana has recently expressed a desire to become married. She thinks London will increase her chances of doing so and…" Here Darcy hesitated. He knew what he was about to ask was presumptuous and very likely inappropriate but he was desperate.

"And you wish for your sister to stay with us in Town," Sir Felix finished for him after listening to what he said.

"Yes, if you would," Darcy replied. "I would not have asked but you did mention spending time in London in the near future."

"We are considering it, yes," Sir Felix said. They had come to the conclusion that little Wilfrid would benefit from spending time with his cousins in Town. It was necessary for his development. They were always aware of the fact that he may not inherit the hermit-like tendencies of his parents. "But why us? The Calders are permanently in Town and the Bingleys almost as much. Surely they would be a better choice. Miss Darcy is closer to Mrs Calder and Mrs Bingley than my wife."

"I can trust you to be prudent with any potential suitor," Darcy told him. "I am persuaded that it is now time for Georgiana to marry and I believe we share an opinion on undesirable men. I cannot rely on the Bingleys to see any bad in anyone and Mrs Calder will be too caught up in the excitement of courtship to be wary of unsuitability. I would like you to monitor the situation as Mrs Darcy and I are unable to leave Pemberley for a few months."

"We are to be Miss Darcy's nursemaid then," Sir Felix remarked.

"No, my sister is more than capable of looking after herself, I reluctantly admit that," Darcy replied. He could trust his sister. He just could not trust the suitors that would appear attracted to the Darcy fortune. "However, she is naïve and easily flattered. Although she is older now I worry that she will once again fall for the charms of a Wickham-like man. I only ask that you be vigilant." Sir Felix gave no indication of his feelings. "It is too much to ask."

"No, I can see your meaning," Sir Felix said after a momentary silence. "When Bertram was single and foolish I was tempted to ask a similar favour myself though had nobody I could trust at that time. The threat to Miss Darcy far increases that to Bertram. I suppose Lady Calder and I could be persuaded to bring forward our trip to Town. Have you spoken to Miss Darcy about your plan?"

"Not of this exactly but she knows I am almost convinced that she must marry and of her spending time in London," Darcy replied. "If you will assist me in the way I have described I will tell her and arrangements can be made."

"I will assist you," Sir Felix told him. "Lady Calder will have no objections, I know that, we both find you sister to be highly pleasant and we cannot imagine a better first guest. It appears, then, I will be taking a trip to London."

* * *

Georgiana smiled as she sat in her room composing a letter to her dear friend in London. After the Calders had left she had been summoned to her brother and he had told her of what had been arranged. It was what she had hoped. Although she loved her brother dearly he would only interfere with her choices. She wanted to meet somebody on her own (but naturally under the chaperonage of Lady Calder, Mrs Bingley and Mrs Calder) and then introduce him to Fitzwilliam. That method would prevent decent men from being scared away before they had a chance.

Dear Kitty,

Soon I will be able to visit you in Town for Fitzwilliam has said I can accompany Sir Felix and Lady Calder when they journey to their townhouse in two weeks. He and Elizabeth will not leave for London until a few months so I am to stay with Sir Felix until they arrive. He has even said he has no objections to my marrying now. He has promised he will only have objections on real not imagined grounds. He is only allowed to interfere when I am to be seriously compromised. I think I am able to meet with decent, upstanding men anyway. The previous incident with Mr Wickham was because I was young and foolish and I did not know his true character. I am more than able to make a correct judgement now. I am my brother's sister after all. I suspect he will regularly write Sir Felix as he will not be able rest unless he knows that my virtue is still intact.

It will be nice to see you and Jane. I will enjoy attending assemblies and the like with you. It will be as we have often discussed in our letters. I am uncertain whether Lady Calder would accompany us though she may see it as her duty as she is entrusted with my care. I hope you have recommendation for a husband amongst your acquaintances. I should like a man that is handsome, rich, charming and possibly with a title. That is what I am supposed to aim for, is it not? No, I hope that I have the same luck in my choice of husband as my sisters. I also hope that I will marry for love though I realise that it is not always possible. I shall have to wait and see what adventures lie ahead.

I will see you soon,

Georgiana Darcy.

She put her pen down and smiled. She was greatly anticipating her time in London. It was so long since she had spent any great amount of time outside Pemberley. It may very well be the start of a new life.

* * *


	2. Chapter One: To London

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter One: To London

"How do you intend to spend your time in London when not with us?" Mary asked Georgiana as they at in the carriage taking them down to London. She mainly wanted to make conversation as she could guess the answer. It was becoming uncomfortably silent due to the reticence of herself and Sir Felix and the shyness of their guest. She took it into her own hands to try to remedy the situation as her husband was presently suffering from his usual travel-induced malaise. He was laid across the opposite seat. It had taken him a good part of the journey to overcome his pride and lay down. He felt it was inappropriate in front of Miss Darcy.

"I believe I shall visit Mrs Bingley and Mrs Calder often," Georgiana replied. Even though she became acquainted with Mary in the years between Elizabeth marrying Mr Darcy and Mary becoming Lady Calder she still felt nervous now, especially in the presence of Sir Felix. She had not spoken with him often and had little idea of what to say to him as she was sure she would feel foolish. "I know Kitty is eager to see me."

"Our sister is equally eager to take you to endless assemblies," Sir Felix put in.

"I thought you were asleep, husband," Mary said. At the sound of his father's voice Wilfrid slid off from where he had been seated next to his mother. He did not appear to have inherited his father's easily upset stomach. In fact, for a child having so recently found his feet he was quite accomplished at remaining upright against the rocking of the carriage. He looked around with a proud grin. "Wilfrid, do not…" she started. Sir Felix gave a small groan as his son climbed onto him. "Sit upon your father's stomach." Her husband swallowed worryingly. "Do you wish the carriage to be stopped?"

Sir Felix shook his head, "Just remove our child, please, and I shall be fine." Mary picked the child up and sat him on her knee. "Wilfy, should you do that again you will join Nurse on the roof." Wilfrid looked unperturbed. "And yet that threat leaves him unmoved and I do believe he is now smiling at me."

"Wilfrid, are you being cheeky to your Papa?" Mary asked her son with a smile. "I wonder where that has come from."

"Not me," Sir Felix answered. "Any impudence must have come from your family."

"Papa!" Wilfrid exclaimed.

"It seems our son has his own opinion from where it came," Mary replied.

"Dog!" Wilfrid shouted. "Mamma! Mine! Play! Book! Cat!"

"Yes, we have a fine vocabulary," Sir Felix remarked.

"'Orse!" Wilfrid continued.

"And a Yorkshire accent as well," Mary commented. "I suppose that was to be expected."

"Anne-Frances has a very strong local accent, we have noticed," Georgiana put in. "Her Papa thinks it is funny but Lady Catherine de Bourgh actually paid us a visit the other month and she was most upset."

"You did at that age," Sir Felix told her. He had still been a visitor to Pemberley at that time. "And I am told that as a young boy I sounded like a lad from one of Grantholme's farms. It was hammered out of me at Eton and Cambridge. We had to speak like gentlemen."

"Damn!" Wilfrid suddenly cried.

Sir Felix sat up in shock. "Our son obviously has a long way to go before he is a gentleman."

"Wilfrid!" Mary exclaimed in horror, hardly believing what he had said. He had certainly not learnt that from his parents. "You must not say that!"

"I think we may have to discuss with our staff the dangers of saying things aloud that certain little ears can but should not be hearing," Sir Felix decided. "I will not have my son swearing like a sailor."

"At least we now know he picks things up easily," Mary said. "Perhaps the rest of the journey should be spent teaching him many other words that _are_ allowed in polite society in the hope he will forget that particular word."

* * *

"You know, it is helpful to at least wait until we have unpacked before visiting," Sir Felix said as Mr and Mrs Calder were shown into the drawing room. The travellers to London had barely been in Town half an hour and had certainly not expected guests so soon.

"You sent a message," Bertram replied, "So we came." Kitty was eagerly hugging an excited Georgiana and a reluctant Mary. Bertram looked at his brother with a grin as he thought about carrying out the same greeting with him. However, the look on Sir Felix's face promised dire consequences if he did so instead he contented himself with waving at a suddenly shy Wilfrid.

"I told Bertie that it would be better to wait," Kitty told them. "But he did not listen."

"You look pale," Bertram said after a few moments spent staring at his brother.

"I do?" Sir Felix asked in surprise. He had not noticed anything different in his appearance and his wife had made no comments.

"Yes. Are you well?" Bertram asked. He did not like these months spent away from his brother. It was not because he needed him near but rather because he worried that he would only be told if anyone at Grantholme was ill if it was serious, hence why he had studied his brother so intently. He did not want any nasty shocks in the future.

Sir Felix stopped himself from sighing in frustration. His brother certainly acted strangely at times, though he had to confess he also looked for any traces of illness when they met. "I am very well, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Bertram asked. "No illnesses?"

"No, except that son seems to be fond of sharing his ailments. I caught the cold he had last month and it went straight to my chest but other than that I can assure you I am in my usual perfect health," Sir Felix said. He spoke the truth and even Mrs Middleton had to concede that there was little to be concerned about in the wellbeing of her master.

"Really?" Bertram asked, still not convinced. He then turned to Mary. "Lady Calder?"

"Really, brother. Listening to his coughing only generated annoyance, not concern, as it was hard to concentrate," she smiled. She could not deny that the first day was an anxious one as Sir Felix spent it curled up in bed feeling miserable but after that saw little worry. He recovered well, as did Wilfrid, and they were soon returned to their usual selves. "No need to worry."

Bertram nodded, finally feeling satisfied. How does my nephew do? I see he is full of vigour," he commented. Wilfrid was presently squirming in the nurse's arms. Her orders were to keep him under control but she was thankful that his parents realised this was not always possible. Her wages were well earned.

"Wilfrid is obviously my retribution for complaining about your liveliness so often," Sir Felix replied. " He could easily be your child. We are grateful that our characters are often manifested in a delight at being quietly read to. I hope it turns into a more general sense of calmness."

"Yes, Wilfrid takes great interest in our activities in the library," Mary added. It had been discovered quite by accident one day. Wilfrid had managed once again to escape the nurse and when he had found his parents he had been taken with the illustrations in one of the books. Now, the youngest Calder was being taught anything his parents happened to be studying that day. By their reckoning, it was never too early to start learning. "He is his father's child in that any subject will suffice. I am usually more selective."

"He will put Frederick to shame," Kitty said. That particular boy had inherited the limited attention span of both his father and his mother. The intelligence was there but he soon became bored.

"Where is my nephew?" Sir Felix asked. Frederick had not accompanied his parents to welcome their family.

"Frederick is staying at home during occasions such as these until he learns not to run off," Bertram replied, appearing unusually stern. "He nearly fell under a carriage last week because he ran into the road."

"I shall have to visit him at home then," Georgiana said. "I have missed little Frederick."

"You can have him," Bertram joked. "Free to good home."

"Mr Calder!" Kitty exclaimed. This was followed by a blush and a groan when she realised how similar she sounded to her mother. "Oh dear. I always thought Lydia would turn into Mamma first. At least I am not in the habit of complaining about my poor nerves."

"Give it chance," Bertram told her. "Frederick's escapades are rapidly increasing in mischief."

"Then please ensure he does not teach my son any bad habits," Sir Felix said. "Well, I suppose if you are here we will have to entertain you. We had better sit in the sitting room. It is the more habitable room at present."

* * *

"I have a letter from Elizabeth and it tells me that we must find you a husband," Jane said to Georgiana. She was sat in the drawing room of the senior Calder townhouse with Mary, Kitty and Georgiana. "We are ordered to look amongst our acquaintance for a suitable man. Her only stipulation is that he will meet with Darcy's approval though she adds this may be impossible." Kitty giggled, which earned her a look of annoyance from Mary who was, as per usual, sat reading. She was only here because she felt it was her duty as mistress of the house and she was trying to resist the temptation to join Sir Felix in his study. There was bound to be something more deserving of her time there.

"Then I hope to hear your suggestions," Georgiana replied with a smile.

"I shall start," Kitty said eagerly. Her choice was, in her opinion, the best and he was somebody she had always seen as a match for Georgiana. "Lord Jedhurst!"

"Who?" Georgiana asked. The name was not familiar to her.

"William Sheldon, eldest son of the Earl of Haycote," Jane explained. He was a minor associate of Mr Bingley due to Lord Jedhurst becoming a friend of Mr Calder. "Are you sure, Kitty? He is very spirited." She had never spoken to him when she saw him at assemblies as he was always dancing or joking around.

"Would Fitwilliam not give his approval then?" Georgiana asked.

"There is nothing morally wrong nor is he dangerous," Jane replied. "But I cannot see you married to him."

"Oh he is wildly handsome!" Kitty enthused regardless of Jane's comments. "And very charming. You will like him, Georgiana, everybody does. He also can be serious so do not listen to Jane. I cannot wait to introduce you. He is just perfect for a Darcy marriage. He is rich and titled. First you will be Lady Jedhurst and then the Countess of Haycote!"

"Kitty!" Georgiana protested, laughing. "You know I am unconcerned by such things."

"They are a nice bonus," Kitty said. "Of course I do not recommend marrying him if you do not like him but you cannot deny that marrying somebody you love who happened to have a title has advantages."

"It is nothing to complain about," Georgiana agreed. She could not decide whether a titled suitor would appeal to her brother any more than any other man would. She knew of the Haycote earls and the family was rich enough to quell Fitzwilliam's fear of her fortune being the attraction. She could only wait and see. "But I would like to meet him before you imagine any engagements taking place."

"He will be at the assembly we are invited to," Kitty replied. "You shall see him then." She then turned to Mary. "Do you have anyone in mind, sister?"

"No," Mary replied without looking up from her book. She hoped to refrain from participating in this conversation. It would be better if Georgiana met a potential husband through her own efforts.

"Oh Mary," Kitty complained. "I do think you should join in. Mr Darcy is more likely to approve of your choice than that of anyone else."

"Please, Mary," Georgiana added. "You do have very respectable friends after all."

"Fine," Mary sighed, putting down her reading. "I do know of a gentleman that may be interested. His name is George Blair and he moves in the same intellectual circles as Sir Felix and I. His father is Sir Christopher Blair the MP. He has asked to be introduced to you, I think he somewhat enamoured with you since seeing you at an assembly several months ago, but he is very shy. I suppose if I must offer a suggestion he is the most logical."

"There, Georgiana, that is progress if he already likes you," Jane said. They waited for Mary to add more but she did not so Jane carried on. "I am afraid my suggestion had not seen you but I know him to be a good man and I cannot think Mr Darcy will object to his character. He is called Daniel Bedale and he is the son of John Bedale, one of Mr Bingley's business associates. The elder Mr Bedale is very prosperous and his son stands to inherit. He is a very pleasant man and around Mr Bingley and Mr Calder's age."

"I know who you mean," Kitty said. Mr Bingley's acquaintances were often also her husband's as well. "He is agreeable but I think him nothing to Lord Jedhurst. He is your best choice, Georgiana, you shall find."

"I will soon," Georgiana agreed. "This is fun, I think. It is good not to have Fitwilliam chasing potential suitors away."

"And my Lord Jedhurst is the first you will see," Kitty reminded her. "I am sure you will like him the most. Just think! You might be meeting your future husband!"

* * *

(Not the best of chapters but bear with me, I'm still scene-setting :) )  
Next - **Chapter Two: Meeting Lord Jedhurst**


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting Lord Jedhurst

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting Lord Jedhurst

"Georgiana!"

Sir Felix stepped to the side as his sister-in-law came rushing down the corridor and then up the stairs. He looked after her in bemusement then shook his head to himself. He decided it was best to remain in a state of ignorance. The scary world of assembly-preparation was happening behind Miss Darcy's door.

"Was that Kitty?" Mary asked, appearing out of the library door beside him.

"I believe so," he answered. "Why?"

"The Bingleys are unable to make the assembly tonight so Bertram and Kitty are getting ready here instead," Mary replied. "What is wrong with their townhouse I have no idea. Considering Kitty is constantly sending servants to pick up various items from their house I think it would be easier for Miss Darcy to be there, especially as we are not going."

Sir Felix just shrugged his shoulders. He was indifferent to this present arrangement. Just as long as they were not become too excited he could ignore them. "As long as they do not wake Wilfy." He then frowned as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Bertram, are you lurking?"

Bertram appeared with a sheepish grin. "Not intentionally but it could appear so. I am come to ask you a favour. Can I use your chamber to dress myself?"

"I suppose so," Sir Felix replied. "Do not disturb anything." Bertram nodded and went upstairs with Marsden close behind him complete with armful of clothes.

"Georgiana!" Kitty burst into Miss Darcy's room. "It is come." She passed her the dress she held. She had sent a servant to collect it from home. "I hope it fits. You are smaller than I but you will look so beautiful in it that Lord Jedhurst could not ignore you."

"Thank you," Georgiana said. "It is good of you but you need to make it up to me for deeming all my dresses unsuitable. They are fine."

"For an ordinary assembly, yes, but you want to create a good first impression with Lord Jedhurst," Kitty told her. "That is very important. You want him to notice you."

"I am only glad your idea of conspicuous does not involve dark, heavy silks and ribbons," Georgiana said. Although she could afford expensive cloth she preferred to have her dresses made of something else. She felt she did not suit flamboyant clothing. "That is not flattering on me."

"Which is why I thought my yellow dress would do," Kitty replied. "It is good quality cloth but the shade is most becoming on you and I happen to know Lord Jedhurst likes yellow."

"Kitty!" Georgiana exclaimed, laughing. "I am not very eager to attract him. I cannot easily flirt with men. I shall panic if I have to talk to him by myself and he will find me lacking in conversation. Perhaps it will be better if we are not introduced yet."

"Nonsense," Kitty said. "He will like you because you are gentle and quiet. I am almost certain he is becoming tired of loud girls."

"Stay with me," Georgiana begged. "Do not leave us alone."

"I have to. How can you get to know your future husband with me hanging around?" Kitty asked.

"He is not my future husband! I believe we have to be introduced first," Georgiana said. "Anyway, is it not inappropriate for me to be alone with him?"

"Pah!" Kitty said. "I will have introduced you. Who would have objections to that?"

"Fitzwilliam for one," Georgiana reminded her. If there was one thing guaranteed to create objections from her brother it was the mere hint of impropriety.

"I shall say nothing to that for fear of insulting your brother," Kitty said. "But I would not put you in a position that would compromise your honour. I know Lord Jedhurst's character and I know he is safe. I would not dare suggest him otherwise."

"Is he very handsome?" Georgiana asked. However nervous was she was at meeting Lord Jedhurst she was still curious. She had to admit that Kitty's choice for her was probably better than that of Jane or Mary. Their choices were likely to be too similar to Fitzwilliam.

"Of course," Kitty replied.

"More handsome than Mr Calder?" she asked.

"Nobody is more handsome than Bertram," Kitty said. "That is impossible. You will like him. Now, carry on getting ready. Sophie will be in soon to do our hair. She knows all the best French ways. I always get compliments after."

* * *

"I think I can see him," Kitty said as she surveyed the assembly room.

"Where?" Georgiana asked. She was beginning to regret this. It had been fun to talk about meeting gentlemen and the search for a husband but now she was faced with the reality she felt she would rather be at home. It scared her to think of talking to anyone by herself let alone a gentleman.

"He is dancing," Kitty replied. "Can you see a girl with red hair? Next to her there is another wearing a dress with a ghastly print – stripes of such a nasty sludge-y colour will never do – and a ribbon in her hair. The man she is dancing with is Lord Jedhurst." She looked at Georgiana with her pretty yellow dress and smiled smugly. "You more than have the advantage over his present partner."

Georgiana looked as intently as she could at the man without seeming too obvious. "He is handsome. It is a very noble face. Are his eyes blue? They look like they should be. His clothes are very fine. I think he must take advantage in his appearance."

"And look at how he dances," Kitty pointed out. It seemed there was no need to praise Lord Jedhurst's merits as Georgiana was doing it easily without her prompting. "It is a pity that girl cannot step in tune. Who is she? I hope she is only a cousin with whom he is forced to dance. She is very plain."

"Kitty, you must not say that," Georgiana protested. "She cannot help her looks. I would like to think Lord Jedhurst likes her regardless of her appearance. I could not speak to a shallow man."

"Lord Jedhurst is far from shallow," Kitty hastily told her lest she came to the wrong conclusion. "He probably enjoys her conversation very much. Come, the set is nearly finished. I can introduce you."

"Kitty, no," Georgiana held her back. She was perfectly content with observing Lord Jedhurst rather than conversing with him. "Please not yet. I am much happier here. I would not know what to say. Stay here. I do not relish the thought of talking to a stranger."

"Georgiana it is easy," Kitty told her. "There is no need to be shy. Come on." She tried to take her to him but Georgiana refused to move. Kitty turned to her husband for help. Bertram was quietly watching the dancing as he tried to avoid the 'ladies talk'. "Bertie."

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked. "Then you can show off and Jedhurst will see you. You are by far the most beautiful girl here tonight." Kitty cleared her throat. "After Mrs Calder, of course. Maybe you should catch his attention by dancing first." Georgiana nodded shyly so Bertram held his arm out and they went to the dancing.

* * *

"Good evening, Mrs Calder," a man greeted Kitty as she stood watching Bertram and Georgiana.

"Lord Jedhurst!" Kitty smiled. "I noticed you were no longer dancing."

"I must rest sometime," he replied with good nature. "Is that Miss Darcy dancing with your husband? I heard she was in Town."

"Yes. She is staying with Sir Felix and Lady Calder," Kitty told him. She saw no harm in giving him a very slight warning as to the need to be circumspect around Miss Darcy. Lord Jedhurst did like his jokes and there were aspects to his personality that could be met with disapproval from Sir Felix. It would not do to alienate him as she was in correspondence with Mr Darcy. "I hope to introduce you to Miss Darcy."

"Oh yes?" he smiled. "I shall not ask why. I know the plans of ladies."

"What do you think to her?" Kitty still asked even though her intentions were found out.

"She is pretty but I am unable to make comment upon her character until I meet her," he replied.

"You shall," she told him. "I have already told her I mean to introduce you."

"You are taking this seriously, Mrs Calder," he said.

"Of course. I want Georgiana to be happily married," Kitty said. "You are the best option."

"So you have a new career as a matchmaker," he smiled. He would accept a little help. Georgiana Darcy was a good choice and he meant that in no sinister way. He had heard good accounts of her nature, it was obvious she was pretty and his family could have no objections to a sister of the Darcy family. In the business of marriage these were a welcome bonus.

"No, it is just this one instance," Kitty replied. "It is a favour for a dear friend."

"Until the next," he said.

"There will not be a 'next'," she told him then confessed, "I am lacking single friends now."

"Here they come now," Lord Jedhurst said. He had been watching Miss Darcy dance.

Kitty looked meaningfully at her husband as he returned with Georgiana. It would be so much more proper if Bertram made the introduction rather than her. He took the hint.

"Miss Darcy, may I present to you William Sheldon, Lord Jedhurst," Bertram said then turned to his friend. "Lord Jedhurst, this is Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Miss Darcy," Lord Jedhurst bowed. Georgiana gave a shy smile but almost forgot to curtsy in her nervous state. She was afraid of what Kitty was planning to do next.

Kitty looked on with satisfaction. Surely now a formal introduction was made they could be left alone. Lord Jedhurst was obviously on his best behaviour. "Mr Calder, I am in need of a drink," she said. "Please accompany me for the crowds are large and I am in need of my husband to manoeuvre me through them." She curtsied and took Bertram's arm. Georgiana looked horrified as they went and left her with Lord Jedhurst.

"Come, Miss Darcy," he said. "Shall we find a seat? It will be better to talk when we are not stood here." Georgiana allowed him to lead her to a nearby chair. "Are you enjoying your time in Town?" he asked as they sat down.

"Yes," she replied, very quietly. Her powers of speech were deserting her. How could Kitty leave her like this?

"Did Mr and Mrs Darcy remain at Pemberley?" Lord Jedhurst asked.

"Yes," she repeated.

"Pemberley is a fine house, I hear," he commented.

"Very fine," she said.

"Haycote Manor probably does not compare," he said. He looked around as if searching for inspiration. He rarely had such a shy audience. He could not deny he was normally drawn to lively company.

"I would not know," Georgiana replied, managing a few more words his time.

"I am not often there. I prefer to stay in London," he told her.

Georgiana smiled and nodded. "Do you attend this assembly often?" She finally managed to find the courage to ask him a question.

"Yes and I usually see Mr and Mrs Calder here," he replied.

"Oh," she said. Surely, Kitty should be back by now but Georgiana realised she would probably keep away deliberately so they could 'get to know' each other alone. It was very cruel of her.

"Yes," Lord Jedhurst said. He must not become exasperated with the lack of conversation. He was aware that Miss Darcy was shy so should have been prepared for this. He looked at her and smiled when she noticed. She was certainly pretty and it could be much worse; at least she was not loud and uncouth. "It has good music and dancing."

"That is good," Georgiana said. After a slight pause she felt daring enough to add more. "I could see you were enjoying dancing earlier."

"Yes. I came with my cousins," he said and Georgiana nodded. Kitty would be pleased to hear it was only a cousin after all. "Rachel and Lionel rarely leave the country and they will be returning home tomorrow."

"I hope they enjoy this evening," she said.

"They are," he replied. "Look, Mr and Mrs Calder are now dancing."

"Yes." One look at him and she could tell he was thinking the same as her, namely that the others were likely to dance for a while so they were forced to maintain this awkward conversation for a little longer. This was not going as she hoped and once again she wished she had the easy way of chatter that Elizabeth and Kitty possessed. She was sure they never had these periods of uncomfortable silence. At least Lord Jedhurst still seemed to like her. He could easily leave her under some pretence but instead he stayed. She thought hard for something witty and original to say but her mind was blank with nerves.

"Mrs Calder is Mrs Darcy's sister, am I correct?" he asked in an attempt to create discussion. Of course he knew that she was. Everyone knew of the Bennet sisters and the advantageous marriages nearly all five had made.

"Yes. We became good friends after my brother's marriage. Kitty often came to Pemberley to visit her sister," Georgiana replied.

"I imagine Pemberley is a grand house," he said then smiled. "We have already covered that, I recall. I hear you are staying with Sir Felix Calder."

"Yes," she replied.

"A good man from all accounts and his brother always is complimentary about him," he said. "How long are you in Town."

"I am unsure as yet," she replied. "At least a few months, I hope."

"Then I am sure I shall see you again," he said. He would like to see her again. He hoped that after a few meetings she would not be so shy and he could see advantages to that. Mrs Calder certainly would, anyway. "I suppose you will join Mr and Mrs Calder when they attend assemblies here."

"Yes," she said. "Mrs Calder will be upset if I do not. Here they come now." She tried hard to hide her relief.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," Kitty said as she walked over to them. Whilst she danced she was a little perturbed to notice they did not chat as easily as she hoped.

"No, not at all," Lord Jedhurst told her. "Simply the trivia one usually discusses on first meeting. Now I am afraid you will have to excuse me. I need to find my cousins." He bowed and left them.

"Well?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"He is very charming," Georgiana replied. She did not wish to mention the awkwardness she experienced to Kitty just yet. It would only upset her that her choice was not as she planned.

"Oh!" Kitty squealed. "I knew you would like him!"

Georgiana smiled and looked to where Lord Jedhurst now stood, surrounded by a group that included ladies. It was amazing, and disconcerting to Georgiana, to see how quickly and easily he had slipped into a very animated conversation with some of the ladies. There was none of the unease he had talking to Georgiana not long before.

"I must arrange it so you meet again," Kitty said happily. She was obviously oblivious to Georgiana's discomfort. "I have an advantage over Jane and Mary's choices now! I think he found you very pleasing."

* * *

"Lord Jedhurst liked her," Kitty announced as they sat in the drawing room at Sir Felix and Lady Calder's after they had returned from the assembly.

"Really?" Mary replied, trying to hide an exasperated sigh. She had not expected Bertram and Kitty to come back with Georgiana. They were interrupting the peaceful night she was experiencing with her husband. Wilfrid was long asleep and the servants were retired, or at least unlikely to disturb them. Now their quiet was shattered. She was willing to hear Miss Darcy's account of the evening upon her return, Georgiana was modest and calm, but Kitty was obviously eager to gossip her way through the events of the assembly. "Does he, Miss Darcy?"

"He was pleasant and amiable," Georgiana replied. "There was not the sparks between us that you read of in novels but I am disposed to like him."

"From what I can see the 'sparks' of which you talk of are not always an advantage anyway," Sir Felix put in, not lifting his eyes from the book he was reading. He then looked up and smiled. "Not that I read novels, you understand." Bertram smothered a giggle. It was a badly kept secret within the family; everyone seemed to know what particular type of book was hidden in various places around Grantholme. However, Bertram was not prepared the face consequences of teasing his brother about his reading habits so he swallowed his sniggers. "I trust I can give your brother a satisfactory report when he writes next?"

"Yes, Lord Jedhurst behaved perfectly," Georgiana replied, "He was polite and we talked of suitable things."

"You do not sound too impressed," Mary remarked. She then rolled her eyes as Kitty looked upset at this.

"You did like him, though, Georgiana?" she asked.

"Yes, Kitty," Georgiana reassured her. "But I would like to get to know him more. I cannot decide that he is the man I must marry after just one meeting. That is not sensible."

"I decided that I would marry Kitty as soon as I met her," Bertram put in.

"Yes but you are special, Bertie," Sir Felix said. "And far from sensible. I believe Miss Darcy is applying circumspection to the matter. An alien concept to you, I know."

"It did not harm me," Bertram said, unperturbed at his brother's words. He grinned at his wife. "Jedhurst is a good man, though, I can vouch for that. Kitty has selected well."

"I hear that my wife's reluctant choice is George Blair," Sir Felix said. "I do approve. There is nothing bad in George."

"Is he handsome?" Kitty asked.

"There are things much more important that that, Kitty" Sir Felix said. "Looks are low on the list of attractions in spouses."

"You keep telling Mary she is beautiful," Kitty pointed out.

"Yes but that is not the reason I married her," Sir Felix replied. "I was struck first by her intelligence and personality. Her looks grew on me. I think Mary will tell you she did not find me handsome at first." Kitty looked at her sister who nodded. "I would prefer to see Miss Darcy married to a plain, good man than a handsome scoundrel. However, to answer your question, Mr Blair does have a pleasant countenance."

"I fear it will be hard to face another George after Wickham," Georgiana said.

"Be assured, Miss Darcy, that young Blair will completely redeem the name George in your eyes. He will probably pay Mary and I a visit in the next few days. It is your choice whether you decide to sit with us when he does call but I will be delighted to introduce you."

* * *

Next - **Chapter Three: Meeting Mr Blair**


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting Mr Blair

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting Mr Blair

"I promised myself I would have no part in this," Mary said to her husband. They were in their bedroom. Georgiana was out with Kitty. Mr Blair was to visit that even and, even though Kitty saw him as competition for Jedhurst, she was eager to help Georgiana prepare. She took any opportunity to shop so had persuaded Georgiana that a wander around town was the best thing. "But here we are."

"You mean helping Miss Darcy find a husband." Sir Felix clarified. He was distancing himself from it. He was ensuring that no bad characters were introduced but that was where it remained. "I fear it will be hard for you to avoid being involved."

"Yes, unfortunately. Our various female relatives can be very persistent," Mary complained. "I do not have the luxury of hiding in my study when they arrive," she added, pointedly. Annoyingly for her she was unable to escape her duties as hostess. "I hope we are not putting George in a difficult position. You know how he is."

"George will survive," Sir Felix said.

"I hope Kitty will not pressure Georgiana too much," Mary said. "She does tend to become overbearing when any chance of romance arises."

Sir Felix lay back on the bed. "I am mystified by the excitement produced by the mere mention of marriage. I am glad you do not act in such a way."

"So am I. It must be very tiring," she commented. "Felix," she looked at her husband who was spread out on top of the covers with his eyes closed and a very contented expression. "Do not fall asleep."

"What would do if I did?" he asked with a smile.

"Send Wilfrid in," she replied. "Alone so you would have no help in controlling him."

"He is calmed down recently," he said. "I could manage. Anyway, I would be fine as long as he did not sit on me."

"If he saw you laid in the manner you are at present I doubt he could resist temptation," she reminded him.

"When will Miss Darcy be back?" he asked. "Does she realise she is not obliged to meet him?"

"Yes but I made the mistake of reminding her of that fact when kitty was within earshot," Mary told him. "I would not be surprised if Kitty appeared tonight and physically made her meet him." she waiting for him to say something. "Felix, I hope you are still awake."

"Only just," he answered sleepily.

"Oh no, not that this time in the afternoon," she said. She knew as soon as he suggested relaxing in their room what it would lead to this. "It is unhealthy. Come on, sit up or else I will drag you up."

He did as she ordered. "When George arrives I will take him to my study alone. I think he will need time to prepare before meeting Miss Georgiana. She will have quite an effect on him."

* * *

"W-will Miss Darcy join us tonight?" George Blair asked Sir Felix. They were sat in Sir Felix's study in his townhouse. Later they would sit in the drawing room with Mary and, Mr Blair hoped, Georgiana as well.

Sir Felix smiled. "You are eager," he said.

"I would like to see her," he protested. "You think me very silly."

"Yes," Sir Felix would not deny it. "But that can be easily overlooked. You do not throw yourself at anything in a dress as a certain brother of mine did when he was unwed."

"I-I like her," George said. Sir Felix leaned towards him with a slight frown. George tended to become almost inaudible when he was embarrassed or nervous and he was quietly-spoken at the best of times, "From-from what I can tell from afar she is very beautiful."

"You are quite smitten," Sir Felix commented with a smile.

"N-not smitten. I am yet to meet her," he protested again. "Please do not tease me. My father made comments of that nature. I-I suppose he will be relieved. He often says he despairs of my ever marrying, which I think is unfair. It could be worse. I did not say anything about Miss Darcy to him. It is only presumptions on his part based on the fact I am visiting you when Miss Darcy is present." He finished with a deep breath. It was an unusually long speech for him and it was only made because it was at ease in Sir Felix's presence.

"I promise I will no longer tease then," Sir Felix told him. "You are fortunate that my wife is not as her sister. Mrs Calder is determined that Miss Darcy should marry Lord Jedhurst."

"Oh dear," George muttered. "That is my competition then. There is no hope for me now."

"Not so," Sir Felix reassured him. "I believe Miss Darcy found Jedhurst overwhelming."

"I-I have just realised," George smiled. "Together we will be George and Georgiana. That would confuse."

Sir Felix smiled. "Yes but it cannot be helped."

George sighed. "What do I say to her when we join the ladies?" he asked. He had enough trouble attempting to talk to me let alone a woman who was put forward as a potential wife.

"Nothing," Sir Felix replied. "Lady Calder and I are not forcing you to speak to each other. You are here as my guest whilst Miss Darcy is staying in the house. It natural that you should occupy the same room but you are not obliged to speak it that makes you uncomfortable. You are not here for the sole intention of meeting Miss Darcy and she will not be offended if you remain silent."

"I am not very good at conversation," George said sadly. He tended to remain silent in company. Indeed, any sort of socialising tired him due to the great amount of mental exertion required on his part. "I feel anxious even thinking of it."

"Miss Georgiana is quiet," Sir Felix told him. "She not expecting a great conversationalist, or, I believe, wanting one. That would overpower her."

"But I must speak," he maintained. "She will think me rude otherwise."

"As I have already told you she is not expecting any sort of in depth discussion," Sir Felix said.

"C-Can I go home?" George suddenly asked. They would join the ladies soon and as that time grew near he was becoming increasingly nervous.

"George," Sir Felix sighed. "I cannot stop you but I will ask you not to leave. You are fretting over nothing. You have sat with my wife many times without problem and Miss Darcy is only a small addition."

"A very p-pretty addition," George said. "How can I concentrate? Sh-she will make me feel very awkward."

"Do you want to go home?" Sir Felix asked directly.

"No, I suppose not," George replied.

"In that case it is now time to join the ladies," he told him. "Excuse me." He stood and went to the door. He was glad to find Hannah, his wife's maid, walking down the corridor when he opened it. He pulled her aside and whispered something to her. She went and Sir Felix turned to George. "Another few minutes and we shall go to them. Give them time to prepare themselves. I believe they are in the drawing room but Hannah is checking." Actually he had given Hannah orders to warn Georgiana they were coming in case she no loner wanted to meet George. "Come on. You cannot avoid such scenes forever."

* * *

"Mr Blair is here," Mary told Georgiana as she came into the drawing room. "He is in the study with Sir Felix. They will join us later but you can retire to your room before if you wish."

"No, I shall stay," Georgiana replied. She was not afraid to meet Mr Blair as she was meeting Lord Jedhurst at the assembly. Mr Blair was supposedly reserved and quiet, which was something she could deal with. From the accounts given to her by the elder Calders, Mr Blair was not the sort of man who wanted witty, animated conversation and that suited her well.

"As you wish but, remember, I am not Kitty," Mary told her. "I do not care if you dislike my choice or do not meet him."

"I want to meet him," Georgiana assured her. "If I am to marry I need to take every opportunity to encounter a future husband that is given to me. My chances are very limited otherwise."

"Do not make any rash decisions, Georgiana, or be too desperate to marry," Mary warned. "That only leads to unsuitable matches."

"I think I will have little danger of that," Georgiana decided. "Even Kitty has chosen somebody Fitzwilliam will approve of. He is a little too lively for me, though. When I watched him with others I realised he much more outgoing than I am. I think I would find that hard to cope with if I married him."

"I did wonder whether that would be the case," Mary said. Kitty did have Georgiana's interests at heart but her selection was more as a man _she_ would marry, not Georgiana. Lord Jedhurst was a good friend of Mr Calder because they had much in common. "But I am told Lord Jedhurst is a good man. He would not do anything to compromise your honour."

"Then Fitzwilliam should approve," Georgiana said.

"True but that should not be your only consideration," Mary told her. "I am a odd choice to give you advice on marriage but I shall. Do not settle for just a 'suitable' man. I thought I was meant to marry a Mr Collins and as a girl never imagined I would meet such a man as Sir Felix. I am not saying you should elope with the next charming rogue but do not choose a husband on the basis that he meets your brother's approval. _You_ are marrying not Mr Darcy so your considerations come first. You are sensible and circumspect."

"I will need my brother's consent," Georgiana reminded her.

"You have Elizabeth on your side," Mary said. "She will weaken any opposition." She smiled. "I never thought I would say this but it is sometimes best to marry for love. I did so there should be nothing stopping you."

"Do you think I could fall in love with Mr Blair?" Georgiana asked her.

Mary just shrugged. "How should I know? I am not you."

"I do not think I could fall in love with Lord Jedhurst," Georgiana decided. "I could stand being married to him, if it came to that, but I cannot see myself loving him. Thankfully, I do not hate him so we would be friends in marriage."

"You are fortunate then that he is not your only option," Mary said. "You are not quite so desperate yet, I believe. You have been in Town five days and have met only one single man. Give it time."

"Kitty is thinking upon wedding dresses already," Georgiana smiled. She would undoubtedly have help with planning a wedding when she actually became engaged.

"Kitty is always thinking upon dresses, wedding or otherwise," Mary commented. "I suppose we should be grateful that at times bonnets also occupy her mind. It gives variety."

"Did not you think about what your wedding dress would be like for many years," Georgiana asked. She would admit she did from time to time.

Mary just looked at her. "I cannot even remember what my wedding dress looked like. All I know is that I deemed it suitable for future use to wear to very special occasions in church. It was cream or perhaps white, I wear neither of those colours normally." She realised her words had quashed a little of Georgiana's enthusiasm and she regretted that. "But I recognise that others do plan these things ahead."

"I suspect Mr Blair will not care about my appearance," Georgiana said. She could not imagine them having friends that would.

"George tends to be overawed at the best of times," Mary replied. "I believe he finds you very pretty. At the moment he will be too occupied with controlling the effect your face will have on him to notice your dress."

"Oh dear," Georgiana murmured. "I have never overawed a gentleman before."

Hannah knocked and came into the room. She curtsied at her mistress. "Lady Calder, Sir Felix says I am to tell you he will be coming to join you along with Mr Blair. He says I am to warn you in case Miss Darcy wishes to go." Hannah looked slightly embarrassed to say this. She was sure servants were not supposed to be aware of these things.

"Thank you, Hannah," Mary said and her maid gave a quick curtsy again and left. Mary turned to Georgiana. "Well?"

"I still want to stay," Georgiana replied.

There was a knock on the door and Sir Felix entered with Mr Blair behind him. Georgiana was able to take her first look at the man who was potentially a husband. He seemed short but Georgiana reminded herself that he was stood next to Sir Felix who was taller than most men were. She decided that he was probably of an average height and build. He was handsome enough to please Kitty, but not so much that she need fear he would overshadow her Lord Jedhurst. It was a pleasant face though currently he had the appearance of a startled deer. He was hesitating in the doorway so much that Georgiana was sure she would not be surprised if Sir Felix turned round and dragged him through it.

"Miss Darcy, may I present Mr George Blair," Sir Felix said. He looked in annoyance at Mr Blair hovering in the door so George sheepishly came in. "George, this is Miss Georgiana Darcy." George bowed and took a seat near her, as it was the only one available. Sir Felix went to sit next to his wife.

"Did you attend May's lecture on the dangers of enfranchising the masses, George?" Mary asked

He mutely shook his head whilst trying not to stare at Georgiana. He found her much prettier that he had done from afar and it was difficult for him to maintain his concentration.

"That man is a fool," Sir Felix said, disdainfully. "He thinks democracy is a bad thing."

"Husband, I hope you are not going to bring up all your previous disagreements with him again," Mary warned. It was not wise to mention the subject of Mr May to Sir Felix. She knew it was risky to even mention his name.

"Well, he is a hypocrite. He argues against the representation of people in parliament yet is very reluctant to give up his own vote," Sir Felix replied. "I do not think he appreciated my comments how a man of his limited intelligence should not even be allowed to elect a village idiot let alone men to assist in the business of the country."

"Felix," Mary rolled her eyes. She had heard this many times before. "Please, no more, I regret mentioning his name now. Can we leave it at this without you beginning to list how every belief he holds is nonsense."

He just shrugged. "As you wish but you have to admit you find him as much of a fool as I do."

"True but I keep that to myself," she told him. "You, however, launched into an entire speech about how you agreed with Spence's ideas in the 'Constitution of Spenconia' (though I know you do not) with the sole purpose of annoying him. At this rate you will have the pair of us arrested for sedition. You know he has well-connected friends."

"It was worth it for the expression on his face," Sir Felix said. "Related to this let me show you something." He took a book from a nearby table and opened it at a page he had marked earlier in the day. He had quite forgotten his guests.

Mr Blair and Georgiana did realise this. They looked over to where Sir Felix and Lady Calder were deep in conversation. The ideal thing would be to follow their lead but neither could bring themselves to say anything. They accidentally made eye contact and looked away with identical blushes. Mr Blair felt he should start a conversation but found he could not. He thought he should ask her how she was or maybe about her family but his powers of speech kept failing him. It was so much easier when he could listen as Sir Felix or Mary spoke whilst sneaking secret glances at Miss Darcy. Now he was afraid that he would stare at her too much so dare not look at her at all. Maybe soon he would pluck up the courage to say something.

Miss Darcy looked at him briefly. She did not think it possible for someone to look so terrified but she did wonder whether she looked equally scared. At least he did not appear to be as exasperated as Lord Jedhurst was when talking to her at the assembly.

"D-do-do you intend…to r-remain in Town long?" he finally managed to say with hesitation.

"I am unsure," Georgiana replied but was unable to add more. She really did not know how long she would say in London.

He nodded but said nothing more. It had taken enough effort to utter those few words. He did manage, though, a shy smile when she looked at him as she answered. He could not think what topic to introduce next. He tried to think of other conversations and how they progressed but he realised that he rarely said anything unless he was with close friends. Unfortunately, it was his first time talking with Miss Darcy so he could not bring up past subjects as he did with, say, Sir Felix. "I-I-I live…I…er or…r-rather...M-my home is here," he finally succeeded in saying. He was annoyed with himself that it was taking so long to speak simple sentences. It was always this way with strangers and he was sure it made him look an absolute fool. "In L-London."

"I know, Lady Calder told me," Georgiana replied. It was strange but his struggles were giving her confidence. She really wanted to put him at ease. "Your father is an MP."

"Y-yes," he said with an embarrassed smile. "I do not t-take after him." It would be a great advantage if he possessed his father's oratory skills. Conversing with others never fazed Sir Christopher Blair. He deeply wished that these abilities had been inheritable. Life would be much easier if that was the case.

"Do you have siblings?" she asked.

"I am the youngest," he replied. "T-two brothers and a sister."

She nodded. Conversation was becoming slightly easier and he was losing that petrified look. It was a strange feeling for her. It was not a common occurrence for her to meet person shyer than she was. "Have you known Sir Felix long?"

"Several years," he replied. "I was at Cambridge with M-Mr Calder." Georgiana looked puzzled at this. She knew him to be a few years younger that Bertram. "I-I started there when I was barely sixteen," he said in explanation. "But a-as you imagine I have more in common with Sir Felix." He smiled at her but he looked shocked that he had managed more than a few words. "He is usually at G-Grantholme so it is a long-distance friendship."

Georgiana nodded again. She realised that Mr Blair must be the first friend of Sir Felix that she had met. Surely, that alone was a great recommendation of Mr Blair's character that would satisfy her brother. Somebody that Sir Felix could tolerate long enough to form a friendship must be respectable.

"Y-You know him through Lady Calder, I think," he said but was sure he could have found a better way of phrasing it. 'How do you know Sir Felix?' was much better, for a start.

"No, the Calders were family friends from before I was born," she replied. "But there are many connexions between our families now."

"George," Sir Felix suddenly appeared and placed his hands on his shoulders. "A message is come from your father. You are to return home because your grandmother is here." Mr Blair was surprised that he did not notice a servant come in. Miss Darcy held his attention much more securely then he thought.

"I am her f-favourite," he explained in case Miss Darcy thought it strange he should be called away to his grandmother. "My d-duty is to entertain her when she visits. Excuse me," he stood and bowed. "I-I l-liked talking to you, Miss Darcy. I hope it will h-happen again." He went to take leave of Lady Calder then left the room.

"So, what do you think of our George?" Sir Felix asked her. They walked over to join Mary by the fire.

"I like him," Georgiana replied. She also hoped to see him again. "But I thought I was shy. I feel positively sociable next to him."

"You should be honoured," Mary said as they sat near her. "Although on the surface your conversation was short, I can assure you Mr Blair spoke much more than is his wont. To get more than one word out of him on first meeting is a marvel. You had whole sentences. It is far too early to talk of marriage but you have certainly found a friend. However, you cannot relax just yet. The Bingleys sent an invite earlier. Their friend Mr Bedale is coming for dinner tomorrow and they hope you will join them."

Georgiana nodded. "I thought it would not be long before Jane wanted me to meet her choice. Now I must prepare for that visit. I wonder what he is like."

* * *

**Chapter Four: Meeting Mr Bedale**


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting Mr Bedale

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Four: Meeting Mr Bedale

"I trust this Mr Bedale is honourable," Sir Felix asked. The Bingleys had invited both branches of the Calder family to dinner as well as Georgiana. Jane had decided it would create a more informal atmosphere and Georgiana need not only focus on Mr Bedale. The man in question had earlier sent a message to say he was running late. Sir Felix, Mr Bingley and Mr Calder were presently in the study at the Bingley townhouse with the ladies waiting in the parlour.

"Yes," Mr Bingley replied. "I am sure of that. He has always been very amiable."

"I have to ask," Sir Felix explained. He sighed. "Darcy is writing me almost daily demanding I tell him detailed accounts of each of Miss Darcy's suitors, real or imagined."

Mr Bingley chuckled, "And I. Poor Daniel now has no secrets from Darcy. My letters were forced to reveal everything."

"He has not written me," Bertram mused aloud. "I think he deemed me too silly to be of any use long ago."

"Darcy always was a wise man," Sir Felix said.

Bertram just smiled at this, unbothered. "Bedale will easily please Mr Darcy's high standards."

"Have I met him?" Sir Felix asked. He forever was exposed to various business associates of Bertram and Mr Bingley that he could not keep track of each one.

"Possibly," Bertram replied. "I think he has visited me whilst you have been there but at a time when there were many other guests. However, I cannot see Daniel being the sort of man to hold your attention. He might be a little dull for your tastes."

"It is Miss Darcy's tastes that are more relevant," Sir Felix said. "Does he own a business then?"

"Not quite," Bingley replied. "He is yet to inherit but it is one area where he will succeed. He is a natural and 'John Bedale and Sons' will more than thrive under his control. He certainly puts me to shame."

"Makes me look like an amateur," Bertram put in then smiled. "But that is not difficult."

"Come, come Bertram," his brother reassured him. "You have not destroyed the kingdom's economy just yet." He then turned to Bingley. "Will Darcy be satisfied with just 'trade' then?" There was no escaping the fact that Miss Darcy's brother was a great landowner and that their family held such esteem.

Bingley just shrugged, "He did not object to my potentiality as a suitor before I met Jane. The Bedales are rich at least and Daniel is of good character. Anyway, he is so reluctant to let Miss Darcy marry that I think even royalty would be unacceptable."

There was a knock on the door and a servant came in. "Mr Bingley, a Mr Bedale is here and dinner is ready to be served."

"Then show him to the dining room and inform my wife it is time to eat," Bingley said. The servant bowed and went. "I should also mention he obviously has perfect timing." They stood and left to go to the dining room.

"Mr Bedale," Bingley greeted the man waiting for them with a bow. He was well dressed and pleasing to the eye but it was a nondescript attractiveness. There was little that could be called 'striking' about him though Kitty would be satisfied that he was not plain.

"Mr Bingley," Mr Bedale bowed, "Mr Calder."

Bertram smiled. "This is my brother, Sir Felix Calder," he introduced.

"My wife will be through soon with Lady Calder, Mrs Calder and Miss Georgiana Darcy," Mr Bingley said. "Ah, here they are," he said as they came in. "You know my wife and her sister, Mrs Calder. May I also introduce Lady Calder and Miss Darcy?" Mr Bedale bowed. "Shall we sit? Dinner is to be served soon."

* * *

"Do you have an interest in industry at all, Miss Darcy?" Mr Bedale asked as he sat next to her in the parlour after dinner.

"Not really," Georgiana replied. "My only encounter has been when Mr Bingley and Mr Calder have briefly mentioned their dealings."

"I find it fascinating, Miss Darcy," he replied. This did not reflect in his tone, however, his words were enthusiastic but they were delivered in a monotone. She had also noticed this throughout dinner.

"Really?" Georgiana said.

"Yes," he said. "My father owns factories, as you know. As I stand to inherit, I am become heavily involved. Very fascinating."

"Oh," Georgiana said. Was this to be the topic of the night? she wondered. She was used to at least a few enquiries about herself. His voice still showed no alteration in pitch but his face suggested some excitement. It was obviously a subject he enjoyed.

"We own textile mills, mainly in the north," he carried on. "Manchester especially. Do you know anything about technology?"

"No," she replied. She was quite sure he was about to change that, though.

"We are entering an age of power, Miss Darcy," he said. "As you may know looms can be powered by water but also steam. Steam means we can erect factories anywhere, without relying on the need for water. Have you visited a manufactory?" She shook her head. "You ought to. It is fascinating."

She smiled but though to herself that she had never heard such a dull voice and his topic did not help.

"Yes, fascinating," he said once again. "I am very happy when I am in one of my father's factories. Very happy."

Once again, the tone of his voice did not reveal this supposed happiness or how 'fascinating' he found his work. That appeared to be his favourite word so Georgiana decided to keep a count of how many times he used it. She was afraid that to do so would be secretly mocking him, which she would hate to do, but it was the only way she could even begin to concentrate on his words. He really was rather dull, though it pained her to think like that. "Are you very involved with your father's business then?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I am very interested in the intricate dealings of the business as well as the overview. I wish to know my inheritance intimately. I am sure I have told you how fascinating I find it."

"Yes," she said. 'About five hundred times,' she finished mentally. "You are very attentive to it, I see."

"Of course," he replied. "Industry constantly changes. I wish I could show you how the machinery works. It really is…" 'fascinating,' Georgiana provided for him in her head. "…remarkable," he finished to her surprise. "As I aid I prefer steam but water power interests me as well. It is all very fascinating actually. Those big machines doing all the work. I do have a small model that actually moves."

"Really," Georgiana said.

"Yes," he said, appearing oblivious to the beginnings of boredom in her voice. "It was made for me. It will be useful when I inherit. I am sure I could put it to some use. Fascinating the way it is a large machine in miniature. Of course, it cannot be used to power anything in the way of industry, as it is too small. There are a number of methods in operation in the part of industry in which I am involved. My father's business is in cotton but he is enquiring into involvement in worsted or woollen, or both, and I agree with this. Textiles are fascinating, Miss Darcy. I do believe I could tell you the process in which the cotton of your dress was made."

"Oh?" Georgiana gave what she hoped was an interested smile.

"Yes," he replied. "It is a good cotton. I noticed that as soon as I saw you."

She nodded though privately thought it was a strange man who registered cloth before the appearance of a lady whom he must know was being introduced as a potential bride.

"It is a good weave, Miss Darcy," he carried on, "And the pattern, and the dye used, is subtle. Do you know where it is from?"

"No, I am afraid not," she replied. 'A shop, perhaps,' she thought.

"Pity," he said. "I should like to know."

"Sorry," she said. Honestly, what manner of man cared more about cloth than he did a lady? She wanted the effort she gave her attire to be appreciated but this was just silly.

"Such fine cloth," he said.

Georgiana smiled and tried to secretly attract somebody else's attention. She needed rescuing. She succeeded when Bertram looked over. "Ah, Mr Calder is coming," she said, inwardly relieved but outwardly trying to show regret that they were to be disturbed. She was very grateful Bertram had understood her hint.

"Mr Bedale," Bertram started. "Mr Bingley desires your opinion on a matter of great importance."

"Does it involve industry?" he asked.

"Yes," Bertram nodded. "I am unable to give the advice he requires so I am come to summon the expert."

Mr Bedale smiled. "Excuse me," he bowed and left.

"Was I looking very bored," she asked.

"No, Georgiana," Bertram replied. "You appeared very attentive."

"He is concerned with his business," she said, tactfully. It would not be polite or kind to declare he was the dullest man she had ever met.

Bertram laughed. "You have discovered his favourite topic then. He is a very capable businessman and will become very rich in the future." Georgiana looked slightly guilty as she feared she had somehow insulted his friend. "On the other hand he could be sold as a cure for insomnia."

"I did not want…" she began to protest.

"I am not offended," Bertram assured her. "He is a good man but there is a reason why he deals with Bingley rather than I when we do business. I am sure he would put me straight to sleep otherwise."

"He is pleasant," she said, "But, and please do not think ill of me for saying this, if I married him I would be driven mad. I cannot deny I find him dull and I hope Jane will not be offended when I tell her he cannot be the husband for me."

* * *

"How did you find Mr Bedale then?" Mr Bingley asked Georgiana.

She smiled sheepishly. This was the question she dreaded being asked. It was the day after the dinner and she was visiting the Bingleys to thank them for their hospitality the previous night. "He is amiable," she answered.

"But?" Jane gently coaxed. It was obvious to those who knew her that she had not found Mr Bedale to be riveting.

"I do not wish to offend your friend," Georgiana said.

"Did you find the conversation lacking?" Mr Bingley asked.

"No, it was bountiful," she replied, biting her lip. "It is just…I found it dull." She looked horrified at admitting this in front of his friends. "I am sorry."

"Do not bother yourself about it," Bingley said. "We had our suspicions."

"You did?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes," he replied. "We just hoped that in the presence of somebody as pretty as yourself," Georgiana blushed, "he would talk of something other than industry."

"Well, he did compliment me on my dress," she said. "To say how much he admired the cloth. That is a start, maybe."

Bingley laughed, "Be grateful it was not silk. He likes silk. Given the opportunity he would become a silk merchant."

"Mr Bingley likes to tease him about that," Jane put in.

"Not as much as Mr Calder," Bingley said. "Still, we must not mock. He may be obsessed by textiles but given time he will be richer than even Darcy. If wealth is your only consideration in marriage then Bedale will be your ideal husband."

"I rather hoped I would have a husband that did not send me to sleep. Money would be pointless if I could not keep my eyes open," Georgiana said. She then looked shocked that she had been so blunt. "Please understand that I do not wish to offend but…"

"You would prefer not to be wooed by talk of large machinery," Mr Bingley finished. "He has not quite realised that you will never charm a woman into marriage by extolling the benefits of steam power."

"Perhaps if he talked of other things. What else holds his interest?" Georgiana asked. There was nothing wrong with Mr Bedale except his preferred topics of conversation.

Bingley looked at Jane and smiled. "The economy is a favourite. That can keep him entertained for hours."

Georgiana looked aghast. "We shall never have anything in common. Am I expected to see him again under these circumstances? I mean, he is not expecting to take me as a wife?"

Bingley shook his head. "No, he holds no such expectation."

"I hope you are not upset at my unsatisfactory choice," Jane said.

"Not at all," Georgiana assured her. "If industry interested me then he would be an ideal choice. I shall have to write Lizzy soon. She will want to know the progress of my quest for a husband."

"Write your brother at the same time," Bingley said. "Perhaps then he will stop sending anxious letters to me. He thinks you are being introduced to all sorts of unsavoury rogues." Georgiana smiled.

* * *

Dear Lizzy,

London continues to hold much excitement. Sir Felix and Lady Calder are attentive hosts and I see Mrs Bingley and Mrs Calder regularly. Kitty keeps me occupied with many social activities and because of her I am often attending assemblies. I think I am grateful I am staying with Mary as their townhouse provides me with a place that is peaceful. I would be overwhelmed if I was staying with Kitty as they forever seem to have visitors. Wilfrid is often with his cousins and I believe Mary and Sir Felix have realised that he is a sedate child compared to Thomas, Robert and Frederick. Sir Felix often hides in his study when the house is full with little boys. He loves his son deeply but as you can imagine his toleration for other small children is limited. I believe Mary wishes she could do the same and disappear.

My hunt for a husband has maybe progressed a little, certainly not as much as I hoped, but Mary tells me I must not be impatient and reminds me that I have only been in Town a week. I have been introduced to three gentlemen so far. The first was Kitty's choice. He is Lord Jedhurst and his father is the Earl of Haycote. I believe he is a man of whom Fitzwilliam would approve. His family is untainted with scandal and he is a true gentleman - so far nothing that my brother to which would object. However, it is five days since I first met him and I am not overly eager to see him again. I am not reluctant to but neither am I desperate. I liked him but I have thought upon it and I can imagine to marriage between us. I am not the right match for him. We are too different. He is happy in society and, from what I have seen, needs to command the attention of others. I would not be a fitting wife. Kitty will be upset as she is a good friend of Lord Jedhurst's but I hope she realised that we are not suited. In any case, I am sure that any disappointments she experiences will be overcome should there be my marriage to organise. She will not care whom the gentleman as long as it gives her a reason to search for 'pretty' things. That is Lord Jedhurst then. He was handsome, charming, lively but all rather too overwhelming for me. I could never be comfortable in his presence and he would always be frustrated in mine. That does not make for a good marriage. I know some marriages are worse but both Lord J. and I have other choices. I am not ready to settle for only suitable just yet. I do not expect to be more than acquaintances with Lord J.

A few days later, I met Mary's reluctant choice. I am afraid we did force her to nominate a suitable candidate but that had its advantages. I admit I liked Mr Blair very much. His father sits in parliament and is a baronet. Fitzwilliam will approve of Mr Blair as a person but his background may give him concern. Sir Christopher Blair is the first of his family to bear a title and Mr Blair is not even the heir. Miss Darcy would marry beneath her! I can only hope that marrying you has opened his mind to such a possibility. You, sister, are the best decision Fitwilliam has ever made. I am glad he married you. However, on to Mr Blair. I liked him better than I liked Lord Jedhurst though he is very shy. As I told Mary and Sir Felix he makes me feel very confident. I suppose you and Fitzwilliam will think that no bad thing. He is not handsome in an obvious way but his face is very pleasing. I believe when he finally finds the courage to speak to me we will become good friends. It is obvious Sir Felix and Mary think highly of him. He is their very good friend, which surely is a good recommendation of his character. I am told Mr Blair is almost relaxed in my company and this reassures me. I think we could become very good friends and perhaps I could grow to love him if need be. There was not the spark between us, though, and I do very much want to experience that.

Last night I was introduced to Mr Bedale, a friend of Mr Bingley. He was everything you would expect from an acquaintance of the Bingleys – amiable, pleasant, good background, kind – a positive list of his attributes is endless but oh! Lizzy! I have never met with such a boring man. I tried hard to focus on what he was telling me but I could not. He seemed very interested in his subject – industry, naturally – but it did not appeal to me. Thankfully, Jane and Mr Bingley were not offended that I found their friend dull. Never fear, though, I was not rude towards him and I am sure I appeared very attentive. I resisted all temptation to fall asleep anyway. Oh Lizzy, I am afraid I have been corrupted by Kitty. I longed for somebody to laugh with afterwards; this is not like me at all. Mary, of course, would not approve of that. I believe you would. Mr Bedale was very nice, however, it is just I fear I would spend my married days fighting to stay awake. Am I become unkind for thinking in this way?

I think my quest for a husband continues. I shall write my brother and tell him his anxiety is unfounded. I am still far from walking down the aisle so he can relax. I have met nobody yet to tempt me into wedlock.

Yours,

Georgiana

* * *

Next: **Chapter Five: A New Friend**


	6. Chapter Five: A New Friend

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Five: A New Friend

"Peregrine."

"Mamma." The young man came into the room and placed his hands on the shoulders of the woman who spoke. He gently kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with sad eyes in a weary face. It made her look older than she was. "They are gone," he told her quietly.

"Was it the usual?" she asked. Her son looked very grave. It was not right that somebody of his young age should be so serious. He should be light hearted and joyful.

"They started with a list of 'consequences' my father would face if he did not give into their demands," he replied. "But Uncle paid them off before actual violence was threatened. They were satisfied so Father can safely walk the street, today at least." He swallowed. He was not yet accustomed to dealing with the groups of men his father had offended in some fashion. It was only recently they had started coming to the house.

"They are coming to our home now," she fretted. "What will people think? What if your uncle was not there? Your sisters and I might have been in the house alone. What would become of us?"

"Do not worry," he tried to reassure her. "I will see that you are well protected." He sighed. "It was a considerable amount this time but manageable. I will repay Uncle Morris."

"He is very good to us," she said. "I married the wrong brother. Are we…?" She dare not ask how much it was. Her husband's debts increased every time.

"No. We have funds enough to last," he replied. "Still far from poor."

"Good. I am not worried for myself but your sisters will need to make advantageous marriages. I hope your father does not ruin their chances."

"He should not," he said. "We still have some vestige of good name."

"What about you?" she finally smiled and lightly swatted his arm. "I hear you went somewhere looking very handsome last night."

"To an assembly, Mamma," he replied. "With Cousin Frank."

"I hope you enjoyed the assembly," she said. That is with what her son should be filling his mind, thoughts of dancing and merrymaking.

"I did," he smiled. "I am to go again tonight if you do not object."

"Go, Peregrine!" she exclaimed with a short laugh. "I will not deny you that. Go and forget the troubles your father causes."

"I will," he replied. "Naturally I will tell you all about it when I return."

"I hope so," she said. "For I rely on you to do so as I am unhappily ignorant of any sort of fashion. You must tell me what the ladies wear and all the gossip."

"The ladies wear…" he smiled then finished, "dresses. I am afraid I can tell you no more. I do not know what is the most popular length of sleeve, whether green is in again and what high society thinks of silk."

"Oh typical man," she said. "That is no use. Tonight you must pay attention and report back to me."

"Yes, Mamma." He then hugged her, "You must not worry about my Father. Have no concern for him as he has none for you."

"It is a long time since I did, Peregrine," she told him. "It is my children I am anxious for. He has no thought for your reputations."

"As long as you are known to be our mother we will not suffer," Peregrine replied. "They will never lose respect for you. I am going to get ready now. Spend your evening well, Mamma. Find a host of amusing distractions to occupy your time. I will tell you the gossip tomorrow."

* * *

"Sir Felix," Georgiana stood up as he came into the sitting room. She did not expect to be disturbed as she had seen Sir Felix and Lady Calder disappear into their respective sanctuaries. He had little Wilfrid grasped securely with one arm and books and papers in the other.

"Miss Darcy," he smiled. He was sure it was a strange sight to see a man such as he was with his son held in this informal way. "Please stay," he said as she looked to be going for the door. "I am not desiring complete silence this time. That would be impossible, anyway, due to the presence of a certain boy."

"Is the nurse absent?" Georgiana asked.

"No, she is present and very willing to do her duty," he replied. "However, Wilfrid has decided today that the only once person will suffice. He only wants his Papa so my peace is shattered." He put a squirming Wilfrid down and the boy climbed upon a chair with a triumphant expression. "Unfortunately my study is a world of great delight to a child his age, especially as walking is easy now. I am come to the sitting room as he discovered that books make an appealing 'bang' when dropped on the floor."

Wilfrid grinned at Georgiana. He was of a much more gregarious character than his parents. He found amusement in most things, rather like his uncle, and everyone was a friend. It was interesting to see, for those so inclined, how he developed in relation to the personality of his parents. None of the family had expected Sir Felix and Lady Calder to produce such a sociable child.

"I think he looks like you," she commented.

"People often say that," Sir Felix said. "But I see my wife in him more than anyone else."

"Papa," Wilfrid said.

"Yes, Wilfrid," Sir Felix turned to him.

"Papa," Wilfrid repeated with a broad smile.

"Yes, Wilfy," Sir Felix said. His son slid off the chair and came over to him.

"Papa," he pointed.

"Quite right, Wilfrid," Sir Felix said. "I am your papa." He lifted him onto his knee.

Georgiana watched this with pleasant surprise. Sir Felix was a different man when he was with his son. Gone was the gruffness and barely contained impatience. She had to admit that she had not expected the baronet to find such enjoyment in being a father. She was sure he spent more time with his child than any of these vastly amiable, self-proclaimed family men she sometimes encountered.

"Is there an assembly to attend tonight, Miss Darcy?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I am to go with Mr and Mrs Calder."

"Very well," he said. "Will you see Lord Jedhurst?"

"I do not think so," she said. "Kitty has not said anything. I rather think that nothing will come of that match."

Sir Felix stopped his son from unbuttoning his waistcoat. "As long as Kitty is not forcing you."

"Do you think he is a good match?" she asked curiously. After all, Sir Felix did have his orders from her brother to eject any undesirables.

"I have not met him enough to form a sufficient opinion," Sir Felix replied. "But your brother should have no objection to him or to Mr Blair and Mr Bedale. However, I do not think you are required to choose a husband just from these three men."

"Mary often tells me that," she said.

"My wife is wise," Sir Felix said.

"Wise," Wilfrid echoed.

Sir Felix looked down at him. "Your mother has you well trained." He turned back to Georgiana. "There is no hurry."

"I know," she said. "You must think me very silly to be fixated by this matter. I am becoming like Kitty when I should take Mary's lead."

"Kitty's approach never harmed her," he said. "She found Bertram after all. I also believe my wife was unusually desperation when my proposal was lacking. I think," he smiled, "I am becoming more tolerant of the methods of ladies and marriage."

"Fitzwilliam still struggles to think of me wed," she said.

"Possibly but his letters do seem to be more reconciled to the fact," Sir Felix said. Now he wrote of 'when' his sister was to marry instead of 'if' as before. "Mrs Darcy is working hard for your cause."

"Papa," Wilfrid interrupted. "Mamma upstairs."

"Indeed she is, son," Sir Felix said. "Do you want to go to Mamma?"

Wilfrid shook his head. "Stay."

"He is calmed down since coming to Town," Georgiana said. Young Wilfrid was easier to control, which pleased his parents.

"I think he is overwhelmed," Sir Felix said. "He has found his cousins to be more boisterous than he is. Unfortunately, they still do not manage to tire him out. It is coming up to three o'clock and he still is not ready for a nap."

"Three, you say?" Georgiana stood up. "Oh dear, I must get ready. I am due at the Calders very soon. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course," he said. She curtsied and left the room.

"Gone," Wilfrid said.

"Yes," Sir Felix said. He looked at his wide-awake son and shook his head. "We are not going to get you to sleep, are we? Why did you have to inherit my ability to survive perfectly on little sleep?"

* * *

"We are dancing," Kitty said as soon as they walked into the assembly room. "Miss Jacobs is over there."

"I do not want to talk with Miss Jacobs," Georgiana said. "Kitty!" she complained as Kitty just shrugged her shoulders and led Bertram away. He gave Georgiana an apologetic look.

Georgiana sighed and moved away from the crowd. At least, though, Kitty was not dragging her over to talk to Lord Jedhurst or some other gentleman. It was nice to just watch for once. Kitty was too fond of dashing from person to person at an assembly and Georgiana never felt relaxed. Now she could stand quietly (sadly the nearby seats were taken) and think. It was very busy tonight and there were many unfamiliar faces to be seen.

Unfortunately, it was rowdier. A group of young men and women, little more than girls, were chasing each other around much to the annoyance of those around. There were cries of displeasure as one of the girls tripped and brought two of the men down with her. It was dangerously close to disrupting the dancing and this was much evidenced by the vocal complaints. They stood unharmed and crept away embarrassed to have disgraced themselves so publicly.

"I suppose they were having fun but I cannot help but express some disapproval."

Georgiana looked away from watching the spectacle to find that the speaker of the words was a young man about Mr Calder and Mr Bingley's age. She did not recognise him but immediately noticed, in a manner more typical of Kitty, that he was handsome. It was not an earth shattering, deeply remarkable level of good looks but the Good Lord had undoubtedly blessed him in that respect. Kitty might even be jealous if she should ever compare him to Bertram. He had dark hair with the briefest hint of a curl and clear blue eyes. He grinned at her but she did not say a word.

"Ah," he said. "Society dictates that, as strangers, it is not fitting that we engage in conversation until we are introduced."

"That is true, sir," she replied but was very tempted all the same. There was something pleasantly charming about him.

"Well, I do know you are Miss Darcy as that fact is well known around Town," he said. "I am Peregrine Morris."

"Peregrine?" she was unable to keep quiet at that.

"Yes, Peregrine," he said. "But really, as a 'Georgiana' you cannot comment."

"There are many other 'Georgianas'," she said. "But I have never met a real Peregrine."

He smiled, not offended in the slightest. "You have now."

"But not formally," she reminded him. She looked around, always wary of being spotted talking to a stranger. Her brother had taught her well.

"Then please excuse me," he bowed and walked away. He came back soon after with the master of ceremonies.

"Miss Darcy," the master said. "This is Mr Peregrine Morris. Mr Morris, this is Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Thank you, Cross," Mr Morris said and the other man bowed and left. "Now we have been introduced by a neutral party, will you permit me a small conversation?"

"I may," she replied. There was something quite appealing about him and she did not want him to go. "If the said conversation is absorbing enough."

"Then I have a challenge," he said. "What to speak of to hold your attention?" he looked around the room. "The decoration is charming tonight," he tried.

She shook her head. "That will not do," she replied. "I can only agree or disagree with you and I find myself inclined to agree. Therefore we do not even have the opportunity to debate."

"Very well then," he said, not discouraged.

"As you recognised me as Miss Darcy and presumably know of my family then tell me about yours," she said. She was eager to continue. It would be a shame if once again a gentleman was disappointed by her shyness.

He carried on smiling as he tried to ignore the feeling of dread created by the mention of his family. Now that was a topic to be avoided on first meeting. He hoped his anxiety did not show as he said brightly, "I am afraid there is little interest there. I have a mother, a father, two brothers and two sisters. It is nothing remarkable."

"At least tell me whether you are the eldest," she said.

"I am," he replied. That, at least, was a safe question. He did not want to reveal his background just yet.

"I am the youngest," she told him. "Even among the brothers and sisters I gained through the marriage of my brother I am still the youngest, I believe."

"Are you here with them?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr and Mrs Calder," she replied. "They are dancing at present and will not notice I am speaking with a stranger. They can dance for hours given the chance."

"Do you dance, Miss Darcy?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I am sadly short on partners. It seems that all that is available are married men who would much rather dance with their wives. Do you dance?"

"I try to," he said with a smile. "But I am afraid I have deficiencies. I lack rhythm and no feet are safe. I would ask you to dance, Miss Darcy, but I fear the danger our fellow dancers would be in if I did."

"I thin I would have to refuse you anyway," she said. "My brother would not approve."

"So we stand and observe," he said. "Or perhaps," he looked around, "I think your friend is searching for you."

Indeed Kitty was. "Oh, please excuse me, Mr Morris, I must go to her for she does not realise where I am. Goodbye, then," she said and curtsied.

"Goodbye," he bowed. "I hope we will come across each other again."

She nodded and quickly left him as Kitty looked increasingly impatient.

"There you are!" Kitty exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Watching the dancing," Georgiana replied. She decided not to mention Mr Morris. It would be nice to have a secret.

"Well come on," Kitty said. "Bertie is waiting."

* * *

"You seem happy," Mary commented as Georgiana joined Sir Felix and herself in the sitting room. Georgiana had just returned from the assembly. "It was a pleasant night then."

"Yes," Georgiana replied. "There was good dancing and agreeable company." Especially a certain stranger she had met, she added mentally. "Do you mind if I retire?" she asked, changing her mind about joining them.

"Not at all," Sir Felix said. "But I will say 'goodbye' to you now. I am up to Grantholme early tomorrow."

"My husband cannot stay away from our home," Mary said. "He has managed just ten days." However, she could not deny that she would be joining him if not for the fact she was needed in Town.

"I will not be gone more than a week," Sir Felix said. As much as he hated to be away from Grantholme, it was nothing to being parted from his wife and son. They had far superseded the estate in his considerations.

"I shall see you in a week then," Georgiana said.

"I will call at Pemberley on my way," he told her. "I will see your brother is assured that you are quite safe and all rogues have been kept from the doors. I will persuade him that in the interests of economy he should not send so many letters. Goodnight then, Miss Darcy."

"Goodnight Sir Felix, Mary," she curtsied and left the room to hurry up to her chamber. Once there she lay on the bed with a contented expression. It had been a good night and now she had met somebody of her own accord.

She sat up. She hoped to see Mr Morris again. Now she thought back to the meeting she realised that she had experienced little of her usual shyness. There was wariness that she was doing something immoral but she did not feel that she struggled to talk to him. It had been an entirely pleasant encounter.

He was definitely handsome as well. She kept thinking of his face and needing to hide a smile. It would not do to alert Kitty to his presence. She would either be offended that Georgiana was rejecting her choice or pester her into meeting with him constantly and that would scare him away. No, for once she would have a secret from her family. It was not a dangerous secret. She could tell Mr Morris was harmless though recognised that was danger in even speaking to him, regardless of his moral character. She would be cautious, that was all that was needed. She would not seek him out but would never object to talking with him should they accidentally meet. It would be wonderful if they happened to keep attending the same assemblies. She wondered what other places he frequented. Perhaps he went to the gardens or anywhere else that she might meet him.

It was a pity she did not know more about him but it had only been one meeting. She thought that Fitzwilliam would approve. He was gentlemanly and pleasant. She presumed he was rich from his clothes but 'Morris' was not a name she could easily place in 'Society'. She decided there were advantages to that; often a name or family was well known due to its notoriety. No, there was not any need to worry about Mr Morris. She was sure he was quite safe.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six: Getting To Know You

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Six: Getting To Know You

"Sir Felix."

"Mr Darcy," Sir Felix bowed as he was shown into Darcy's study at Pemberley. As he had told Georgiana, he had broken his journey to Grantholme with a visit to her brother.

"I trust your journey was tolerable," Darcy said.

"It was," Sir Felix replied. "I always find horseback to be far preferable to a carriage."

"I am glad you decided to visit Pemberley," Darcy said. He spoke the truth. Indeed, he did wish to question him about Georgiana above all but he did admit that he missed the companionship provided by Sir Felix living nearby.

"It was a logical place to stop," Sir Felix replied. "Why seek out an inn when the hospitality at Pemberley is offered." However, for his part he also missed Darcy. He found Bertram and Mr Bingley to be too cheerful for his tastes to be tolerated for long. Mr Darcy, at least, was of a similar sober character as he was. They disapproved of the same things.

"That is true," Darcy smiled. "I am pleased I can be of service to you."

"I would not refuse an invitation," he said. "And I know you are eager to be updated on Miss Darcy."

"Am I so transparent?" Darcy asked. "I hope you do not think that is all I want. I do value your company."

"You are an attentive brother," Sir Felix replied. "I am your sister's guardian in your absence from Town. It is natural you should ask. Be assured she is quite happy."

"What of the gentlemen?" Darcy asked. He could contain himself no longer. Georgiana wrote flattering accounts of the men put forward as potential husband but she was too kind and naïve. He needed the assurances, or indeed misgivings, of the man sat with him.

"I can see no problems there," Sir Felix replied. "They are honourable men."

"Whom is Lord Jedhurst? The name is familiar but I cannot place it," Darcy said.

"The heir of the Earl of Haycote," Sir Felix told him. "He is popular with society but not infamous. However, Miss Darcy finds him overwhelming. I believe she will see him a few times more to appease Mrs Calder but there is little chance it will progress beyond friendship at the most. I believe even Mrs Calder is starting to realise that."

"It was quick to end," Darcy said. "I am reassured about my sister's judgement. I suppose, being Mrs Calder's choice, he was handsome and charming thus giving Georgiana favourable conditions to fall in love but she has not."

"No. She has sense, Darcy," Sir Felix told him. "You have taught her well."

"Until she forms a romantic attachment with a man," Darcy said. "I fear that the judgement she has shown so far will disappear in the face of a man like Wickham."

"I will allow no such man near her," Sir Felix said. Regardless of Darcy's requests to scrutinise any man that showed an interest, he would now permit a man on the mould of Wickham to associate with his wife and child. He was wary even of giving the real Wickham admittance to his house, despite the fact he was married to his wife's sister. "No, even Mrs Calder has shown prudence in selecting possible husbands."

"I am glad to hear it," Darcy said. It was his fear that Kitty would introduce Georgiana to the wrong sort. Even though she was a wife and mother, he still thought of her as the Kitty he had first met at Longbourn. "What of your choice?"

"Not exactly my choice," Sir Felix protested. "My wife was coerced into naming a man."

"But he still has your approval. What of his character?" Darcy asked. A friend of Sir Felix would be the ideal choice to be a husband for Georgiana. Sir Felix avoided foolish men, he would not associate with those of a dubious disposition and they would always be sensible.

"You have nothing to fear from George Blair," Sir Felix replied.

"What is my sister's opinion of him," he asked.

"Their meeting was pleasant. George talked more that I have ever seen upon first meeting," Sir Felix said. "They are fast becoming good friends."

"Unless the Bingleys have a better choice then this Mr Blair of yours is the best option. Will he marry her?" Darcy asked. He saw nothing amiss by asking.

"That is a little hasty, Darcy," Sir Felix shook his head. "They have met only twice and second time was briefly when he came to return a book."

"There is no harm in setting things in motion," Darcy said. "This way she can learn to love him. Speak to him." He was not worried that it might be too impulsive. His sister's welfare was much more important. He would rather do it this way than risk Georgiana being hurt by a rogue.

"About proposing? George would die on the spot if I did," Sir Felix objected. "I will not be responsible for that. Should they fall in love then I may consider it."

"At least encourage them," Darcy said. "If Georgiana must marry then it will be to a man of whose good character I am firmly assured. This Blair seems to be the closest to that. Quick action is needed before she meets an unknown man and is seduced into making a mistake."

* * *

"Well?"

"Yes, Mamma?" Peregrine said. He grinned at his mother in an irritating manner.

"You promised me a report on the assembly," she told him.

"Should not we wait for Lucy and Camilla? My sisters will also be eager to know," he said.

"Your sisters have their opportunities," his mother said. "They know more of society than you do. You will only repeat what they already know."

"You should ask them, then," he said. He knew he was teasing his mother by holding back but it would be good for her. She worried too much about his father, and indeed his brother, and this would improve her mood.

"Peregrine, you are withholding vital information," she said in mock-sternness.

"There were many people," he said but added nothing more.

"Perry," she warned.

"Both male and female," he carried on. "Of a variety of ages." He ducked as she swatted at him with her hand. "Mamma! That is violence toward your poor son."

"Then tell me or I will try again," she said.

"It was crowded and I think society's notables stayed away," he told her. "It is not one of the main assembly rooms and I believe there was a ball elsewhere. One supposedly attended by a prince but that knowledge was sixth-hand when I had it and I think the identity of the prince changed each time I heard."

"So you have no proper gossip for me," she sighed. "Alas, to think I was once one of the belles of society. Now I am ignorant. This is what marriage to your father has done to me."

"You are not forgotten. Enquiries were made about your health," Peregrine tried to reassure her. His mother seemed to survive with her reputation intact regardless of her husband's actions. He only hoped that he and his siblings would share the benefits of his mother's name rather than the infamy of his father.

"They pity me. I am 'poor Annabella' now," she said. "Everyone knows what your father does. No, that is enough. I will talk of this no more." She motioned with one of her hands as if she was waving something away. "Tell me more about the assembly. What did the ladies wear? Your sisters were dismissive when I suggested silk for an evening dress. Was there much silk?"

He frowned in concentration. "There was but the wearers tended to resemble peacocks. Literally in one case, her hat thing had peacock feathers on."

"Her 'hat thing', Peregrine?" she questioned.

"Yes, it was not a bonnet, I know that, but it was more than just a ribbon, as I have seen Lucy wear. It was a…hat…thing," he gestured the shape of a hat round his head. "With feathers."

"I shall leave that with you," she said. The question of what the 'hat thing' would definitely be raised with her milliner, as she was most curious as to its appearance. "What else?"

"I noticed light colours were common," he said. "But I think you already know that," she nodded. She was not completely uninformed. "Other than that I am afraid I am oblivious. I suppose they dressed similarly to Lucy and Camilla."

"You are no use," she smiled. "I am better to ask my daughters. Now, what about you? I think could not have spoke to only your cousin the whole night."

He smiled almost shyly at her. "I did speak to others," he told her. A particular one stayed in his mind. "Miss Darcy was introduced."

"Miss Darcy," she said with surprise. "Of Pemberley and Derbyshire. I cannot see her brother approving of your family."

"I did not say who my family are," he admitted. "I introduced myself as Peregrine Morris, that is all. She showed no recognition of that name so I will remain 'Mr Morris' to her."

"Peregrine," she sighed but could not blame him. "I will withhold my disapproval at this time as it is your first meeting but do not get into the habit of lying."

"I will not. She will know eventually but not just now," he said. "I was allowed to be myself rather than my father's son."

"Is she pretty?" she asked, abandoning the matter for now.

"The most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Mamma," he said. "That is why I do not want to scare her away. Modest, too, we did not talk long but I formed a favourable opinion of her character. I admit I am quite eager to see her again, more than I expected to be."

"Be careful, Peregrine, it will easily lead to disappointment," she warned. "We are fast turning into social pariahs."

"Mamma!" he exclaimed. "It is not that bad. Anyway, it shall never be so as society finds too much entertainment in my father's whoring, drinking and gambling."

"How can you refer to it so casually?" she asked.

"I would find myself in Bedlam if I did not," he told her. "Anyway, Father enjoys making us worry and I do not want him to take pleasure in our anxiety."

"I am glad you are not turning into your father," she said. "This family needs one sensible man. It just should not be you yet. You are only six-and-twenty."

He just shrugged. "It is my choice. I could easily be a profligate like my father. I will restore our family's good name."

"I hope you do, Peregrine, and I hope you see Miss Darcy again. I will be glad to see you happy."

* * *

"Would you care to dance, Miss Darcy?" Lord Jedhurst asked. They both had been invited by the younger branch of the Calders to accompany them to an assembly. Georgiana and Lord Jedhurst both knew what was planned regarding their future. Both were unenthusiastic about the idea.

She shook her head, "No." She did feel a little more confident in his presence now the difficult first meeting was over. "No yet."

"It is crowded tonight," he remarked. "Or perhaps we have chosen the more populous section of the room."

"I think we did," she said. "I am sure it was quieter near the entrance."

"You would think the opposite as people will be awaiting their friends near the door," he said.

"Yes," she said. "But dancing is always popular and we are near that particular activity."

"Mrs Calder hoped we would dance," he said.

"I know," Georgiana replied. "I think you must know her other hopes as well."

He gave a small smile. "Yes. I also think we share the same opinion on that." He liked Georgiana Darcy but he was certain any union between them would be unhappy.

"Indeed. I do not wish to offend you but I must admit that as soon as we met I was sure you were not the husband for me," she told him.

"It is the truth and I do not mind you admitting it," he assured her. "I will enjoy your friendship, however, I hope we will meet again through mutual friends."

"Yes, and I will promise to be more forthcoming," she said. "I am afraid shyness overcame me on our last meeting. I was scared by Mrs Calder's plans for us. Now I know there will never be a proposal between us I can relax."

"I hope we have many conversations in future then," he said.

She nodded then looked at him. "Go to your friends. I am quite happy to wait here alone for Mr and Mrs Calder." It was obvious that he was not relaxed in her presence. He was the sort of man that needed to be in a crowd where he was the centre of attention. He gratefully bowed and left her.

"Miss Darcy," a familiar voice said and Georgiana turn round to find the person she had hoped to find in attendance tonight. "I thought it was you."

"Mr Morris," Georgiana said happily. "I wondered whether you would be here."

"I am," he said. "And likewise hoping to see you which must be very wrong of me. I saw you with Lord Jedhurst before."

She looked over to where Lord Jedhurst was dancing with another girl. "I believe I bore him. We have reached an understanding, though, but not the one my friend would like."

"Is he a suitor?" he asked. It was too personal a question for a second meeting but Miss Darcy did not look offended.

"Was," Georgiana replied. "We have jointly decided to pursue it no further. After a few meetings, we are no more comfortable in each other's presence. We have little common. I do not know what I am telling you this, we are almost strangers."

"I shall wipe all knowledge of this conversation from my mind," he told her. "And ask no more about Lord Jedhurst, whatever his connection to you may be. Who is he? Why are we talking of this Lord Jedhurst? I have never heard of him."

She smiled, "You are becoming silly. I shall no longer speak to you if you do."

"I am perfectly serious, Miss Darcy," he replied. "I can assure you there will be no silliness from me." He grinned at her but then did become serious. "Should you be talking to me? I am not yet introduced to your family. I would not like you to risk their displeasure." He did not want to say this but he needed to. He was afraid to risk her reputation.

"That is true," she said, reluctantly. "I should go then."

He nodded, slowly, tempted to ask her to stay. He wanted to stay more than a few words to her. He wanted to talk and talk until they became fully acquainted but that was unlikely to happen. He was sure she would be forbidden to speak to him once her family found out. "We will see each other again?" he asked, hopefully.

She nodded, they would. She felt instantly at ease with him and could not believe this was only their second meeting. It seemed like she had known him much long. "Goodbye," she said and went to where she could see Jane and Kitty. He gave a small wave as she glanced shyly back.

"Talking to a girl, this is most unlike you," Peregrine almost shuddered in dread at the mocking voice behind him but managed to hide it. He turned from watching Georgiana return to her sisters to face the young man who had appeared beside him. "The occasional liaison at Oxford aside, of course. It is the Darcy girl as well, good work. Father will be proud of you."

"Go away, Ernest," Peregrine said quietly but roughly. "Leave me alone."

"That is a nice way to talk to your brother," Ernest said with an irritating grin.

"Why are you here?" Peregrine asked, desiring his brother's absence dearly. It would not do for Miss Darcy to see them together. The last thing he wanted to happen was a meeting between her and Ernest. "This is not your usual haunt."

"I heard my dear brother was here and I like a little variety," Ernest replied, looking around. "Many 'nice' girls with which I could create a scandal. Why let you have the fun."

"You would soon tire of the lack of whores," Peregrine replied, harshly. "What do you want?"

"Money. I have a girl waiting outside. She will want paying at the end of the night," Ernest said. "She is rather more demanding than my usual."

"You are disgusting," Peregrine told him with a sneer. He viewed his smirking brother with distaste. "No, I will not give you any."

Ernest did not look disappointed, instead he examined his nails and calmly said, "Perhaps I should introduce myself to Miss Darcy."

"No!" Peregrine exclaimed rather too loudly. He looked around to see if anyone heard then felt inside his coat. He thrust a handful of notes at his brother. "Now go."

"Thank you," Ernest said in triumph. "Oh, in relation to our little discussion about whores earlier, please tell Mother that our father was last seen in Billingsgate with Rickety Moll."

"Who?" Peregrine asked then regretted doing so. He really did not want to know.

"Old Moll, well older than Mamma anyway. One leg shorter than the other and probably there is a reason why she is nicknamed 'rickety', looks rather like a scarecrow," Ernest replied. He could go into more detail but he felt he had annoyed his brother enough that night. He needed to maintain the correct balance as Peregrine was his purse. If he aggravated him too much his social life would be seriously compromised. "Papa likes her because she gives good form. Or something to that effect."

"Please just go," Peregrine said. "You have what you want. Do not keep your 'friend' waiting any longer."

Ernest prepared to go but not without another glance at Georgiana. "A good choice, Peregrine, I am thinking of her fortune already." He made a swift exit before his brother could react.

Peregrine sighed. He thought about finding Georgiana again but saw she was still with her family. It was too soon for any introductions. It would certainly put an end to his chances with her, especially if his brother was still around. He could not trust Ernest to remain quiet. He would say something to endanger the blossoming relationship Peregrine had with Miss Darcy. Thankfully, a thorough look around the room showed his brother to be nowhere in sight. Anyway, it was too tame for him here; Ernest would be well away to any dens of iniquity he could find. He was grown too much like their father, unfortunately. It was to be expected. Ernest was easily led and worshiped his father from an early age. It was natural he should develop his bad character. Peregrine was afraid that he too would become like him. They were from the same bloodline after all. He could only hope his mother's own excellent nature would dominate in his temperament otherwise his association with Miss Darcy would be seriously compromised.

* * *

"You do not mind seeing Mr Bedale again." Jane asked Georgiana. She was accompanying the Bingleys to an outdoor gathering held in one of the local public gardens. It mainly seemed to be populated by Mr Bingley's fellow businessmen. "I know you found his company taxing but he was meeting with Charles and it would be rude to turn him away."

"Of course I do not mind," Georgiana replied. "I do not find him repulsive or offensive. At least now I know what he is like. I am prepared for the boredom."

"Georgiana! You are beginning to sound like Kitty," Jane said. "But I cannot scold you. I am afraid Mr Bedale actually caused a lady to fall asleep last week."

Georgiana giggled and then looked guilty. "Sorry. Did he realise?"

"No she woke up before he finally stopped talking. He was oblivious," Jane replied.

"Oh," Georgiana exclaimed. "At least he remains ignorant of the effect he has on ladies, or so I have noticed."

"He is. It is quite extraordinary," Jane said. "He either does not realise or he does not care but he remains happy anyway. Charles believes he is simply vocalising his ideas and plans as a way to think them through. I am very glad my husband does not do that."

"Will Mr Bedale marry?" Georgiana asked.

"It depends. At present he remains unconcerned about the matter," she replied. "I thought your presence would make him think about gaining a wife but I was very much mistaken. He only registered your attire. I think he is a lost cause for the present."

"I thought so," Georgiana said. "Here they come now."

"Miss Darcy," Mr Bingley bowed.

"Mr Bingley," she curtsied. "Mr Bedale."

"Do you know anything about sheep?" Bedale asked unexpectedly.

She blinked in surprise. What a strange thing to ask without even a greeting. "I-I... pardon?"

Mr Bingley frowned at his friend. Surely for once he could keep his mind off business matters. "Excuse us, Miss Darcy, we were previously discussing the best wool. That must still occupy my friend's mind."

"Oh yes. Sorry, Miss Darcy," Mr Bedale apologised. "Good day," he bowed.

"Good day," Georgiana returned.

"I am presently preoccupied with sheep. Please accept my apologies for what must be a rude question," he said.

"I accept," she said. "I quite understand." There was obviously going to be a repeat of their previous meeting but rather than factories and machines driving her to boredom it was to be sheep.

"Are you well?" he asked. He studied her closely, much to her embarrassment.

"Cotton dress," he remarked. "Cotton is the textile of choice, just as I thought. I doubt there would be any widespread wearing of wool, however fine the weave was. It is too associated with the lower sort for a start, Bingley. Would you wear wool rather than cotton, Miss Darcy?"

"I think it would be warm for an evening gown," she replied. This was an unexpected turn in the conversation. "But maybe it would be suitable for a day dress. I have never thought about it before."

"No matter," Mr Bedale said. "I am merely speculating at present."

"Can we leave you," Jane asked. "There is somebody we need to seek out." She did not want to leave Georgiana alone if she would feel uncomfortable.

"I have no objections," Georgiana replied. Mr Bedale was not really listening. He was still occupied with other things. He nodded vaguely. The Bingleys left them.

"There are practicalities in wool," Mr Bedale said, mainly to himself. "But it is a tricky one. What do you think, Miss Darcy?"

So he did remember that she was still there. "I think it would be warm in winter," she offered. Really, she had no opinion either way. She was not overly concerned with the material of her dresses.

"True, true. Always an advantage," he said. "You see, I believe that there is much money in wool so I am eager to gain a foothold. It is already progressing well." He frowned. "Actually, actually, I think…Please excuse me, there is somebody over there I need to talk to."

He bowed and left her, much to her annoyance. However, she was sure he did not mean to be rude. She sighed but then smiled as she spotted something.

"I found you this time," Georgiana said as she came behind a familiar figure.

Mr Morris turned around with a smile. "Miss Darcy, what brings you here? Are you with family?"

"I am come with Mr and Mrs Bingley and their friend, Mr Bedale," she motioned with her head towards Bedale, who was excitedly talking with his friend. The gestures he made suggested he was talking upon his favourite subject. "I am a distant memory, I am afraid, being that I am not a piece of machinery. His interests lie elsewhere."

"He obviously does not know how to treat a lady," Mr Morris said. "Are you telling me he is neglecting you and instead talking of technology with another."

"Oh yes," she replied, not at all offended by Mr Bedale's behaviour. "It has its advantages. With his friend around I am spared his speeches on powered looms."

"Powered…looms," he repeated slowly. "He certainly knows how to charm a lady. Shall I talk of such things?"

"No, you must not," she said. "Mr Bedale is perfectly pleasant but as you are now appeared I think you ought to entertain me. My chaperones are busy so you will not be disturbed."

"I am happy to oblige," he replied. "Perhaps I will discuss with you the possibilities of water-powered engines."

"I said you must not. I will leave if you do," she threatened. "Anyway, it is wrong to mock a man with whom you are unacquainted."

"You are quite right, Miss Darcy. It is not gentlemanly to do so," he said, actually contrite. He was acting out of turn and did not know Miss Darcy well enough to poke fun at her friends. She may form a low opinion of him should he do so. They were not used to each others ways and she might not realise he was teasing. He did not wish to offend her.

"Then let us talk of other things. I trust you are well," she said.

"Yes, thank you," he replied. "And yourself?"

"I am also well," she said. "These are the questions we should employ in conversation."

"But then it becomes rigid and formulaic," he said. "We will have no ease in our speeches if we attempt to follow guidelines. I could not be spontaneous."

"That is true but there are always pleasantries to cover," she said.

"Of course," he said. "I hope we have now covered them so we can talk of something else. I value your conversation for more than just establishing that we are both well."

"In that case we shall explore other topics," Georgiana said, secretly pleased that he said he valued her conversation. If that was so maybe she could see more of him in the future. "How do you find London at present?"

"It is diverting and the company I find is very pleasant but I think I have spent too long here," he replied. "Do you ever find that? I feel as if I need respite."

"Not really but then I am not often in Town," she said. "This is the first time I have been in London with ladies my own age. That makes it more tolerable."

"I think that is my problem," he told her. "I am rapidly losing contact with my friends from university and I am not close to the brother nearest my age. The other is away at school. I am grateful for you to talk to, as my options are limited. I am glad we keep finding each other."

"As am I," she said. She looked over to where she had left Mr Bedale and realised he was going toward the Bingleys. "I must go now. They will find me with you as Mrs Bingley will surely seek me out. I do not think I am ready to lose you as a secret. Do you mind if I keep you hidden?"

"Of course not," he replied. That suited his plan anyway. He did not want to reveal his identity at present. "I will go then. I hope to meet you again, probably at our usual assembly." She nodded and he smiled before slipping away.

* * *

"Mary."

She was sat reading in front of the fire and she looked up in the direction of the voice. She saw her husband by the door still dressed in his riding clothes. "Felix." She stood and hurried to his side.

He shut the door behind him and took hold of her. "You are still up at this late hour." He kissed her. It was too long since he had last seen her.

"I could not sleep until you were returned," she replied, taking hold of his hand and entwining their fingers. "It knew it would be today but not this late."

"Time seemed to be against me," he explained. "The more I yearned to be at your side the more obstacles were placed in my way. Roads were blocked, my horse lost a shoe, the inn I ate at had the slowest service, everything that could delay me appeared to happen until I grew very impatient."

She led him to a chair big enough in which they both could sit. She snuggled up to him. "You smell of horse and exertion," she complained.

"I know but once I arrived home I did not want to be parted from you even for the time it took for a change of clothes," he replied. "I think I must look a mess."

She studied him with a smile. "You are of an unusually dishevelled appearance. Look at your hair," she smoothed it down. "It is testament of your love for me that you, despite resembling a scarecrow, come straight to my side rather than your toilette."

"And it is testament of your love that you are willing to sit this close to me," he said. "I promise I will find a servant soon to prepare a bath."

"How was your journey, other than slow?" she asked.

"Uneventful as I hoped," he replied. "I have never been so glad to see London, though, and that was only because I knew I was close to you. I missed you keenly."

"And I you. I have been quite peevish all week," she said. "Which was wrong of me but I could not help myself. Did you visit Pemberley?"

"Yes," he replied. "Everyone is well. I will speak to Georgiana tomorrow and assure her. William is grown. He seems more than a month older than Wilfy now. Is my son changed much in a week?"

"He knows more words, I think you will find," she told him. "He has a fine vocabulary for his age."

"And so very fond of showing it," Sir Felix smiled. "It was hard being parted from him."

"He asked for you many times a day," she said. "I think he will be very happy to awake tomorrow and find you are come back."

"I could go see him now but I am afraid I would disturb him," he said. "I do not think the nurse would appreciate that. I have missed my little boy, though, and you." He kissed her again. "I realised that Mrs Darcy reminds me of you but then I needed you presence so much that I think I would see you even in your mother. Then I was at Grantholme where your presence is all over."

"I had a constant reminder in our son," she told him. In the past week she realised why people said Wilfrid resembled Sir Felix. "I think definitely he favours you."

"Mrs Middleton demanded I described him in detail. She is lost without him," Sir Felix said. "I am sure she is more upset at Wilfrid being in London than she is Mr Middleton being here." He adjusted his position so Mary could rest against him in a more comfortable manner. "Darcy interrogated me well about Miss Darcy's activities. I trust all is still well in that matter."

"Yes but I think she is meeting someone different," Mary told him. "She is happy and in her own world when she comes back and I do not think it is from conversing with the men to whom we have introduced her. I think we ought to be vigilant, Felix, and ensure she does not encounter trouble until we are certain she is not in danger. I will not stop her going out but I am sure something is going on."

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven: Discussions

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Discussions

A young lady, a few years younger than Georgiana, crossed the room she entered with quick, surreptitious steps. She paused behind the seated figure of a young man and smiled craftily then glanced over to a girl slightly younger than she was. With a quick wink at the other she placed her hands on the man's shoulders.

"Georgiana Darcy," she said and awaited the reaction.

The young man leapt up in shock and spun round. It was Peregrine Morris.

"Camilla!" he exclaimed in annoyance. He chose to ignore the name she mentioned, even though it had given him a fright. His sister was obviously looking for gossip. Her face presently wore a crafty, mischievous expression. "Where is your partner-in-crime?" He glanced at the doorway and saw his other sister. "Lucy! Come forward, Lucia, do not hide. I see you."

Lucy skipped over. "What a fine joke! Brother, you almost hit the ceiling when Camilla mentioned that particular name."

"What name?" he asked, acting dumb.

"The name that makes you jump in such a guilty fashion," Camilla put in.

"I did not hear the name. Your hands are cold, I was surprised at that," he protested.

Camilla waved her hand at him. She was only just arrived back from a walk outside and wore gloves. "My hands are warm."

"We know you know the name," Lucy said in a singsong voice. "Mamma told us!"

"Mamma should not," he said. However, he was not upset that she told them. Ernest knew and he wished he did not, his mother knew and it made her worry about the family reputation and he was sure his father knew. The latter would never be a good thing. At least Camilla and Lucy would be genuinely happy and the only questions and comments they would make would be on superficial matters.

"But she did," Camilla said. "After Lucy begged her to tell us."

"I did not!" Lucy objected. "Well, only a little bit but that was only because Camilla was pinching me. She wanted me to be the one you blamed."

"You did not need much encouragement. You were just as curious as I," she huffed then brightened. "Is she as pretty as they say?"

"Tell us!" Lucy exclaimed. "The whole of Town is agog at Georgiana Darcy because she is Mr Darcy's sister."

"She is, I suppose," was all he replied to the annoyance of his sisters.

"You think she is, I can tell," Camilla said. "You can admit it to us, Peregrine, we will not tease you this time. We know the limits."

"She is not beautiful because that word does not suit her, it seems too showy," he replied. "She is, though, the prettiest thing I have ever seen. I cannot get her face out of my head."

"Oh! You know what this means!" Camilla joyfully took hold of his hands. "I believe you could very easily fall in love with her."

"Do not be silly, Camilla," he said. "I barely know her. We have spoken only a few times."

"I did not say you _had_ fallen in love with her. Yet anyway," she said. She was not teasing him any longer. Now she knew why he was so preoccupied lately. "But in time you will, I am sure of it. Do you think of her often?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Every time I go out I hope I will happen upon her. It is useless, though. What chance do I have of receiving her brother approval?"

"Every chance!" Lucy said indignantly. Anybody who did not approve of her brother was a fool in her opinion.

"Lucy, please," Camilla said.

"Do not 'Lucy, please,' me," she said. "What objections can there be? We are a good family."

"We are a tainted family, Lucia," Peregrine told her. "Our background means nothing now due to the behaviour of our father. There is no decent father, brother or cousin who will allow their female relation to become entangled with us. I would have better chance with Miss Georgiana Darcy if I was a penniless doctor or the like."

"We have money and good reputation," Lucy still protested. The extent of her father and other brother's actions was kept from her. It was only recently that Camilla knew properly what occurred and that was only because she had demanded to know why a gentleman had decided against making her a proposal of marriage.

"For the time being," Camilla sighed. "Things change. No more please, Lucy, later we will explain. How much does Miss Darcy know, Peregrine?"

"She know me as Peregrine Morris, that is all," he replied. "And I successfully kept Ernest away from her when he appeared at the assembly. More will be explained later. It needs to be. I am in danger of lying rather than just withholding the truth. I do not want to lie to her."

"Do you think, then, you could love her?" Camilla asked.

"Yes. If not for our father and the trouble he causes I would declare my intentions as a suitor," he sighed. "I should now but I fear the consequences. I do not want to be kept from her. I would rather meet her in secret with truth withheld than not at all." Camilla and even Lucy looked at him with disappointment. "I know, I know. It will only lead to trouble. I need to see her though. I am only happy when I am with her or thinking of her." Camilla squeezed his hand. Her brother did deserve his happiness.

* * *

"Who is he?" Mary suddenly asked Georgiana. Since she had voiced her concerns to Sir Felix after he returned from Grantholme she had been waiting for an opportunity to question her guest. Now, as they sat in her day room, she decided to approach the subject. She did feel, though, a little guilty for catching Georgiana unawares with her question but she thought it would create a better result.

"Who?" Georgiana was genuinely puzzled.

"You are preoccupied with happy thoughts," Mary said. "I recognise the process from when I attempted to hide my feelings for Sir Felix from my family."

Georgiana did look a little perturbed. She hoped she was able to conceal the effect thinking of Mr Morris had on her but obviously not. "I was thinking of Mr Blair," she tried. He was the one everyone had decided was best for her to marry out of the choices put forward by her sisters.

"No," Mary said. "You are not. You only view George was a friend at present. Even if that changes in the future it still does not warrant your dreamy expression of late."

"Ohh," Georgiana complained. She knew that however hard she tried she would not escape Mary now. Kitty and even Elizabeth she could easily make excuses to but Mary was too serious and moral that she felt guilty lying to her. "You will not be very angry, will you?"

"That depends," Mary replied. "Is he an undesirable choice? Will there be trouble?"

"I do not think so. He is always been very polite and attentive," Georgiana said. "I think I am a good judge of character and I believe him to be safe."

"What is his name?" Mary asked.

"Mr Peregrine Morris," she told her.

Mary frowned but could not place the name. However, that meant nothing. Due to their avoidance of society Sir Felix and herself were often ignorant of who was who around town. "His name is not familiar."

"I do not think he is well known," Georgiana said. "He is not often with people when I see and speak to him. His family usually, I believe, and he told me he is in contact with few friends. I think he speaks the truth as he did not appear to be a familiar face at the assemblies we both attended. He passed by Lord Jedhurst and the latter did not recognise him as you would expect if they were acquainted. Lord Jedhurst is a member of the first set in society, after all."

"How many times have you met?" Mary asked.

"A few but always spontaneously," she replied. "I admit I hope to see him but we never arrange a meeting. I do not deliberately attend and I do not know in advance whether he will be there. At present it is no different to a random encounter with a female friend."

"'At present' Georgiana? How far do you intend to go?" Mary said.

"I do not know," Georgiana replied. "Did you immediately know you were to marry Sir Felix after only a few meetings? I do not know how my feelings will develop. At this time I do hope it will become more than friendship but something may happen in the future and I may find him detestable."

"Are you introduced properly?" Mary asked.

"By a third party, yes," Georgiana said. "The master of ceremonies did the honours. I have ensured that it is done correctly."

"Then why the secrecy?" Mary said.

"Kitty becomes excitable in matters such as this. She would surely scare him away," Georgiana said. All she needed to do was mentioned a man to Kitty and her friend would start planning the wedding. Mr Morris was a handsome man and that would make Kitty unstoppable in her scheming. "If Kitty is unaware it means I can learn his character without her squealing in excitement. I did not tell you because I know you dislike gossip, which this may be I suppose."

"That is true," Mary said.

"Will you stop me from seeing him?" Georgiana asked, hesitantly. She feared this may happen and dreaded it.

"I do not see how I can if your meetings are unplanned," Mary replied. "I cannot ban you from every sort of public meeting in case you see him. That would be impractical. However, I do think that you must consider introducing him to us. At least then we can judge his character and act accordingly."

"I do intend to. I do not like keeping him secret," Georgiana said. "Will Mr Blair mind? I do not know how seriously he considers me his bride."

"Mr Blair does not presume your meetings will lead to an engagement. Focus on this Mr Morris for the present. I cannot ignore the fact I told you to marry for love," Mary said. "He may be the man for you and I am surprised at myself for coming to this conclusion but, no, I will not forbid you to see him. I hope I will not regret this."

* * *

"My son."

Peregrine looked up at the intrusion. His father was obviously finally come home. His mother and siblings must not be at home as he was sought out. It was a pity he could not find peace in his own room. Still, he was more than willing to vacate it if it meant he escaped the man in front of him. He picked up the papers he was working on – household accounts he promised his mother he would look over – and tried to leave.

"Now, now, Peregrine," his father said with a smirk. "We cannot go. I wish to speak to my dear son." Peregrine paid no heed and carried on out of the door. It only angered his father and he was stopped when his arm was roughly grasped. "Peregrine, do not ignore me. Where is your respect for your elders?" Gone was the 'playfulness' of before. Peregrine knew his father was drunk. Not fully drunk but he certainly was not sober.

"My respect does not extend to you," Peregrine told him. "You lost that years ago. Excuse me." He tried to go but his father would not release his grip on his arm. Instead, Peregrine was dragged to the bed and made to sit down.

"I will talk to my child. Remember your place, Peregrine," he said. "Where is your mother?"

"Out," Peregrine replied. He did not know whether this was true but he would tell his father that she was. If she wanted to see him she would be there when he returned. It was clear she did not. "As are my sisters."

"I do not are about your sisters," he said. "Silly little girls. Why does Camilla disapprove of me now? What did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Peregrine answered. "She is not blind."

"You are conspiring against me," he accused. "You and your mother. With my brother as well. That is where she is. They are always together. My wife and my brother." He was beginning to rave. His suspicions were unfounded but oft repeated. "She censures me for finding my pleasures elsewhere but she warms the bed of my brother now. Perhaps she always did." He looked closely at Peregrine. "Are you even my son?"

Peregrine acted without thinking and delivered a swift blow to his father's face. "Do not slander my mother!"

His father looked shocked. "Oh-ho there is passion in you after all. Maybe you are mine." For a man who was only a few minutes earlier accusing his wife of undertaking an affair and then punched by his own son he was strangely cheerful. Peregrine tried not to shudder as his father looked at him with pride. "My son. I always knew you took after me."

"I am nothing like you," Peregrine said.

"But you are," he said. "You look like me. Your face is my face, for the most part anyway. You are undoubtedly my son." He enjoyed seeing the discomfiture in Peregrine as he said this. "Your character will never be different from mine however hard you try to change or suppress it."

"I am nothing like you," Peregrine repeated. It could not be so. It must not be so. He would not be like his father. Not when every effort was made to be the opposite.

"It is only natural that you should. Do not fight it. Ernest hardly resembles me in appearance but he has my character. You are most like me. Allow nature to take its course," he said knowing he was playing on his son's fears. "You are my heir. Do not deny it, Peregrine. I hear you are already deceiving a young lady in love."

"No!" Peregrine exclaimed.

"Hush-hush," his father soothed. "It will become easier with time, trust me. Miss Georgiana Darcy," he said her name with relish. "A very good choice. Young, rich and naïve, I could do no better myself."

"Get out," Peregrine yelled. "Get out, get out, get out! I will not listen to this. You know nothing about my friendship with Miss Darcy. I will not allow you to pollute it with your comments. Go away."

His father stood with a smirk. "Calm yourself, Peregrine. Do not lose your temper. People may accuse you of being like your father."

Peregrine also stood and the expression on his face persuaded his father to go. His son was no longer afraid to strike him and by the look in his eyes he could do much more.

* * *

"George you look very happy," Sir Felix said as he went into his study. Mr Blair was waiting for him there, as instructed by Middleton when he arrived. He was smiling broadly as his friend entered, hence Sir Felix's comment.

"I-I am," George said. "N-no particular r-reason but I do feel rather cheerful t-today. I think it is the sunshine."

"I was not expecting you," Sir Felix said, hoping to convey a subtle reminder that he did not like people arriving unexpectedly. He would excuse Mr Blair this time as he did enjoy the man's company.

"S-sorry. I-It was unplanned. I took the long way home and happened to pass your house," he replied. "I-It is such a beautiful day that I am afraid m-my m-mind is absent," he said. "There is nothing to listen to r-reason."

"George you are talking nonsense," Sir Felix told him but with a smile. It was pleasant to see George in this carefree manner. He was usually so nervous that it was a chore for him to pluck up the courage to call upon somebody. Today, though, he seemed untroubled.

George sighed. "I-I enjoy this time of year when we have the beginnings of s-summer. My father is away as well. That c-contributes to m-my good m-mood." Sir Christopher Blair often found fault with his youngest son. He could not understand why he was shy. When he was absent George was able to do as he wished without censure. He was not nagged to attend assemblies or made to meet what seemed to be an endless amount of people. He was able to relax and be himself. "There is n-nobody at home to disturb me. I-It is bliss."

"So you are come to disrupt my peace," Sir Felix said.

"Y-Yes," George smiled. "B-but I will g-go if you want," he said, he was sure Sir Felix was joking but he was never certain.

"Stay, George, stay," Sir Felix said. "Mary will be pleased to see you."

"Is Miss Darcy in?" he asked.

"Ah, that is why you came," Sir Felix teased.

"No-no-n-no," George protested. "I-I was being polite." He was becoming flustered.

"Calm down, George, I am only teasing," Sir Felix said. "She is possibly out visiting Mrs Calder or Mrs Bingley, anyway."

"I like her," George said. "I-I can converse with her without feeling too nervous."

"I noticed," Sir Felix said.

"I do not expect it to l-lead to m-marriage," George said. "F-far f-from it but I do enjoy being with her."

Sir Felix discreetly studied him. Maybe it would be better if he warned the younger man about the plans of Mr Darcy. He had this feeling that George could possibly be subject to much persuasion when the Darcys came to Town. It probably would be better if he were able to prepare himself. "Mr Darcy would like it to progress in that direction." George's eyes widened as he stared at him. "A proposal would make him happy."

George blinked a few times as he looked increasingly terrified. "Oh d-dear. Oh n-n-no."

"George."

"N-no," his breathing speeded up as it sank in.

"George."

"I-I-I," he panicked. "N-no. I-I cannot…"

"George."

"I-I-I." His good mood was now replaced by absolute horror.

"George, calm yourself," Sir Felix said. "I did not say you needed to propose. I was only giving you a warning."

"I-I-I am going home," he said, standing up. "S-sorry." He nearly tripped over a chair as he frantically bowed so he could escape. "G-goodbye."

"George," Sir Felix sighed but let him go. George was very close to running out of the room in his desire to leave. Sir Felix decided he had made a mistake and caution was needed. He would apologise to him later. He hoped Miss Darcy did not entertain any serious expectations of a proposal. Mr Blair would need considerable persuasion before he found the courage to visit again.

"Was that George I saw fleeing in terror?" Mary asked as she came in.

"Yes, sadly," Sir Felix replied. "I made a serious error of judgement by telling him that Darcy sees him as the husband for his sister."

"Oh Felix," she said. "Were you trying to scare him to death?"

"I know, I know," he said. "I hope he will soon recover."

* * *

"They are asleep."

Mr Darcy turned to face his wife as she stood in the doorway of his study at Pemberley. "Really?" There was some disbelief in his tome.

"So the nurse tells me," Mrs Darcy replied. "And it is become quiet in the nursery."

"As Anne-Frances only stops talking when she is sleeping then, yes, I am now inclined to believe you," Darcy said.

"Actually," Elizabeth began. There were certainly developments recently that could change that. "The nurse reports that Annie begins to talk in her sleep."

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Then we can safely say our child is never silent."

"She must close her mouth to eat at some point," Elizabeth said as she came in and sat down.

"It is your fault, you know," he said. "I was never this talkative."

"I take full responsibility," Elizabeth said. It could not be denied. Her father would not let her forget that she was just like that when she was their daughter's age. "At least William is a quiet child."

"Yes though he is too cheerful for it to be said that he inherits my character," Darcy said. "He smiles too much for that."

"They miss Georgiana," Elizabeth told him. Their aunt was close to her niece and nephew and they were lost without her there to entertain them.

"I know. My business up here no longer needs my constant supervision," he said. "I believe we can soon go to London."

"Good," she said. "It is very hard for me to remain here away from my sisters. They are having all the fun and gossip. I am left out."

"I hope Georgiana is not the subject of this gossip," was all he said. He was always worrying about what she was doing and the people, or rather gentlemen, she saw.

"We would know by now if she was," Elizabeth reminded him. "Lady Calder would think it her moral duty to inform us."

"That is some comfort," he said. "I want to go to London soon. I will only be reassured when I see for myself that she is not in any trouble."

"You have little faith in your sister," Elizabeth said. "You know she is sensible."

"She is but even you fell for the charms of Mr Wickham." He could not forget that Georgiana almost eloped with Wickham. She may still be susceptible to such a man. The arguments against this notion from his friends and family did nothing to convince him otherwise. He was certain she would get into trouble.

"We have experienced this conversation many times before," Elizabeth commented. "I think we must go to London. It is the only way you will stop worrying."

"Or I will be justified." He looked at Elizabeth. She was staring at him with her arms folded. "You think me foolish. I recognise your stance." He smiled. "I suppose it is time I trusted Georgiana."

"That I keep telling you, ever since we married and that is five years now. I think I will believe it when it happens," she said.

"I progressed in those years," he protested. "I am allowing her to be in London without is, an unheard of situation not long ago."

"That is true," Elizabeth agreed.

"I told Sir Felix that I thought this George Blair – his friend – would be the best option," Darcy told her. "Sir Felix did not seem supportive of the idea."

"Was it an order or a suggestion?" she asked, knowing what her husband was like.

"It may have appeared to some to be an order," he admitted. "But there is some justification. There is mutual affability between them – highly unusual on his part, I am told – which is a good basis for any marriage. It may even lead to love."

"Would not you prefer her to marry somebody she already loved?" she asked. "You did."

"We were lucky," he said then sighed. "I cannot deny that I want Georgiana to have the same fortune. I wish I could guarantee that the person with whom she falls in love will be the man I want. Blair apparently would meet my approval. For Georgiana to marry him would be ideal. She can learn to love him." Elizabeth did not say anything. "I know you do not approve but can you at least see my meaning."

"Yes," she replied. "I do not want Georgiana to make an unhappy marriage but please do not force her and Mr Blair together. She will only resent you."

"I will try not to," he said. "We will go to London and I will assess the situation then. I only want her happiness." Elizabeth nodded. She stood and took his hand.

"All I hope is that Georgiana will be as happy with her future husband as I am with you."

* * *

**Next - Chapter Eight: Revealed**


	9. Chapter Eight: Revealed

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Revealed

"I shall be sad to leave here," Georgiana said to Mary. They were in the parlour of Sir Felix and Mary's townhouse. Georgiana was putting a few items into a box. They were awaiting the arrival of the Darcys' and, as they would open their townhouse, Georgiana was packing ready to join her brother and sister. "It was an enjoyable few weeks."

"At least you are not leaving to return to Pemberley," Mary reminded her. "We are within easy reach to visit."

"I know but I will still be sad," she said. "You were and are very good to me, especially as I know Sir Felix was not pleased when Fitzwilliam asked him. Despite this he was still a gracious host."

"You were never going to be an intolerable guest," Mary told her. "Even my cantankerous husband finds your company pleasant. Although sometimes our characters might suggest otherwise we are not entirely unsociable." Georgiana smiled, she knew it was as close to an admission that she would be missed as she would get. "Wilfrid will miss you. It is good for him to be with someone other than his serious parents."

"He is a wonderful child," Georgiana said. "I hope he and William will prove to be as good friends as they were before."

"He will, I think. He seems much more eager to be with others than we are," Mary said. "When they arrive I will send for the nurse to bring him down. I suppose Mr and Mrs Calder will appear."

"Kitty wanted to come earlier," Georgiana told Mary. "But Bertram warned her that if she did she would face your wrath and that of Sir Felix."

"Indeed, she would," Mary said. She may hold a higher opinion of her younger sister than she ever did when they were living at Longbourn but it did not stop her from still being easily irritated by her presence. Sir Felix, likewise, could only tolerate so much. One of the reasons he liked Georgiana was that she was quiet and sedate." It is bad enough that we must endure her excitement at seeing Mrs Darcy without anything else."

"We have guests," Sir Felix said as he came in. "Fair weather and easy conditions on the road mean the Darcys are come early." He smiled, "Come on." Mary and Georgiana followed him out of the room.

"Aunt Darcy!" young Anne-Frances spotted her aunt straight away. She ran over to her.

"Remember what we taught you," Darcy said.

Anne-Frances stopped then curtsied with a sly glance at her father and a cheeky grin, "Aunt Darcy." Darcy rolled his eyes. His daughter found any attempts to teach her good manners highly amusing. "William must do it too." She looked at her brother held in the nurse's arms.

"William is only one year old," Elizabeth said. "You did not curtsy when you were his age, Annie. Georgiana," she curtsied then hugged her sister.

"Elizabeth," Georgiana smiled. She then turned to her brother. He was too reserved to hug her in front of the Calders but his face told her he was very pleased to see her. "Fitzwilliam. I trust your journey was uneventful."

"As much as it can be with two children," he replied. His sister looked well and was willing to meet his eye so he was satisfied that she could not be feeling too guilty about doing something of which he would not approve.

"I thought Kitty and Jane would be here," Elizabeth remarked.

"Visitors are never encouraged here," Sir Felix said but he did smile. He turned t a nearby servant. "Send a message to the Calders and the Bingleys telling them that Mr and Mrs Darcy arrived." The servant went. "They will soon be here. Both families seem to make the journey here in such a quick time that I am sure is impossible."

"Kitty will be lying in wait for a messenger," Mary said. "Shall we retire to the parlour?" The others nodded and they went to the room.

"Did you speak to Mr Blair?" Darcy quietly asked Sir Felix as they went.

"Yes," Sir Felix replied. "He now cowers at the thought of seeing Miss Darcy. Before he visits I must assure him she will not be there. Luckily, Miss Darcy understands why he is this way. Leave the matter for the moment, Darcy, as George needs time. Miss Darcy does not mention potential husbands anyway," he said but decided against telling the man about what was said to his wife. Let Miss Darcy say something. She probably wanted to confide in Mrs Darcy before she said anything to her brother.

"I shall speak to her later," Darcy said. "I am satisfied that she is happy. She seems relaxed." They sat in the room and waited for the Calders and Bingleys to arrive.

"Where is Wilfrid?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sleeping, I believe," Mary replied. "He usually is at this hour. The nurse will bring him when he awakes. Did you stop by your townhouse before coming here?"

"Yes," Darcy replied. "Instructions needed to be given."

"How is Pemberley, brother?" Georgiana asked. "It seems so long since I was there."

"Still standing," Darcy said. "Spring is undoubtedly come to the grounds."

"That is one of the negatives of being Town," Sir Felix said. "I am used to Grantholme being in bloom at this time of the year. It is not quite the same here. It will be summer soon as well. I find London oppressive in the heat."

They talked for some time. Nothing of importance was spoken about. Sir Felix and Lady Calder were never happy with making small talk and there was still a barrier between the Calders and the Darcys, mainly due to the characters of the former. They were very fond of their relatives but Sir Felix and Mary could never see the value of talking of trivial matters. Their view was shared to some extent by Mr Darcy so the main part of the conversation was left to the Darcy ladies. They were soon relieved of the burden when swift footsteps were heard coming down the corridor.

"Lizzy!" Kitty came in, barely remaining within the behaviour of a respectable lady. "You are finally come. Bertram and the Bingleys are here as well." She was not yet used to addressing her husband as 'Mr Calder' in public, even after a few years of marriage. Her use of 'Bertie, thankfully, was restricted.

"You were quick," Sir Felix said. "Were we waiting ready dressed in our outdoor wear?"

"No," Kitty said. "I still needed to put my bonnet on when your servant arrived." The other three came in with the Calder and Bingley children.

Sir Felix stood. "Would Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and my brother care to join me in my study? We can leave the ladies to talk then." They nodded and said farewell to their spouses.

"So, Georgiana, you made certain hints in your letters to me," Lizzy said as soon as they were gone. Mary sighed and made her excuses to leave. She knew what was coming and had no inclination to hear the excited squealing Georgiana's admission would generate. She left on the grounds of seeking her son and took her niece and nephews with her. "Hints of a certain gentleman," Elizabeth continued.

"What is this?" Kitty demanded.

"I keep encountering a Mr Morris," Georgiana said. "We are become quick friends and I do confess I think it would be nice if it turned to something more. I told Mary about him and I want it to be a secret no longer."

"Is this something that your brother is likely to disapprove of?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fitzwilliam will disapprove of anyone," Georgiana sighed. "I think he will like Mr Morris, eventually anyway. I have been careful."

"Why did you not mention this before?" Kitty asked vexed that this was the first she had heard about this Mr Morris. She did not like being left out of secrets.

"There was not the opportunity and it is just friendship at present. I would not let it turn to more without your knowledge," Georgiana told them. "I hope you can meet him soon. I think I could fall in love with him," she admitted. "I like him a lot. I would want him to become my suitor before long."

"We can present no objections but do allow us to meet him, Georgiana," Elizabeth said. "The next time you see him you must discuss frankly with him your desires." Georgiana nodded, she would do that. "Then we can decide what to do."

* * *

"This is not sneaking around," Georgiana said as she approached Mr Morris. As usual they were at the same assembly. Georgiana hoped she was appearing too eager to attend every gathering mentioned by her sisters. She was usual in a state of anticipation that she would see him there. This time she had found him outside.

"Is it not?" he smiled. "Do your sisters know then?"

"They are busy and neglect me sorely," she said. "Anyone might approach me undetected."

"You came to me and outside at that," he reminded her, not for a moment feeling disappointed that she did.

"True," she agreed. "But you cannot deny that you would do the same had you seen me first. Are you here alone?"

"I am supposed to meet my cousin but he is not here. I stayed because I wondered whether I would see you," he said.

"Well, here I am," she said.

"I see that," he said. "I am glad. I cannot hide my joy at seeing you."

"We are in danger of becoming sentimental," she told him.

"Yes," he said. "You look well. I think about you often, you know." She nodded. "They are happy musings."

"We need to talk then," she said. Now she believed he wished to progress the same way she did.

"I know," he said. "I think we are at a certain point now."

"My brother is come down from Pemberley but I have not spoke of you," she told him. "I wanted to see you first to ensure our feelings matched."

"They do," he said. "I want to be with you without needing secrecy." Even though he knew he was responsible for many of the secrets he was becoming increasingly eager to reveal all. He was afraid he would meet a dead end with both options – confess and Georgiana would be forbidden from seeing him due to his family or remain silent and she would be likewise stopped from associating with a liar. No, he could no longer lie, or 'withhold the truth' from her. She meant too much to him to do that.

"How should it be timed?" she asked. She knew she at least needed to pick the right moment. "I confess I did tell my sisters."

"No matter, I also told my mother and sisters," he said. He did not say that his father and brother also knew. That would invite negative explanations that would ruin their meeting. "They already approve. My sisters are very eager to meet you. They are younger than you, I think, and very sweet girls."

"I should like to meet them as well," she said. "My sisters want to meet you but I must warn you that it is to judge your character."

He smiled. "That is understandable. It is expected. Natural progression and all that."

"You will need to declare your intentions as a suitor," she told him.

"Then I will," he replied.

"But I wish to speak to my brother alone first to prepare him," she said. She needed to take it a step at a time with Fitzwilliam.

"Of course," he said. After all, it would give him chance to find the courage to tell her about his family.

"Will you becoming established as an official suitor change anything, I wonder," she mused. "We are already getting to know each other."

"I would not know. I have never courted anyone before," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "It is a serious business. You are the only girl I have met that I have wanted to court."

"Oh!" Georgiana did a rather convincing impression of Kitty by blushing and giggling.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked.

"I am not surprised," she said. "It is just strange hearing you say it. Are we moving too fast, do you think? Our acquaintance is only young."

"Maybe if I was already proposing marriage," he said, "But I am only becoming an official suitor so we can meet without censure. You could easily decide after a few meetings in the presence of your family that you never want to see me again."

"I doubt that," she said.

"So do I," he said. He bent to kiss her forehead.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Do you want more?" he said.

She shook her head. She would not feel comfortable at doing something as out of character as that. "No, not now. We must keep things innocent."

"Like not staying outside alone," he said. "I think we must go inside before we are detected."

She nodded. "Will go attend the assembly here two days hence?" He nodded. "Will you be willing to meet my sisters and perhaps my brother?" He nodded again. "Then I will see you there."

"Yes," he said, completely forgetting what needed to be confessed before. "See you later." He went inside and Georgiana followed him a few minutes after to find her sisters.

* * *

"Remind me why I allowed you to accompany me to this assembly?" Peregrine asked his sisters as they came through the entrance together. Camilla smiled as she passed her cloak to a waiting attendant and Lucy followed her sister's lead. "Why do I subject myself to this torture?"

"You promised, or rather bribed, us that we could join you if we sat with Ernest when he was 'entertaining'," there was almost audible quotation marks around the latter word and it was joined by a rolling of the eyes. "Really, his friends are dreadful. If he must get involved with a 'bad crowd' he could at least pick followers that are more convincing. He has that village idiot, a rather boring drunk and that strange, skittish opium addict. At least our father is committed to his debauchery."

"Camilla," Peregrine said disapprovingly. "It does not suit you to talk in this way."

"You do," Camilla told him.

"Which is the opium addict?" Lucy asked. Her siblings looked at her in disbelief. It was rather obvious which of Ernest's friends was the opium fiend.

"The one that shakes and looks like a corpse," Peregrine said.

"You know why he is with these people," Camilla said. Peregrine shrugged his shoulders. He did not really care as long as Ernest kept them well away from him. "They make him feel better," she carried on. "His advantages will be highlighted when he is in their presence."

"But Ernest likes his friends," Lucy said in confusion.

"Lucy," Camilla said as Peregrine smiled. "It is complex. Father does not particularly like his friends either."

"I do not like Papa's friends," Lucy said. "They say unpleasant things to me. I feel uncomfortable. Make them stop, Peregrine."

He nodded. It did not escape his attention that his sisters were leered at by their father's friends, especially Lucy who was sweet, naïve and pretty. Camilla was beginning to harden to the unwanted attention and could deal with them by withering glare. "You will no longer be admitted to his presence, at least not without my consent," he told his sisters. "Our father agrees to my demands easier than he ever did. I think it is because I hit him."

"I hope you do not feel guilty about that, brother," Camilla said. She did not care that it was her father and she was only bothered in case Peregrine was hurt. "It needed to be done." Peregrine did explain to Camilla about what his father did to provoke him to strike but nothing was said to Lucy. Although only a year younger than Camilla she seemed much more childlike.

"I do not regret it," Peregrine said. "I no longer think about him as our father. It is a long time since I did."

"Can we disown him?" Camilla asked. "I know, it is a silly question but it would be advantageous. It would help your situation with Miss Darcy."

Lucy looked alert at this. That was the only reason she wanted to come. She felt that Miss Darcy was bound to become a friend. She always trusted her brother's judgement. "Is she here?"

"I would think so. She said she would be," Peregrine replied. He had already scanned the room for her.

"How does that go as a matter of curiosity?" Camilla asked. "I know you spoke with her."

"I am to put myself forward as a suitor soon. I did not reveal all but her brother is in Town so I confess all soon. I believe she is too special to lose by lying."

"Will you propose?" Lucy asked eagerly. A wedding would be a wonderful thing.

"Do not be hasty, Lucy," he said with a smile. "Upon closer examination we may find each other's characters too disagreeable."

"No, you would not," Camilla said. "You are quite taken with her, I can tell."

"Yes," he admitted. "But I do not want to rush things." He suddenly looked up. "There she is," he said. "Those other ladies must be her sisters." She was stood with Elizabeth, Kitty and Jane.

"Mrs Bingley and Mrs Calder," Camilla provided. She recognised them as they attended some of the same functions though had never met. "The other must be Mrs Darcy. I believe I know which is Miss Darcy. She is very pretty, Perry."

"I know," he glanced shyly at his sisters. "She has fair captured my heart," he played nervously with his fingers as he said this and did not make eye contact. It was hard to admit and he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Shall we go?" Camilla asked.

"Go?" he repeated.

"Yes," she said. "You will only embarrass yourself if we are here and she might not approach you in our presence. We will dance and you can introduce us later, if you want." He nodded so Camilla pulled and unwilling Lucy away. He looked over to where Georgiana stood with her sisters. She was oblivious to his presence so he sighed and look out of a nearby window.

--

"I cannot wait to see what he looks like!" Kitty exclaimed. She scanned the room searching for a man who fitted the description Georgiana gave them. "Is that he?"

Georgiana looked to where Kitty pointed and shook her head. "No, he is too short and not handsome enough. I told you he rivals Mr Calder."

"No man rivals Bertram," Kitty said. "That is impossible. Where is this Mr Morris then?"

Georgiana searched the crowd but did not see his familiar figure. She was unconcerned at presence. They had not fixed on a firm time and it was busy. He could be in another room. She was, though, sad that she could not at least point him out to Elizabeth, Jane and Kitty. "I do not think he is here yet."

"Oh," Kitty complained. "I hope he comes soon. I long to meet him."

"Kitty, I fear you will scare him away," Georgiana said. She knew what Kitty was like in this mood and it would overwhelm him. She probably would not even allow Georgiana to speak even though she would be asking them endless questions.

"Yes, Kitty do calm yourself," Elizabeth said. "Do not frighten off a potential husband for Georgiana before we even judge his character."

"I will not," she protested. "Bertram thinks I am very charming at times such as this."

"Mr Calder is equally excitable," Elizabeth said. "You are a good match. Others, however, tend to take a calmer approach." Kitty pouted at her sister's words. She was only glad Georgiana had found a suitor.

"I hope my brother will like him," Georgiana said. "Or at least tolerate him. I know Fitzwilliam is determined to find fault with any man who dares to think of marrying me." She could never question her brother's protectiveness towards her. At least any wrongdoer would be swiftly dealt with. He was greatly relieved to find her honour and reputation intact after convincing himself she was in all manner of trouble.

"Give him time, Georgiana," Elizabeth said. "He will some round. I will make sure of it."

"Is that he?" Jane asked as she spotted a man similar to Georgiana's description of Mr Morris.

Georgiana looked. "No, it is not."

"That is a pity," Kitty said. "I find him handsome."

"Kitty! You must not talk like that. You are married," Jane said.

"I can see him," Georgiana said. She could see a recognizable face beyond the crowd.

"Where?" Kitty asked, eagerly.

"He is over by the window," Georgiana replied. The others looked.

"That is Mr Morris?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"Yes," Georgiana replied, puzzled as to why Elizabeth sounded so serious. "Do you recognise him?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. He had been pointed out to her once and only briefly but she had seen him before.

"That is Lord Denley," Kitty put in. She also knew him by sight.

"Lord…Denley?" Georgiana echoed.

"The heir of the Earl of Cresthope," Elizabeth gently told her. Georgiana wore an expression of devastation.

"The Earl of Cresthope," Georgiana said weakly. She did recognise that name. The Earl and his exploits were notorious, even to those not often in Town. "He told me his name was Mr Morris. Peregrine Morris."

"I believe Morris is the family name but…" Elizabeth did not finish as Georgiana suddenly looked determined. She marched over to where he stood as the others followed.

"Lord Denley," she said.

He turned then paled when he realised who it was and how she addressed him.

"Why did you lie to me," she demanded. "Why?"

* * *

Next - **Chapter Nine: Introducing Lord Denley**


	10. Chapter Nine: Introducing Lord Denley

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Introducing Lord Denley

"Miss Darcy," Mr Morris, or rather Lord Denley as he actually was, stood still in shock. This was unexpected to say the least. How did she know to call him by that name?

"Yes, 'Miss Darcy'," Georgiana repeated. "I can safely say you are correct to call me so. I, however, cannot be so secure in my addresses to you." she thought him to be so good and not at all another Wickham but now it turned out that he lied to her. What is more he did it from the moment they met. She had never imagined him to be anything but Mr Peregrine Morris. Why should he deceive her? He could not put it down to forgetfulness. It would be laughable to forget you were actually called Lord Denley not Mr Morris. "Why tell me you are Mr Morris not Lord Denley? You are from a noble family. What reason do you have to lie about your background?"

"You are not acquainted with my father," he said. "However, you will have undoubtedly heard of him."

"Yes," she said. She was familiar with his father, or rather the exploits surrounding him.

"Then surely you can see why I withheld my true identity," he said. "I was afraid that as soon as I introduced myself as the heir of the Earl of Cresthope any hope of a friendship with you would be lost. His reputation taints me."

"I would not judge you on the actions of your father," she protested.

"Your family would," he said. I cannot offer you a reason that will mean I will be fully blameless. I did lie to you but with no malicious intent, of that can assure you."

"Why did you then?" she demanded. Regardless of whether he had any 'malicious intent' he still lied to her and she wanted to know why. "Was it for enjoyment?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Miss Darcy I am tortured inside whenever I think of what I did. Every time I met you I wanted to confess all but dare not for fear of losing you. I am a coward, probably, and certainly selfish."

"That still does not tell me 'why'" she said. "Did you not trust me? I am not judgemental. I can separate you from your father."

""I know but I cannot," he told her. "Every time I hear 'Lord Denley' I am reminded that I am my father's son and heir. It does not allow me to forget who I am or let others do the same. Then I met you and within a few minutes I knew I could not risk losing you due to my father's reputation so I called myself simply 'Peregrine Morris', doing away with the dreaded title. It was a stupid mistake but you smiled at me and the spectre of my father disappeared. I could be myself. Is there any chance of forgiveness?"

"No," Kitty put in. she, along with Jane and Elizabeth, were silently watching the exchange but she was vexed on behalf of Georgiana that she could help herself no longer.

"Kitty, please," Georgiana said. She then addressed Lord Denley again. "I do not know. I like you but I am hurt you lied to me. I do not know what I can trust now. Please go. I cannot think straight in your presence."

He swallowed then nodded. He could see in her eyes the tears threatening to fall and it tore him apart. He gave a bow and left them. He would not cause her any more pain by staying.

"Oh Lizzy!" Georgiana turned and fell into her sister's arms. "We must leave."

"Of course," Lizzy said. It was hardly surprising that Georgiana wanted to go. She wanted to go herself because she was afraid of what she might do to 'Mr Morris' for upsetting her sister.

"We will wait outside for the carriage," Kitty decided. The others briefly put the troubles aside to stare at her in incredulity. A small something appeared to have escaped her mind.

"Are you forgetting somebody?" Jane asked. Kitty looked confused.

"Your husband, sister," Elizabeth reminded her. Even Georgiana, as preoccupied as she was, rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Kitty's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh!" In the excitement of first waiting to meet 'Mr Morris' and then finding he was really Lord Denley she had forgotten Bertram was with his friends. "Oh Bertie! Well then, I will find my husband and meet you in the carriage outside." She rushed away feeling very guilty.

Elizabeth shook her head in wonder. "At least Georgiana's spirits have been slightly raised by Kitty's silliness. How can you forget your husband?"

Georgiana gave a small smile as they went outside. "Now my brother will disapprove," she said. "I am so angry at Mr Morris…Lord Denley, I mean. I am starting to fall for him and he ruins it."

"Perhaps it would be better to forget him," Elizabeth suggested. She freely admitted she had formed a bad opinion of him. True, she could understand why he lied but that did not excuse him from the fact he chose to lie rather than tell Georgiana and see what happened.

"No," Georgiana said, resolutely. "I believe he is too special to forget."

Bertram and Kitty joined them. He had been informed about what had occurred with Lord Denley.

"I am sorry, Miss Darcy," he said. "I will try to offer some solace and tell you that by all accounts Lord Denley is a good man. I believe his present behaviour is very uncharacteristic."

"Thank you, Mr Calder," Georgiana said. I am glad to here that."

They boarded the carriage and started the journey home. Nothing was said. Georgiana did not want to talk and the others were afraid to disturb her. As they arrived at the Darcy townhouse Elizabeth prepared to alight first.

"I will go on ahead and tell Fitzwilliam what is occurred," she said. "I know how to break it to him gently." She went and the others prepared to follow her. As they removed their outer clothing in the hall Mr Darcy appeared. Mrs Darcy was skilled in brief, sufficient explanations to her husband.

"Georgiana," he said.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam," she said. "His character is good, usually."

"You are not to see him," he said. It was a hard decision for him to make. He hated to upset his sister but he would not run the risk of Lord Denley causing her any more heartache. That particular person would only be admitted into Georgiana's present when, or rather if, he was fully satisfied with his suitability. It was his duty towards his sister.

Georgiana curtsied. "Please may I retire to my room?" She needed to be alone. Darcy nodded so Georgiana left.

"Excuse me I must also leave," he said. "I need time to think. Elizabeth, I will be in my study, Join me later but now I must be alone." He could not make any swift decisions regarding this matter. He knew very well that Georgiana's happiness was reliant on the outcome. This thing was that he did not know whether Lord Denley was a part of this or whether he needed to be removed from Georgiana's acquaintance as soon as possible. Darcy knew that the right decision would be hard to make. He needed to give the subject much thought.

* * *

"So, when are we going to meet her?" Lucy asked as her brother came over. She seemed not to notice that he was ashen and looked devastated but that did not escape Camilla's notice.

"Peregrine?" she placed her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"She knows," he said, flatly. "She called me Lord Denley."

"But that is your name," Lucy said in confusion. "Oh," she suddenly remembered what he told them before. "How does she know?"

"Her sisters recognised me," he replied as in a daze. It still did not register that his chances with Miss Darcy were most likely ruined. "I did not realise that people would. It is not as if I am a frequent member of society but they knew who I was and more important who my father is."

"How did she react?" Camilla asked. Maybe it was not as bad as his face suggested.

"She was distraught, naturally, and angry," he replied. "Everything she should be. Her reaction is justified. I am a despicable liar."

"You are not," Camilla said.

"I am," he insisted. "I was warned about the consequences but still carried on. I thought if I ignored the problem it would go away. Why did I do this? Why did I tell a man to introduce me as Mr Morris not Lord Denley when I first met her? That was deliberate lying."

"Why did you?" Camilla asked. It was most unlike her brother to deceive a person.

"I though I would not see her again. I did not expect to fall for her. I just wanted for one moment not to be my father's son," he said. He truly did not expect their acquaintance to last. One brief meeting was all he envisioned at first as he was intending to be less in society. "I was simply Mr Morris and it was wonderful. I am a fool. Mamma warned me. Now everything is ruined."

"It might not be," Camilla said.

"Miss Darcy is left the assembly and was almost in tears," he said. "I caused that. I am like our father."

"You are not like our father," Camilla told him. "You will never be like our father. See how distraught you are at causing her upset. Father would not care. We must go home, Perry."

"Home?" he asked, too preoccupied to be paying any real attention to what she said.

"Yes, home. You are not in the correct state of mind to be here," she said. She took his arm. "Come, Lucia."

Lucy looked longingly at the dancers but then at her brother. His wan face was enough to persuade her to go without complaint. She held onto his other arm and they led him away out of the assembly hall and into the street.

"We will walk," Camilla in a tone that invited no opposition. The walk would do Peregrine good, hopefully.

"Miss Darcy," Peregrine muttered. Camilla looked around thinking he saw her ahead. "No, I must find her and explain. Again."

"Write her. I think if you appeared at her house her brother would strike you and he thoroughly supported by her other brothers," she said. "Bide your time. You are both upset at present. Come, Mamma will be home."

He let them guide him through the streets back to their home. Camilla regretted her decision to walk. She was not overly sure of the way back and she wished she had though to procure a servant from somewhere to accompany them. She did not know where from, however. She was rather unsure about where their carriage was. At home? Still at the assembly? These were not common considerations for her. Usually it brought them then reappeared when summoned to take them home. She knew not where it went in the interim. Anyway, she would find someone to sort it out when they arrived home. Surely, you could not lose a carriage.

"Camilla, where are we?" Lucy asked. She really would have preferred the carriage.

"Somewhere," Camilla replied. Perhaps she did recognise the houses but it was so dark that she could not tell.

"Next left," Peregrine muttered. Although very much wrapped up in his own thoughts he still was aware enough to know his sisters had little idea where they were leading him. "The carriage was waiting for us as usual, you know."

"Was it? Oh dear. I am clueless about these things," she said. "When I ask for things they happen. I do not consider why and how."

"Never mind. Home," he said as he made them stop outside a grand building in the best part of Town.

"Oh yes," Camilla allowed herself a small smile. Their townhouse, undoubtedly befitting an earl, was not hard to miss. "I knew that."

"No hesitating, Camilla, just go in, please," he said. He did not have the patience or the strength to bother being attended to by servants. He broke free of his sisters' support and opened the door feeling relieved that it was not locked.

"Peregrine," his uncle appeared, probably sent by Lady Cresthope to see who entered the house unannounced.

"Uncle Morris," Camilla and Lucy curtsied as they greeted their uncle.

Peregrine gave a slight bow but barely acknowledged him as he went in search of his mother. Fortunately, Philip Morris knew his nephew well enough not to be offended. Instead, he shot a concerned look at his departing back.

"Peregrine," his mother stood as he entered the room. "You are come back early. Are you with your sisters?" The unhappy look on his face then registered. "Oh Peregrine. What is occurred?"

"She knows, Mamma," he said, hoarsely. "Her sisters recognised me. I did intend to tell her tonight but is it all ruined. I should have listened to you."

"Oh Peregrine," she said but did not lecture her son. "Come here."

"No, Mamma. I must retire. Excuse me," he bowed and abruptly left.

"Camilla," Lady Cresthope turned to her daughter. "Was it a public humiliation?"

Camilla shook her head. "We did not know until he told us. Nobody appeared to be taking any notice."

"Good," Lady Cresthope said. "Was your father anywhere in sight?"

"No, Mamma," Camilla said.

"I heard Stephen giving a servant directs to take him somewhere in Whitechapel," Philip said. "My Lord Cresthope finds an assembly much to genteel for his pleasure."

"Then he will not know. Good, he will only gloat when he does," she said. "What about Peregrine. He looked unwell. Should a doctor be summoned?"

"Annabella, do not fuss," Philip said. "A rest is all he needs. He shocked and exhausted."

"He was becoming more than fond of Miss Darcy, you know," she said. "He will be crushed if he is to be parted from her. Oh, stupid, stupid boy. What will he do now?"

* * *

Peregrine knew it was immature of him but his chamber door possessed a lock and he intended to use it. He also knew his present behaviour was equally childish. When his mother came into his room that morning he had actually placed his head under the covers and refused to speak to her. He offered no excuses for his actions as he felt no need. For once he was going to act as a child would. He was always the responsible one due to his useless father but now, as he was feeling utterly distraught, he would be irrational about things.

He had tried to visit Miss Darcy the day after the events of the assemble but had only managed to see an angry Fitzwilliam Darcy, who had told him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he did not leave. He could see why this would be so – he would likewise prevent a man behaving as he did from seeing Camilla and Lucy – but this was a matter he could not view sensibly. He expected to be upset but not to this extent. He may have lost Georgiana Darcy forever and he was shocked at the strength of feeling this generated. The thought of not seeing her again completely destroyed him.

So he remained dispirited in his room and would not listen to the entreaties made by his family to leave it. His father came to gloat and tell him of the pride he now had for his son. That was why the lock was now used. His sisters' declarations that he was badly done to by the Darcys were also trying on his nerves. He was angry at his treatment but there was never any doubt in his mind that he fully deserved it. the misery he was feeling was necessary as he caused Miss Darcy so much pain. He must suffer for his actions. He longed to see her. He wanted to give her a better explanation. Not to persuade her of his innocence, that did not exist, but because his previous reasoning was poor. He could not remember what he said that night but he was sure his explanations were insults made by the bumbling fool he was. Why did he not tell the truth from the start? What possessed him to make this foolish mistake?

He hated himself. He hated that he hurt Miss Darcy most of all but he also hated that he was presently hiding in his room. Why had he suddenly turned into a cowardly liar? Especially as he had found somebody with whom he could easily fall in love. That might have already happened. Being separated from her was certainly more painful than he could have ever imagined. Would she feel the same though? At the assembly she could not bear to look at him once his lies had been revealed. Perhaps it was not Mr Darcy keeping them apart. Maybe Georgiana just did not want to see him.

What path to take? How to solve this problem? He wanted to see her again and he hated that she was out there thinking ill of him. Surely he was not such a bad person. He never used to be. Damn his father and all the problems he brought. He cared not if he was censured for blaming all the troubles on the elder man. He was the reason why he lied. Stephen Morris, Lord Cresthope was his bugbear and he must prove to the world that he was nothing like him. That was how he would win back Miss Darcy.

"Peregrine?" the voice of his uncle came through the door. "You must leave your room some time."

"No," Peregrine said. "I would much rather stay here." Maybe he would face his problems later.

* * *

"I must see him, Lizzy," Georgiana stood up. She was in her room at the Darcy townhouse. Ever since the night at the assembly she mostly kept to her room. It was partly depressed spirits but also she was angry at her brother. She could not excuse Lord Denley from lying to her but she could understand why and was annoyed that her opinion was not consulted when Darcy decided that Peregrine would not see her. She wanted to hear his reasons again now she was calmer.

"It is best if you do not," Elizabeth told her.

"Why? I am not a child. Why cannot I decide what I want?" Georgiana demanded.

"He lied to you, Georgiana," Elizabeth needlessly reminded her. She was unlikely to forget.

"I know by I can see why he did," she said. "I can also know that he is genuinely upset at doing so. He did not lie for the sake of it."

"But he did," Elizabeth maintained. She was split in opinion. She did see that Lord Denley was a good man but she could not forget that he lied to her sister. He caused sorrow to Georgiana and she could not forgive him that. He would need to prove himself to her before she championed him to her husband. He must show that he could be a worthy spouse for Georgiana. "I need to be sure that he will not hurt you again."

"He did not intend to. I know it is no excuse but he is not wicked," Georgiana said. "I learn his character in the time we met. There is a difference between him and men like Wickham."

"Are you sure, Georgiana? He did lie to you," Elizabeth said yet again. She knew it was tiresome to repeat that fact so often but Georgiana must realise the potential dangers. Elizabeth was not yet satisfied by the accounts of his character.

"Yes," Georgiana said. She was tired of the same points being made repeatedly. "I like him, Lizzy. I know I will face much censure for admitting that but I cannot help it."

"Fitzwilliam forbids you to see him," Elizabeth reminded her.

"As if I am a child," Georgiana said, harshly.

The sound of the front door closing caught her attention and she went to the window to look out. It was Lord Denley leaving, probably after an unsuccessful meeting with her brother to try to see her. He had altered since she last say him but she was sure she had too. He was a pale, dejected shade of his previous self. He was suffering as she was, Georgiana was sure of that. If his disposition really was wicked he would never be as depressed as he appeared now. No, he missed her as well. It was apparent in his entire posture as she watched him walk away.

"Fitzwilliam obviously succeeds in keeping him away," Georgiana said.

"He is doing what he think best," Elizabeth said.

"I know and I am grateful that he cares but I know Lord Denley means no harm. He wanted to tell me of his family," she said. "I condemn him for not doing that sooner but I know he took no satisfaction from the lies. He did not do it for fun. Will you help me, Lizzy?"

"With what?" Elizabeth asked though believed she knew.

"Not with helping me see Lord Denley, that would be a mistake, but with convincing my brother of Denley's good character," Georgiana said. as much as she wanted to see Lord Denley she knew that sneaking around would only achieve an increase in her brother's anger. "I know he has 'done me wrong' but I cannot ignore the feeling that he is the man I am supposed to marry."

"Oh Georgiana you put me in a difficult position," Elizabeth groaned. "I do want to help you but I have reservations. I can see Fitzwilliam's viewpoint very well."

"Think about helping me," Georgiana asked. "Even if all you can do is something minor. I cannot lose him. I know I would regret it if I did."

* * *


	11. Chapter Ten: Thawing

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

Now, as far as updating goes I can't promise to post new chapters any more often, unfortunately. I'm not at university now (like I was when I was writing _Two Brothers_) and it's harder to write regularly with a full time job. I am trying but I can't promise anything.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Thawing

"What?" Peregrine could sense his uncle was watching him. To further his descent into immaturity he was using the advantages of a sleeping in a four-poster bed. However, even with the curtains drawn he knew who was there. "I do wish you would say something," he said with irritation. Not that he could justify his annoyance. For the past several days he had been the source of exasperation for many of the members of his family. "I am not coming out. I am broken-hearted." He tried to endure the silence for another few minutes then sighed in frustration and poked his head out between the drapes. His uncle just raised his eyebrows. "Uncle Morris, you are very annoying."

"And you are very childish," Philip Morris finally spoke. "At present anyway. You were never this way before."

"I told you, I am broken-hearted," Peregrine said.

"Peregrine. This is not the answer. Especially not for a man of six-and-twenty," Philip told him. "Even as a child you never sulked like this."

"I am distraught," Peregrine maintained. "Why must I always be the strong one anyway? Am I not allowed to be upset?"

"Of course but you can be upset and not act in this babyish manner," Philip said. "There is no objection to your remaining in your room, that is understandable, but the hiding in your bed is the problem. That is not the answer."

Peregrine sighed and pulled back a curtain. Philip chose to see the action as permission to sit on the bed. He took the opportunity to study his nephew. The present distress was becoming apparent in his appearance. It was unusual to see the young man look this depressed.

"At least we are partially dressed this morning," Philip remarked. He could see Peregrine wore his shirt and trousers but no waistcoat.

"I thought about getting up but I heard non-familial voices and could not handle the prospect of being with others," he said. "I do not want to feel like this any longer. I did not expect this. Is it possible to be in love after only a few meetings?"

"I would not know. My marriage was one of convenience. I learnt to love your aunt, god rest her soul, but we only had friendship in the beginning," Philip said. It was only after the birth of their first child that romantic love featured in the relationship with his late wife. It was a gradual love so he felt he could not counsel his nephew in his present feelings for Miss Darcy.

"Well, I certainly feel more than friendship between Miss Darcy and I," he said. "I did not think it was possible to experience such strong feelings for somebody. She is forcibly parted from me and I know not what to do. How do I solve this?"

"Leaving your bed would be a start," Philip said gently. "You can do nothing if you remain here."

"But I feel safe here," Peregrine said. Remaining in his room meant he could separate himself from the outside world.

"Perry, Perry, Perry, you are in danger of developing bad habits," Philip told him. This unusual withdrawal from normal life that his nephew was now undertaking worried him greatly. He feared the present melancholia would become much worse if left unchecked. "No more hiding."

"Why not?" Peregrine demanded softly. "I cannot face," he sighed, "people. What if they know? What if they ask about things?"

"You cannot hide forever," Philip reminded him.

"What can I do?" Peregrine asked.

"Fight for your girl for a start. You have acquiesced to this separation far too easily for my liking. Mr Darcy says you must not see Miss Darcy so you do not," he said.

"I tried to see her," he protested weakly.

"Twice then gave up!" Philip scoffed, deliberately trying to provoke his nephew into a reaction. "Your father thinks it highly amusing. Your brother Ernest finds it an entertaining story to tell his acquaintances."

"The bastard," Peregrine sat up. "I will not be a source of hilarity." Soon after, however, he lay back down. "I cannot do this."

Philip took his hand. "You can and will. I do not expect immediate results but, please, no more of this. Your mother is very worried, Peregrine. She threatens to send for the doctor almost hourly. We want our old Peregrine back." Peregrine nodded. "Come on, today I would settle for a day spent in your chair rather than your bed." Peregrine did as he was required. "There will be an end to this. Mr Darcy's disapproval cannot last. Your disposition is not bad. Bide your time, it cannot continue like this. You will restore yourself to Miss Darcy's good favour."

* * *

"There is a Mr George Blair to see you," a servant entered Mr Darcy's study to announce.

"Show him in," Mr Darcy said. He was not ignorant of the heartache Georgiana was experiencing but he could not bring himself to trust Lord Denley and allow them t see each other. Instead he would try to create happiness for her by reintroducing the man with whom she seemed to make easy friends before Lord Denley appeared on the scene. He was reassured by Sir Felix's account of Mr Blair's good character.

"M-Mr Darcy," the man shown in bowed.

"Mr Blair, I presume," Darcy said. He could easily see him approving of this ma. He appeared modest and shy, rather like his sister, so would be well suited to her. He would prefer a background with more wealth and status but a match with an earl's heir obviously brought little success.

"M-Mr Darcy," George repeated. He feared the reason why he had been summoned to the Darcy townhouse. Ever since Sir Felix told what the master of Pemberley wished, he had been reluctant to see Miss Darcy. There had been a few brief encounters where he had turned into such a nervous, stuttering mess that he immediately excused himself. Therefore, this meeting filled him with dread.

"You are highly praised by Sir Felix," Mr Darcy said.

George frowned slightly, feeling a little confused at the lack of preamble. "He is a good friend."

"You have been a good friend to Georgiana," Mr Darcy said. "I am glad she has made a new acquaintance."

"Yes, S-Sir Felix made a fortunate decision to introduce us," George said. "I-I am g-grateful that I-I can converse with h-her at ease."

"I believe Sir Felix told you my desire for yourself and my sister," Darcy was straight to the point now. He felt it was necessary otherwise prolonged nerves may make the other man bolt for the door soon.

"He-he d-did," George stuttered. Such a direct question could not be avoided.

"Would you marry her?" Darcy asked. Why soften his request with small talk? Here was a man that he felt would treat Georgiana with the warmth and respect she deserved. Not to mention that he was sure Mr Blair wished for more than friendship with his sister. That would be fortunate for Georgiana – a good man to cherish her.

"I-It de-depends whether she also d-desires it," he said. "F-Forcing her w-would be wrong."

"Do you love her?" Darcy asked.

"I-I-I…" George was even more speechless than usual.

"I will take that as 'yes'," Darcy said.

"She is already f-fallen for L-Lord Denley, I believe," George said but then regretted it. Lady Calder obviously told him that in confidence.

"It will lead to nothing with that particular gentleman," Darcy told him.

"Oh," George could only think to say. At least his comments did not seem to anger the other man.

"In order for her to forget him I offer you this notion," Darcy started. "I think it would be best if you proposed marriage to my sister, Georgiana."

"I could not," George said, shocked. "I-I do not think she would accept."

"Georgiana does not know what she wants," Darcy said but not unkindly. "But I want what is best for her."

"P-Perhaps that is Lord D-Denley," George ventured hesitantly.

"A liar with a profligate for a father? No, he will not do," Darcy said. "You marry her." He did not stop to think about this. His one goal was happiness for his sister and any path to this would suffice.

George just blinked. "Please M-Mr Darcy, do not ask of me what I cannot d-do."

"What are your objections?" he asked.

"I-I do not think that I would make her truly happy," George replied. "S-She would be loved and I would cherish but that is nothing if she cannot love in return. She would always think of what her life would be with Lord Denley as her husband. I think that she must not miss the opportunity to love and be loved and I can only offer her part of that. Only Lord Denley provides the whole." This was a long speech for George and, unusually for him, without hesitation. He did love Georgiana but he would feel cruel if he married her under these circumstances. "Do not ask me to do this. It will only make her unhappy."

"I can see your point but I still have reservations about Lord Denley," Darcy said. It was a pity Georgiana had no feelings beyond friendship for this man. He was offered the opportunity to be entirely selfish and act only in his own interests but did not take it. "Tell me, is your father proud of you?"

George smiled. "He despairs of me and thinks me too timid. He will not be pleased that I did not do your wishes. He sees many advantages of being connected to your family." He shrugged, "We possess different ideas about my future. Miss Darcy is fortunate to have you as a brother. I can see you deeply care for her. I will ask you, though, to rethink your stance on Lord Denley."

"I do daily, Mr Blair," Darcy said. "But I can make no decision. It is the important matter of my sister's happiness at stake. Thank you for seeing me. It has given me more to consider."

"I am glad I was able to help, though not in the way you wanted," George said. "I will take my leave now but I hope this matter will be resolved when I see you again."

* * *

"I think you can guess why I am here," Mr Darcy said as he took a seat in Sir Felix's study.

"I am expecting a visit from you, yes," Sir Felix replied.

"I asked you to look after her," Darcy was straight to the point.

"I…" Sir Felix was strangely lost for words and for once acted like the younger man he was, a fact that usually forgotten by Darcy. He had always felt Felix to be older, even in childhood. "I was monitoring the situation."

"'Monitoring', Felix? She was able to meet up with Lord Denley undetected many times," Darcy said. "Why?"

"I believe their meetings were not planned," Sir Felix reminded him. Miss Darcy maintained that she never arranged to see Lord Denley apart from the night she intended to introduce him to her family. "I have no control over coincidence."

"Why was she not accompanied by Lady Calder and yourself?" Darcy asked. "I believed I asked you to."

"There was no such arrangement and I believe I told you that we were not to be Miss Darcy's nursemaid," Sir Felix said. "I will not account for my actions, Fitzwilliam, and I decided Miss Darcy could be trusted."

"She fell for a scoundrel," Darcy said.

"That is too harsh," Sir Felix said. "I have made enquiries about Lord Denley and have only encountered praise."

"Would you allow a sister to associate with a liar then?" Darcy asked.

"It would depend on the circumstance," Sir Felix replied. "In this case, yes. I find justification in Lord Denley's actions. There are worse lies."

Darcy had not answer to that. He did know that Lord Denley's supposed 'crimes' were minor compared with what Georgiana could have experienced. However, Denley still upset his sister and he found it difficult to forgive that. "He still lied. If it was Bertram what would you do?"

"Bertram lying or being lied to?" Sir Felix asked. If the former he would tell his brother that he deserved everything that went wrong.

"The latter," Darcy said. "If Bertram was…" he frowned at what he was to say next as it sounded exceedingly silly. "Bertrina? Bertrama?"

It helped break the tension and Sir Felix smiled. "I would allow him…her anything to compensate for the unfortunate appellation."

"If Bertram had been a sister and was in Georgiana's position," Darcy carried on.

"I would want to kill him at first sight," Sir Felix said after some thought. "But I think I would, in this case as the offence is minor, allow the guilty party a chance to explain to me _and_ my brother…sister."

"What if you fear that the explanation is insincere?" Darcy asked. "I know the Earl of Cresthope and Lord Denley appears much like him. I see the father in the son too easily to be unbiased. What if he favours him in morals as well?" It was to Lord Denley's misfortune that he had inherited more of his father's looks than those of Lady Cresthope.

"It is not a given that he will," Sir Felix said. "I favour my father in looks more than my mother but my personality is different."

"But in essentials you are alike," Darcy said.

"Well then, to use our usual example, I seem to remember Mr Wickham senior to be highly praised whilst, despite resembling him greatly, Mr Wickham junior is vastly different. Here the situation is reserved – a bad father and a good son."

"I cannot argue with you in this instance," Mr Darcy said.

"Give the boy a change," Sir Felix said. "Do not judge the son by the sins of the father."

"Perhaps I may reconsider," Mr Darcy said. "I seem to be in the minority by thinking ill of Lord Denley anyway. Hopeful soon he will prove himself to me and then I can feel satisfied of his suitability for my sister. Thank you for listening, Sir Felix. I seem to be unable to easily solve this matter."

* * *

"There is Miss Darcy," Camilla said. They were taking a walk in the park, an event made more appetising than usual by the knowledge that Miss Darcy was often there. Georgiana had taken to walking in the park to appease her brother and sister who fretted that she was becoming ill due to pining over Lord Denley.

"Do we go over?" Lucy asked.

"I am unsure," Camilla replied. They looked to where their uncle waited. He accompanied them and was persuaded to allow them to approach Miss Darcy without him by the girls' declaration that it was for the good of Peregrine's health. "Her friends leave her," she said as Mr and Mrs Calder followed little Frederick and the nurse to something that had caught the child's attention. "Come on."

"For Peregrine," Lucy said as they walked over to Miss Darcy. "She looks just as depressed as our brother," she remarked. "It must be love between them."

"Miss Darcy," Camilla curtsied.

Georgiana looked up from her unhappy musings but did not recognise them as girls to whom she had been introduced before.

"Lady Camilla Morris," Camilla said. "This is my sister, Lucia."

Georgiana became alert as their name was mentioned. "Morris?"

"Lord Denley is our brother," Camilla said. "We are on a peaceful mission."

"We hope to come as friends," Lucia added.

"Friends?" Georgiana echoed. "Did Lord Denley send you?"

"No," Camilla said. "Peregrine does not know. It is a coincidence that we find you in the park." Well, a carefully timed coincidence, at least.

"I see," Georgiana said. She was not prepared to speak to his family at present. It was hard enough to cope as it was. However, his sisters seemed harmless enough and she was sure he often spoke warmly of them. "How is he?" she gave into temptation and asked.

"He misses you," Camilla told her. "He keeps to his room."

"I fear he will become very ill," Lucy blurted out. Camilla frowned at her. That was a worry for them but she did not want to tell Miss Darcy that. It was obvious in the few minutes spent talking to her that Miss Darcy was already worried and deeply missing Peregrine. She did not want to make her fret even more and become ill.

"Is that true?" Georgiana asked, anxiously.

"He is in low spirits because he dislikes being parted from you," Camilla tried to reassure her. "But I do not think he is in any danger. The doctor tells us he finds no alarming symptoms. Peregrine regrets daily what happened. I must assure you that he meant no malice. He was just too scared that he would lose you. It was a stupid mistake and most unlike him. I know you will think that any sister would counteract a negative opinion of her brother but I will tell you that had you formed an attachment with our brother Ernest I would beg you to forget him. He is bad but Peregrine is not. Peregrine loves you."

"He loves me?" Georgiana questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Miss Darcy," Camilla said. "His present behaviour reveals all. He is deeply unhappy."

"He does love you." Lucy joined in. "Please do not doubt it, Miss Darcy."

"We tell you this because we do not want you to give up hope," Camilla explained. "Peregrine wants to be reunited with you. He does not forget you."

"We will not let him," Lucy said.

"Thank you," Georgiana said. She was slightly bewildered at being approached by the two Morris sisters but they had reassured her on a few points.

"We have decided the whole affair must end with your marriage," Camilla said. "Good day, Miss Darcy. We must leave you know." They curtsied. "We hope to meet you again under more favourable circumstances." They smiled and disappeared, leaving a rather confused Georgiana behind them.

* * *

"Georgiana," Darcy said. He found her in the sitting room. They had barely been alone in each other's presence recently.

"Brother," Georgiana replied.

"You are quite rightly angry at me," Darcy said. It was obvious by the way she avoided being in his presence. It was a novel experience for him but, distancing himself from the present matter, he saw the advantages of her present behaviour towards him. She was developing the independence he wanted for her. "But I hope you understand my reasons."

"I do," Georgiana replied. "I am grateful that you would protect me from harm. However, we differ on our opinions as to whether Lord Denley is dangerous. I believe he is not."

"I recognise that but my first proper encounter with him was to hear that he lied to you from the moment he met you," Darcy said. Before that fateful assembly his only involvement was to be told that Georgiana had formed an acquaintance with a Mr Morris and Elizabeth would tell him more after she met the man. As it turned out he was told that 'Mr Morris' deceived his sister from the start. "It did produce a negative impression and you must understand that I know him only in that context."

"I do but you refuse to listen to my assurances, and those of other, of his usual good conduct," she said. "You do not want to learn his character."

"I am wary, Georgiana, Mr Wickham possessed easy and charming manners but he was a rogue," he said. "I do not want to be taken in, especially when it concerns your happiness."

"But surely his depressed spirits show his true feelings," she argued but was glad they were able to discuss this calmly.

"I need to be assured that his depressed spirits are down to the prospect of losing you not your fortune," Darcy told her.

"He has no thought for my fortune," Georgiana said. "I am certain of that."

"That may be so but what of his family?" he said. "I do not want your money to be used to pay any debts. The Cresthopes do not struggle for funds yet but that can be easily changed by the ongoing behaviour of the father and brother."

"I cannot safely say that your fears are unfounded but I do not think he see me in that way," she said. "And I believe his would protect my assets from his family. I know he strives to safeguard the fortune of his mother and sisters."

"I need more convincing, Georgiana," Darcy said. "But I promise you that I give the matter much thought, as I seem to be explaining to everyone."

"I think most of our family think upon my problems," she said. "I am fortunate that so many people care."

"All with different opinions," Darcy said.

"If I am honest, Fitzwilliam, I believe I would easily fall in love with Lord Denley," Georgiana confessed.

"I thought as much," Darcy replied. "That is why I have taken this step of separating you. I do not want to see you hurt if my fears are correct. Being parted from you should increase his love for you if he is in earnest."

Georgiana just smiled sadly. "I am still not satisfied with your decision but I am glad we talked. I hope that you will be proved wrong, though, and I believe you will be. I fully expect Lord Denley to redeem himself."

"I hope I am wrong," Darcy said. "But all I can offer you at present is to tell you that it will always be a topic I will give great consideration to. I do not intend to be cruel."

"I know," Georgiana said. "I will speak to you later but I do leave you with a lighter heart." He smiled and squeezed her hand then she left him. He felt better knowing that he had been able to explain why undertook the actions he did. It helped him reach a better understanding of the matter.

* * *

"Why ask me to be your second?" Philip asked his brother. Dawn was breaking as they walked across one of the fields on the outskirts of London. Philip, against his better judgement, held a box of pistols under one arm.

"A strange matter of trust," the Earl of Cresthope replied. "My 'friends' are just as likely to shoot me as my fellow duellist."

"Who is he?" Philip asked. The sight of his brother once threatening to challenge a royal prince to a duel always sprang to mind at times such as this. The last thing they needed was a scandal of that manner associated with them.

"Young upstart," the Earl said. "Barely known at all. A nobody, if you will."

"Are you at least going to tell me the supposed insult?" Philip asked. He did not want to be there or involved in it but it was the only way he could prevent Lady Cresthope and her children from knowing what their 'patriarch' did. He only hoped the coward in his brother would manifest itself.

"No. You would not understand and you think it your duty to inform Annabella," Lord Cresthope said. "In turn she will tell Peregrine and I will then face his disapproval. Damned nuisance."

"He is more of a man than you will ever be," Philip said.

The Earl smirked, "Is he still pining over that Darcy girl? Such a paradigm of masculinity. I feel quite ashamed."

"It is your doing," Philip told him. "You are intent on ruining their lives."

"Come, come. Ernest seems quite able to do that without my help," he said, too light heartedly for a man talking about his child.

"I cannot believe you," Philip said. "Where is your concern for your son?" Lord Cresthope just shrugged. "He looks up to you."

"Ernest should pick more suitable role models," he said. "You seem to work for Peregrine."

"I just hope Quentin can be kept from your influence," Philip said. At present the youngest Morris was safely at school away from the behaviour of his father and Ernest.

"The boy is a namby-pamby anyway," the Earl said. "That happens when you allow your wife to rear a boy. Take Peregrine as an example."

"Annabella's role in raising Peregrine is only to his credit," Philip said.

"'Annabella' is it? Very familiar for a man who professes no romantic attachment," the Earl mocked.

"Save your breath, Stephen, you will get no reaction from me," Philip said. The only feelings between them were amiable and familial. "Nobody believes you anyway."

"Poor Annabella, her noble Scottish family are no help now, poor Annabella," he said but there was no remorse in his voice. "A pity she married me. There they are." He said. Philip looked ahead and saw a group of three young men who appeared younger than Peregrine, he guessed they were probably around Ernest's age of three-and-twenty. "Wish me luck. Not that I need it. I will soon have him running away with his tail between his legs."

"Just get on with it, Stephen, so I can go home and you can get back to what you do best. This is a waste of my time," Philip said. "Do not kill him, you are responsible for enough scandal as it is. Go on, the sooner it is over the better."

* * *


	12. Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

"Do you really intend to go through with this?" Philip asked his brother.

The Earl of Cresthope looked from his opponent back to his brother with a smug smile. "I will not need to. I fully expect him to make cowardly excuses as soon as I go over to him. His sister is a whore and the honour I apparently offended does not exist."

"His _sister_?" Philip queried. "_Sister_? My god man, she cannot be any older than your daughters are. Not to mention you led me to believe you were the offended party."

"You assumed that. I never said," the earl said. "Really, Philip, surely it should be no surprise that I was the offender rather than the offendee. I am entirely in the wrong here. I grossly insulted his sister's virtue, at least twice." He took extreme pleasure in saying the most morally shocking things to his family. The look of disgust on Peregrine's face, the pain on Lady Cresthope's and the confusion on his daughters' held much attraction for him.

"Really?" Philip would not give the reaction his brother was looking for. "I hope you were satisfied."

"She was," he said. "Why do you think I am here?"

"Cresthope!" his opponent, tired of the delay, shouted over. "Does your nerve escape you?"

"Of course not," Lord Cresthope shouted back. "Are you?" he smirked.

"Do not play games, Cresthope," the man said.

The earl walked over with a reluctant Philip behind him. "Deciding whether to pull out, then?"

"No," he said then turned and bowed at Philip. "Samuel Wheatley," he introduced himself.

"Philip Morris," Philip said. "His brother. I am acting as his second."

"Reluctantly, I can tell," Wheatley said. "My cousin, Peter, acts as mine," he gestured to the other men. "And my friend should we need assistance."

"So then, Wheatley, name your price," Lord Cresthope said. He was certain that the duel would not be undertaken. "That is why you are here. How much for you to go home and forget this?"

"I am here for satisfaction," Wheatley said. "I fully intend to proceed with this duel, Cresthope, unlike yourself I am not a coward."

The earl looked from Wheatley to his brother and back again. He started to feel a little panicked. "Come, come. You could get into considerable trouble. Think of the consequences."

"Any consequences will be fully justified," Wheatley said.

Lord Cresthope swallowed; suddenly realising that this could be serious. "Now, now. How can I repay you? What do I need to give?"

"Your life," Wheatley said. "A duel to the death. My sister's life is ruined."

"Ruined?" Philip asked. He did not expect anything like this. His brother was known for the many duels he did _not_ fight.

"She was with child, _his_ child, but lost it. However, everyone knows and her reputation is in tatters. Nobody will even talk to her let alone marry her," Wheatley said. "Yet he remains untainted."

"F-First blood instead?" Lord Cresthope offered before Philip could comment.

Wheatley shrugged. "Why not? I cannot fault my aim. Shall we proceed?"

"Is this what you really want?" Philip asked. He hated his brother but still felt something towards him. He certainly did not want to stand and watch him being shot.

"Yes. You seemed amused by the prospect of a duel before, Cresthope, why not now," Wheatley said. "Then we will start. Peter?" he called over his cousin.

"Mr Morris?" Peter said to Philip. He took the pistols from him and passed them to the third man who immediately set about making sure they were properly loaded. "Have you or Lord Cresthope any particular wishes? Sam?"

"Nineteen paces," Wheatley said. "My sister's age." Lord Cresthope nodded.

"You will start back to back then walk nineteen paces. Upon my order you will turn and fire," Peter said. "Any objections?"

Philip looked at his brother. Now he could not avoid the duel. "None," the earl said hoarsely. "Shall we begin?"

"Stephen?" Philip said. His brother stripped of his jacket and waistcoat and took a pistol.

"I have no choice," he said. "Look after Annabella." He gave his brother one last anxious look then went to join Wheatley.

Philip watched as the duel played out before him. Lord Cresthope's hand shook but Wheatley was calm and collected. He confidently strode out as nineteen steps were counted. There was no doubt what was to happen next. His brother was having difficulty keeping the pistol straight let alone actually firing the thing. The order to turn and fire was given and Philip closed his eyes as just one shot rang out. He opened them to see his brother drop to his knees and then to the ground.

"Stephen!"

Philip ran to his side and turned him onto his back. There really was no doubting Wheatley's aim; the growing patch of red on his chest was evidence of that.

"Bad?" Lord Cresthope asked. He looked down. "Bad," he decided. "Christ."

"Lay still," Philip said as he bundled up the jacket he was holding and pressed it against the wound. The bullet must have hit a lung; it could not have avoided doing so.

"Hurts," he said.

"Try not to speak," Philip told him.

"Need to," Cresthope said. "Peregrine. I am sorry for the problems I caused him." He tried to take a breath but could not. "He…he is…my only pride."

"Stephen…"

"No, I must talk," he said. "Annabella will…finally be free. Should never have married me."

"The heart is probably pierced judging by the angle," Wheatley said. He offered his jacket, knelt down beside him, and felt his pulse. "My father is a doctor and I often assist him," he explained.

Lord Cresthope looked up at his slayer. "Good aim."

"We must take him home," Philip said. "And send for a doctor."

"Too late," Wheatley said.

Philip looked down at his brother. His eyes were closed and the laboured breathing had stopped. "Stephen?" He was gone, suddenly without Philip realising.

"We will carry him back to his house," Wheatley said. "I will leave the country. I think that will be best. I apologise for your loss but it was the only action I could take."

Philip nodded, in shock, and let his brother be lifted ready to take his body home. He led them to the townhouse in disbelief without a word.

* * *

"Anybody there?" Philip called out as entered the kitchen of the Cresthope house. It was the best place he could think of to leave the…body. It was strange to refer to his brother in that way. He looked behind him to where Wheatley and his cousin held his brother between them. His stomach turned. There was no denying now that it was a corpse they carried. A corpse. His brother was a corpse. How did it happen so suddenly? "Anybody?" he tried again, his voice shaking slightly.

"Captain Morris?" a man appeared and Philip saw it was the butler, Wood. "Lord Cresthope?" He caught sight of the gruesome burden held by men he did not recognise. "Is he…"

"Dead!" the maid accompanying him shrieked. "Can it really be Lord Cresthope dead?!"

"Be quiet, Polly," Wood said. He realised it was a shocking sight but the girl did have a habit of being overly dramatic. "What has occurred?

"A duel," Philip explained. "He lost." It was a blunt way to give details but he was afraid of what any emotion would start. "Wake Lady Cresthope but do not allow her to come down to the kitchen. Tell her I will see her in the study." Wood nodded and went, almost dragging a gawping Polly with him.

"We will go," Wheatley said. They had placed the earl on the kitchen table. Philip questioned this with a glance. "It seemed wrong to leave him on the floor. Anyway, we are going. It will be better for me to leave the country for a while, I think. Give my apologies to his family. I cannot deny I intended to kill him but I do regret the pain I have cause them."

Philip nodded and they swiftly disappeared. Trust Stephen to become involved with such a ruthless young man. He shuddered as he looked again at the table.

"Lady Cresthope awaits you," Wood said as he entered. "We will deal with him," he told Philip, noticing his glance.

"Thank you," he said and went to Lady Cresthope.

"What has happened?" she demanded as soon as he came in. "You look terrible. Where is Stephen?"

"Annabella," he said but could find no more words.

"What is it?" she asked. "What has he done now?" his appearance scared her. She had never seen him look so horrified.

"Annabella, he is dead," he said but was sure that was the wrong way to tell her. "A duel."

"Dead? A duel?" she repeated and sank onto a chair. Why did she feel no emotion? She was sure a wife was supposed to shriek and sob after news such as this. "Really?"

Philip nodded. "He…his body…is downstairs in the kitchen. It was over very quickly."

"You were there? Of course you were," she said. "His 'friends' probably would have just left the body."

"I could not stop it," he said.

"I know. I would never blame you anyway," she said. "Oh! We must inform the children."

"Do you want me to tell Peregrine?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. She did not relish that job. "I will go to the girls. Ernest is out."

He nodded and they went upstairs. Philip went into his nephew's chamber. It was a hard duty, especially as Peregrine was still downcast because of the issue with Miss Darcy.

"Peregrine?" he said as he shook his shoulder. It was a pity to wake him. He was sleeping more peacefully than he had for weeks due to their earlier talk. "Perry?"

Peregrine slowly awoke. "What is it?" he mumbled, becoming more alert when he realised who was there. His uncle looked very grave. "Uncle Morris?"

"Peregrine, your father…your father is killed," he said.

"Killed?" Peregrine echoed. "How? Are you sure?"

"In a duel," Philip replied. "I was there."

"Where is my mother?" he asked. It was too much to bear. He left his bed. "I want my mother," he said, frantically.

He did not have to wait long, though, as his sisters came rushing in followed by Lady Cresthope. Lucy was crying.

"Peregrine!" They were intercepted by Philip as Peregrine went to his mother's side. She hugged him and they joined Philip and the girls.

"Why should he fight a duel?" Camilla demanded of her uncle. Lucy, always closer to their father, was crying at her side.

"Camilla," he started but was interrupted by a gasp from Lady Cresthope as Peregrine dropped to the floor in a faint. "Perry!"

"Oh Peregrine!" Camilla exclaimed. Concern for her brother would always take precedence over their father, even though she had just been told the latter had died. Lucy cried harder.

Lady Cresthope knelt by her son and Philip joined her. He felt his pulse and forehead.

"Send for a doctor," he said. She did not shriek before when told her husband was dead but Lady Cresthope employed all of her restraint to prevent herself from screaming now. Philip rarely saw the need to send for a doctor.

Camilla detangled herself from a still weeping Lucy and left the room. They heard her run down the corridor in search of a servant. Philip lifted Peregrine onto the bed but he did not stir.

"Why a doctor?" Lady Cresthope asked fearfully.

"Perry is not usually given to fainting fits. I want to make sure there is no danger," he said.

Camilla reappeared with a man. "Dr Long was already here."

"Your servant, Wood, sent for me regarding the late Lord Cresthope," Dr Long explained. He crossed to the bed. "What is the problem?"

"He collapsed," Philip said.

The doctor nodded as he started to examine him. The others looked anxiously on.

"It is the shock," Long said presently. "His body is showing all the signs of a severe shock, his father's death naturally. Has he been ill recently?"

"He has been very low spirited of late," Philip told him.

"Then it is the combination of the aforementioned severe shock and an already weakened system," the doctor said.

"Is there any danger?" Lady Cresthope asked.

"Not at present. Send for me if his condition worsens but I believe all that is needed is a rest," the doctor replied. "I will be downstairs. I was in the middle of…preparing Lord Cresthope." He bowed and left them.

"I am staying here," Lady Cresthope said. "I will not leave him." She pulled up a chair and sat, taking hold of one of his hands.

"We are not going either," Camilla said. Lucy was sat in the chair by the fire trying to calm down.

"I have to go. There are things to organise," Philip said. "I will be back." He bowed and went.

"Papa is gone," Lucy said. "I cannot believe it."

"Nor can I," Lady Cresthope said. She stroked her son's hair.

"What will happen now, Mamma?" Camilla asked. "Everything is changed."

"I do not know, Camilla," Lady Cresthope replied. "You must rest girls. Do not worry about your brother. We will get through this."

* * *

"I have news that may help your cause with Lord Denley!" Kitty announced as soon as she walked into Georgiana's chamber. She could not be bothered about any silly things such as greetings. She possessed information that simply could not wait a second longer.

"What?" Georgiana asked. She could not think of anything that would be of use to her.

"The Earl of Cresthope – father of your Lord Denley who does him tremendous harm – was killed this morning in a duel!" Kitty said. This was the most exciting piece of gossip with which she had ever imparted and she was very pleased she was telling Georgiana before anyone else did. "There! What do you think to that?"

"Are you sure?" Georgiana asked.

"Very sure. It is all over Town," Kitty replied. "The earl was shot in a duel at dawn and his opponent flees the country. It is quite romantic if you ignore the fact that the earl was an aging rake."

"Kitty!" Georgiana complained. "Poor Lord Denley. What he must be feeling now."

"Relieved?" Kitty wondered. "Now the cause of all his problems is gone. Just think, he is the Earl of Cresthope now. You will be the Countess of Cresthope – when you marry him of course. How fine that sounds. Lady Cresthope!"

"Kitty, please," Georgiana said. "You are becoming quite inappropriate. Do you think it will change my situation?"

"The old earl is gone. Mr Darcy cannot worry any more that Denley's father will access your fortune," Kitty said.

"But there is the brother and Fitzwilliam still struggles with the fact that Lord Denley – Lord Cresthope now, I suppose – was not entirely truthful on first meeting," Georgiana said. "It must change something, though."

"Of course," Kitty said. "The new Lord Cresthope is in a much better position to persuade Mr Darcy of his good intentions. He can promise the improved conduct of the Earl of Cresthope because he is that person."

"Maybe my brother will give him a chance now," Georgiana said. "Denley's brother is now answerable to him so Denley can stop his bad behaviour."

"Will you contact Lord Den-Cresthope then?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"I do not know. They will be in mourning," Georgiana replied. "Perhaps it would be wrong to correspond with him so soon. His father only died this morning and in such a shocking way."

"I suppose," Kitty said, "But I cannot imagine him being very close to the old earl."

"No, he was not, but there is the shock," Georgiana said. "Not to mention it would be improper to court before his father his even buried."

"Yes, of course," Kitty agreed. "Still, it would be nice for him to propose soon."

"Kitty, I hardly know him," Georgiana said. "It would take some time to know whether I wanted to marry him, even under normal circumstances."

"But you do, I can tell," Kitty said. "I know you will protest that it is too soon. However, I am certain Jane saw her future husband in Mr Bingley as soon as she saw him. You cannot deny that you feel more for him than you ever did for Lord Jedhurst, Mr Blair or Mr Bedale."

"No, I cannot deny that," Georgiana admitted.

"See!" Kitty was triumphant. She did often envision that Georgiana would be just as stubborn as Mary in declaring that she knew the man I question would become her husband. "That is practically an engagement for us genteel folk. You are almost in love with him just as he is with you. All that is needed is a little pushing."

"I will not say anything because I cannot ignore the fact that you were correct about Mary and Sir Felix," Georgiana said. "You will forever use that success as justification."

Kitty smiled. It was just as she was thinking. "I am right about you and Lord Denley."

"Lord Cresthope," Georgiana corrected. "Poor Peregrine." Once again the shock of the news about the old earl came upon her. She could hardly believe it.

"Peregrine?" Kitty immediately latched into that. "Why are we using the Christian name of the man we supposedly barely know?"

"You often called your husband 'Bertram' when he courted you."

"Yes, when we were courting, which is a state you have not reached yet," Kitty reminded her. "You cannot deny it."

"I know," Georgiana said. Why even bother trying to protest otherwise to Kitty. "Oh Lizzy," she said as her sister entered. "Have you heard the news?"

"About the Earl of Cresthope? Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I am just come to tell you but I see you already know." The presence of Kitty immediately told her from where she had heard it.

"It is such terrible news," Georgiana said. "Poor Lord Denley to lose his father in such a way."

"Fitzwilliam knows," Elizabeth said. However, she did not tell Georgiana that she thought it had made him look more favourable upon the new Lord Cresthope as she did not wish to raise her hopes in case she was wrong. "The news is spreading quickly around Town."

"Of course, it is an interesting scandal for those not involved," Georgiana said.

"Will you contact Lord Denley, or rather Lord Cresthope as he is now?" she asked.

"I am undecided," Georgiana replied. "It is a personal time for him."

"It may change your situation," Elizabeth said.

"I know but it would be wrong to contact him," she said. "I will wait."

"Then I hope you are rewarded," Elizabeth said. "I believe Lord Cresthope needs you now. His actions over this I expect will convince me of his suitability to you. He now has a chance to prove himself as the Earl of Cresthope. For your sake I hope he succeeds."

* * *

"Where are Camilla and Lucy?" Philip asked Lady Cresthope as she joined him in the parlour. She was dressed in mourning but her mind did not match her apparel. She did not revel in her husband's death – that would be against her character – but she could not create any feelings of sorrow. She shocked that he had died in such a way but her feelings were suited more to the death of a distant friend or relation rather than her husband.

"They keep to their rooms," she replied. "They are in shock but I cannot tell how keenly they feel his death. Peregrine is sleeping and he is a little stronger. I have not seen Ernest today and Quentin still wishes to remain at school."

"How are you?" Philip asked. He had spent the past few days wandering around wide-eyed in disbelief. It felt unreal even though he had been present at his brother's death.

"I do not know," she replied. "I must be heartless. I cannot feel any sadness at his passing and it is not because I am numb with shock."

"You could never be heartless, Annabella," Philip told her.

"I hate him still. He is dead but I hate him," she admitted. "Look what he has done to his children. The girls are confused, Quentin does not want to come home, Ernest becomes wilder and Peregrine is ill. I cannot believe the change in both his health and personality. What if he does not recover?"

"He will recover," Philip said. He would not lose his nephew because his brother was stupid enough to be killed. "We will ensure he does."

"At least my lack of feeling means I can comfort my children," she said. "I am not overcome. I will not be seen in public, though. I think comments would be made about my not acting like a new widow. I will not fake my feelings for society."

"Only Ernest wishes to leave the house anyway," Philip told her.

"I am afraid to ask but where is he?" she said but then changed her mind. "No, do not tell me. I would rather be ignorant. At least I do not need to worry where Peregrine is."

Philip allowed himself a small smile. The slight progress made with making Peregrine leave his room after pining for Miss Darcy was undone by his father's death. "Lord Cresthope certainly keeps to his room."

"Do not call him that," she said. "It is too soon. I cannot think of my son as 'Lord Cresthope' when my first association is his degenerate father."

"_My_ father was a good man. Think of that Lord Cresthope," Philip said.

"I cannot deny his good character but I cannot forget him as the man who pushed hard for my marriage to his son," she said. As in most great families the Earl of Cresthope that was her husband's father looked upon marriage as a way to join with other great families. He had viewed Annabella Douglas, a member of a branch of the great Scottish Douglas family, to be an ideal match, mainly because it was the best he could do for his already-debauched son. Lord Archibald Douglas was more willing than most to marry his daughter to Stephen Morris, Lord Denley. He had known that it was an opportunity that would not easily arise again so immediately nominated Annabella, his prettiest and most gentle daughter, to be wed. "Although my father is more to blame."

"You are free of Stephen now," Philip reminded her. "At least he did not ruin your reputation. People are still willing to associate with you."

"Is his death discussed as much as I imagine it to be?" she asked.

"It is on everybody's lips. They all love a duel and this one was fatal," Philip said. "Are you bothered about that?"

She shrugged. "Let them talk. I am sure that soon they will move onto the next piece of gossip, probably involving my middle son. Let all his mistresses start appearing and probably many bastard children. Let the creditors come and all those demanding compensation. We will give them what they want and in a few months time it will be over. He is not here to create problems now. He can torment me no longer. I am free. Now my only consideration, and unfortunately worry, will be my children."

* * *

"I will stand for this no longer!" Philip suddenly exclaimed. It was a week since the duel.

"Philip?" Lady Cresthope questioned. She was quite shocked by his sudden outburst.

"That boy must leave his room," he decided.

"Leave him be," she protested. "He is unhappy and not himself."

"None of us are," Philip said. "He must be strong, Annabella. He cannot carry on in this way."

"Philip," Lady Cresthope pleaded. "Give him time."

"There is no time. He is the Earl of Cresthope now. He cannot hide from his responsibilities," he said.

"He is not…" Lady Cresthope started but did not finish. She was going to protest that Peregrine was not hiding but she knew it was an untruth, especially as at some points over the past several days he had been literally hiding. "Do not be harsh on him. I do not think he would cope."

"I think a little harshness is needed," he told her gently. "Otherwise he will never manage. I am worried about him, Annabella."

She nodded. "I suppose you are correct. I have never seen him like this before. I fear that it will become permanent."

"That is what I wish to avoid," Philip explained. "He cannot continue in this way. He will make himself ill."

"Go speak to him then," she told him.

He nodded. "I will be gentle." He bowed and left the room.

"Peregrine," he entered his nephew's room without bothering to knock. "I know you are awake."

Peregrine buried his head in the pillows. "I am not."

"We are talking in our sleep then," Philip went over to the bed. He placed his hand on the upturned shoulder. "You are beginning to lose your looks with all this moping."

"That is cruel," Peregrine muttered into the pillow. "And inappropriate."

"No, it is not but this is," Philip said. He took hold of the covers and threw them back. "Get up, Peregrine." It had some of the result he desired as his nephew sat up in shock with a rather wounded expression.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It is time for you to face the world." Philip told him. "Get out of bed, Peregrine, or I will drag you out myself." Peregrine hesitated, doubting that his usually gentle uncle would carry out his threat. He was wrong as Philip grabbed a handful of nightgown and, rather painfully for Peregrine, arm and hauled him from the bed.

"Do not want to," Peregrine complained as he was pulled to his feet.

"You have no choice," Philip said. "And stop acting like a baby. It is extremely irritating. You are the Earl of Cresthope now."

"As if I could forget," Peregrine muttered. He tried to escape his uncle's grasp.

"Stop that," Philip grabbed him by the shoulders to stop his squirming. "Look at me. Look at me," he repeated, shaking him to get his attention. "This behaviour is no good, Perry. Like it or not you _are_ the Earl of Cresthope. That fact cannot be ignored however much hiding you do."

"I do not want to," Peregrine said.

"You have no choice," Philip said. He hesitated slightly, knowing what he was to say next would not be popular. "You are acting like your father." It was a low blow but probably effective. Peregrine hated comparisons with his father.

"No, I am not," Peregrine protested.

"Yes, you are. Sulking and hiding from your responsibilities," Philip said.

"I believe it is called 'mourning'," Peregrine pointed out.

"For a man you despised?" Philip reminded him.

"He was still my father," Peregrine said.

"And my brother," Philip said. "But I cannot bring myself to be distraught. Although departed now, and we must not speak ill of the dead as they say, there was nothing about your father that merits risking your health and sanity as you are now."

"I am fine," Peregrine protested.

"You are not," Philip disagreed. "You are pale and thin and hardly leave your room. I am watching my nephew disappear before my eyes. You are a fraction of the man you once were," Philip said. "Your mother constantly worried about you and it does her no good."

"What can I do?" he fretted. "Everything is going wrong. My father is killed and, worse, I have lost the woman I love."

"What can you do?" Philip said. "You can fulfil the promise of the man you should become. Where is the old Peregrine gone?"

"I want Georgiana…Miss Darcy back," Peregrine said. He looked at his uncle and was more animated than he had been for a while. "That is what my heart desires."

"So, how do you achieve that?" Philip asked.

"I do not know yet," Peregrine replied. "But it cannot be done from here."

Philip smiled. A sudden but welcome transformation had occurred. "No, it cannot."

"If I carry on in this dispirited way it will mean that my father can destroy my life even in death," Peregrine said, feeling as if he had experienced an epiphany. "That cannot happen. Where is my brother?"

"Drowning his sorrows," Philip replied. "He mourns your father but does not appear to have realised the dangers of following in his footsteps."

"He is my responsibility now," Peregrine said. "There are so many aspects to my new status. So much rests on my head." However, he did not look scared by this realisation. "I must be a good master. Now it is my duty. I am the Earl of Cresthope and it is I that will change its reputation."

Philip nodded. "You can do this, Perry. Ever since you were a child I have rejoiced that you were the heir. You are the one to restore the Cresthope esteem."

"I have much to deal with," Peregrine said. "Ernest in particular. Camilla and Lucia I possess no worries about and Quentin will be removed from all bad influence. At least now I will provide his guidance, not my father."

"Quentin is safe at school and I believe Ernest to be his main danger," Philip said.

"I will deal with Ernest. I am not sure how at present but his behaviour will not continue," Peregrine said. "Most importantly there is Miss Darcy. I will not be parted from her." He sat on the bed. "I am suddenly tired. What time is it?"

"Nearly ten at night, I would think," Philip replied. "Rest, Peregrine, you can face the world tomorrow."

"Ensure that I will," he asked his uncle. "I must be proactive now. I will make plans but first I must sleep." He lay down but did not try to hide under the covers like previously.

"Sleep then," Philip said. "We will talk again tomorrow."

"Yes," Peregrine said. Tomorrow will be a day for making plans, not just talking. I must solve my problems."

* * *


	13. Chapter Twelve: Time For Action

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Time For Action

"Peregrine!" Lady Cresthope walked into the library of her home to a sight she did not expect to see. Her son was sat at the desk with a pen in his hand engrossed in a pile of papers. He looked pale and was dressed in mourning but he was up and out of his room, which was a complete surprise. When he did not appear for breakfast she had believed that Philip's talk of the previous night was to no effect.

"My father has left us in a better situation than I thought," he said, trying not to react to the look of absolute astonishment on his mother's face. He tried to hide a smile, his first for a long time, as her face was a picture.

"Your Uncle Morris put our affairs in order whilst you were ill," she told him, still in a state of disbelief. "You are up."

"Yes, Mamma. I received a lecture from Uncle Morris," he said. "If I had remained in bed this morning I truly believe he would have dragged me out of bed. He did last night. I still feel very tired and overwhelmed but I cannot hide anymore."

"Peregrine, I am glad you finally see sense," she said. "I was so worried about you."

"I must apologise for that," he said. He felt very guilty when he thought of how he behaved. It was cowardly to hide like he did and Uncle Morris was fully justified in rebuking him the previous day. "I do not know what came over me."

"You do not need to apologise to me," she said. "The only satisfaction I need is to know you are recovering."

"I am," he said. "I need to. My responsibilities will not disappear so I must face them. I cannot say I am motivated by the need to make my father proud – I think that is impossible – but there are others I wish to please."

"Miss Darcy," his mother said.

"I was going to say you in an attempt to flatter but, yes, you are correct," he said. "My feelings for her do not decrease even after all that has occurred."

"Will you contact her?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I fear it will be inappropriate. I think her brother would be the best person to deal with. I need to prove my suitability to him so everything needs to be done correctly with no danger of offending him. I must show I am a true gentleman. It is something I am giving much thought to but I do not wish to act rashly."

"Your uncle tells me you promised action yesterday," she said. "I hope you are honouring that."

"I have been thinking upon Ernest's situation this morning," he told her. "He is the main worry. I am afraid I must be harsh on him, Mamma, I should warn you." Ernest was not going to listen to requests to curb his behaviour. If only he would then their problems could have been over a long time ago. Peregrine realised that firmer action was needed. They had to show his brother that they were serious.

"I know," she said. "I do not think a gentler approach would work."

"Do you object to him joining the army or navy?" he asked.

"Oh Perry, is that the only way?" she asked.

"It is a possibility," he replied. "I am considering different options but I thought I would seek your opinion on that one."

"I am reluctant to see that happen but I cannot help but think he would benefit so I give my consent," she said.

"Thank you," Peregrine said. "Then it will be a possibility. I will not abandon him to a life of debauchery, Mamma. He is my brother and I will do everything in my power to help him, even those choices that might seem unkind."

"You are full of action today," she commented.

"Yes, I am facing up to my responsibilities," he said. "Still very tired, though."

"Rest, Peregrine," she urged. "The doctor may have said your illness was only minor but I will never forget how fragile you looked to me. Do not allow yourself to be overwhelmed."

"I will not," he told her. "To make you happy I will take a short rest before tackling the accounts with Uncle Morris. I will see you later," he said and hugged her before leaving the room. He would go to his chamber again but was determined not to remain there for any longer than was needed for respite.

* * *

"You sent for me, brother," a rebellious-looking Ernest Morris faced his brother across the desk of the study. Peregrine had the luxury of a chair. It was mainly because he was still feeling weak but he also took advantage of feeling of power it gave him. Perhaps, also, there was an element of safety. Ernest would not like what was to be said to him so Peregrine saw the benefit of a desk between them.

"I did," Peregrine said. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" Ernest queried. He held the opposite opinion. In fact, he would rather avoid his brother now their father was gone as he could create considerable obstructions in his social life, should he wish. "Why?"

"Why?" Peregrine repeated. "Many reasons why, the most pertinent being your behaviour."

"My behaviour?" Ernest said. "Again, why? Is there something wrong?"

"If you need to ask that, Ernest, I will seriously doubt your intelligence," Peregrine replied. "It has to stop."

"Stop? I am in mourning, it is my method of coping," Ernest said. There was partial truth in that. Before he sought out enjoyment but now he was drinking to escape the confusion created by his father's death.

"Then you have been mourning for years," Peregrine said. "There are other ways to cope." He did have some sympathy towards his brother. Out of his siblings, Ernest was closest to their father.

"Such as taking to my bed like a woman," he pointed out.

"I was ill," Peregrine protested. He was ashamed of his reaction and the worry it caused his family. He was embarrassed that he acted in such a childish way. "And we are talking about you not I."

"Which is a miracle as it is always about you," Ernest said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Exactly as it seems," Ernest said. "It is always 'poor Peregrine', 'poor Lord Denley' and now 'poor Lord Cresthope'. Nobody is concerned about me."

"They are but you are never there to see it," Peregrine said. "If you would only come home from your inns and whorehouses you would see Mamma tortured with worry over you. Your behaviour pains her. She fears you will turn into our father and that is why it must stop."

"Stop?" Ernest said. It was the second time that was said.

"Yes, stop," Peregrine repeated. "No more drinking or whoring or gambling or whatever else you find to amuse yourself. No more."

"And how do you propose to put this into effect?" Ernest asked.

"You have a few options before you," Peregrine told him. He had given much thought to the matter.

"Options? I doubt I will find any attraction in them therefore I believe it will be an issue of the lesser evil," Ernest complained.

"If I could trust you to mend your ways whilst in Town then we would not be having this discussion," Peregrine said.

"So I infer from that comment that your options involve me leaving London," Ernest said. "Why? What harm am I doing?"

"Plenty to yourself but your actions also affect the family," he said.

"You mean I am ruining your chances with the Darcy girl," Ernest said.

"I mean that your actions hinder Camilla, Lucy and even Quentin from making good marriages and you are making Mother ill with worry," Peregrine said. "No, my mind is made up. You are to leave Town."

"I see that it is suddenly your decision," Ernest said bitterly.

"It is my decision because you are my responsibility. You may not be a minor but as head of the family your reputation reflects on me," Peregrine said. "I will not stand by and watch you destroy your life."

"Why do you care?" Ernest said.

"You are my brother and for some unexplainable reason I am reluctant to lose you," Peregrine said.

Ernest appeared unimpressed by this. "Well, what are my choices?" he asked.

"You can do as many other younger sons and join the army or navy," he said. He was aware that military life was open to man of the temptations he wanted Ernest to avoid but he reckoned the discipline used would be beneficial.

"There is a war on!" Ernest protested. "Could you live with yourself knowing that you were subjecting me to Napoleon's forces? What would Mother say?"

"I can withstand the guilt and Mother supports my suggestion," Peregrine told him.

"And my other options?" Ernest asked.

"Retirement at Denley House," he said. Denley, from where the Earl of Cresthope's subsidiary title was taken, was a small hamlet several miles from the family seat at Cresthope Abbey.

"Retirement," Ernest repeated. "What nonsense is this?"

"Just as it sounds," Peregrine replied. "You will retire to Denley where you will be removed from all temptation and distraction," he explained. "You will have staff and a reasonable allowance from me. It will be enough for you to live on comfortably with the occasional treat. You will be allowed pre-approved guests and your days will be spent in useful occupation. This will continue until I am satisfied you are able to behave in a manner befitting a gentleman."

"What?!" Ernest exclaimed, incredulously. "You cannot be serious."

"I am serious," Peregrine confirmed.

"What if I refuse these options?" he asked.

"Then you will leave this house and be left to fend for yourself," Peregrine said. "Without food, shelter or money."

"You would really do this?" Ernest asked.

Peregrine nodded. "It would pain me to do so but I cannot allow your behaviour to continue." He would carry out his threat if need be but he sincerely hoped it would not be necessary.

Ernest opened his mouth to object but immediately shut it again. His pride told him to refuse but the rest of him panicked at the thought of being cast out. Isolation but with the comforts of Denley House was preferable to poverty. His friends would desert him anyway once he was penniless. "I hate you."

"Denley House then," Peregrine thought that would be the choice. Ernest was too much of a coward to enlist and too pampered to survive alone.

"I hate you and will never forgive you for this," Ernest carried on.

"I will make preparations at Denley for you but you will be able to leave tonight," Peregrine told him.

"I really hate you," Ernest reiterated as he went to the door. He turned to Peregrine and glared. "This is an injustice." He walked out as Philip entered.

"Ernest has decided a stay at Denley would be highly beneficial," Peregrine told his uncle. "Oh, and he hates me. Really hates me." He sighed. "I hope this works."

"It will," Philip replied. "There is a good man inside Ernest that needs to be freed and this is a start. So, you are proactive today."

"Yes. Next I think a visit to Quentin at Eton will be in order."

* * *

"I am not coming home," his fifteen-year-old brother said as soon as Peregrine walked into a schoolroom at Eton.

"I am not here to take you home," Peregrine assured him. Quentin disliked coming home from school at the best of times and always asked to go to Cresthope Abbey not London. Now his home life was in disarray he was resisting all requests from his family to visit them in Town. "I am just here to see you."

"Good because I am staying at Eton. It is still term time anyway," Quentin told him. "I cannot miss my school work."

Peregrine gave a small smile. They needed to work on this reluctance to come home. It was rather worrying. "Why, Quentin?"

"It is all confusion at home. It always is and will be even more now Father is dead," Quentin said. "I feel safer here."

"You cannot hide. Believe me, it does not work," Peregrine told him.

"I am not hiding," Quentin said. "I would be willing to come home if Ernest was not there. He always teases me quite cruelly. Father did as well."

"Ernest is not there. He is at Denley House," Peregrine said. "And will remain there for sometime."

"Oh," Quentin said. "Then I will come to London but only when Eton is finished."

"Good. Mamma and our sisters miss you," Peregrine said. "I do hope you will accompany me today to Cresthope for a few days. It is Father's funeral tomorrow. You need to be there."

Quentin did not say anything for a moment. He did not want to admit it to his older brother but he was afraid to see his family in the aftermath of the old Earl's death. Presently he nodded, "I will go with you."

"Thank you, Quentin," Peregrine said.

"Is Mamma very upset?" he asked. "And Camilla and Lucy."

"It is confusing," Peregrine replied.

"I-I am ashamed to say I do not feel much sorrow," Quentin confessed. "I feel sad that he died but I never thought of him as a father. He was never there when I did go home and he ridiculed me when I did actually see him. How do I grieve him?"

"That is an issue we all have problems with," Peregrine told him. "Do not worry that you must behave in a particular way over this."

"Lucy told me in a letter that you collapsed," Quentin said. He smiled briefly at his brother who looked ready to protest. "That was not very manly, Perry."

"I was not myself," he said. "And I fear I shall never hear the end of it now. At least you said 'collapsed' rather than 'fainted'. I do object to 'fainted'. It was the shock and I could not prevent it."

"You are an earl now," Quentin said. He studied his brother to see if he appeared any different, not that he really knew what an earl was supposed to be like. His father was not the best example. "How does that feel?"

"Strange and unreal," Peregrine replied. He was still trying to connect himself with being the Earl of Cresthope. "It will be a long period of adjustment."

"You will be a good earl, I know that," Quentin said.

"I will certainly try my best," Peregrine said. "It is not as if I have much to live up to."

"You will be better than our father," Quentin told him. "I am worried, though, that I will become like him and Ernest."

"You will not," Peregrine said. "I will not allow that to happen. What do you want to do? You are clever, Quentin, what about attending Oxford or Cambridge now? Or maybe a Scottish university."

Quentin shook his head. "Not yet. In a few years time. I do not feel ready. I have decided, however, that I wish to enter the church."

"The church?" Peregrine echoed. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I think it would suit me," Quentin said. "Do you object?"

"Far from it," Peregrine assured him. "You have my full approval. You can tell Mamma tonight. It will be a weight from her mind that you wish to pursue a useful occupation."

"I am glad because I do not like it when she worries. We will have to go soon if we are to travel to Cresthope," Quentin said. Peregrine nodded. "Then help me pack a few things and we can go. I hope you have the carriage. I always get saddle sore when I ride, and not just on my legs."

"Quentin!" Peregrine exclaimed. He did not expect that. "I do not have the carriage, unfortunately, so you will be tender but please do not share your discomfiture with Mamma, Camilla and Lucy. Some things are best kept to yourself in front of ladies. Come on," he gave his brother another stunned look as they went. He had been such a sweet child.

* * *

"Is that really our father in there, Perry?" Camilla asked her brother. They were stood by an open grave at Cresthope Abbey, home of the Cresthope Earls for centuries, as a priest muttered words of little consequence over a coffin.

Peregrine sighed but did not answer. He was sure it was a rhetorical question anyway. He looked around. It was a small funeral party consisting only of the late earl's widow, children and brother. They did not want anyone else coming to gawp at such a time as this. Philip, Lucy and Quentin stood together. Lucy was crying on her uncle's shoulder. Lady Cresthope stood a little away from them. She still felt guilt for her lack of emotion. The final Morris stood apart from them all. It was hard to tell whether Ernest truly mourned his father. He probably did as he had worshiped from an early age. At present he was alternating between sorrowful glances at the grave and vengeful glances at his older brother. He showed no readiness to forgive or forget the decision to banish him to Denley House. He now held considerable hatred towards the new earl.

Camilla took her brother's arm. "Why bother with a service? He says nothing personal about our father."

"He cannot give Father's real character," Peregrine said. "He wants to send him to heaven rather than to hell."

"Do you think he will go to hell?" Camilla asked. He may have caused her pain at times but she did not want her father to go to hell. It upset her to think of his soul tortured for eternity. She made a mental note to pray frequently for him. He needed extra spiritual help.

"I do not know," he replied. "It is a decision that can only be made by the Good Lord."

"Pray for him," she urged. Now her father was dead she was afraid for him. She was sure eternal damnation awaited him as penance for his multitude of sins.

"I always do," he told her. "It is necessary."

They said nothing more as they were conscious that it was disrespectful to speak during the service. Peregrine looked around. It was months since he had been to Cresthope Abbey. He had always decided to remain in London so he could monitor his father and middle brother. He never expected to be back under these circumstances. They were burying his father today. Before, he did not think that it would happen for years but now he was gone.

He was still a mix of emotions regarding that. Of course, deep down, he loved his father so grieved his death but they were never close. He could not think of a time when he had felt any sort of approval for his father's behaviour. Even as a small child, he had never been comfortable with his actions. Perhaps it was because the first clearly remembered outing with just the two of them was to a woman to whom his father much more affection than he ever did his wife. It was years after that Peregrine realised the late Lord Cresthope had taken his young son to visit his mistress. That was one of the many reasons why he found it hard to respect the man, even though he wanted to. He was glad Philip was a constant presence whilst he grew up. If he had taken his father as a model for behaviour then the Cresthope estate would now be in serious trouble. Instead, he was determined to do his best and Philip would provide any guidance he needed.

He was brought from his musings by a significant look from the clergyman. The service was almost over. He threw a handful of dirt onto the coffin and watched as the others took his lead. Ernest was not able to resist shooting him a rebellious glance. It was obvious that he was to start his tenure as seventh Earl of Cresthope by feuding with his brother. Thankfully, the same did not apply to his other siblings. Camilla was at his side, Lucy usually was and Quentin always turned to him for support. In the case of the latter, their father and Ernest had given him a vivid lesson in the dangers of pursuing their lifestyle.

The service ended and his mother appeared by his side. She took his arm as they walked back to the house. Camilla went to Uncle Morris for an escort and Lucy immediately turned to Ernest as the next gentleman in line. He ignored her with a sullen look so Quentin, always bothered to see his sisters upset, went to her assistance. Peregrine was tempted to say something but bit his tongue. He could accept Ernest's ill feeling towards him but Lucy had done nothing wrong. However, he wanted the day to go without trouble so made no comment. Stephen, Earl of Cresthope's burial was quiet in contrast to his life.

"I am glad we are the only ones here," Lady Cresthope said. "At least something involved with your father has been without scandal. It nearly was not. A past mistress threatened to appear. You have a half sister."

"I know. Three, so Uncle Morris tells me," Peregrine said. Upon his brother's death, Philip had found as many of Stephen's past mistresses as he was able. He had been surprised to find only three illegitimate children, all girls. Naturally, he had informed his nephew and any necessary arrangements had been made. Peregrine was shocked to find one half sister to be a few months older than he was. Even though he had always suspected it, he was disgusted to find undeniable proof that his father was unfaithful to his mother even before their first child was born.

"Philip says the youngest is almost Lucy's double. Those poor women left to rear their children out of wedlock," she said. "I never thought I would feel pity for my husband's mistresses but, you see, for all my problems I was his wife. I brought up my children in luxury with no stigma of illegitimacy attached to them. Promise me you will always help your half sisters should they desire. If only to relieve my guilt."

Peregrine thought for a moment. He was aware that his mother's request might invite trouble. "I will do as necessary."

"I doubt they will ask. Philip says they want no contact with us. It is pride and I cannot fault them for it but I do want to put my mind at ease."

Peregrine nodded. He was in no rush to see them either. Exactly what would you say to them? "It puts my worries into perceptive. I was afraid to tell Miss Darcy who I was. Why? I was, at that point, the legitimate heir of the Earl of Cresthope. I am undoubtedly a huge fool and deserve the consequences."

Lady Cresthope said nothing to that. She felt it was cruel to remind him that she gave many warnings about his actions. "Then do something about it."

"I intend to now my father is buried," he said. It had felt wrong beforehand to even consider it. "I have decided to write to Mr Darcy and request he permits me to visit him. Once we return to London I will do that. I feel ready to fight for her."

* * *

_Dear Mr Darcy,_

_I write to you with expectation that you will allow me to explain now my mind is clearer. Although injurious to me I can understand your stance towards myself. I know that I would take similar steps if my sisters were involved in an incident such as this. I can only hope that you will give me the opportunity to change your perception of me. Every day I regret withholding my true identity from Miss Darcy. It is a mistake that has cost me dearly. I deserve the consequences but I am yet to forgive myself for causing your sister pain. The fool that I am did not realise what she felt for me; the fool that I am was equally unaware of the strength of my feelings for her. I can assure you that I do not view lightly the attachment that grew between us. My reasons may be intolerable to you but I will repeat them. Firstly, I did not intend to deceive your sister when we were introduced. I believed I would never see her again so did not give my title and called myself just Peregrine Morris. I recognise that I greatly erred by not revealing who I was on subsequent meetings but I never took any enjoyment from the deception. Secondly, I did think that I was protecting her from the reputation of my family. I was afraid that the explanations of the behaviour of my father and brother would taint her mind. It felt cruel to tell her of all that is unpleasant and base. Lastly, mainly for my own gain I cannot deny, I wanted to be myself and admitting that I was Lord Denley would not allow this. Simply being 'Mr Morris' enabled Miss Darcy to learn my true character, unpolluted by the reputation of my father. My identity was the only lie I told her and I know I acted as a gentleman should. I am not dishonourable._

_I believe I know your main worry for it is one I share in connection with my sisters. I am not ignorant of Miss Darcy's fortune but I can say with all sincerity that I have no designs upon it. She could be penniless and my feelings would be the same. That is the truth. However, I hear you protest that the danger comes from my family. It does not. As you are undoubtedly aware, my unfortunate father is no longer with us. Thus, the threat is removed. My brother is the other. He is now away from Town and will be for the foreseeable future. Even if my situation was not changed as it is know you would have nothing to fear. Miss Darcy's fortune will remain hers should we marry (I apologise for being presumptuous), regardless of the legal rights I would gain. I will go to any lengths to prove I have no interest in her inheritance if it means you will more favourable upon our union. I will not deny that I hope she will become my wife in the future, as doing so would constitute another lie. Truth be told I have never met anyone that creates the feelings within me that your sister does. This confession may be offensive to you but I have long decided to hide nothing from Miss Darcy or your self. Concealment had already caused problems and should be avoided. I have been taught that lesson recently. I would never lie to your sister again. Please believe me when I say that I have never been in the habit of lying. The incident with Miss Darcy is isolated and confirms to me that there is nothing to be gained from an untruth. I find myself abhorrent and I am determined to atone for my actions. All my life I have avoided being like my father and it pains me that in this instance I have acted like him. I can assure you I am nothing like my father nor do I intend to develop his habits. I will assure you of that point._

_I have written in the hope that you will grant me the opportunity to state my case in person. Then I will be able to address your queries and fears should you wish._

_I await your decision,_

_Peregrine Morris, Earl of Cresthope._

Mr Darcy read the letter that had lately been sent to him. The death of Stephen, Earl of Cresthope had added a new dimension to the matter. His greatest fear to Georgiana had been removed. He also could not deny that the new earl acted honourably towards sister since the assembly. There had been no unsolicited contact with Georgiana and any communication was with him. Perhaps it was time to put an end to this matter. He now made his decision so rang for a servant.

"Send for Lord Cresthope," he told the man answering his summons. "Tell him his presence is requested by Mr Darcy."

* * *


	14. Chapter Thirteen: An Important Meeting

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: An Important Meeting

Peregrine rang the doorbell of the Darcy townhouse. The summons from Darcy was just what he hoped for as an answer to his letter. That did not stop him from feeling nervous. This meeting would be his only chance to change Darcy's opinion of him. If it went badly then he would never be allowed contact with Miss Darcy. He would not let that happen.

"Lord Cresthope," he said to the maid answering the door. That name was different for him to say. It was hard to reconcile himself to being 'Lord Cresthope'. Still, if he made a mistake and called himself 'Lord Denley' (or worse 'Mr Morris') then he had no chance. Mr Darcy may not see it is a simple error due to his past history as 'Mr Morris'. "I believe Mr Darcy is expecting me."

The maid showed him in and told him to wait whilst she informed Mr Darcy of his presence.

He looked around and immediately made eye contact with Georgiana Darcy who was coming down the stairs. She was curious as to the identity of their guest. She thought it might be Kitty. She looked surprised at the sight of him, as he was sure the same applied to his expressed. He gave a quick bow as he tried to silently communicate reassurance. He must not speak to her, as that would be inadvisable. She responded with a swift curtsey and slipped away with a small smile. She hardly dared to be hopeful at the outcome of his presence.

"Lord Cresthope, Mr Darcy is ready to receive you," the maid reappeared and told him. He followed her.

"Mr Darcy," Peregrine bowed respectfully as he entered the room. It was only the second time he had seen the man. The first was when he had attempted to see Georgiana after the fateful assembly. He had been turned away after only a few minutes.

"Lord Cresthope," Darcy studied the grave young man who was dressed in mourning. "I received your letter."

"Thank you for seeing me," Peregrine said. "I hope I will be allowed to create a better impression of myself."

"Yes. My sister seems particularly attached to you, anyway, and, I believe, in danger of falling in love," Darcy said. "I need to know whether her feelings are justified."

"To that I have no answer. I will be immodest if I say she is correct but will do myself harm in your eyes if I say her feelings for me are misplaced," Peregrine said.

"But are they reciprocated, Lord Cresthope?" Darcy asked. "I will be satisfied with that. If you are leading her on then you can leave this house immediately."

"Of course they are," he replied. "I have been given many opportunities to never contact her again these past few weeks and not taken them. On the contrary, the thought of redeeming myself in her eyes is the only thing that keeps me going. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I believe it is love."

"You 'believe' it is, Lord Cresthope?" Darcy questioned. He would prefer certainty where Georgiana was concerned.

"I have never been in love before, Mr Darcy, so these feeling are new. I hope it is love," Peregrine replied.

"What can you offer? Can you give her what she deserves?" he asked.

"Materially she will want for nothing and, as I said in my letter, her fortune will remain hers," Peregrine said. Of that he was determined. "Emotionally, well, I have hurt her once and could never do that again. She would be adored and cherished."

"I think you can be assured that your unfamiliar feelings are love," Darcy said. He did not expect to be saying that. It was not long since he had never wanted to see this man. "I did not expect or want my sister to fall in love in this way."

"For my part this is equally unplanned," Peregrine said. "I wish I was able to change our first meeting."

"As so I," Darcy said. "If only to avoid prevent the heartache you caused her."

Peregrine swallowed. That was harsh but he knew those words were deserved. "I cannot apologise enough I do not think I will ever forgive myself. It will be to my eternal shame that I behaved in such a way."

"Please, no more," Darcy said. "Profusions of remorse will only grow tiresome."

Peregrine acquiesced with a brief nod, afraid of angering the man.

"So, we have established that you do love my sister," Darcy said. "We can be grateful for that at least. A loveless match could easily be settled on. After all the trouble you caused she must have love in return."

"I will not hurt her again," Peregrine maintained. "It is not in my character. I am not my father if that is what bothers you. Do not think me like him." He could not help sounding offended. He feared that Mr Darcy would make an unfair comparison.

"I hope to realise that you are different," Darcy said. "Fortunately I only knew your father by reputation. I will know you personally."

"You right to keep undesirable me away from Miss Darcy," Peregrine said. "It is a method I will employ towards my sisters. I have already decided that they will have no more contact with my brother Ernest's associates. I understand the reasons for your actions. I would do the same if I thought Camilla or Lucy to be in danger."

"We share the same position as older brothers," Darcy said. He had never thought to view Lord Cresthope as Georgiana's troublesome suitor but, of course, he had other responsibilities. Darcy had forgotten they were similar to his own.

"Yes, although I would not wish upon you younger brothers like mine," Peregrine said but then frowned. "No, that is too harsh. Hopefully, Quentin will become a credit to the family."

"Is he liable to create problems? I know your other brother is wild," Darcy said.

"Quentin wishes to join the Church," Peregrine said. "As long as that desire continues I will not worry about him. Ernest on the other hand…" he trailed off. "No, that problem is solved."

"Oh yes?" Darcy asked.

"Ernest is taking an indefinite stay in the country," Peregrine told him. "If that has no effect on him then he will find himself in faraway lands. Assure yourself that he will not harm Miss Darcy, even if we marry."

"When you marry, not if," Darcy said.

"When?" Peregrine echoed.

"Yes. That is what you want, I believe," Darcy said. "I hope it is."

"Yes, yes," Peregrine was hasty to reassure him. "But I did not expect you to agree so readily."

"You love her and she loves you," Darcy told him. "If it did not lead to marriage there would only be embarrassment."

"Thank you," Peregrine said. "Then I ask permission to court your sister."

"And I grant it," Darcy replied.

Peregrine smiled and bowed, "There will be no proposal yet. I hope you will understand that for me to become engaged so soon after my father's death would be disrespectful. I would like a few months courtship before."

"I see your point and agree," Darcy said. "I will need that time to adjust."

"I thank you again," Peregrine said. "You will not regret this. I love your sister."

"I know. There will be dire consequences if you do not," Darcy told him. If he did hurt Georgiana then Darcy would ensure he would become the second Earl Cresthope to die in a duel in a matter of months. "I ask you that you leave now without seeing my sister. Instead, I invite you to visit tomorrow."

"I will do as you wish," Peregrine replied. He wanted to see her now but was unwilling to spoil things by disagreeing with Mr Darcy so soon after their truce.

"Good. Tomorrow will be the start of your courtship. Good day, Lord Cresthope and I will see you again."

Peregrine bowed. "Good bye, Mr Darcy. I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

"It seems we will be seeing more of Lord Cresthope," Mr Darcy said to his wife and sister as he entered the sitting room after the earl had gone.

"What?" Georgiana sat up straighter in disbelief.

"Lord Cresthope formally asked my permission to court you," Darcy said, deliberately pausing as Georgiana and Elizabeth leant forward expectantly. "And I granted him that request."

"Oh brother, can you really be telling the truth?" Georgiana asked eagerly, quickly getting to her feet.

"Am I in the habit of lying?" he asked. The reaction of his sister confirmed that she was serious in her feeling for Lord Cresthope.

"Oh Fitzwilliam!" she cried happily. He allowed her to joyfully hug him. "I knew Lord Cresthope visited you but I did not expect this."

"Are you convinced of his good intentions, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked. She knew he must be otherwise he would not let him near Georgiana. She hoped that she could now take the opportunity to learn his character. He still suffered from a poor first impression in her eyes.

"I am now certain he means no harm and found him very amiable," Darcy replied. "However, Georgiana, I will continue to view him with suspicion until I am absolutely sure."

"He will convince you," Georgiana said. "He truly is a good man, Fitzwilliam. You shall see."

"I am willing to believe that you are correct," Darcy said. "I confess I judged him too harshly before. So, your feelings for him are unchanged then."

"They are stronger, brother. I do not think it was a temporary infatuation," she said. "I know it is not. I still feel the same as I did before."

"I believe the same applies to Lord Cresthope," Darcy said. "I admit that I cannot fault his feelings for you. He will be a loyal and loving husband."

"Husband!" Georgiana involuntarily exclaimed.

"Yes," Darcy said. "I recognise that it is leading that way. It must after hearing what he had to say earlier. No, it was a decision I made with the view that there eventually be a proposal."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam. I never thought you would agree to this," Georgiana said. That morning she despaired that she would never be allowed to see him again and now she was being told that soon she would be seeing him all the time. It was more than for what she hoped. "What did you think to him? I mean, if it was the first time you met without any previous history."

"As I said I found him very amiable," Darcy replied. "I understand his viewpoints and agree with him. We are both older brothers."

"I met his sisters," Georgiana said. "Simply by chance. They are very pleasant."

"Just as long as you never came across his middle brother," Darcy said.

"Did Lord Cresthope mention Mr Ernest Morris?" Elizabeth asked. "Is he as bad as they say?"

"He went into no great detail apart from to say Mr Morris has been sent to the country away from Town in a way to curb his behaviour. I approve of his method," Darcy said. "He is discreet and takes action. I cannot believe I am praising this man."

"I can," Georgiana said. "I always thought he would gain your approval. You are quite similar at times. It seem that I am to say that often but it is true and now you can see for yourself. When will we see him?"

"He is coming tomorrow," Darcy replied. "He will see you then. I suppose the rest of today will be spent telling people your news."

"Yes," Georgiana said. "I must tell Kitty. She will be so pleased. May I be excused?"

"Yes, Georgiana. I presume tomorrow will need much preparation."

"Of course," she replied. "Thank you again, Fitzwilliam, you have made me very happy." She smiled and left the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Elizabeth asked her husband once Georgiana had gone.

"Yes," he replied. "Do you see a reason to object?"

"I barely know Lord Cresthope," she said. "But I think I trust Georgiana on this. And you, of course."

"I am satisfied. I am not yet ready to treat him as a close friend but I can tolerate him for Georgiana's sake," he said. "It is obvious that, for all the trouble he has caused, she loves him. She is not a fool, I find."

"No, she is not. It is a fortunate match, though, a handsome earl for a husband. Lady Catherine de Bourgh will approve," Elizabeth said. Georgiana would make her aunt very happy. Anything to remove Lady Catherine's attention from her was welcome. Now she had performed her 'duty' by producing an heir, Lady Catherine was satisfied and barely paid her any regard. Now Georgiana's news would mean Mrs Darcy would practically be ignored. Elizabeth decided that would suit her very well.

"Yes," Darcy said. "Poor Georgiana. She will become the chosen one."

"That can be your punishment for Lord Cresthope then," Elizabeth smiled. "Lady Catherine."

"It is too harsh," Darcy said. "He only lied to her. Nothing to warrant my aunt. Oh, Lizzy, Georgiana will be married. I am still not comfortable with that, regardless of the husband. She is my younger sister."

"Think of it as practice," Elizabeth said. "One day you will be required to release our daughter to some deserving man."

"Not before she is forty," was all he said.

* * *

"You are back," Camilla said as he walked into the sitting room. He was met with the stares of his mother and sisters. They knew where he had been.

"Yes, I am back," he said, not wanting to give anything away.

"Well?" his mother asked. He looked at them without saying anything. All three women possessed identical expressions of eagerness mixed with irritation at his reticence. "Tell us, Peregrine. We need something to divert us."

He shrugged. "I am sorry to say you will be seeing far less of me," he said. They looked confused. "For I will be spending as much time as possible with Miss Darcy, and an appropriate chaperon, of course."

"Oh Peregrine," Lady Cresthope hugged him. "It is just as I hoped. Mr Darcy has given his permission then."

"Yes, I have gained his approval," he replied. "I am allowed to see her."

"Oh, you are going to get married!" Lucy exclaimed. "A wedding! I will love a wedding!" Camilla frowned at her. Her sister would no doubt become intolerably excited when Peregrine actually proposed if the mere thought created this reaction.

"Lucy, I did not even speak to her," Peregrine said. "A proposal is months away."

"Months?" Lucy echoed in disappointment.

"Yes," he said. "There needs to be a period of courting first and I am also still in mourning. To become engaged so soon after our father's death would be wrong."

"Should we feel guilty at being happy at your news in this time of sorrow?" Camilla asked.

"No," Lady Cresthope answered before Peregrine was able.

"Mother," he protested.

"I will not allow your father to spoil your happiness even in death just because he was stupid enough to be killed in a duel," she said. "He affected your chances of marriage in life and I cannot let him continue to do so."

"Mother," Peregrine said again. The guilt his mother experienced at being unable to feel sorrow at her husband's passing had given way to anger.

"Sorry. Take no notice of me," she said. "But allow yourself to be happy. You need to for the sake of your health."

"We will have a wedding to arrange!" Lucy said eagerly.

"Lucy," Camilla complained. "You are going too far."

"Why? Everyone knows where it will lead, even if it does take months," she said. She was trying hard to be serious as she felt she should at a time of grief but now her brother had returned with this news she was distracted. All her mind was telling her now was 'wedding, wedding, wedding' and she could not ignore it. Camilla just sighed. "Fine," Lucy said. "I will say nothing more." She pouted but then smiled to herself. Wedding! What should she wear?

Camilla tutted at the sight of her sister in a dream world then turned back to her brother. "Do you think it will lead to marriage."

"Yes," Peregrine replied. "That was the conclusion arrived at during my meeting with Mr Darcy. It is naturally my intention."

"Do not make any mistakes," Lady Cresthope said.

"Mother!" he objected to that.

"I mean it, Peregrine," she told him. "You have a romantic nature but a courtship is no place for that. You need to be calm and cautious. There will be many opportunities once married for that sort of thing. You will be a perfect gentleman around her."

"And you doubt that I will?" he sounded hurt.

"I worry that you will love your judgement through love," she said. "At this point of your relationship you can be too loving. Leave it for after you marry."

"I shall act in every correct way," he assured her. He knew she made a relevant pint. People would not look favourable upon him if he was too demonstrative. "All our meetings will probably be heavily monitored anyway."

"Good," Lady Cresthope said. "You will do this properly. I will not have you embarrassing me. The courtship will be done correctly!"

"Yes, Mother," was all he said. He would not react to her demanding tone. He was offended that she thought he would act in a foolish manner over this.

"When can we meet her?" Camilla asked. "Properly this time."

"Soon, Camilla," he replied. "What do you mean 'properly'?"

"We spoke in the park once when we met by chance," Camilla told him. "It was whilst you were ill but before our father departed. Lucy and I liked her and we want to see her again."

"I think you will become good friends," he said.

"Invite her to Cresthope Abbey," his mother said. "I have yet to meet her anyway."

"You will like her, Mamma," Peregrine said.

"I know I will," Lady Cresthope said. "Not because I trust your judgement, Perry, but because all accounts of her are favourable. It has always been that way for Miss Darcy. I am glad she is your choice."

"Uncle Morris!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly as she spied her uncle near the door. He came into the room. "What do you think is occurred?"

"I cannot begin to think, Lucia," he replied. He was glad to see his family smiling. Personally, he thought his brother was not worth the sorrow he had seen recently.

"Perry is to marry Miss Darcy!" Lucy replied.

He turned to his nephew. "Perry? Is this so?"

"I am not to marry Miss Darcy," Peregrine said. "Yet anyway. I met with Mr Darcy and I was given permission to court his sister."

"Good," Philip said. "It is what you need. It is obvious you possess many feeling for her."

"I do," Peregrine said. "I am seeing her tomorrow along with Mr and Mrs Darcy."

"How was Mr Darcy with you?" Philip asked.

"He was polite but I doubt we will ever become good friends," Peregrine replied. "I have ruined all chances for that. At least he is now willing for me to court his sister."

"Do not give up on a friendship between you both, Peregrine. Now use the opportunity to impress him afresh," Philip said. "Show him that there is no other man more suitable as a husband for his sister. You are not a nobody, Perry, you are the Earl of Cresthope. He should be grateful that you are considering his sister for a wife."

"Once maybe," Peregrine said. "But I have caused too much trouble now. It is a blessing he still considers me."

Philip sighed but said nothing. He had recently noticed that his nephew's usual confidence had disappeared. He did not want arrogance but he did wish Peregrine would stop this martyr complex from developing any further.

"Never mind, Philip," Lady Cresthope said. She knew what he was thinking. "Once he has his Lady Cresthope then Perry can become the Earl Cresthope promised by his potential. Be yourself tomorrow, Peregrine, and you will not fail."

"Yes, Mother," he said.

"And look handsome. Very handsome," Lucy said. The others stared at her. "Do not look at me like that. You know it necessary. They will not resist him then."

* * *


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Together

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Together

"Peregrine?"

Peregrine looked up at the sound of his youngest sister's voice. She entered his chamber as his valet excited, having just finished dressing his master ready for his first visit to the Darcys as a suitor for Miss Darcy.

"What, Lucy?"

"You are ready," she said with a smile. She walked towards him with designs on his cravat.

"Yes, I am…Oh no, no," he realised what she was planning and moved aside to avoid her sister's fingers.

"I only want to make you neat and handsome," she said.

"No," he moved away from her again. "I pay a man to do that." She was undeterred and carried on. "Go away! Stop violating my attire. Lucy!"

"I have reinforcements," she said and he realised that his mother and Camilla were coming through the door with equal determination.

"Oh no," he said. "No, no, no. Leave me alone." Unfortunately, in escaping Lucy he had strayed too close to his mother. She grabbed him by the shoulders in order to inspect his appearance. She was satisfied. "Handsome boy." It was the one area where she was glad he had taken after his father. Her late husband may have been unpleasant in every other respect but she could not deny his extreme good looks.

"You are ready then," Camilla said. "How will you travel to the Darcys?"

"Carriage? Walk? Horse?" he said.

"All three?" his mother said. "That will be quite a spectacle."

"Walk," he said. "No, horse."

"Oh, do make your mind up, brother," Camilla said. "You will be late otherwise."

"I do not know," he said. "What would be best?"

"If you go by horseback then I think the neatness of your appearance will be spoilt," Lucy pointed out.

"That is true," Camilla said. "You cannot visit Miss Darcy dressed for riding."

"I shall walk then," he decided. "I usually do anyway."

"A carriage would look better," his mother put in. "Especially with the family crest." Lucy's eyes lit up at that.

"I cannot justify using a carriage for a distance that takes barely twenty minutes to walk," he objected. His mention of the carriage before had been made without thinking. "It would be lazy."

"You are an earl now," Camilla said. "You do not need justification."

"Think of the impression it will make on Mr Darcy," Lady Cresthope said. "When you arrive with the carriage and servants in Cresthope livery. You want him to take you seriously."

He looked at them and groaned. "You make a good case and I do agree even though I look as if I cannot decide for myself."

"What man can?" Lady Cresthope muttered. "So, you are ready to go."

"Yes," he said "Am I to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," Lady Cresthope nodded. "They cannot fail to be pleased with your appearance."

"Good but it is only Miss Darcy I wish to impress in that respect," he said.

"The rest of you is also satisfactory," she shrugged. "That is to be expected. They will love you."

"Of course they will," Lucy agreed. It was still a foreign concept to her that anyone would ever disapprove of Peregrine.

"You always flatter me, Lucy," he smiled. He looked in the mirror once more. "Yes, I am ready. Order my carriage."

* * *

"He is come," Elizabeth said to Georgiana as she entered the drawing room. "Fitzwilliam brings him in here."

"Oh dear," Georgiana muttered. It was the first time she was to see him for weeks and she could not help but feel nervous. "I hope we can still converse with ease. So much has changed since we last spoke."

"Do not worry, Georgiana," Elizabeth said. "It will be fine. By all accounts he is eager to see you."

Mr Darcy and Lord Cresthope entered the room. Lord Cresthope bowed to both the ladies but his attention was only on one.

"I suppose you can talk amongst yourselves," Darcy said. He saw no harm in that, as he would be in the room to supervise, as was his wife.

Lord Cresthope bowed again and sat in the chair nearest Georgiana. "Miss Darcy," he said.

"Lord Cresthope," she replied.

"It is still strange to be called that," he said, trying to find conversation to ease his nerves. "Especially from you."

"I cannot continue to call you 'Mr Morris'," she reminded him, "So 'Lord Cresthope' it must be."

"Soon it can be 'Peregrine' and I will like that," he said.

"When we are married," Georgiana said. There was no use in pretending to be ignorant about that fact.

"Yes," he smiled. "I apologise that a proposal is delayed."

"I understand," she told him. "I can wait now I know it is coming. How are you?" She noticed a change in his appearance at least. He did not look unwell but rather as if he was recovering from an illness. He was graver than she remembered.

"Better now we are reunited," he said. "I missed you. I needed your presence when my father died. I do not know how to mourn him." He felt at ease enough to confess that to her even though their acquaintance was only brief. He had never been as comfortable in somebody's presence as he was with her. "I know you cannot help me with that as it is a personal experience but…"

"I can listen," she finished for him.

He nodded. "Yes. That is what I have missed these past weeks. We have a strange relationship, Miss Darcy. It feel as if I have known you for years."

"And I you but it will be advantageous for our marriage," she said.

"Do you want marriage?" he asked. He was aware that she had received little consultation over this.

"Yes. We may have spent relatively little time together but I have spoken with Lord Jedhurst, Mr Blair and Mr Bedale almost as much and I cannot view them as husbands," she replied. "I know that you are different. It will certainly be no hardship to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, that is the difference."

He smiled. "I apologise for making you wait for a proposal."

"That is not necessary," she told him. "I see it as a period where we can become acquainted with our characters. Most do not have that opportunity. Also, being a woman I will need months to plan my wedding dress."

He laughed. "I must introduce properly to my sisters. Lucy, in particular, is already full of anticipation. She stares dreamily into space at the thought of ribbon, lace and who knows what else."

"Do you think I will like your sister?" she asked. She remembered their earlier brief encounter with confusion but not distaste.

"Yes. They are excitable but harmless and very amiable," he told her. "My mother is eager to meet you."

"Is that bad?" Georgiana asked. "She is your mother, after all, and could be jealous."

"I can assure you she is not," he said. "She is happy to see me soon to have a bride. My brothers are yet to form an opinion." He left it at that. She was bound to be aware of Ernest's reputation. "I think I am unpopular with your family."

"That will change," she told him. "Mrs Calder is already won over by your being an earl. They will learn to love you when they see how happy you make me."

"You can meet my family soon," he decided. "I think I will have a riot at home if I do not introduce you. I hope I can persuade Mr Darcy to let me invite you to Cresthope Abbey."

"Give him a few days," she advised. "Is Cresthope Abbey the family seat?"

"Yes. Part of it used to be an abbey, funnily enough," he smiled.

"I would never have guessed," she said. "It is not at all obvious. Where is it?"

"Near Oxford," he replied. "You will see it at the right time of year."

"I hope you can see Pemberley," she said. "I mean, before we marry."

"The great Pemberley," he remarked. "I will enjoy that, if only to see where you grew up."

"Did you grow up at Cresthope?" she asked.

"Yes, away from London and my father," he replied. "Until he demanded that my mother joined him in London along with my siblings. I was at university by then but I do not wish to speak about him any more. I do not want to spoil this. I will tell you about him later."

"Of course," she said "What shall we talk about today on this momentous occasion?"

"There is a list," he replied. "Where do we begin? Have you a…" he trailed off as they looked up at Elizabeth stood next to them. "Mrs Darcy."

"I am afraid I must disturb you," she said. "Mr Darcy believes you have spoken alone for long enough. He requests you join us."

"Of course," Peregrine smiled. They stood and went with Elizabeth. Such interruptions were to be expected now.

* * *

"Oh Lucy stop it," Camilla said. The two Morris sisters had just walked into the assembly room with Lord Cresthope, Miss Darcy and Mrs Calder. Lucy was presently looking around with what her sister deemed to be a particularly stupid smile.

"What?" Lucy said with a whine.

"Grinning in that manner. It does not befit a lady," Camilla told her.

"But I am happy," Lucy protested. "See, this is the first assembly we have attended with both Perry and Miss Darcy where they are not meeting in secret."

"Oh, it is," Kitty said. She had found an immediate friend in Lucy and the others agreed that they were also kindred spirits. "What fun!"

"See, Mrs Calder agrees with me," Lucy said. "Will you dance together?" she asked her brother.

Peregrine looked at Georgiana then answered. "Yes, my two left feet and I will take Miss Darcy to the dance floor," he smiled. "I apologise in advance for any trampled toes."

"Oh yes," Camilla remembered. "You will find much amusement in watching my brother attempt to dance, Miss Darcy."

"It is because I have never found the right partner, yet anyway," he said.

"Miss Darcy," Lucy put in. "That is your ideal."

"Yes, Lucy, you have correctly understood my insinuations," he said.

"Well, it was not hard," Lucy replied. "It cannot be me or Camilla because you always dance badly with us and you are unlikely to dance with Mrs Calder as she has a husband. That only leaves Miss Darcy."

"A brilliant deduction," he said.

"Now you are teasing me again," Lucy complained. "All I wanted to know was whether you are going to dance with Miss Darcy."

"I am," he said. "Should she desire it."

"I do," Georgiana said.

"I hope I will dance," Kitty said peevishly. "But at present I appear to be lacking a partner. Where is Mr Calder? I knew a business meeting before an assembly would cause him to be late."

"What is your husband's business, Mrs Calder?" Peregrine asked. He was presently going through the process of meeting Miss Darcy's family and friends. The ladies were easy – all but Lady Calder were curious to see him so find many reasons to visit the Darcys when he called – but the gentlemen were a different case. He only knew their names. Mr Darcy was not yet taken with his future brother in law enough to spend time with him.

"Wool and cotton mills," Kitty replied. She knew there was more to it but the details bored her and she could not remember much. "I suppose you he is an industrialist but I assure you he is not as tedious as his profession suggests."

"You will like him, Lord Cresthope," Georgiana said. "He is very amiable."

"He is brothers with Sir Felix Calder, I believe," Peregrine said.

"Yes," Georgiana replied. "They are childhood friends, mainly of my brother."

"I have never heard the name 'Sir Felix Calder'. Who is he?" Lucy asked.

"That is rude, Lucy," Camilla said.

"No, it is a question," her sister countered. "It is not a name I recognise."

"Sir Felix prefers it that way," Georgiana said. "He is a Yorkshire baronet and married to Mrs Darcy's sister."

"Oh," Lucy said. Married men did not interest her. "That man is handsome, the one walking towards us, I mean."

"That is my husband," Kitty said, for it was indeed Bertram. There was no jealousy in her tone. On the contrary she loved hearing her husband praised. "And I agree that he is very handsome. Our son is like him."

"You have a son," Lucy said eagerly. She liked children but had little contact with them. "What is his name? How old is he?"

"He is called Frederick and he is two years old," Kitty replied. "Mr Calder," she said joyfully as Bertram reached them.

"My dear Mrs Calder," Bertram smiled and bowed. They had finally accustomed themselves to not using their first names in public. "Miss Darcy."

"Mr Calder, this is Lord Cresthope and his sisters Lady Camilla and Lady Lucia," Georgiana said. "This is Mr Bertram Calder."

"Pleased to meet you," Bertram said. "I have heard much about you. My wife talks, endlessly."

"So do you meaning that we are well matched," Kitty said. "And you wanted to know anyway." She turned to the others. "We are very happy for Miss Darcy."

"Thank you, Mrs Calder," Peregrine smiled. He was in no doubt that she knew everything. Miss Darcy probably told her everything. Not because she was a gossip but because he knew that she needed to confide in her friends and seek comfort. The knowledge of his behaviour obviously did not give Mrs Calder a negative opinion of him. She was still willing to speak to him. "For my part I am likewise happy. Miss Darcy has raised my spirits in this time of sorrow."

"Sorrow? Oh, your father dying," Bertram said without thinking then regretted it. "Sorry, sorry. I often speak without prior thought. Some would deem it a sickness."

"It does not matter," Lord Cresthope said but there was still an awkward silence. It had provided a sudden, painful recollection for Camilla and Lucy as well. "Do you dance?" he asked in an attempt to ease the discomfort.

"Endlessly," Kitty answered for her husband. "It is a particular talent of his."

"Do you, Lord Cresthope?" Bertram asked.

"I attempt to but I do not think I was born with any natural rhythm," Lord Cresthope replied. "My feet possess minds of their own."

"Why do men always find excused not to dance?" Kitty said. "Mr Darcy and Sir Felix rarely dance and there is always a reason why they cannot."

Lucy giggled. "My brother may be telling the truth. I shall let you decide when you see him dance."

"I think my siblings are being too harsh," Camilla said. "Perry is not that bad. I cannot deny he does lack grace but no more so that the average man."

"If you enjoy the activity then nothing else matters," Kitty decided. "I have not seen you often at assembles, Lord Cresthope, though I believe I have seen your sisters at times."

"That is no surprise, Mrs Calder," Peregrine said. "It is their favourite occupation. I, on the other hand, can only endure so many before finding myself bored."

"You are suited to Miss Darcy then," Kitty said. "I can never persuade her to attend more than three in a row."

"I am not used to attending so many," Georgiana explained. "I find that my ability to converse about trivial matters is underdeveloped."

"That is because you spend too much time with Mary," Kitty said. "She only ever talks about deep and meaningful matters."

"Is Mary here?" Lucy asked. She wanted to meet all Miss Darcy's friends.

"No, my sister would never voluntarily attend an assembly," Kitty said. "She is Lady Calder, wife of Sir Felix, by the by." She frowned. "And of course the sister of Mrs Darcy. Georgiana told you that earlier. I am repeating it unnecessarily."

"We did not know her name from earlier," Camilla said. "So, Mrs Calder, you are Mrs Darcy's sister and your other sister is Lady Calder. Are there more?"

"Yes, Mrs Bingley and Mrs Wickham. You will meet Mrs Bingley soon but Mrs Wickham is out of Town," Kitty said. "Her husband is in the army." She left it at that. Georgiana could explain to them the history of the Wickhams if she wished.

"Many ladies for you to meet, Camilla and Lucy," Lord Cresthope remarked.

"Do you have any brothers?" Lucy asked, hoping for a selection of unmarried men.

"No," Kitty replied. "We are only sisters."

"Oh," Lucy was noticeably disappointed.

"Never mind, Lucy," Lord Cresthope said. He turned to Georgiana. Would you care to dance now?" It was his only chance to be alone with her and had the added bonus of physical contact.

"Yes," she replied. She hoped he would ask soon.

"Peace at last," he said as he led her away. "I apologise for Camilla and Lucy."

"There is no need otherwise I would have to apologise for Mrs Calder," she replied. She smiled at him as they took their place. "Can you talk whilst dancing?

He smiled as he turned his attention back to her. He had been studying the possible movements of their fellow dancers. "It depends whether I know the steps. I think I do."

"I do not think I have encountered a gentleman so ignorant of such a thing," she said as the music started.

"I know. I am terrible," he said. "But it just des not come naturally to me however hard I try. It is a failing."

"You have not made a mistake yet," she assured him. "But I suggest you stop frowning in concentration unless you want everyone to know your deficiencies."

He smiled. "I cannot prevent that. Left next?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Go right and you will squash that lady." He was frowning again. "Please tell me you know left from right."

"Yes," he said. "Your left or mine?"

"Lord Cresthope! Your left," she said. "My right."

"What?" he concentration was broken and only her quick thinking ensured his next move was correct. "Now you are confusing me."

"Stop thinking about it," she said. "That is the problem. Let the steps come naturally and stop counting under your breath. Look at me."

He did and smiled. "I promise you I will spend the months until we can marry learning to dance properly. Honestly, how did I do?" he asked as the dance finally ended.

"I was not embarrassed," she replied. "That is a good start. Shall we rejoin Camilla? The others appear to be dancing." He nodded.

"I lack a partner," Camilla said as they went to her.

"Who dances with Lucy?" Peregrine asked.

"A friend of Mr Calder's," Camilla replied. "She flirted and he could not resist. Mr Bedale or something."

"Really?" Georgiana asked in disbelief as Lord Cresthope grinned. He recognised the name.

"Do you know him?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, he was put forward as a suitor but was very unsuccessful," Georgiana replied.

"What an incredibly boring man," Lucy complained as she marched over. She had left a bewildered Mr Bedale mid-dance. "All he can talk about is the material of my dress! There is Miss Eleanor Montgomery. I am going to join her and hope I can dance with her very amiable brother!" She strode away purposely.

"We never did teach her manners," Lord Cresthope remarked.

"Is he so bad?" Camilla asked Georgiana.

"He is very committed to his business," was her only reply.

"Very beneficial for me," Lord Cresthope said. "Otherwise Miss Darcy would have found his presence riveting and not needed to speak with me." He studied his sister who had become very quiet. "Camilla?"

"I feel guilty that I was enjoying myself earlier," she replied.

"We can stay here and sit quietly if you want," Georgiana said. "I am sure Lord Cresthope would not mind. It would save him the embarrassment of dancing again."

"You said I was not embarrassing!" he protested. "Camilla?"

"Yes, if you do not mind," she replied.

"We can observe society," Georgiana said as she sat beside her future sister. Camilla smiled and nodded her agreement.

"We can take bets on which gentleman will become so drunk he cannot stand," Peregrine said.

"Perry!" Camilla complained. "That is inappropriate."

"But such fun," he said. "I defy you not to be laughing in a few hours time."

* * *

"Are congratulations in order yet?"

Peregrine turned around as he heard a voice behind him. He was sat at the desk in his study. He found a young man around his own age. "Frank."

Frank Morris smiled at his cousin. He was Philip's son and his only child to survive infancy. The two young men had been close growing up. "Cousin Peregrine…or should I say Lord Cresthope?"

"Do not even dare," Peregrine said. "As I keep telling you I need to remain 'Peregrine' in some circumstances. Desist calling me Lord Cresthope. You know how I feel about that title."

"You are redeeming it in my eyes already," Frank shrugged. "And I repeat, are congratulations in order yet?"

Peregrine knew what he meant. "No because, as I told you, I must wait," he replied. "You know I would ask her in an instant but it cannot be now. My father is barely buried."

"It will be worth the wait," Frank said. "Her presence suits you now you are no longer moping over not seeing her."

"I am happy, Frank, when I should not be," Peregrine said. "This is not mourning. We are again to attend an assembly together tomorrow. Camilla and Lucy are going so once more we will be three dressed in black among the colour. I already know I will dance with Miss Darcy as I did before. What will people think?"

"They will understand. Your father was not exactly known for being an attentive and loving father," Frank replied. "They will be pleased to see his children happy. You were always pitied, rightly or wrongly."

"It is a matter of respect," Peregrine said. "I am confused. I am experiencing the death of a parent and new love at the same time, two very conflicting emotions. At least Miss Darcy understands. I am glad I can know spend time with her, it is a comfort, but I wish we could be intimate."

"You dirty devil," Frank grinned.

"Not that," Peregrine objected but it did not stop Frank winking at him. "Truly, Frank. If that was all I desired and I was thus inclined then Ernest probably has a list to satisfy my wants. No, I just want to hold her, all the time. Do you understand? Nothing sexual mostly but I have naturally thought about that."

"Partly but you know me. I do not intend to marry before I am thirty and I doubt it will be for love," Frank said. "I am busy having fun currently."

"Do not dampen my romance with your libidinous talk," Peregrine said. "You are polluting it."

"I apologise," Frank replied knowing his cousin spoke only in jest. "In all seriousness, though, I am very pleased for you. She will be a fine countess."

"The Countess of Cresthope? That almost makes me warm to my new title," Peregrine said. "Lady Cresthope. My associations are only good."

"How does my aunt feel about relinquishing her title," Frank asked. "Or at least ceasing to be the only Lady Cresthope."

"She is unbothered," Peregrine replied. "She is not attached to it due to her unhappy marriage to my father. She tells people to call her 'Lady Annabella' in preparation for after my marriage. She wants there to be only one person called 'Lady Cresthope'."

"What does your mother think to Miss Darcy?" Frank asked. He knew the problems mothers often created when their beloved sons married.

"Although they have not yet met she becomes very fond of her," Peregrine replied. "My mother only has praise for Miss Darcy. It is a relief. Camilla and Lucy adore her."

"That is expected," Frank said. "Anything else would be a shock."

"I will introduce her to Quentin when I invite the Darcys to Cresthope Abbey," Peregrine said. "But with regards to Ernest I am undecided when that meeting will take place." He knew that it could not be avoided but he was reluctant for it to take place. Ernest was not in a pleasant frame of mind at present. "I would like if you were there, Frank. You are my kinsman and closest friend."

"I will be," Frank said. "My father will go anyway and I promised him I would take a break from Town. When will you go?"

"Soon I hope but it needs to be arranged with her brother," Peregrine said. "She needs to be introduced to Cresthope. It is her future home after all."

* * *

"Can I ask you something, Mary?" Georgiana said.

"Go ahead," Mary replied.

"Is Mr Blair upset that our friendship will not lead to marriage?" she asked. She was very happy with Peregrine but it did bother her that George Blair would be left out now. She could tell he liked her.

"He is, of course," Mary replied, typically blunt. "But he will survive. Actually, we have hardly seen him recently."

"Is he well?" Georgiana asked.

"I believe so. He does like to be alone at times. When he becomes engrossed in something he is lost to the world," Mary explained. "He will appear again full of knowledge and eager to share. We tell him he should consider a scholarly profession. I can tell you that he is glad that you have sorted your problems with Lord Cresthope. He said that you should marry."

"Really?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes. He wants you to be happy," Mary replied. She knew George to be completely selfless at times like this. She admired him for it. "That is his consideration."

"I hope he will find happiness," Georgiana said.

"He will, I am sure of that," Mary said. "He knows what he wants. So, it is sorted with Lord Cresthope then?"

Georgiana nodded with a smile. "Yes. It is only because he is in mourning that a proposal is delayed. What do you think of Lord Cresthope?"

"I have not met him yet so I cannot say," Mary replied. She would not provide the gushing over Lord Cresthope that she was sure Georgiana had experienced from the likes of Kitty "All accounts are favourable so I can see my approving of him when we are introduced."

"I hope you do. I cannot see myself this content with anybody else," Georgiana said. "I would like my family to share my good opinion of Lord Cresthope."

"We will," Mary replied. "It seems that he will prove himself to us now he is earl."

"He would have done before if given the chance," Georgiana said. She knew that Lord Cresthope would be the same man regardless of his current title. She believed the character of Lord Cresthope to be no different to the man she knew as Mr Morris. "He is not changed apart from in how we address him."

"So, you are convinced of his good intentions," Mary said.

"I always have been," Georgiana told her. "It is just nobody seemed to believe me."

"Well, I think that we should trust your judgement now," Mary said. "Which I believe is being done. Your brother takes note of your opinion."

"Of which I am grateful," Georgiana replied. "And he is impressed by Lord Cresthope now he is acquainted with him. It is Fitzwilliam's failing that he judges too quickly and too harshly."

"We all are guilty of that," Mary said. "Everybody is influenced by his or her first impressions. It is fortunate for you that Lord Cresthope is able to make his anew."

"We are to stay at Cresthope Abbey soon," Georgiana told her. Mr Darcy had arranged a visit with Lord Cresthope. "Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth, the children and I. There Lord Cresthope will have his opportunity to change our opinions."

"Happy times then," Mary said. "A proposal is certain then."

"Yes it is just not official until the correct amount of time since his father's death has elapsed," Georgiana said. "I did not think mourning was such a long period."

"It is necessary, Georgiana," Mary told her. "It will only open Lord Cresthope up to criticism if he rushes this."

"I know. I am ashamed that I complain," Georgiana said. "At least I am given the chance to become familiar with his character. I am not disappointed with him or his sisters. I will meet them properly at Cresthope along with his mother for the first time. I cannot wait. We leave in a few days."

* * *


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Cresthope Abbey

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

I've come to the conclusion this story is a bit on the crap side. I am not really happy with it and wish I had more time to devote to it, my writing has deteriorated when compared with _Two Brothers_. I apologise but am grateful people are persevering with it. :)  
Anyway, onto the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Cresthope Abbey

"They are here!" Lucy exclaimed. She was stood looking out on the courtyard of Cresthope Abbey.

"Come away from the window, Lucy," Lady Cresthope said as she embroidered. "It is wrong to spy."

"They cannot see me," Lucy protested. "Why are you not more excited?" She looked around at her family. "Even Perry remains composed."

Peregrine smiled to himself. He knew who 'they' were and had he not been a gentleman he would be out the door in an instant.

"If you press yourself against the window in that manner you will fall out," Camilla told her sister. "Then they will see you."

"I want to see what Miss Darcy wears," Lucy said. "Oh Cousin Frank you are very annoying," she complained for he had come upon her from behind, taken hold of her shoulders and moved her away from the window.

He smiled and looked out. "How did you expect to see Miss Darcy's dress from behind the carriage?" Frank asked. The room in which they were presently sat faced the main entrance meaning that when alighting the Darcys would have been hidden from Lucy's prying eyes by their carriage. "Are you sure it was the Darcys?"

"The family crest is on the carriage," she said scornfully. "Oh!" she exclaimed in irritation. "Why are none of you excited? Perry's beloved is come!"

"And will soon be upon us and faced with a petulant Lucy acting as a child," Philip said. "Sit down." She did as her uncle asked. "And, Frank, stop teasing her."

"Yes, Father," his son said. He took a seat next to Peregrine. "Nervous, my Lord Cresthope?"

"Not at all," the earl replied. He was perhaps a little but did not like to admit it. "I am happy to see her again. I will be pleased to show Cresthope to Miss Darcy."

"But what of Mr and Mrs Darcy?" Lucy asked. "You need to impress them."

"Thank you for that reminder, Lucy," Peregrine said. He smiled at her. "Do not worry, I have it all in hand."

A servant entered. "Mr and Mrs Darcy and Miss Darcy await you in the west parlour, Lord Cresthope."

"Thank you. Tell them I will join them shortly," Peregrine said and the servant went.

"I thought they were to come in here," Camilla said.

"Later but first I must give them time to prepare before I subject them to my dear assembled family." He bowed and went before they had chance to respond. He walked swiftly to the parlour but hesitated before he entered. This was his opportunity to make a favourable impression. Here at Cresthope Abbey he was master and could meet Mr Darcy as an equal or even superior if he wished due to the earldom. He needed the outward appearance of confidence, even if he did not feel it inside. He opened the door.

"The Earl of Cresthope," the waiting servant announced.

"Thank you," Peregrine dismissed him. "Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy," he bowed then smiled. "And your children."

"Yes," Darcy replied. "Anne-Frances and William."

"My sister Lucy will be happy. She likes children," Peregrine said. "I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It was," Elizabeth replied. She could almost approve of Lord Cresthope in this mood. He was a different man to the repentant, almost martyr-ish person that visited them in London. He had not apologised once so far.

"I am glad," Peregrine said. "Miss Darcy, my family has been eager for your coming."

"I will be happy to see your sisters again," she said. "Is your whole family here?"

"My mother, my sisters and my youngest brother, Quentin are," he replied. "There is also the addition of my uncle and my cousin. My brother Ernest is still 'resting' at Denley House." It was a euphemistic way to describe his brother's absence and there were few in his acquaintance that did not know the true situation but it sufficed.

"Will he join you here?" Darcy asked. He hoped not for Georgiana's sake. He did not anticipate being in company with that particular Morris.

"I do not know at present," Peregrine replied. "He has so far refused any invitation but that may change."

"I hope he is better soon," Elizabeth said.

"So do I," Peregrine said. "Now, my mother wishes to be introduced to you without the others. If you are ready I shall send for her."

"Please do," Georgiana said. "I should like to meet her."

Peregrine nodded and summoned a servant to fetch his mother. "If I introduce you with all my family in attendance it will only be dominated by my sisters squealing in excitement," he explained. "Mother," he greeted the woman that entered. He turned to Georgiana and she came forward. "This is Miss Georgiana Darcy. Miss Darcy, this is my mother, Lady Cresthope."

"Lady Cresthope," Georgiana curtsied. His mother was smaller than she imagined and was pretty rather than handsome. For some reason she had thought Lady Cresthope would be imposing in stature, rather like her Aunt Catherine. Perhaps it was because Camilla and Lucy were, or promised to be, tall and handsome women. Lady Cresthope did not look much like her son either.

"Miss Darcy," Lady Cresthope also curtsied but retained most of the frostiness she had developed since becoming a widow. "I am pleased to meet you."

"May I also introduce Mr and Mrs Darcy and their children," Peregrine said. His mother curtsied again but was not very forthcoming.

"Cresthope is an attractive estate," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, I am very fond of it," Lady Cresthope said but added nothing more.

"Shall we join the others?" Peregrine asked. He has noticed recently that his mother was not herself and this reticent manner was not normal. Usually upon meeting new acquaintances she was talkative as if she had known them for years. His mother had praised Miss Darcy so much that he expected her to chat easily. "I am sure my sisters are eager to see Miss Darcy again." He did not give them time to answer as he herded them from the room. "I am glad you are come," he found the chance to say to Georgiana as they went.

"So am I," she replied.

"Prepare yourself for my sisters," he warned her. "Lucy in particular."

"Miss Darcy!" Lucy exclaimed, barely giving them chance to enter the room. "I mean Georgiana, as I am now permitted to call you. I have been longing for your arrival all day! Now you are finally here!" Georgiana was eagerly hugged by Lucy then greeted in a much more restrained but equally affectionate way by Camilla.

"I am happy you are here," Camilla said. "Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy," she greeted the others. They had already become acquainted in London.

"This is my brother, Quentin," Peregrine said and Quentin bowed. "My uncle Captain Philip Morris and his son, Frank."

"Mr Darcy," Philip said. "I am very happy you came and also that you allowed by nephew to court your sister. I hope you enjoy Cresthope, Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy."

"Thank you, Captain Morris," Elizabeth said.

"We will have such fun!" Lucy said. "I can think of so many things to do!"

"Lucy, calm yourself," Peregrine told her.

"I will try, Peregrine, but I am so very excited," she said. "I am happy to see her."

"So is Camilla but she can control herself," Peregrine said. "At least Miss Darcy is used to her. She will not be scared away, I hope."

"I can withstand your sister," Georgiana said and Lucy beamed.

"See!" she exclaimed. "We have much to talk about."

"Peregrine, dinner will be served soon," Lady Cresthope said. "I think our guests should be shown to their rooms to dress."

"Of course, Mother," he said, confused that she wanted to cut short the welcome in such an abrupt way. He smiled at his guests. "I will instruct a servant to show you the way. Excuse me." He left the room and retuned with a servant. "I will see you later then," he said, mainly to Georgiana. She curtsied.

"I do not think his mother likes me," Georgiana said once they were out of earshot.

"Perhaps she felt overwhelmed," Elizabeth said but she had noticed it as well. "I think I am becoming quite approving of Lord Cresthope. I like his manner here, even though I have only had a brief experience of it. Do not worry, Georgiana, Lady Cresthope will warm to you. She must do."

* * *

"I think you must find me very cold," Lady Cresthope said as she came across Georgiana in the sitting room. "Miss Darcy."

"I…" Georgiana could not think what to say. She had been bothered by Lady Cresthope's manner towards her. Ever since they arrived she had been distant and had barely spoke.

"You can agree," Lady Cresthope told her. "I hoped I would soon find you alone. I need to assure you that this is not my usual conduct. Since my husband's death I have found myself a different person."

"I think it must be hard for you," Georgiana said. "I mean, to lose your husband in such a way." She knew she was stating the obvious but could not think how to answer.

"Yes," Lady Cresthope said. "However, it does not excuse my behaviour towards others. Especially you as I have no desire to offend you. You are quite vital to my son's happiness. I must thank you."

"I think you exaggerate," Georgiana said, feeling highly embarrassed.

"No, it is justified," she said. "Peregrine does love you. He has surely told you so but you need an outsider to verify the fact. I hope to do that."

"I thank you," Georgiana said, she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Now I am coming on too strongly," Lady Cresthope said. "I apologise. I am a novice. It is a new feeling to be faced with my son's intended, regardless of whether it is official, but then you are meeting his mother for the first time. It is very difficult but I hope you are not disappointed. I must admit that I envy you, Miss Darcy."

"Envy me?" Georgiana echoed.

"Yes. You will marry this Cresthope male with no worries," she said. "Peregrine will be a loving and attentive husband. My situation when I was in your situation was not so happy. Therefore, I am envious but also glad you are more fortunate. You will be a happier Lady Cresthope."

"But I am not taking your place," Georgiana hastened to assure her.

"Yes, you are and it is with my full approval," Lady Cresthope said. "I have no desire to be Lady Cresthope any more. It is your turn."

"Please, I am nervous at the thought," Georgiana confessed. She felt wholly unprepared for the life she imagined a countess to lead.

"There is no need," Lady Cresthope said. "You have Peregrine by your side and you have lived at Pemberley. They are similar great houses."

I was only a sister at Pemberley," Georgiana said. "I will be a wife at Cresthope."

"I will be there," Lady Cresthope told her matter-of-factly. "I will offer advice."

"Thank you," Georgiana said.

"You have a blessing in Peregrine," she said. "I know that as his mother I am expected to say that but it is true. He was not expected to turn out so well when you consider the father."

"I never think of Lord Cresthope in relation to his father," Georgiana told her. It was true. Even though she knew of the old earl's reputation she had not met him so could make no comparison with the son. She knew the reports of his father would be exaggerated. Rumours tended to be so.

"Good," Lady Cresthope said. "His reputation suffers when people so. There is only a resemblance in look, not character."

"He always speaks warmly of you," Georgiana said. "I think you are close."

"Yes," she replied. "I am prodigiously proud of him. I can no longer deny that. However, I am not blind to his faults. I was very disappointed with his lies to you. That was not like Peregrine. I also disliked the lack of character strength he showed at the death of his father. He took to his bed."

"He took to his bed?" Georgiana repeated.

"Yes, unfortunately, and fainted," she said. "He feels very ashamed and embarrassed now."

"I did not know that," Georgiana said.

"Be assured it is very unusual behaviour for my son," Lady Cresthope said, afraid that she gave the wrong impression. "He was not himself. He was ill. Some of it was his own making – he was heartbroken at his treatment of you, which could have been easily avoided by telling the truth – but the rest was not. He was worried by the increasingly troubled behaviour of his father and Ernest. It wears you down. I know from experience."

"He did not tell me about fainting and taking to his bed," Georgiana said.

"He tries not to tell anyone," Lady Cresthope said. "He is very embarrassed so I am doing it for him. Do not worry. It will not happen again. We will ensure that."

"I am not worried," Georgiana said. "Just surprised."

"Oh, he is a man," Lady Cresthope said. "They cannot cope with emotions as women can. They need our help."

Georgiana smiled. "So I will spend my marriage doing that."

"Oh yes, and for any sons you produce," she said. "Until they marry at least." She then became serious. "Just be grateful that it is the only fault you see. Peregrine is a good man and will cause you no problems. The slight deficiencies in maturity will soon be overcome."

"What about the old earl?" Georgiana asked. "I hope you do not mind me asking the reason why you married him."

"I was deemed the prettiest, pleasantest and most fertile-looking of my sisters," Lady Cresthope said. "My father did not want to lose the opportunity to marry one of his daughters into an earldom. Had I been plain or bad-tempered you would be here talking to someone else. There was no love between my husband and myself, nor was there expected to be. You are luckier, thankfully."

"I am sorry," she said. Peregrine had often hinted about his parents' marriage.

"Do not be," Lady Cresthope said. "After all, I gained money and a title." She smiled. "And five children. As soon as Peregrine was born I knew where the focus in my marriage would lie. Fortunately I also gained a good friend in my husband's brother." Georgiana looked away uneasily at this. She was aware of certain rumours surrounding that. "You have no doubt heard what they say regarding that but it is all untrue. Philip is nothing more than a brother to me. Had he been my husband's sister then no comments would have been made about our friendship but it is no different. The rumours were started by my husband anyway."

"Were they?" Georgiana asked.

"Of course. I do not know whether he intended to injure me," she said. "But I am unbothered in any case. It amuses me to think that he made the effort."

"It upsets Lord Cresthope to hear it," Georgiana said.

"That is my only concern," Lady Cresthope said. "My children listening to the gossip. His reputation damages them enough."

"I do not think it does," Georgiana said. "At least not that I have noticed."

"It is not apparent now Peregrine is earl. He restores the esteem held for the family," Lady Cresthope said. "But before people were cautious. Camilla would be married by now but her intended was cowardly and scared to be associated with us. Her chances improve now. She likes having you here. She lacked genuine friends before."

"I am grateful Lord Cresthope's sisters like me," Georgiana said. "I am pleased I find ready friends in them."

"You are in love with their adored brother therefore are faultless," Lady Cresthope smiled. "And, despite appearances to the contrary these past few days, I share their opinion. I may experiences difficulties showing it but I am glad you are here. Just excuse my present manner. It will improve."

"Thank you, Lady Cresthope," Georgiana said.

"I think 'Lady Annabella' would be better," she said. "I prefer that."

"Lady Annabella?" Georgiana repeated.

"Yes," she said. "We need to aim for a better state of intimacy if you are to become my daughter, Georgiana."

* * *

"How long since you held an event at Cresthope Abbey, Lady Cresthope?" Elizabeth asked. She was sat in Lady Cresthope's day room with Georgiana and the two Morris sisters.

"Too long," Lady Cresthope replied.

"We never have that I can remember attending," Lucy said.

"We did when you were younger but your father soon tired of hosting," Lady Cresthope told her daughter. She turned to the others. "As you can imagine it was all too genteel for my husband's tastes."

"Do you think," Camilla started. "Do you think Peregrine might be prevailed upon to hold a ball? He would make a fine host as Earl of Cresthope."

"Perhaps," Lady Cresthope said. "But you need to ask him personally."

"Or Georgiana," Lucy said eagerly. In her mind, she thought that they would have better fortune if they asked her rather than Peregrine. She reckoned that Miss Darcy, being a woman, would understand the need for a ball better than her brother would. "She will soon be the Countess of Cresthope."

"Lucy, do not be demanding," Lady Cresthope said. "Miss Darcy is not to be used to get your own way. I hope she soon learns not to be susceptible to your persuasions."

"But Mamma…" Lucy started to complain.

"Lucia. You cannot deny it," her mother said. "I know you."

"I would be happy to hold a ball once the wedding is over," Georgiana said. She was still naïve when it came to Lucy's fancies. She did not want to create upset so tried to please. "With Lord Cresthope's input, of course."

"My son will readily agree," Lady Cresthope said.

"Here he is now!" Lucy exclaimed as she briefly saw Peregrine by the door. "Perry! Do not avoid us, you cannot avoid Miss Darcy as you will offend her."

Peregrine realised he was unable to sneak past and came in. "I am trying to avoid you, Lucy, and no one else," he said. "What are you screeching about?"

"We are to hold a ball after you marry," she said.

"We are?" he asked. "This is the first I hear of it."

"That is because it was only suggested a few minutes ago," Lady Cresthope told him whilst glaring at her youngest daughter. "Lucy is ahead of herself."

"I am not," Lucy protested. "It is a natural progression."

"That is true," Peregrine conceded. "But you must allow us to even set a date for marriage first. Surely, that should be celebration enough without anticipating a ball. I do not even know my future wife's opinion on the matter."

"I should like a ball with our friends and family," Georgiana said. She was nervous at the thought of being hostess, she admitted that, but it would be a good opportunity for her family and friends to accept Peregrine as both her husband and seriously as Earl of Cresthope.

"Then we will hold one," Peregrine said. "Whenever you like." Even though this was not directed towards her, it took Lucy all her self-control not to clap her hands in glee.

"What are you doing now?" Camilla asked.

"I was going to my study but if you ladies will permit me I may join you," he replied. "I would like to speak with Miss Darcy and I think in a room of ladies I will be well chaperoned."

"We permit you to join us and allow you to speak alone to Miss Darcy" Lady Cresthope said. "But you will be monitored well."

He smiled and took the seat next to Georgiana. "How are you? I have hardly had chance to talk to you, which is a very bad way to court a girl."

"I have been well entertained by your mother and sisters," Georgiana said. "I hope my brother has been tolerable to you."

"He has, or at least does not view me with as much suspicion," Peregrine replied. "No, we are fine. I am glad you are here. I will show you Cresthope properly, as soon as I get the chance."

"I like what I have seen so far," she told him. "I am happy here. Your family is nice."

"Do I need to apologise for Frank yet?" he asked. "He is rather too charming at times."

She laughed. "No, he is fine. I like him and he has not offended me yet."

"Good because I do not trust him near you. He will lure you away," Peregrine said.

"You are close to him," she said.

"Yes. He is my dearest friend and holds the position that should be occupied by Ernest," Peregrine said.

"Will I meet Ernest this visit?" she asked.

"I do not know. He sent a message this morning threatening to come," Peregrine told her. "He had refused to visit before so I was surprised but he is unpredictable. I do not trust him with you either but in a different way to Frank. With Frank I am only joking but with Ernest I can be nothing but serious. You must not think about it."

"I want to meet him and I must if I am to marry you," she said. "We cannot avoid him our whole life."

"I know but I wanted to do it without the whole family in attendance," he said. "No more about Ernest now. I am not spending our first proper conversation this visit talking about my brother."

"This place really used to be an abbey," she suddenly said.

"Well, yes. What makes you sound surprised?" he asked.

"I was aware of the origins but I did not realise how much remained until Camilla said she had something wonderful to show me in the ball room," Georgiana said. "The whole of the outer wall…"

"Has arched windows like a cathedral?" he finished. "It was a wall from the aisle of the abbey. It is not recorded why just that one wall was assimilated into the main house and the rest left to go to ruin but I am glad it was."

"It is beautiful," she said.

"But very strange when you think you dance where monks prayed centuries before," Peregrine said. "So, you are satisfied with Cresthope so far."

"Yes," she said. "Will we live here?"

"If you want," he said.

"I think I will," she replied.

* * *

"There is a carriage approaching, my lord," a servant told Peregrine. He was sat in his study with Frank. Mr Darcy was with Philip and the ladies were occupied together. "It is Mr Ernest Morris arrived from Denley."

"Thank you," Peregrine said and dismissed the servant.

"He is true to his word," Frank remarked. Nobody had really thought Ernest would actually pay Cresthope a visit as he had been very vocal about his resentment towards his family. "For once."

"Unfortunately," Peregrine said. "What is he planning? It is no coincidence that he chooses to come when the Darcys are visiting." He was afraid this would happen but he had not wanted to forbid his brother to visit Cresthope. He was trying to build a new trust between them. "He knows how easily he can make me look foolish."

"Mr Darcy is impressed with you so far," Frank pointed out. "And Ernest is not known for his trustworthiness. Surely Darcy would never take his word over yours."

"I am not worried about that," Peregrine said. "But it will become apparent that I cannot control Ernest and Mr Darcy will therefore question my suitability as a husband."

"Perhaps Ernest wishes to make amends," Frank said. Peregrine just looked at him without comment. "Or not."

"He wants to cause trouble and knows how to do it," Peregrine said. "I want to know what he plans."

"What will you do about Quentin?" Frank asked. The youngest Morris brother refused to be anywhere near Ernest.

"Quentin?" Peregrine said. "Damn. I had forgotten about their issues." He was quiet for a moment then made his decision. "Quentin will stay. He needs to face Ernest at some point. I will not have my brothers avoiding each other. I suppose I had better welcome him."

They left the room and went to the door. Peregrine was troubled to find that his guests had also appeared. Lady Cresthope, Camilla and Lucy had recognised that the carriage would contain their brother and had brought Mrs Darcy and Miss Darcy with them to greet Ernest. Philip appeared with Mr Darcy, probably having decided that it would be impolite to leave the man unattended whilst he dealt with his nephew. Even Quentin was there, having been brought out of the library by curiosity. He did not realise who occupied the carriage.

"Ernest is come," Lucy said as soon as the earl appeared.

"Ernest!" Quentin would have made his escape if not for the presence of the Darcys. He was embarrassed to appear scared of his brother.

"Your brother is visiting?" Georgiana asked.

"It would seem so," Peregrine replied.

"A welcoming party," Ernest said as he came through the door. He did not wait to be announced. "How very pleasant for me." Peregrine was perturbed to see that he was slightly uneasy on his feet.

"You have decided to come," Lady Cresthope said. She also noticed that her son was not quite sober. He reminded her very much of her late husband and that pained her.

"Yes," Ernest said. "And you already have guests, I see." He genuinely was not expecting to see the Darcys, regardless of what Peregrine thought were his reasons for coming. "A happy family gathering then."

"Miss Darcy is visiting with her family," Camilla said.

"I can see that," Ernest replied with growing irritation. It riled him to realise he had not been invited to Cresthope when even Quentin was there from Eton.

"We did not wish to disturb your rest at Denley," Peregrine tried to explain. He wanted to contain the threatening outburst. Drunkenness and annoyance was never a good mixture within Ernest.

"Really?" Ernest said. "What the hell are you looking at?!" he suddenly exclaimed whilst glaring at Quentin.

"Ernest!" Lady Cresthope cried. "That is enough!"

Ernest angrily waved them away and stalked off in the direction of the stairs. His servant from Denley followed in his wake.

"I apologise for my brother," Peregrine said. "Please excuse me. There is something to which I need to attend." He bowed and went after his brother. He refused to tolerate this behaviour. Georgiana's visit had suddenly developed a complication.

* * *


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Ernest

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

Thank you for the kind reviews :) I made the mistake reading old stuff that I had ignored for months. It naturally seemed better than I remembered.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Ernest

"Ernest!" Peregrine called after his brother as he followed him up the stairs. Ernest's servant was still hanging around to Peregrine's annoyance. "Go," he said. The servant hesitated so Peregrine gave him a look to show that as earl he would be obeyed. It worked and the servant disappeared. "Ernest!"

"Give it up, Peregrine," Ernest said. He tried shutting his chamber door in his brother's face but Peregrine stopped it. "Go away."

"No," Peregrine said. He remained calm, refusing to let Ernest wind him up. "You are drunk."

"And your powers of observation astound me," Ernest countered. Really, it should be to no surprise or special comment that he was perhaps a little…tipsy. Surely, it was to be expected. "And?"

"Why?" was all Peregrine asked. He would try not lecture him.

"Because, dear brother, I recently drank alcohol," Ernest replied. "It has a strange effect on the body, you see."

"Do not attempt to be funny," Peregrine said. "This is serious."

"Oh I know," Ernest said. "Everything is serious recently." He tried shutting the door again but Peregrine still held it. "Go away."

"No," Peregrine said again. Ernest left him and went to a chair by the fireplace. To his annoyance, his brother followed him.

"Leave me!" Ernest exclaimed impatiently. He was unused to Peregrine being so determined in staying around him. He had been left to his own devices before his brother had become earl. It was irritating that such an interest was now taken in his business. "Stop pretending to care."

"I am _not_ pretending to care," Peregrine told him.

"Really?" Ernest questioned. "Really? Peregrine, I know how you feel about me."

"You are my brother," Peregrine replied. "But then, should I expect you to understand? Would your feelings be the same as mine if our lives were switched?"

"I…" Ernest could not answer that. He did not know. He had to admit that he barely thought of Peregrine as an actual person separate from being just his older brother. Did he care about him? He was unsure.

"Do not continue," Peregrine said. He did not want to know. He was afraid of the reply. "I think I prefer a state of ignorance."

"You are interfering," Ernest said. "Let me be who I want to be."

"I would if you did not seem intent on destroying your life," he said. "I will not stand by and let that happen."

"So noble then," Ernest sneered. "I am honoured that you care so much."

"Shut up, Ernest," Peregrine said.

"Am I riling you?" Ernest smirked. "Am I? Is Perfect Peregrine about to lose his temper? Perhaps it will be beneficial. You are a rather pathetic excuse for a man, you must admit. Does Miss Darcy realise you took to your bed like a woman?"

"Not as yet," Peregrine replied tersely.

"She is in for a surprise then," Ernest said. "Weak as water, you are, weak as water. You disappointed Father."

"If being like you was the way to impress him then I am willing to remain a disappointment," Peregrine said.

"Oh God," Ernest rolled his eyes. "How gallant. Do you tire of being so upstanding? You can hardly call it living life to the full, as I do."

"Do you?" Peregrine queried. He could not decide whether his brother truly believed himself. Perhaps he had reached a stage where it seemed that his behaviour defined life. "Really? Are you happy then?"

"Happiness is relative," Ernest replied with irritation.

"What?" Peregrine said. "That is no answer. Are you happy?"

"Leave me alone," Ernest demanded. "I know what you are doing. You are smug because of Miss Darcy. You wish to gloat."

"I want to do nothing of the sort," Peregrine told him. "Although you are convinced otherwise, I am concerned about you."

"Then leave me alone," Ernest repeated. "It is trying for me to be in your presence."

"Fine," Peregrine said. "But I ask one thing of you. Please, for our mother's sake, no more drinking. It upsets her. She worries about you."

Ernest would not look at his brother. "Do not make me promise that," he muttered. "Please. I cannot do as you want. Just let me remain in my room. I will be out of your way then."

"That is not what I want," Peregrine told him. "I hope you realise that. You should be with us."

"I know but not now," Ernest said. He knew that if he was in his brother's presence for any period of time it would only lead to something that would be regretted. "Please go." Peregrine nodded and went to the door. "And send my servant to me," he called after him. "Just because you are earl does not mean you order my servants around."

* * *

"Who do you think you will marry, Camilla?" Georgiana asked. They and Lucy were stood arranging flowers in a small room near the kitchens of Cresthope. They were sorting flowers for their rooms; naturally, any other was left to the servants.

"A handsome man," Camilla smiled. "I should like a handsome husband. No, I think if I must chose just one attribute it would be kindness. That is all."

"Just kind?" Lucy questioned. "That would be your one demand?"

Camilla cut two roses down to size and put them in a vase. "Yes. Our rather was far from kind and you know the result of that."

"What about love?" Georgiana asked.

"Hopefully there will be love," Camilla replied. "You and Peregrine have shown that it is possible. Yes, I should like love. Lucy?"

"I still do not think I will marry for love," Lucy replied. She had discussed this many times with her sister when they talked about the future. "But I do hope for an amiable husband."

"Surely, Lucy, you believe in love," Georgiana said.

"I do and I see examples but I find that those who experience it in a marriage, at least from the start, are in the minority," Lucy replied. She gathered her unwanted stems together and sighed. She placed them in the rubbish pile. "I am the daughter of a titled family. I will make a advantageous marriage but that is all. I know that and I accept it."

"Peregrine would not be so cruel as to make you marry for family gain," Georgiana protested. She then realised her slip-of-the-tongue. "I mean 'Lord Cresthope' of course."

"I know but both Camilla and I cannot marry for love," Lucy said. "I refer Camilla to have that fortune. I will marry for the family's benefit."

"Oh Lucy!" Camilla objected. She did not like her sister talking in this way. She felt guilty. "You must not say that. I cannot ask you to sacrifice your happiness."

"I will not be," Lucy replied. "Think, I will marry an incredible rich man. I know not to expect love so will not be disappointed. I will spend his money instead."

"I really wish you would not talk like this," Camilla said. "You will marry for love, Lucy."

"Perhaps," Lucy said. "But it will be a bonus not an expectation. Should the opportunity arise then, naturally, I will take it. Camilla will marry before me anyway."

"I cannot see that happening," Camilla said. "Mr Spencer has soured me towards men."

"Oh despicable coward!" Lucy exclaimed with disgust. "If I was a man I would hunt him down and strike him."

"Is Mr Spencer…?" Georgiana started but trailed off. Peregrine had told her about Camilla's near engagement but she was chary in mentioning it. it may be viewed as gossiping behind his sister's back.

"Mr Spencer would have been my husband," Camilla replied. She was not bothered that Georgiana had been told. It was nice to have another confidante in the matter. "But he lacked a spine. His family told him that he must not marry into a family with a reputation such as ours, regardless of riches and titles, as he would only be tainted by my father." She paused for breath. Georgiana had never seen her so worked up. "They said that so he immediately agreed with them, regardless of the many profusions of affection he had made to me. The expected proposal never came and I only saw him once after. He barely acknowledged me and I now here that he is engaged to a nice girl with a perfect family." She threw her flowers into her vase.

"I hate him!" Lucy exclaimed, always loyal to her siblings.

"I understand his reservations," Camilla carried on, considerably calmer now. "But his methods hurt me. He professed a deep love for me but was able to drop me so easily at the merest word from his family. He could not even fight for me and I am forgotten so easily. At least Peregrine pined for you, though had a rather childish way of showing it." Georgiana now knew the full story behind Peregrine's reactions to his real identity being revealed and the death of his father. Peregrine was not aware that she knew but he would be relieved to find that she was unbothered by it. "You could see how much he missed you and the extent of his love. Mr Spencer did not care."

"Did you love him?" Georgiana asked.

"It was becoming that way," Camilla said. "Upon our marriage I would have done. I am very fortunate that nobody realised how close to engagement we were. That was why there was no scandal." She looked at the table. "Oh, no more roses. You have taken them all, Lucy. I shall get more." She left the room, grateful for an excuse to escape after revealing her feelings.

"Georgiana," Lucy beckoned her to come closer so she could confide in her ear. "I must tell you this. Do you know your friend, Mr Blair?"

"Naturally," Georgiana replied.

"I think Camilla likes him," Lucy said. "I know they met only very briefly and few word were exchanged but I could tell by the look on her face."

"Mr Blair and Camilla?" Georgiana asked. It was not a pairing that would have occurred to her. Mr Blair was so shy.

"Yes!" Lucy said. "It is surprising but perfect, for Camilla at least. I do not know Mr Blair apart from your good account. We must monitor the situation to see what is to be done. Oh!" she realised that Camilla was about to return so said no more. She left Georgiana confused. "Red roses, Camilla? They will look wrong."

"It is all that was left unless we loot the rose garden," Camilla replied. "You have raided our little garden of all the decent flowers."

"I needed to prepare dried flowers," Lucy protested. "I left you the lavender."

"That is all," Camilla complained. "Oh, and some ill-looking violets and weeds. What will Georgiana use when she becomes Lady Cresthope? You have left nothing."

"Mamma has a garden," Lucy said. "Ad I know she is saving it for Georgiana as she lets me nowhere near it."

"That is fortunate," Camilla said. "The garden will be safe then. We will show you the garden later. Mamma has made it very pretty."

"I shall enjoy that" Georgiana said. "There! I think I am finished." She admired her vase.

"Peregrine will like those," Lucy said. "When you are married your chamber will be considerably brighter. Especially his." She smiled innocently.

* * *

"You are very quiet," Georgiana said as she approached Peregrine in the garden. "You are obviously worried and I think I can guess why."

"I want him here but at the same time I do not," he told her. There was no need to give 'him' a name as a certain person was presently dominating people's attention. "I had this fantasy of my happy family welcoming your happy family and naturally Ernest was a part of it. Then again, the selfish side of me can only blame him for spoiling everything." He sighed. " You, and your family, should not be witness to this."

"Do you want us to go?" she asked. "We can meet again in London."

"No, please stay," Peregrine replied. "These are problems that I cannot hide from you as we are to be married. I am just annoyed that Ernest has ruined your visit."

"Do you think?" she asked.

"Before he came I could impress your brother as I am confident in my abilities as master of Cresthope. Now all that will be seen are my attempts to control Ernest," Peregrine told her. "I will fail to do that. He is my brother so knows exactly how to aggravate me."

"Perhaps Ernest wants your happiness in this instance," she said.

"When his mind is not clouded by drink he probably does," Peregrine said. "Sadly those times are becoming rarer. He is vengeful because I banished him to Denley. I am afraid of what he might do."

"You should not," she said. "He will not change my feelings for you whatever he does."

"But what of your brother?" he said. "He will see me make of fool of myself by trying to control Ernest and think me an unsuitable husband."

"He will not," she replied. "I am sure he realises that it is difficult to have a brother like yours." After all, Georgiana thought, he had grown up with Wickham.

"I wanted all Ernest's problems to be solved before we married," Peregrine told her. He sighed, "I did not think his problems were so serious. I thought all he needed was to be removed from temptation in Town. I did not want it to become an issue in our marriage. We should not have to deal with my brother."

"Why not?" she asked. "No marriage is ever without trouble and, as your wife, I will support you."

"It should not be like that," he said. "I cannot expect you to help me cope."

"I do not see it like that," she replied. "I know that you would do the same for me."

"Of course," he said. "Any time."

"See," she said. "We can deal with Ernest together. Anything else?" Any other troublesome family members?"

He laughed. "No. I think the rest are reasonably sane. Camilla and Lucy might need reining in if they become too silly but that is not serious."

"I like your sisters," she said. "And I do not think Camilla is that bad."

"She is not now. Our father's death has changed her," he said. "And your influence. I think she is growing up. But Lucy…"

"Is only eighteen," Georgiana finished.

"A good few women are wives and mothers at her age," Peregrine said.

"And a good few are not," she told him. "I changed after by brother married Elizabeth because I spent time with her. I hope I will be equally beneficial to Lucy."

"You will because she actually pays attention to your good advise," he said. "But I do not expect you to provide guidance for them. it is not necessary."

"I want to," she replied. "I should like younger sisters for a change. It will be a nice experience. I will be a countess after all."

"Yes. As I am presently being scared out of my wits at suddenly becoming an earl I think I must apologise for putting you in such a position," he said.

"Are you so frightened?" she teased him.

"Yes! It is terrifying," he replied. "No, I am managing, I think."

"You are," she said. "Or, at least, your tenants are still living. I think that must account for something. Is this really so new to you?"

"No, I have been involved in estate business since I was sixteen," he told her. His father had been useless and only ever signed papers and that was simply because it was his signature that was required. "It is actually easier now I can give permission. We no longer spend days chasing my father to verify decisions. Do you really want to live here?"

"Yes," she replied. "I believe you once said you prefer here to London."

"I do," he said. "Especially as you will be here, though London will be equally appealing in your presence. Wherever you like."

"Here," she said. "I am not so bothered about being in Town for the season. Most of the time I am at Pemberley. I will have no need for London one I am wed."

"I will need to attend Parliament at times," he told her. "I will not neglect my duties like my father did."

"Of course," she said. "Perhaps you will find a liking for politics and I will be married to a future minister."

"Would you want that?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I want to actually see my husband."

"Good, because I am not prepared to be that devoted," he told her.

"I am glad. You are becoming far too serious even now," she said.

"Am I?" he asked. "I did not realise."

"Yes," she replied.

"I thought that would please you," he said.

"I fell for the light-hearted Mr Morris," she told him. "I do not want to lose that. I know you are earnest and competent. Please do not devote so much time to proving that."

"I cannot believe I am being told to be reckless by my future wife," he said. "You will corrupt me."

"I want you to be 'Peregrine'," she said. "Not 'Lord Cresthope' or even 'Mr Morris'. Just yourself. That is all."

He looked at her without saying anything and just smiled. She did know his faults and accepted them. "I do not want you to change either."

"We will change," she told him. "Everyone does but we will do it together." She smiled. "I think we must go inside now."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Lucy is over there looking for us," she replied. "We are too long alone without a minder."

"Peregrine! Georgiana!" Lucy exclaimed upon spying them. "You should not be alone out here."

"Coming, Lucy," Peregrine said. "We are coming."

* * *

"Pass the salt, Lucy," Lady Cresthope said.

It was mealtime at Cresthope and the inhabitants, guests included, were sat at the dinner table. Even Ernest was there. He was warily watched by his mother and brothers. Lady Cresthope and Peregrine were worried over how he would behave and Quentin always viewed his brother with apprehension. It was noticed with concert that Ernest's glass was topped up at twice the rate of everyone else's. A footman seemed to be permanently behind him with the wine.

"Yes, Mamma," Lucy did as she was asked.

"It is good beef, Lord Cresthope," Mr Darcy said.

"Yes, it always is," Peregrine replied. "The cows thrive on this land. I wish the same could be said about the sheep as we never seem to have good lamb."

"The cook cannot prepare it properly, that is why," Philip put in. "We never had this trouble when I was a boy. The only thing changed is the cook and the animals and I imagine one sheep to be very much like the next, regardless of the generation."

"The inability to produce decent lamb is no grounds to finish my cook," Peregrine said. "Lamb shall simply not feature."

"You are fortunate, then, that Miss Darcy is not fond of the meat," Elizabeth said. "She can enter marriage knowing that she need not taste it again. That is reason enough to stand before the altar."

"What about chicken?" Georgiana asked. "Bear in mind that your answer will influence the outcome of your forthcoming proposal."

"Perfection," Lord Cresthope replied. "The bird becomes the food of the gods in the hands of the cook at Cresthope."

"Then we must hasten to the church to say our vows immediately," Georgiana joked.

"You must be warned, Miss Darcy," Lady Cresthope said. "My son shows vegetable leanings and prefers them to meat or even sweet things."

"Shocking!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Georgiana, you must rethink."

"I certainly will," she said.

"Mother, look what you have done," Peregrine mock-complained. "My fondness for the carrot was to remain a secret." He smiled as he caught the expression on his youngest brother's face. "You appear confused, Quentin."

"I am bewildered that you flirt over food," Quentin replied.

"It is pathetic," Ernest muttered.

Peregrine chose to ignore him. "But Quentin, what other topic is suited to the dinner table?"

"I thought we would talk about serious matters," he said.

"Food is a serious matter," Peregrine said. "It is a necessity of life."

Quentin nodded then asked his brother, "Will you take up your seat in the Lords?"

"Yes, I plan to attend sessions as often as I can," Peregrine replied.

"Good," Quentin said.

"Perhaps you could consider a career in politics rather than the Church," Peregrine said.

"No, I am better suited to the Church," Quentin replied.

"The boring option," Ernest put in.

"No, it is not!" Quentin protested.

"Ernest," his mother warned. "Leave Quentin alone."

Ernest muttered something inaudible to the rest and sullenly sat back in his chair.

"Why the Church, Quentin?" Frank asked.

"I am attracted to the work of the clergy," he said.

"I would never become a man of the cloth," Frank said. "Nothing could persuade me."

"For that the spiritual community of England is eternally grateful," Philip said. "We have yet to find a suitable occupation for my boy. It is a work in progress."

"What about the army?" Darcy asked.

"That requires a certain amount of courage," Frank replied. "Or, at least, the ability to run very fast. I shall find my way soon enough."

"Is this a way of censuring me?" Ernest suddenly asked.

"Pardon?" Frank said.

"All this talk when I also apparently lack direction in life," Ernest replied.

"That is nonsense as we were discussing Frank," Peregrine said.

"We know your direction in life anyway," Frank joked.

"Frank," Peregrine warned. Ernest was not in the correct frame of mind to take kindly to teasing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ernest demanded.

"Ernest, not now," Lady Cresthope said. "Frank was only jesting. He meant no harm."

"We must take a walk later," Peregrine said, conscious of the awkward atmosphere that had now descended. "The weather is particularly pleasant today."

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "The grounds of Cresthope look lovely. Perhaps you could tell us more about the history of the abbey."

"I would be honoured," Peregrine said. "However, Uncle Morris is more knowledgeable upon that subject."

"Are you, sir?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I made a particular study in my youth," he replied. "There was often little else to do."

"Tell them about the scandal with the monks," Lucy said.

"There was no scandal as such, Lucy," he said. "But it appears that at some point in the fourteenth century one monk murdered another."

"I would say that was scandalous," Lucy protested. "They say his ghost wanders the abbey at night."

"No, it does _not_, Lucy," Camilla countered. "Do not be silly."

"It is possible," Lucy said. "It would be thrilling if it did. There should be a ghost in a house like this."

"I think we should monitor what you are reading, young Lucia," Philip said.

"It is nothing to do with what I read," she said. "Peregrine and Frank started it. They told me abut ghostly monks when I was a little girl."

"What?" Peregrine complained as all eyes were now upon him. "She wanted a story and it was Frank's idea."

"I hope you do not tell such thinks to our future children," Georgiana said.

"I would pay heed to that, Lord Cresthope," Darcy said. "Especially if they take after their mother. I once told Georgiana that a sea monster lived in the lake at Pemberley. It took her months to go near the water again."

"Why must other brothers do that?" Elizabeth mused. "Is it a rule?"

"Not just older brother, my dear," Darcy said. "Apparently Anne-Frances tells similar tales to William, or so the nurse tells me. It must be an older sibling thing."

"I may or may not have told my younger sisters that a banshee would take them away," Lady Cresthope confessed. "We had a nurse from the Highlands so were well-versed on Gaelic folklore."

"I thought banshees supposedly forewarned death," Elizabeth said.

"They do but my brother and I also said that they stole young children," Lady Cresthope said. "We were cruel at times."

"Quentin, a banshee will take you away," Ernest put in. It was hard to tell whether he meant it maliciously or whether it was light-hearted teasing. He tapped his empty glass for a refill.

"I think you have drunk enough," Camilla bravely said.

"I think not for the bottle is not yet empty," Ernest replied.

"Ernest," Lady Cresthope said. "No more."

"Oh do shut up!" he exclaimed. The footman hesitated. "Pour the damn thing!"

"No, Ernest," Peregrine said. "Bell, take the bottle away."

"What!" Ernest stood and hit the table with his hands. "What!"

"You will drink no more tonight," Peregrine said, keeping calm. "And I will ask you to desist in this childish behaviour."

"Me, childish?" Ernest smiled dangerously. "What about you? Are our guests aware of what the upstanding earl did upon hearing of his father's death?"

"Ernest," Lady Cresthope warned.

"My dear Lord Cresthope collapsed and took to his bed, refusing to leave it once there," Ernest said triumphantly. "It was nothing new to him as he had previously spent days in his bed pining for Miss Darcy. What do you think to that!"

"I already knew," Georgiana said to the surprise of a few in the room. "And it makes no difference. We cannot judge a person on how they grieve for it is a personal process."

Ernest looked annoyed that his words did not have the effect he desired. Instead of saying anything he tried to snatch the bottle of wine from the footman. Peregrine did not say a thing as he calmly stood, grabbed his brother by the arms and marched him to the door.

"Do carry on," he said. "I have a little matter to which to attend."

* * *


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Trying

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

I apologise for the delay. I've been on holiday.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Trying

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ernest exclaimed as Peregrine manoeuvred him from the room and into another. "Unhand me at once!"

"Keep your voice down," Peregrine demanded. "Our guests will hear."

"Worried that I might embarrass you?" Ernest said.

"No, I do not wish to see you embarrass yourself," Peregrine replied.

"Let go of me," Ernest complained. Peregrine did and Ernest headed back towards the door, intent on rejoining the others. His brother was faster and shut the door, locking it in the process. "What the hell?!"

"You are staying here," Peregrine told him. "I will not have you behaving in that manner to our family and guests."

"Believe me that was nothing," Ernest replied. "I have not even started."

"Good, for it is easier to stop what is not yet begun," Peregrine said. "I did not want to but I am now keeping you separate from the Darcys." It was not a decision he wanted to make and it was not for his own sake. He no longer cared what his brother did to him though hated that Mr Darcy was witness to it. Instead, he did not want Ernest to ruin Georgiana's visit. This first stay at Cresthope was supposed to be a happy one. "You will no longer be admitted into their presence."

"You cannot do that," Ernest said.

"Watch me," Peregrine replied. "I am master of this house and I will lock you in your chamber if need be. I will tolerate your actions no more."

"I am not a child," Ernest objected. He was a grown man and refused to be locked in his room.

"Then stop acting like one," Peregrine said.

"You are just as bad," Ernest complained.

"No," Peregrine said. "I will not deny that my behaviour during these past few months has sometimes lacked maturity and I am ashamed of my emotional reaction. However, it was done in private. In public, I know I am circumspect. You lack that ability."

"You lack a backbone," he said.

"That does not make sense," Peregrine said. "Or rather, contributes little to the conversation."

"You are not circumspect, you just lack a backbone," Ernest elaborated. "You have no passion to enable you to make any sort of spectacle of yourself in public."

"Is that what you call it? Passion?" Peregrine questioned. "I thought it was alcohol." His quick thinking caught his brother's fist before it made any contact. "What was that for?" He could have laughed, as it seemed so absurd.

"Stop insinuating that I have a problem with alcohol!" Ernest complained.

"There are no insinuations. It is a known fact," Peregrine said.

"I am in control," he said.

"Ernest, I have only a short time ago pulled you from a servant as you tried to attack him for the bottle of wine he held," Peregrine said. "That is worrisome behaviour and I know you often drink alone in your room."

"Of course I do," Ernest said. "You refuse to let me near my friends and I will not be in the same room as you. Where else can I drink?"

"Why must you drink at all?" Peregrine asked.

"You are my brother," Ernest replied. "That is enough to turn any man to drink."

"Do not blame me," Peregrine said. "You are barely in my presence. I cannot be the reason. Take responsibility for your actions."

"Like you do? Hiding in your bed and crying for 'Mamma'," Ernest mocked.

"Say what you will, Ernest, you will not get a reaction from me," Peregrine said. "I acknowledge my faults and I will remedy them. However, you are intent on blaming anyone but you."

"I was happy before you interfered," Ernest said. "As soon as you started taking an interest in me then it all started falling apart. You are ruining my life. I hate you and…and I wish it was you who died, not our father," he finished, knowing he had gone too far.

For a full two minutes Peregrine did not say anything. He looked at his brother in shock. It was an unpleasant awakening to say the least. He did not think their relationship was this bad. "I see," he eventually said. "Perhaps I should not be so surprised."

"No, you should not," Ernest said. "I supposed now you will be noble and try to change my mind."

"No," Peregrine replied. "I am incapable of thought. You have shocked me."

"You should not be," Ernest said. "We have never been close."

"There is a difference between dislike and wishing death upon somebody," Peregrine said. Perhaps his brother did not realise the implications of his words as he was not entirely sensible at present.

"My hatred for you grows daily," Ernest said. "Your death would give me release."

"Listen to what you are saying!" Peregrine exclaimed. "You cannot mean these words!"

"Why not? You make my life a misery," Ernst replied.

"And you think that will be remedied by my death? You must think so little of me if you can desire this so easily. You are my brother," he said. He wanted to say much more but could not find the words. He was in a state of shock that Ernest placed no value on his life.

"That is merely an accident of birth," Ernest said. "We happen to share the same parents. It does not mean I hold you in any sort of affection."

"So, I mean so little to you," Peregrine sounded deflated. "How dare you!" In the space of a second he changed and Ernest found himself pinned up against the door, his waistcoat firmly gripped by his brother. "How dare you wish upon me a fate so final! I have driven myself almost mad worrying about you and this is how you repay me. I know I will receive no affection from you but I was expecting at least some respect."

Once he had recovered from the shock of his brother's sudden move, Ernest used his advantage of height and strength and Peregrine was held up against a table. Only Ernest's hands on his coat stopped him from ending up on the floor, along with the table."

"Try that again, Peregrine, and I will hit you," Ernest threatened.

Peregrine refused to be intimidated and forced his brother to let him go. He shook himself down. "I have no doubt that you will," he said. "That is your answer to your problems – violence, alcohol and blaming me. When will you take responsibility? It is a pathetic life that you lead." He blocked Ernest's fist. "Again? That really is your answer to everything."

"You remain so calm," Ernest said. "You lack passion. You dare not touch me."

"I am exercising restraint," Peregrine told him. "If I gave into temptation then we could be brawling on the floor but that would not do. It is no way to solve problems, however satisfying it would be."

"You are too scared," Ernest said. "Courage is lacking. You always were a coward."

"Do not antagonise me, Ernest," Peregrine said. "I do not wish to do anything I will regret later."

"Empty threats," Ernest said but then caught the look in his brother's eyes. He suddenly remembered the Peregrine-induced black eye their father displayed several weeks before his death.

"Do you really want us to come to blows?" Peregrine asked.

Ernest did not know the answer to that. Punching his brother would be satisfying but he had not really considered anything beyond the first strike. He supposed that he assumed Peregrine would be felled by that alone and it would progress no further. Perhaps now he was no sure and maybe he did not want his brother to retaliate.

"Well, I do not," Peregrine answered his own question. "It will serve no purpose."

"What if it is the only way?" Ernest challenged.

"It is not," Peregrine said. "There are many non-violent ways to solve your problems."

"_My_ problems," Ernest objected.

"Yes, for they are the most pressing," Peregrine replied. "Namely your dependence on alcohol. Once that is solved then we can move on."

"And how do you intend to achieve this?" Ernest asked.

"I have ideas. As I told you before, I will lock you in your room if necessary," Peregrine said.

"Go on then," Ernest said. He doubted that it would happen. "Come on. Take me to my chamber."

Peregrine did not say a word as he calmly unlocked the door. Ernest willing accompanied him upstairs, still not believing he was serious. The latter smirked as he entered his room. He fully expected his brother to back down; he even went as far as to shut the door for him.

Peregrine locked it.

"What the hell!" Ernest realised what had happened. He started banging on the door. "Let me out!"

Peregrine pocketed the key. "Make as much noise as you like. Our guests cannot hear you. I will send a servant to look after you but I insist that you stay in there. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye?" Ernest echoed. "Peregrine? Where are you? Stay there and let me out!"

Peregrine walked away, leaving his brother to carry on shouting and banging. He felt no remorse for his actions. He was sure it would work.

* * *

"Peregrine?"

"Come in, Mamma," Peregrine said. His mother entered his study.

"He has a problem," she said. She needed to make no preamble, as Peregrine knew what she meant. "I mean more than we realised."

"Yes," he sighed. "He does but I am unsure what to do."

"Can he stop drinking?" she asked.

"Not without suffering," Peregrine replied. He now realised that they were dealing with more than just Ernest's rebelliousness. "He can do it because we will not let him fail but he will need willpower."

"Does he take opium as well?" she asked with hesitation. "I need to know."

"No, he does not," Peregrine assured her. "It is only alcohol, thankfully." Ernest had always maintained that he did not take opium and he fully believed him. There was no evidence for it anyway.

"That is one good thing then," she said. "When you consider his friends…"

"I think the opium addict associate has shown him the dangers," Peregrine said. "It is pity there was no similar negative example for drinking. Our father only made it look dashing and exciting to Ernest."

"I blame your father for this," Lady Cresthope said. "Completely. Ernest was a good boy when he was young. It was only after Stephen took an increased interest in him that this started."

"Mother, Ernest has always been a little wild," he reminded her.

"I know but that would have been remedied if his main influences had been you and your uncle," she replied. "But no, it was your father. I only hope we can save Ernest."

"He is not happy, that is for certain," Peregrine said. That was obvious from just how much Ernest's drinking had gone out of control. He was ashamed when he realised that he did not know the last time his brother was truly happy. How long had he been drinking only to make things easier not for pleasure? "I should have noticed before."

"How, Peregrine?" Lady Cresthope said. "We barely saw him. What do we do about him then?"

"He needs a purpose in life," Peregrine said. Ernest was the younger son of an earl – not likely to inherit but no family business in which to be involved. "But I do not know what."

"It would be nice to see him married," she said. "But I would subject no women to Ernest in his present frame of mind. No, marriage would be too much."

"I do not want to give him a purpose," he said. "Or, rather, to rephrase that, I want him to find what he has to do otherwise he might feel he is being forced upon. That will only lead to rebellion on his part."

"It is very tempting to choose for him," she said.

"I know but we must resist," Peregrine said. "I am certain he can redeem himself. Deep down he does not want to disappoint you, at least."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "He never seems to pay any heed to my feelings. I know deep down he must feel love for me, I am his mother after all, but I am sure he takes great delight in causing me worry."

"I wonder whether he realises that," Peregrine said. "That we worry. I rather think he does not."

"He must," Lady Cresthope said.

"Really? When all we do is censure his behaviour," Peregrine said. "I cannot remember the last time I spoke civilly with him. That will change now. We are in danger of becoming physical."

"What happened to my table?" she asked. "I am sure I left objects _on_ the table not underneath."

"That was me," Peregrine looked guilty. "Well, I was being held against it by my dear brother."

"Oh Peregrine," she sighed.

"It went no further," he told her. "I will not hit my brother, even though I am tempted. It will not achieve anything. However, he is spoiling for a fight."

"That is no surprise to me," she said. "It was his favoured method as a child. What will you do?"

"Keep away from him, I value my life," he replied. "No, I have given orders that no alcohol is to be allowed near him. When he is completely sober then we will speak. It will all be sorted, I promise you."

* * *

"Mother?" a sleepy voice said.

"Ernest," Lady Cresthope turned to the figure on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tempted to punish Peregrine for making me suffer in this way," he replied. His brother had ordered that no alcohol was allowed into Ernest's presence. It was over a day now since he had touched a drop.

"It is for your own good," she said but not harshly. She was very worried for her middle son.

"It is all the worse consequences of alcohol magnified without the enjoyment of the cause," he complained. "Why is it so bad? I would be better drinking. This never happened then."

"Perhaps because it is a few years since you were completely sober," she said. He looked rebellious at that. "Do not try to deny it, Ernest."

"You must be exaggerating," he protested.

"Perhaps slightly," she conceded. "But it seems so long since I saw you sober."

"I have been sober," he objected but then admitted, "But rarely these past months. I have a problem, Mamma."

"Yes," she gently agreed. She would not remind him that they had often told him that. "But we will help."

"I do not think I have turned out as you expected," he said sadly.

"None of my children have," she told him. Naturally, they differed from the adults she imagined them to become when she considered the futures of the infants she held. Only a seer could have predicted correctly and she was not that.

"Surely Peregrine…" he started.

"I am not blind to your brother's faults," she said. "He is only human."

"But my faults are worse," Ernest said. "When you compare us…"

"I do not," she said. "You are separate people. I only wish you were not becoming your father."

"Am I?" he said. "People say that."

"You are very similar in behaviour, yes," she replied. "But I like to think your character is not as hopeless. He was beyond redemption at your age."

"What about me?" he asked. "Am I beyond redemption?"

"No, I will not allow that," she said. "You are my son as well."

"You want me to stop drinking," he said.

"And the rest," she said.

"The rest?" he repeated. He did not want to think about exactly which of his activities she knew about. He looked at her with dread.

"Yes. I may not know the true nature but I can imagine," she said. "I wish to remain ignorant but I am not naïve as to think you limited yourself to just drinking. We do not need the exact details."

"My head hurts," he complained. "No, my entire body hurts."

"You have looked better, I must admit," she said. She felt his forehead. "I do not think you have a fever."

"I am surprised for I am presently trying to stop shaking," he told her.

She reached for a blanket and put it round him. "My poor Ernest, what are we to do about you?"

"I have a suggestion but you will not agree," he said.

"I am not giving you alcohol," she said.

"I know," he said. "I would regret drinking anyway. I do want to stop, I think."

"I am glad," she said. "I would be worried if you did not."

"Can I stay here?" he asked. "I am not suited to Denley House. It is so quiet there that I brood and crave drink."

"You can stay here, Ernest, of course you must," she told him. She wanted him here. She understood why Peregrine sent him to Denley and not Cresthope but she would not lose this opportunity to keep him here.

"Peregrine might object," Ernest said. "Having me hanging around will not be a pleasant start to his married life."

"He will not object," she said. "He will recognise the benefits of your being at Cresthope."

"I would not often be in his presence anyway," he said. "It is hard for me to be near him for I dread doing something I might regret. I have not favourable opinion of him at the moment, which I am ashamed to admit. It is bad of me."

"You always did clash as children," she said. "But he genuinely does care for you."

"I know and soon I hope I can return that feeling," he said. "But at present I hold too much anger towards him."

"You are particularly talented at holding a grudge," she remarked. "I have often noticed that."

"He is very in love with Miss Darcy," Ernest said. "I did not realise before that he serious."

"Yes, he is," she said. "The Darcys would not be invited to Cresthope otherwise."

"I did not know they were here," he said. "I know Peregrine thinks I deliberately came to cause problems for him but I truly did not realise there were guests. I came because I was jealous. Even Quentin is here, though I suppose that is because I was not."

"Why are you so harsh towards him?" she asked bluntly.

"He annoys me," Ernest replied. "And because, because…" he did not finish.

"Because?" she prompted.

"Because he is close to Peregrine," he said. He did not want to admit this because his hatred of Peregrine was so apparent. "They have a perfect brotherly relationship and I am not a part of it. Quentin worships Peregrine but never me."

"He is scared of you," she told him. "You are cruel to him without reason. You cannot expect him to look to you for guidance when you have tormented him in the past."

"Papa used to tease him," Ernest protested.

"Yes, and Ernest was likewise afraid of him," Lady Cresthope said. "Perhaps now you are sober you will be less inclined to be unkind towards him."

"Perhaps. I have forgotten what my character is like when I am sober," he said. "I will need new interests, I think. What does a gentleman do when he wants to be respectable? I cannot think. It all seems to lead back to vice."

"You can shoot with the other gentlemen in the party," she suggested.

"You would trust me with a gun near Peregrine?" he remarked.

"That is a good point," she said. "Perhaps not shooting then. That removes all forms of hunting, at least in your brother's presence."

"I would never really shoot him, Mamma, I hope you realise that," he said, wanting to make sure. "I do not hate him that much."

"I know," she said.

"What shall I do?" he asked. "It is not very useful being a younger son."

"The Church?" she suggested. There was fewer opportunities for vice in that establishment though could not deny she know of some immoral clergymen.

"No, that would not be suited to me. Can you imagine me giving spiritual guidance?" he said then chuckled. "Although I know plenty about spirits. Like rum…"

"A life in uniform?" she asked.

"Maybe but I am a complete coward," he said. "No, there is nothing. I will lead a useless life," he complained, slipping back to his sullen ways. "Why was Peregrine born first?"

"I do not know. We had no say in the matter at all," she said. "It happened as God wanted."

"I am tired now," he complained again. "And my head hurts even more. Please go, Mother."

She nodded. It had been a sudden change back to his usual self but at least she had seen evidence of the person he could become. She was not afraid that he was a hopeless case now. She bent to kiss his forehead but he moved away with a glower.

"Leave me, Mother," he demanded so she went.

* * *

"Am I disturbing you, Lord Cresthope?"

Peregrine sat up with a slightly guilty expression. He was at his desk, pen in hand, with the intention of undertaking business but he had to admit that if he had been left any longer without interruption then he would have been asleep. He had not slept well for the past few nights. Ernest's room was too near to his. He was constantly listening out for his brother possibly making secret alcohol-hunting trips.

"Not at all, Mr Darcy, I was just…"

"Sleeping?" Darcy provided.

"Not quite but getting there," Peregrine smiled. This must be the first time Darcy had purposefully sought him out and it was done on friendly terms. "I apologise, I am not usually given to napping during the day but I feel as if I spent most of last night awake."

"I have often thought estate ledgers to be a cure for insomnia," Darcy commented.

"It is working but not when I need it," Peregrine said. "I hope you were being sufficiently entertained."

"Yes but I decided to find my host," he said.

"I have been unfortunately absent from my duties," Peregrine apologised. He was afraid that it might be seen as negligence and, therefore, the effects it may have on his relationship with Miss Darcy. "My brother dominates my attention at present."

"It is understandable. How does he do?" Darcy asked. He was changing his opinion on Ernest. It was obvious he had problems beyond his control.

"He is suffering due to being banned from drink," Peregrine replied, deciding to be frank. There was no need to hide the true extent. The Darcys would be family soon. "I am _persona non grata_ around him. He blames me for all his current troubles. I expected that."

"I have noticed that you are no longer close," Darcy remarked. That was an understatement. Even he, as a relative stranger, was aware of the hatred Ernest felt towards his brother.

"We have never been close," Peregrine said. "Even as children. We are too different."

"Has my sister told you about Wickham?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," Peregrine replied, confused at what seemed to be a sudden change in topic.

"You could say he was my Ernest," Darcy said. "He is not my brother but it was the intention of our fathers to foster a fraternal relationship between us as we grew up. He shares interests with Ernest. They would get on very well."

"Then we must not introduce them," Peregrine said. "Ernest needs no further encouragement."

"I understand your problems with Ernest and cannot censure you for any difficulties in controlling him," Darcy continued. "It would be hypocritical as I also struggled with Wickham."

"Did you solve your problems?" Peregrine asked.

"No, I confess I gave up," Darcy replied.

"That is not an option," Peregrine said. "He may not like what he sees as my interfering but I shall not cease until I am satisfied."

"You have the advantage of being his brother. How highly do you rate your success?" Darcy asked.

"I think once his dependence on alcohol is broken then his other vices will stop," Peregrine replied. He had noticed that Ernest had made no mention of his various activities around Town or even his friends. The only thing he complained about was being prohibited from drinking and nothing else. "They seemed to be fuelled by drink. I think my brother is a good man underneath it all but it is so long since I have seen any evidence."

"I have not had chance to learn his character," Darcy said. He believed himself to be a good judge of character. "He is barely seen."

"I confess that is intentional," Peregrine said. "I will not deny that I am keeping him from my guests but also my siblings. However, it is not a case of hiding the problem, I can assure you. I especially wish to ensure he remains apart from our sisters. They do not know the full extent of his problems; he is still very dashing in their eyes. I do not want to shatter that just yet. They will realise the truth soon enough. Camilla already suspects."

"Your sisters are becoming quite fond of Georgiana," Darcy said.

"Yes, and I approve wholeheartedly of their new favourite," Peregrine said. "Your sister is a very welcome influence on them. The feeling is mutual, of which I am glad. They will soon be sisters after all."

"When will you propose?" Darcy asked. He did not want to appear too demanding but it was his sister in question.

"Soon, if I can have my way," Peregrine replied. "I think I have mourned long enough, I do not care what custom dictates. I see no harm in proposing soon as a wedding is expected anyway. Quentin asked if a proposal was necessary for that reason but I feel it is. Georgiana deserves to be officially asked."

"Yes. I believe she would be disappointed otherwise. Her sisters have filled her head with all sorts of romantic nonsense," Darcy said.

"My sisters would probably feel affronted if there was no proper proposal," Peregrine said. "They are ridiculously intrusive into my affairs, Lucy especially. The prospect of a wedding is sending her wild."

"Is she always this excitable?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, from being a very small child. I am grateful that it is not accompanied with a rebellious streak," Peregrine said.

"Will they live at Cresthope?" Darcy asked.

"I do not know," Peregrine replied. "They will live with my mother but she is undecided as to where to make her home. She does not want to intrude on my, our, married life here but has never been fond of London."

"She is Scottish, I believe," Darcy said.

"Yes but has not seen her family since she married," Peregrine said. "My father refused to take her and it was deemed to far a distance for her to travel alone. My father always maintained that only a very small number of servants could be spared for her journey. I do not know her family's opinion on the matter. They seem not to attempt to visit but I do not know the reason but can guess. Her choice of husband was accepted only by her father. Now they are both departed perhaps reconciliation can be achieved."

"If she does decide to visit Scotland then Pemberley is at her disposal if she desires a break in her journey," Darcy offered.

"I thank you on her behalf," Peregrine smiled. "I hope we will continue to enjoy chats like this, Mr Darcy. For Miss Darcy's sake if nothing else."

"I have misjudged you, Lord Cresthope," Darcy admitted.

"Perhaps but I was young and foolish when I first met Miss Darcy," Peregrine said. "I am grown up now."

A servant entered and interrupted. "The steward is here, Lord Cresthope."

"Excuse me, I must go," Peregrine stood and bowed. "Feel free to stay and browse my books. My study offers peace and quiet from the womenfolk of Cresthope. Good day," he bowed again and left. Darcy was willing to accept his offer. He had missed having a means of escape as he had at Pemberley.

* * *


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Planning

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Planning

"It is my dress!"

The opening of the door of her chamber caught Georgiana's attention, especially as it brought with it the sounds of the corridor. She smiled at Elizabeth as she entered.

"You said I could borrow it." Running footsteps were heard.

"Not when I want to wear it, Lucy."

"You always say that. Fine then, Camilla, I will use Mamma's silk shawl."

"No, you will not for I asked first!"

A door slammed in the distance and Elizabeth shut Georgiana's door with a smile. The warring sisters could no longer be heard. It reminded her very much of Longbourn when she was growing up.

"Was that Camilla and Lucy I heard?" Georgiana asked although the answer was obvious.

"Of course. Who else?" Elizabeth replied. "They remind me of Kitty and Lydia at times and, I cannot deny, Jane and I."

"I cannot believe that," Georgiana said. "Not you and Jane."

"It is unfortunately true," Elizabeth said. "When we were younger than Lucy. We had our moments."

"Georgiana! Support me when I say it is highly unfair!" Lucy burst into the room. "Camilla…Oh, Mrs Darcy," she spotted Elizabeth and gave an embarrassed curtsy. "Sorry. Please excuse me. I will not disturb you." She shot out of the room, probably to resume pestering her sister.

"Do you think I will be subject to that once I become her sister?" Georgiana asked.

"I do not think so," Elizabeth replied. "You never annoyed me."

"I am of a different character to Lucy," Georgiana reminded her. "I am much shyer. Lucy is not wary. I will enjoy it, I think. It will be nice gaining two more sisters and two brothers. I am very happy to be marrying Peregrine. I hope now you approve."

"It seems that I was too quick to judge Lord Cresthope," Elizabeth admitted. It appeared to her that the 'Mr Morris' incident was atypical behaviour for him. Her observations on this visit had given her no evidence of any poor conduct. The 'Lord Cresthope' she saw now was very different to her first opinion and she found every reason to believe this was the genuine article. 'Mr Morris' could easily be forgotten. "He has certainly proved himself this visit."

"I know he is not perfect," Georgiana said. "But he is perfect for me. I know I will be happy with him."

"It helps that he is handsome and rich," Elizabeth said.

"Lizzy!" Georgiana laughed. "You know for me those considerations are low on the list. He is wildly handsome, though, even more so than when I first met him. Kitty will be jealous."

"No, Kitty is fully convinced that no man is better looking than Mr Calder," Elizabeth said. "I suppose you cannot fault her in that belief. She will never be persuaded otherwise."

"She is justified as Mr Calder is handsome but I do think Lord Cresthope is better looking," Georgiana said. "Oh, it appears that I am now turning into Kitty. Have you received a letter from her recently?"

"A small note full of Mr Calder, young Frederick and assemblies," Elizabeth replied. Her sister was not a great letter writer.

"Same here," Georgiana said. "She did mention that Mary was going home."

"Yes, I believe Mary and Sir Felix cannot be parted from Grantholme any longer," Elizabeth said. "I am surprised they lasted this long in Town."

"Sir Felix has been home a few times," Georgiana reminded her. "They are very devoted to that estate. Will that be required of me when I become Lady Cresthope?"

"I doubt it," Elizabeth replied. "I am not so involved in Pemberley but they still deem me a good mistress. Mary has always been overly industrious and, from my observation, Sir Felix is the same."

"I will miss Mary when I am wed. I will not see her as often," Georgiana said. "She provides an extra voice of conscience."

"You will receive letters still," Elizabeth said. "She will always find time to provide guidance that way."

"I will welcome advice," she said. "In small amounts. I am not afraid anyway. Peregrine will be there."

"Be careful calling him 'Peregrine' just yet," Elizabeth warned. "You may give the wrong idea. I have noticed you do it a lot."

"'Lord Cresthope' then," she smiled. "You will have to call me 'Lady Cresthope' in public. I will not be accustomed to that quickly. I cannot wait to be married, though; I hope he will propose soon. At least I know that he will."

"Yes, that cannot be denied," Elizabeth said. "I suppose I do approve. Kitty is already planning your wedding by the by."

"Of course. She was doing that before I even met Lord Cresthope," Georgiana said. "I am happy, Lizzy. I could not imagine anyone but Lord Cresthope making me this happy."

"That is all we want," Elizabeth said. "And now we realise that Lord Cresthope is important in achieving that."

"I knew you would like him."

There was a knock at the door. "I do not want to disturb you, Georgiana, but please can I have your opinion.," Camilla's voice was heard. "Lucy says…"

"Oh, you are going to lie to her!" Lucy interrupted her. "Just because she cannot see us does not mean you can lie!"

"You do not know what I was going to say," Camilla protested. "See, now you have torn it!

"I shall leave you to deal with that," Elizabeth said. "They are to become your sisters after all." She smiled and opened the door. Camilla and Lucy almost fell into the room.

"Georgiana! Do not listen to her!" one of the sisters shouted. Elizabeth could not decide which one and did not care as she made her escape.

* * *

"Go on ahead, Evans, I will see you back at the house," Peregrine said to his head gamekeeper. They were walking through the grounds of Cresthope. "Oh, and this poaching issue. I do not care about any 'special arrangements' my father made. It must stop." He was finding that his father had left him many little problems around the estate. The late earl was obviously just as intent on destroying his landed wealth as he was spending it. Even though Peregrine had been more involved the running of the manor than his father was when alive, the latter still had made many secret dealings.

"Yes, my lord," Evans bowed and left.

Peregrine then went in the opposite direction as he made his way to the family burial ground. When he was part of the way there he turned to look back at Cresthope Abbey. He approved of what he saw. Yes, his father had left him problems but the estate was not ruined and now he was in charge. He had been training for this role since he was fourteen and he was determined to be the best master. The future of Cresthope relied on him. He had to be a success for Georgiana's sake. He would never place her in a situation where she would have to struggle or worry about their future. He could be assured that the estate she was marrying into was now thriving. In a few months time he knew Cresthope would be in better condition than it had been for many years. He carried on along his way.

"Father," he stopped at a grave but made no sign of respect. "I doubt you can hear me anyway. I have found the little surprises you have left me. I am sure there are many more. I am also sure you enjoyed watching me squirm as I paid your debts at a certain house in the village. Who knew such an establishment existed in Cresthope? However, you must have noticed I am not letting it worry me. Your days of spoiling my life are over. I am stronger than you thought. I know myself now and your power over me is gone."

The time for mourning was over for him now. He had never fully felt sorrow; just regret that their relationship was not better. He had always hoped that they would eventually become close and now that could never happen. He did not know what his father really thought of him. They were always like strangers. Quentin had once said that he never thought of him as a father and Peregrine knew what he meant. There was always a feeling of detachment. It was not parenting, not even from afar. It was a relationship of indifference at best.

"There is something morbid about hanging around graves."

He heard a voice beside him and found Georgiana stood there.

"Oh," she noticed the name on the headstone. "I see." She now felt guilty for teasing him; of course that was why he was here.

"Georgiana, my dear," he said. "I admit I am morbid then." He was glad she had appeared.

She took his arm. "Now I know where you lurk."

"It is the first time since the funeral," he told her. "I do not know why I came. It was an impulsive decision."

She rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Perhaps you are seeking closure."

"Something like that," he said. "I am glad you are here. I can cope alone but your presence makes it easier."

"I am happy to be by your side. Literally at this moment," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. "What would your brother say if he saw us now?"

"Nothing, surprisingly," she replied. "He told me he has no objections to our being alone occasionally as he knows he can now trust you."

"I love you, Georgiana," he said.

"And I you," she replied. "For certain. I know I want to spend my life together."

"We will," he told her. "Here? Do you still want to live at Cresthope?"

"Yes. I could not be in London all the time," she said. "I confess I am unsure about my future role as a countess. Society seems to be lead by such ladies but I could not do that."

"Then do not. I will not be prominent in society anyway," he said. "It is not in my nature either. I want you to be happy and you will be in a position to do anything you want."

"I will need to provide an heir," she said. "A male heir."

"Yes," he said. He hated that marrying him would put that pressure on her but it was a given. "You must not worry about that. I cannot deny I want a son but not to the extent that your health is endangered. If it is meant to happen then it will. My mother often talks about predestination – part of her Scottish Presbyterian upbringing, I suppose, but she applies it to everything – and that we cannot change what is planned."

"I think to avoid losing my mind I will believe that it will happen," she said. "There will be many years and many opportunities. Your mother managed with a husband she hated."

"Yes, for a marriage that was not loving they were certainly successful in producing heirs," Peregrine remarked. "If they had been close there might have been hundreds of us. We are all his, regardless of what the rumours say."

"Your mother has already addressed those," Georgiana told him.

"I thought she might," he said. "They will persist, I think, for any family likeness can be attributed to both my father and his brother. I have learnt to disregard what people think or say. I know the truth."

"I think it is cruel to cast aspersions on your mother in that way," she said. "Surely people who know her character cannot really believe the gossip."

"Most do not but there is always a select few who will keep the talk active," Peregrine told her. "Notice how closely I was studied at assembles. They look for signs that I am either my father's son or Philip's, depending on their preferred version. They would be bored if there was nothing of which to talk. Our family provided at least something." He looked down at the grave. "He liked to keep it that way. He feared losing public interest because that meant he lost the ability to shock. It was a pathetic life really. I promise I will be a better man."

"You already are," she assured him. "Without making any effort."

"Is this a private discussion or can anyone join in."

"Ernest," Peregrine greeted his brother. He stood some distance from them. "You are up."

"I am taking in 'beneficial' fresh air," he said. "Miss Darcy," he bowed. "Apparently it will be good for me. Or, now I am completely sober, they have decided to allow me to be seen in public again." For, indeed, he was clear-headed and a different person to the one Georgiana first met.

"I think I will return to the house," Georgiana said. Ernest had deliberately approached them and it was unlikely to be so he could speak with her. He wanted to speak to his brother and she would only be a hindrance to their discussion. She was very willing to leave them be.

"Do not leave on my account," Ernest said.

"I have promised to see Camilla after my walk," she said. "I do not wish to be late. Lord Cresthope, Mr Morris," she curtsied and left them.

"I am sorry I interrupted you," Ernest said. "I did not mean for Miss Darcy to leave."

"Mmm?" Peregrine was distracted by watching Georgiana walk away. "No, she has left us deliberately. Being a woman she has decided that we must talk alone. How are you?"

"Feeling oddly sober," Ernest replied. "It is an almost novel experience. I cannot remember the last time it happened. I think I could even talk to you without mishap."

"Well, if we were to start fighting I think our father's grave would be the wrong place to do it," Peregrine said. They both looked down and Ernest gave a crooked smile.

"I rather think he would like it," he said. "He did enjoy making us compete with each other. Seeing us come to blows would brighten his day. I am not here to fight, Peregrine."

"That surprises me," Peregrine said. "It was only last week that you wished me dead."

"What?" Ernest said with no small amount of shock.

"You heard," Peregrine said.

"Yes but I do not know to what you refer," he said.

"You do not remember? After dinner when I dragged you from the room?" Peregrine said.

"I remember feeling very angry and vaguely holding you over a table but little else," Ernest told him. "Certainly nothing I said."

"Be grateful for that. It is vivid in my memory," Peregrine said.

Ernest said nothing for a moment. "Did I really…?"

"'I wish it was you who died, not our father' I believe was the point you made," Peregrine told him. He did not try to meet his brother's eyes, which was easy as Ernest was staring resolutely at a single point somewhere on the headstone. "And something on how my death would give you release."

"I was drunk, very drunk," Ernest muttered, mainly to himself. He finally looked his brother in the face. "I do not want that, Peregrine. I do not wish you dead. Please believe me."

"I hoped that would be the case once you were sober," Peregrine said. It was a great relief for him to hear that. It made him believe that reconciliation with his brother was possible. "I do not want for us to be always warring. It is tiring and pointless. You are my brother."

"I know. It is strange really," Ernest said, thoughtfully. "We will always be linked, regardless of whether we desire that. I suppose I should become used to your presence then. Truce?"

"Yes, for God's sake!" Peregrine exclaimed. "Yes, Ernest. We need to talk without arguing."

"We are now," Ernest pointed out. "And have been for quite a few minutes. It is a miracle." He then studied his brother closely. "Do you know what?"

"What?" Peregrine said cautiously.

"You are shorter than I thought," Ernest said.

"What?!" Peregrine laughed in astonishment. That was entirely unexpected.

"Yes, I always thought you were my height," Ernest mused. "But you are quite short really."

"I am of average height," Peregrine protested. "And stop insulting me. Quentin is taller than both of us anyway, even at fifteen."

"I am really quite brawny in comparison," Ernest carried on. "Actually, that does not sound suitable. I doubt it is gentlemanly to be 'brawny'."

"You do aspire to be a gentleman then?" Peregrine said.

"Yes, actually," Ernest replied. "Well, gentleman-like in appearance. I am not sure about morals yet. It depends whether I can see any advantage in being fine and upstanding. It seems to work for you."

"I am a gentleman through and through," Peregrine said. "Shall we go back?"

"Yes, I am not fond of hanging around dead people," Ernest replied.

They started to walk back to the house.

"I may be shorter," Peregrine said as they went. He returned to their previous conversation. "But I am better looking."

"No, you are not," Ernest said. "Not by half. I have the advantage in that area, no competition."

* * *

"Stop staring, Frank, and come in."

Frank smiled and did as his cousin said. He had been studying Peregrine rather that just staring inanely at him. He was musing on the difference in Peregrine now matters had settled down. He knew from his father that the problems left by the old earl were either solved or close to being solved. That was apparent in Peregrine's demeanour – he was calmer and more like his old self for the first time in many months. Even before Miss Darcy came into his life he had seemed weighed down by his troubles. Now, sat at his desk, concentrating on business, it was very clear to Frank whom was master at Cresthope.

"I shall come in as an annoyance and disturb you," Frank said as he sat down. "You look well, Peregrine."

"I look 'well'?" Peregrine repeated. "How did I look before?"

"Not well, obviously. Fragile almost, I would say," Frank replied.

"I have been through a hard time," Peregrine said. "First with my stupid mistake by lying to Miss Darcy and then with the death of my father. I was never going to look 'well'."

"Before you even met Miss Darcy, Peregrine. For the past year at least I would say you have shown signs of strain," Frank told him. He noticed this as he was close to his cousin. He believed it started once they had left Oxford and Peregrine realised the full extent of his father's behaviour. Before, Lady Cresthope and Philip had been very adept at hiding the true nature. It was something that had annoyed Peregrine when he found out and it had caused him all the more worry. "Longer perhaps. Miss Darcy will notice a difference when you are settled in marriage."

"My father is no longer here to cause me anxiety," Peregrine said. "I no longer fear what will happen. I am at peace."

"It shows," Frank said. "But what about Ernest?"

"I am even at peace with him," Peregrine said. "Now he is sober we can tolerate each other. A truce is in place. We will never be close but Mother need no longer fear that one of us will be guilty of fratricide. He is making decisions at present, I believe, or so I am told."

Frank smiled. "If he makes serious plans for his future I shall be the only one lacking a purpose in life."

"What about the law?" Peregrine said. "I thought Uncle Morris had made arrangements for you to be attached to a firm of lawyers."

"He has but I have doubts," Frank said. "The thought bores me."

"Join the army, like your father did," Peregrine said. Philip was an army officer when younger but was seriously injured and could no longer continue. Stephen, Lord Cresthope, had shown his first and only act of kindness towards his younger brother by setting him up with a house and yearly income.

"I have the same problem as Ernest in that respect," Frank replied. "Being that I am a coward."

"You are not and neither is my brother but I will say no more," Peregrine said.

"I want excitement, Perry," he moaned. "But not that which risks my life."

"Politics?" Peregrine suggested with a smile.

"Ha-ha. No," Frank said. "I will find something or die of boredom trying."

"You will spend your life a lawyer because you will become too lazy to find anything else," Peregrine guessed.

"Highly likely," Frank agreed. "Perhaps I will become so bored that I will consider taking a wife. How goes it with Miss Darcy? When can we expect an announcement?"

"Soon," Peregrine said.

"How soon is 'soon'?" Frank asked.

"I hope to be an engaged man by the end of the week," Peregrine said.

"Undoubtedly 'soon' then," Frank said.

"Yes, I have waited long enough," Peregrine replied. "I am now assured of what I can offer her. Cresthope will soon be thriving and I feel confident. I know what I am doing. I think even Mr Darcy approves."

"That should be no surprise. You are constantly proving your abilities as Earl of Cresthope, Perry. A fellow landowner such as Mr Darcy should realise that," Frank assured him. "He has spent many hours with my father so it should be apparent that he has little involvement in the running of Cresthope now. You are doing well, Perry, any idiot can see that."

"Thank you, Frank, for your kind words and cousinly bias," Peregrine smiled.

"No bias," Frank said. "Anyone would agree with me. Earlier you said you fell confident so now prove it by accepting what I say without modesty."

"Fine," Peregrine conceded. "How should I ask her?" he returned to a matter never far from his mind. "It needs to be perfect. Her courtship was fraught with mistakes. I cannot allow her proposal to be the same."

"You are asking the wrong person," Frank said. "My relationships with women consist of two types – the polite 'How do you find the assembly, Miss Smith' and the other involving language you must never use with Miss Darcy as it would be unforgivably vulgar. The two will never meet. So, I cannot help."

"Frank," Peregrine complained. "I only want a small amount of guidance, a mere discussion of ideas."

"I am sure she will be happy with anything. She loves you after all," Frank offered. "Cresthope has many secret little places. You are bound to find somewhere suitable."

"Thank you for that, Frank, it was much appreciated," Peregrine said. "I would never have worked that out alone."

"It was a pleasure," Frank said. "Who will be your groomsman? Just to drop a hint."

"I honestly do not know," Peregrine replied. "I have two brothers, a cousin who is my closest friend and I am very fond of my Uncle Morris. That is four possibilities."

"Would you really consider Ernest?" he asked.

"Yes," Peregrine sighed. "He is my brother and younger only by a few years. We should be inseparable rather than feuding. Now we have a truce I want to develop our relationship. However, I think he would refuse. It is too soon and out new understanding is only fragile. Quentin is too young. So maybe you and your father are the only real contenders. Oh, stop grinning in that way. It is not a given that it will be you. I am still deciding."

"It will be me," Frank said. "You will never choose an old man like my father over a young, virile man such as me. Think of the impression having me beside you will make."

"Perhaps I am afraid of being overshadowed by you," Peregrine said. "That would not do on my wedding day. So, your father is the natural choice."

"Damn you for having an answer to everything," Frank said. "I will not pester you anymore and will await your answer with patience. Another question – has she any unattached female relatives. I am considering my options."

"Mrs Darcy's brother, Bingley, has a sister," Peregrine replied. "I think still unattached."

"Miss Caroline Bingley?" Frank said. "No, far too haughty for my liking. Anyway, I am not rich or titled enough for her."

"Miss Darcy's cousin is Miss Anne de Bourgh," Peregrine said.

"Perry, be realistic. I want a wife who would not break at the merest touch," Frank complained.

"Then, no, I can think of no other," Peregrine replied.

"So, further justification for a single life," Frank decided. "I will maybe think upon marriage again in several months time. I will see how you fare with a wife."

"I would not. Georgiana is too perfect an example. Any other woman would pale in comparison," Peregrine said. "It would only lead to disappointment."

Not engaged and already smug," Frank said. "You will be insufferable to be with after you ask her."

"Then make the most of these next few days," Peregrine said. "I will not delay a proposal any longer. I intend to ask her as soon as I can."

* * *


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Proposal

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Proposal

"The Calders are safely back at Grantholme," Mr Darcy said to his wife as they sat alone in a parlour at Cresthope. "I had a short note from Sir Felix."

"He will be happy then," Elizabeth replied. "I am surprised they lasted so long in Town."

"As am I," Darcy said. The elder Calders had been quite a few months in London. Sir Felix had returned to Grantholme a few times but always came back to his family. They had expected him to immediately send for his wife and son and not leave Grantholme again but he had done the necessary business and returned to his townhouse.

"Kitty tells me Sir Felix was very bad-tempered at the end. Apparently poor Mr Calder hardly dared be in his presence," Elizabeth commented. "It is a pity. It cannot be pleasant for Mr Calder to experience that."

"He is used to it," Darcy said. "I do not think he would remain in his brother's company if it bothered him. We have to remember they had many years alone before marrying into the family."

"It is strange that he is so gentle with Mary and little Wilfrid," Elizabeth said. "When he is generally irritable with everyone else. However, I will never doubt that he loves them. I am still amazed that Mary found a man so suitable."

"I am more amazed by the fact that Kitty married a man with at least a little sense," he said.

"They are well-suited. That is the important thing," Elizabeth said.

"Did I hear you and my sister making excited noises over the prospect of a new Calder," he asked. "I presume one of the lesser Calder variety."

"Kitty," Elizabeth confirmed. "She has newly found out. She is very happy, as is Mr Calder."

"Are the Bingleys to be similarly blessed?" he asked.

"Not that I am aware of," she replied.

"Are we?" he smiled.

"No, we shall enjoy peace a little longer," she told him.

"Peace? With Anne-Frances around?" he queried. "There is no such thing."

"You would not have her any different," she said.

"She is like her mother," was all he said. "Very like her mother. Mr Bennet confirms that as such."

"Are you satisfied with our little family?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "It has far exceeded my expectations."

"Do you wish to increase it?" she asked.

"Not yet. Let us enjoy what we have at the moment," he told her. "I do not want you to be often with child in a short period of time. You have done your 'duty' and provided an heir. We can now relax and watch Anne-Frances and William grow. We have many years in which can be born."

"I must confess I am glad you say this," she said. "Childbearing is tiring at times."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"May I intrude?" Peregrine asked.

"Of course, Lord Cresthope," Darcy said. The man came in.

"I am come with a specific object in mind," Peregrine said. "I wish to propose to Georgiana within the next day or so and, as you are her guardian Mr Darcy, I come to you for permission." Elizabeth stood at this. Perhaps it was not her place to be present now. "Please, do not leave, Mrs Darcy. I would also like her closest female relation to be here." Elizabeth sat back down.

"This is not necessary, Lord Cresthope," Darcy said. "We already know your intentions."

"I know but I still want to ask," Peregrine said. "Objections may have arisen since you arrived. I would not feel right if I did not ask, almost as if I was taking advantage of your sister."

"You have my permission," Darcy said. "I have no objections."

"Thank you," he said. "You have seen what I can offer her. The estate of Cresthope thrives and I will always provide her with security. I can promise that."

"I have seen and even if I had not your uncle is your very active propagandist," he said. "He is a persuasive man and full of praise for you."

"He has seen how good Miss Darcy is for me and wants to ensure I do not lose her," Peregrine said. "And he knows how much I love your sister. She means the world to me."

"Well, I cannot deny that I know that your intentions are honourable," Darcy said. "I am now convinced that you mean her no harm. I would not consent otherwise."

"I could never hurt her," he said. "I did it once and promised myself I would not do it again."

"You make her happy," Elizabeth said. "That is the important matter. She appears well suited to your presence."

"Thank you, Mrs Darcy, your words assure me," Peregrine said. "I know how close she is to you."

"I have acquainted myself with your character since we came. I have studied you closely," Elizabeth said. She smiled, "And I am pleased to say I am satisfied with what I see. She requires a proper proposal though, Lord Cresthope, do not disappointment me in that respect."

"I will not. I am constantly thinking upon it," he said. "It will be well-planned and hopefully perfect."

"When will it happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I find the ideal moment but in the next day or two definitely," he replied. "I do not want to wait any longer. Where is she now?"

"With your sisters," she said.

"Ah," he said.

"At this time it would be understandable if you waited," she said. "We would accept a delay for the present."

He smiled. "I fear they would spoil the moment. If they were aware of my plans the whole house would know before I had chance to ask Miss Darcy. I shall leave you now. Excuse me."

"Seeking out my sister for any particular reason?" Elizabeth teased.

"If I happen to find her alone," he said then smiled, bowed and went.

"It is happening," Darcy said after he had gone. "I truly am no longer the only man in her life. She will accept him of course."

"I never thought I would approve so much of that man," Elizabeth said.

"I know. I cannot believe that a short time ago I wished harm upon him," Darcy said. "But he has now proven himself to be suitable for Georgiana. She will be happy."

"He is handsome, rich and amiable but not a perfect man," she said. "That is good. A perfect man cannot be trusted. He would be too good to be true."

"Am I not perfect?" Darcy protested in mock indignation.

"No, sir, you are excessively proud to a fault," she said. "And see how well a flaw worked out for me. I would not change a thing."

He sighed. "The next time I see my sister she may very well be engaged. This will be a great change for us."

"But a good one," Elizabeth said. "We will see our sister full of joy and ready to start her life. How wonderful." She then sighed. "What will we do without her?"

* * *

"I wish I had flowers left," Lucy said. She stood with Georgiana in the grounds of Cresthope near the house. She looked sadly at the hedged area in front of her. It contained the decimated remains of the little garden she tended with Camilla. It looked like a creature had been snacking but in reality the cause of the devastation was human and presently stood pouting. "Do you think I could make new ones grow faster? It is summer after all."

"I do not know, Lucy," Georgiana replied. "Perhaps you should not have picked them all."

"But they were pretty," Lucy protested. "I could not resist. They looked lovely in the vases and in my bonnets and just everywhere. Now they are all gone."

"You have only yourself to blame," Georgiana said.

Lucy was the perfect picture of forlornness as she studied her garden. "I shall have to make do with wild flowers."

"I prefer wild flowers," Georgiana said.

"I do not," Lucy complained. "They always look straggly and too much like weeds. I want proper flowers. Oh, here comes my brother."

"Miss Darcy," Peregrine bowed. "Lucy, I wish to speak with Miss Darcy alone."

"Oh?" Lucy's eyes widened and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He could damn Lucy for being so perceptive rather that her usual silly self. She knew just what he planned. She smiled widely. "Goodbye then. I will leave you in peace." She walked away then ran. Peregrine was grateful that it would take her at least half an hour to stop flapping and be calm enough to tell the others.

"Come for a walk, Miss Darcy," he said.

She nodded. She could guess what was about to occur but did not say anything. She did not wish to spoil his moment.

"It is a beautiful day," he said. "I am glad. You and a beautiful day – perfection."

"Lucy was bemoaning her lack of flowers," she told him.

"Was Lady Lucia reminded of the fact that she is the cause?" he asked.

"Of course," Georgiana replied. "She can use some of the ones your mother put aside for me."

"She can not," he said. "That will only lead to her taking advantage. No flowers for Lucy."

"You are a cruel brother," she teased.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "And you must become a cruel sister. It is the only way."

"Poor Lucy," Georgiana said. "Still, I am sure she will find something to distract her."

"That is a given. She is not known for her abilities to concentrate," he said. Of course Lucy would find something to distract her, in fact he was sure she had already found it as she had so easily understood his plans today.

"I love walking around here," she said but did not refer to doing it after there marriage even though it was on her mind. She wanted to make no comments about marriage in case it ruined his plans for proposal. "I took a work into Cresthope village again yesterday and Lady Cresthope tell me Denley is within easy distance."

"Yes, I must take you there soon," he said.

"Is Denley also the name of the London townhouse?" she asked. She had heard comments from a few servants in contexts that could not refer to a house in the country.

"Yes but it is rarely called as such by the family. I forget that it is also called Denley House at times," he said. "It confused me as a child. I did not understand how two houses could both be called Denley. I remember being disappointed on a few occasions when my nurse told me we were going to Denley House and I then found myself in London."

"An easily puzzled child?" she commented.

"Oh hush," he said. "I was very young."

"So you will not deny that you were easily puzzled," she said.

"No comment," he smiled. "It may be used against me at a later date."

"Were you a happy child?" she asked.

"All things considered, yes. I was hardly touched by my father's behaviour," he replied. "I had a constant companion in Frank – first when my uncle was in the army and then when he was ill. Frank spent much of his childhood with us."

"Your Uncle Morris was ill?" she queried.

"Yes, he was seriously injured when he was stationed in India," he told her. "It took him a long time to recover."

"You cannot tell," she said.

"He was told he would never be strong enough to lead a normal life. He was determined to prove people wrong and he succeeded," Peregrine said. "He spent his recovery at Cresthope. I saw more of my Uncle Morris growing up than I did my father and the former was in the army for the first eight years of my life."

"Where was your father then?" she asked.

"In London whilst we stayed at Cresthope. My mother spent months at a time with him when he wanted to play husband but he was never interested in pretending to be a father so we stayed here. It was for the best. It meant we were happier." He led her to a small seat under a tree. "Now I have the opportunity to create my own happiness. I see the key to that in front of me. Miss Darcy…dear Georgiana, you are that." She thought to look modestly away but found she could not. Indeed, it felt the most comfortable to maintain eye contact with him. He smiled. "You complete me. It seems an odd thing to say but I cannot think how to word it any differently. I am sure of myself in your presence. I feel indestructible, as if I could achieve anything. That is down to you. Now I am truly happy. I did not think it was possible but I knew as soon as I met you. Georgiana, I hope you will consent to be my wife, by which I mean will you marry me?"

"Of course," she said. "Of course, Peregrine. There can be no other answer. I have never been so content in the presence of another person. You are the only man I can imagine to be my husband."

"So, we can make it official then," he said. "Finally." She nodded and he leant forward to kiss her. "You are my beautiful betrothed."

"I like the sound of that," she laughed. "We are betrothed. You are mine and I am yours." She sighed. "Soon I can call you husband. How wonderful."

"Wife. Lady Cresthope," he smiled. "My Georgiana."

"My Peregrine," she said. "Perry."

"Georgie. No, that does not suit," he decided.

"I am not 'Georgie' at all," she agreed. She laughed again. "I am happy. I did not think it was possible to be this happy."

"I love you, Georgiana, and I am resisting temptation to say that every minute, every second almost," he said.

"What do we do now?" she asked. "Aside from the obvious."

"The obvious?"

"I am presently trying to stop myself from dancing around in joy," she said.

"Same here," he confessed. "But that would be rather inappropriate in public. Should you hear strange banging in my chamber then you know that I have finally given in."

"I shall not last until we marry. I want more than conversation," she told him, by which she meant kissing. She was still innocent Georgiana and the full bedroom implications of marriage were not yet in her consideration. "Will we have to wait because of your father's passing?"

"I do not know. I hope not," he replied. "We shall discuss the details with my mother and your brother. I believe that is how it is done."

"Have you spoken to my brother?" she asked.

"Yes, he has no objections. We have his full approval," he replied.

"Lucy guessed," Georgiana said. It was obvious that the younger girl knew why her brother had appeared to take her away alone. "She is not ignorant in these matters."

"She knows. We can only hope that she found Camilla to tell first. She will stop her from blabbing to all," Peregrine said. "Lucy needs a gag."

"Peregrine!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"What? I want to tell people our news rather than just confirming to people what my sister told them ten minutes before," he complained. He then smiled. "But I suppose nothing can take away my main joy. I do not care how people find out. I will still be engaged to you regardless."

"I want to go and tell my brother and Elizabeth," she said. "Can we bear to be parted?"

"I suppose for a short time. I need to find my mother as well," he said. "We will be reunited later."

"Walk me back to the house then, future husband," she said. He smiled and offered his arm to her.

* * *

"My nephew looks excited," Philip commented to Lady Cresthope. They were presently sat on one of the verandas that overlooked the formal garden. "Here he comes. In fact, I have not seen him this animated when approaching us in the garden since he thought he had discovered gold that time." Lady Cresthope smiled. "It would be a pity to spoil it by reminding him that it is ungentlemanly to rush towards us in this manner. Peregrine?"

"She said yes!" he gasped. Although he had calmly left Georgiana it had not lasted long whilst he searched for his mother. He gave a hurried bow. "She said yes!"

Philip gave a sly, sideward glance ay Lady Cresthope. "Whom said yes and to what?"

"You know full well," Peregrine said, regaining his composure.

"I will not tease you," Lady Cresthope said. "So, Miss Darcy is to replace me at last."

"Yes," Peregrine smiled. "She is. No hesitation at all and Mr Darcy gave permission easily."

He willingly accepted her hug. "I am glad," she said.

"Where is Miss Darcy?" Philip asked. "Surely you are not neglecting her at such a time."

"She is telling her family," he replied.

"Peregrine?"

"Yes, Mamma?"

"My Peregrine. You have chosen well," she said. "You have far exceeded my expectations in your choice. I have studied her well on this visit and I am very satisfied. You are very lucky."

"We will probably make our home here at the beginning," Peregrine told his mother.

"Then I will live in Town," Lady Cresthope said. "I feel like re-entering society. I want to be seen and I will take Camilla and Lucy with me."

"As long as you do not feel as if we are turning you out," he said.

"Nonsense. I have wanted to do this for years but never felt comfortable with your father around. I am going to start to live, Peregrine, at last. Now, I will be a source of advice for your new Lady Cresthope any time she wishes. I do not want her to worry. I have told her this before but I want her to realise that I am serious and that she will not bother me by asking."

"I will tell her," he said. "We have not set a date for the wedding, obviously, it is something we wish to discuss with you and Mr Darcy. We so not want to appear too hasty after my father's death."

"Do not be concerned about that," Lady Cresthope said. "You have waited long enough."

"I am to be married," he said, still in awe.

"Yes, Perry, you are," Philip said. "I am very pleased for you. You will be happy together."

"Thank you, Uncle Morris," he replied, still smiling. He had not stopped since he left Georgiana.

--

"Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth," Georgiana said as she approached them. "I think you can guess my news."

"Lord Cresthope has asked you a certain question," Elizabeth said.

"Yes!" Georgiana beamed. "Oh Lizzy, I am so happy! Are you pleased, brother?"

"Of course," he said. He took her hand. "Without a doubt. I am naturally sad that we will lose your presence at Pemberley but it could not be for a better reason."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana said. "I know you did not approve of him at first but I hope you so now."

"I do, Georgiana. He has more that proved himself," Darcy said. "I know that the only thing he suffers from is a lack of maturity – a common fault in many young men – and that is improving. You have chosen well."

"I have chosen for love, as I hoped," she said. "That is what I wanted and I am glad it happened."

"We are happy for you," Elizabeth said. "Kitty will be ecstatic when she hears."

"I am sending a letter as soon as I can," Georgiana said. "And one to Grantholme."

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh will be satisfied," Darcy said. "This will make amends for my marrying Elizabeth." He glanced slyly at his wife as he said this. He liked to tease her about the disapproval she received from his aunt.

"'I knew you would marry well, even if your brother did not'," Elizabeth mimicked the older woman's tone perfectly. She grinned at the others. "Oh Georgiana, you will be very happy. I am sure of it. Well done, you have what you deserve. I wholeheartedly approve of your Lord Cresthope. There, I have said it." She hugged Georgiana. "And now we have another wedding to organise. What fun!"

* * *


	21. Chapter Twenty: News

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: News

"Oh _Bertie_!"

"What? What is it?" Bertram shot to his wife's side at her exclamation. "Kitty?"

"Georgiana is finally engaged!" she replied, excitedly waving a letter at him.

His shoulders slumped in relief. "That is all. Please, Kitty dear, refrain from squealing my name in that way when you are expectant. The last time…" he trailed off, not wanting to explicitly mention the loss of their first child.

"Oh, my poor Bertie. I am sorry," she stroked his cheek. "It is not that. I am perfectly fine in that respect. No, these are happy squeals. Georgiana is engaged at last!"

"To Lord Cresthope?" Bertram asked.

"Of course to Lord Cresthope!" Kitty exclaimed. Her husband did ask the silliest questions at times. "Really, Bertram!"

"I am glad. I like Lord Cresthope," Bertram said. "We appear to be making friends easily though I think I overwhelmed him at times."

"That is no surprise," Kitty said. "He seemed a restrained man and that is a million miles from your character."

"I believe he is well suited to Miss Darcy," Bertram said.

"Oh undoubtedly! I like him immensely though am glad he is not as handsome as you are," she said. "That would be too much."

"You will make me very vain," Bertram told her. It was fortunate that he had a good measure of modesty in his character otherwise all the praise he received from his wife would cause him to become conceited. Kitty sighed happily as she always did when thinking about her husband.

"You have every reason to be," she said. "Oh think, Bertram, another wedding. I do love weddings."

"Now that does surprise me," he teased. "I would never have guessed had you not said."

"I will ignore that," she said. "I hope they will return to London soon. I long to see Georgiana. We have much to talk about."

"Then on the day she returns I will find myself already occupied," he decided. "The thought of endless wedding talk terrifies me."

"I hope our next child is a girl," Kitty said. "Then I will have her wedding to think about."

"So soon?" Bertram said. Their next child was not even born. "And I believe you are turning into your mother by obsessing over your daughter's marriage."

"I am not obsessing and do not insult me, Bertram," she complained. "That was too cruel. I am not turning into my mother."

"Yet anyway," he continued to wind her up.

"I will never," she said, huffily. "You are more likely to turn into Sir Felix."

"I will need to grow first," he said. "Physically, I mean, not mentally."

"I think both," Kitty said, pleased that for once she was able to tease her husband. "Definitely both."

"If you had wanted to marry somebody mature then my brother was available at that point," he remarked. "You opted for childish me instead."

"Can you imagine me married to Sir Felix?" she laughed. "Oh!" She remembered why they were discussing this. "How wonderful for Georgiana to be married at last! I cannot wait for her to return to London. We have so much to do!"

* * *

"Mrs Middleton thinks we are mad," Mary said to her husband. They were sat in their study at Grantholme. Mary was writing and Sir Felix was sat with a book and Wilfrid.

"How so? I can think of many reasons," Sir Felix said.

"She thinks Wilfrid should be in the nursery," Mary replied. "She especially thinks he is far too young to be learning." She smiled. Mrs Middleton had immediately connected their reading to Wilfrid with full lessons. That morning she had expressed her 'shock' to Lady Calder that they were 'pushing' Wilfrid to read 'clever works' before he had reached two years.

Sir Felix gave a slow smile. "So, she would recommend waiting before we start with Latin? Oh dear, surely she must realise by now that we enjoy reading to each other and Wilfrid is just another audience."

"Oh yes but she is concerned we are progressing too far. Apparently, yesterday he said 'Bannockburn battle' to her. She says he should not at his age. It is too advanced."

"Did you tell her that he was simply repeating words?" he said. "It could easily have been 'house frog' or 'high blue'. Although, I am impressed with 'Bannockburn', it is a long word for a little person. Bannockburn, Wilfy?"

"Banckburr, Banckburrr," Wilfrid smiled. "Dog. WOOF!"

"I did tell her but I believe that she thinks even mentioning such words are too much for a small child to understand. "To appear her I think we must stay with endless 'The sky is blue, Wilfrid'."

"I see," Sir Felix said. He smiled slyly. "Wilfrid, repeat after Papa – 'stultus est sicut stultus facit'."

"Felix!" Mary exclaimed.

"What? Surely you cannot deny that the look on Mrs Middleton's face would be worth it if he spoke just one Latin word to her," Sir Felix said. "Canis, Wilfrid. Domus."

"Domus!" Wilfrid repeated. "Domus!"

"Excellent. Now remember that," he said. "It means 'house' by the way."

"You do tease her too much," Mary shook her head.

"It is harmless," he said. "She knows that we would never allow Wilfrid to be unhappy. He is content to listen to us read. We must not spoil that."

"Just as long as you do not read him any of those dreadful novels," she said. "I know where you hide them."

"I have no such books in my collection," he protested with a smile.

"I know you do not have them 'in your collection'," she told him. "As I said, I know where you hide them. I found that terrible 'Monk' book in a drawer." Sir Felix could not prevent a laugh escaping at the look of disgust on her face. "It is not funny, Felix. What if Wilfrid were to find it when he is older and able to read? What if the servants see? You have read it, I can tell." He nodded, still fighting to keep a straight face.

"Really Felix. It is immoral, it is filthy, it is…"

"Not as bad as they say," he finished. "I was hardly shocked and I have read worse."

"I have not found those yet," she said. "Where are they?"

"I borrowed them and the book were returned years before I met you," he told her. "Do not worry. They are not polluting your reading atmosphere."

"You know how I feel about such books," she said. "Authors are corrupting the minds of their readers."

"Have I a corrupt mind?" he teased.

"Undoubtedly," she said as she opened the letter in her hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she read it. "Georgiana is finally engaged to Lord Cresthope."

"That is good," Sir Felix said. "Darcy would be a fool if he had kept them apart."

"I think you approve of Lord Cresthope," she said.

"I do. Although our conversations were limited and brief he seemed intelligent," Sir Felix said. "I have not heard a bad account of him, which is promising when you consider the father and brother. He will be good for Miss Darcy. George would be too shy – that would have been a very timid marriage. She will…blossom, I suppose, married to Lord Cresthope. Do you think so?"

"I have seen a change already," Mary agreed. She personally thought that the troubles over Lord Cresthope at the beginning made Georgiana think for herself. Before, so Mary believed, she had been too reliant on her brother. "She will be happy. Poor George, he liked her."

"I do not think he actually loved her, though, or at least not a lasting love," Sir Felix decided. "I believe our George was confusing love and lust. Miss Darcy must be the first woman to whom he has formed an attraction in that way. He has realised that speaking to women need not be frightening."

"George was very subdued before we left," she said. "I know he is very quiet but this was different."

"His father," Sir Felix said. "His father. If George is ever downcast it is safe to say his father is behind it."  
Mary looked at Wilfrid. "We must never be harsh on our children. Not in that soul-destroying way."

"I could not," he said. "I only hope that I never made Bertram feel that way."

"I am sure you did not. Bertram knows you and your moods," Mary said. "I suppose they know of Miss Darcy's engagement."

"I imagine Mrs Calder is airborne with excitement at this very moment," he replied. "Bertie will be removing her from their ceiling for many weeks to come."

"What an image," Mary said. "I suppose we will be leaving Grantholme again. At least it is a happy reason."

"Thankfully we will be only minor guests at the wedding," he said. "We can remain quiet and ignored."

"I will need a suitable dress," she decided. "Though I suppose my Sunday dress will do." The quality of material may have improved since her marriage but the style of her dresses was very similar to those of her days at Longbourn. She was sure her sisters would deem anything she worn as too unfashionable for a wedding. "Or not. Kitty is bound to say something. It is fine for you as you always dress well. I will have a new dress and after it will do for church when the weather is warm. I want to look nice for Georgiana's sake, that is all."

"Her mother would approve of Lord Cresthope," Sir Felix said. "They always said that Miss Georgiana Darcy would marry well, even when she was still in her cradle. Discussing daughter's future marriage must be a favourite topic for mothers."

"Is Georgiana like her mother?" Mary asked. "From what you can remember."

"In looks but Lady Anne Darcy was of a much more gregarious character," he replied. "She always tried to engage me in conversation when we visited Pemberley with little success. I was a very sullen boy at times. I saw very little of Georgiana when she was younger but I do remember that Darcy doted on from the start. She could not have had a more loving brother."

"He will be sad to see her go, happy that she is marrying, but upset that she is to leave Pemberley," she said. "How far is Cresthope from Pemberley?"

Sir Felix shrugged. "I do not know. I believe Cresthope is near Oxford. A closer distance then you have from here to Longbourn certainly."

Mary smiled. "I like the longer distance. It deters my mother from arriving in short notice."

"She has no plans to come…" Sir Felix trailed off. He would be very willing to receive Mr Bennet but the thought of Mrs Bennet at Grantholme still brought him out in a cold sweat.

"No, that would take her too far away from London in the summer," Mary said. "She has always longed to spend the season in Town and now she has two daughter there with which she can stay. It will be especially attractive now there is to be a wedding. Georgiana may not be her daughter but a wedding is still a wedding. She can offer opinion even if she cannot organise anything."

"Oh Mary, I do like your mother," Sir Felix said. It was a frequent reassurance when they spoke of Mrs Bennet. Mary just smiled. "But at the distance of a few…hundred miles."

"I can promise you that I am in no hurry to invite her. I do wish Papa could be prevailed upon to come alone," she said. "He can be very lazy at times. That is the only thing that prevents him – laziness. When Mamma comes she organises everything. Maybe when we go to the wedding we can bring him back. He will have no excuse then."

"That will be nice," Sir Felix said. He placed his book on the table and Wilfrid on the floor. "Now, I must leave this cosy den and find Middleton. Goodbye my love," he kissed Mary and patted Wilfrid on the head.

"Goodbye Felix," she said and brought Wilfrid onto her knee.

* * *

Georgiana turned the pages of her book. She was outwardly calm but inside all she could think, even after a few days, was 'He proposed! He proposed! He proposed!' with the occasional simple 'Peregrine, Peregrine, Peregrine'. Lady Cresthope said she could use her study as a refuge and that was where she was. It was for the best that she was sat alone. Camilla and Lucy were highly excited and their mood was infectious. She needed to maintain a ladylike appearance of serenity and that could only be achieved alone. Even Elizabeth had succumbed to her inner joy. Elizabeth was presently with Camilla and Lucy and they were discussing weddings, that being the topic of the moment. Elizabeth was deemed to be an expert as she and her sisters were relatively recently married.

Therefore, Georgiana sat peacefully reading in solitude. She wanted time alone with her thoughts, as happy as they were. She mused upon Peregrine. She could not imagine life without him. Although her meeting with him had been tainted, she would not change anything. She had learnt things about Peregrine because of that. He withheld the truth, even though he abhorred the practice, just so she would not be deterred by his family. It was a stupid and odd thing to do, she recognised that, but she was strangely touched by it. He had done that so he would not lose her. Surely, that came close to being 'love at first sight' in a bizarre way. As Mr Morris, he was able to reveal parts of his character that Lord Denley would not allow. She had been able to see the carefree side of his nature that would have been overwhelmed by being Lord Denley. She had also seen how the serious Lord Cresthope had undertaken his duties. From Mr Morris she was able to form a picture of what he would be like as a husband. He would not be the serious master all the time.

"May I disturb you, Miss Darcy? It seems we had the same idea about the tranquillity of my mother's study."

"Mr Morris," she stood when she saw Ernest. She had never been alone with him before.

"Please, do not leave on my account," he said. "I will go if you do not feel comfortable but be assured that I am quite harmless now. No alcohol makes Ernest a very safe and dull boy. You shall find that I can be as equally…nice as my brothers."

She smiled shyly at him. He was a relative stranger to her. She was wary of him, as her first encounters had been when he was not entirely sober. She had seen him shout at Quentin, tease his sisters and aggravate Peregrine and Lady Cresthope. It was unnerving as she found him to be unpredictable. He looked calm enough today as there was no longer an aura of anger around him.

He smiled as well. "I believe the look of fear on your face is evidence that I was an unpleasant person before."

"I am sorry," she said, not wishing to offend him.

"Do not be. You cannot help it. I was not a likable person before and it proves to me that I must continue to avoid drink. I do not want to be fear," he said. "That I have come to realise."

"Peregrine says you are sober," she said. She did not really know what to say to him but was sure that was too personal. This man was to become her brother and it was hard to work out their relationship. She barely knew him personally but Peregrine had told her about him and his recent struggles had hardly been conducted privately. She was unsure how to talk to him – as family or as strangers?

"Yes, I am," he replied and did not appear offended. "I am a different person. Mostly different. I hope I am still myself in essentials."

"I would not know," Georgiana said.

"I suppose not. Even those that have known me for years are unsure," he said. "I am unsure but my mother says I am a good man. We must trust her judgement. Do you like it here, Miss Darcy?"

"Very much so," she replied.

"That is fortunate as it will be your home," he said.

"Where will you make your home?" she asked. She knew that there would be members of Peregrine's family living with them. It was the nature of families such as this. After all, she was living at Pemberley when her brother married.

"I am undecided yet. On the high seas perhaps," he said. She looked at him in shock. Peregrine had told her of the reaction he received when he suggested that. "You surprise is understandable and I can tell you that I have not spoken this intention aloud before. This is the first time."

"The Navy?" she asked.

"Yes, I prefer the uniform to that of the army," he replied. "Is that reason enough?"

"I believe aesthetic considerations to be important," she said. "Is that really your own motivation?"

"No, I have given it much thought. I will discuss it further with my mother and brother," he said. "I think it is my best option and most useful."

"Mr Darcy's brother is in the army," she said as a way of making conversation.

"George Wickham," he said to her surprise. "I have heard of him. In my old circles you often found names cropping up as escapades were discussed. George Wickham – he married Lydia Bennet, the sister of Elizabeth Bennet who married Mr Darcy. He is only a minor topic."

"I forget how people talk," she said.

He shrugged. "As I said, he was a minor discussion. Somebody that knew somebody that knew somebody in his regiment. A mere passing mention."

"It seems that men are just as fond of gossip as women are," she remarked.

"Oh yes," Ernest said. "When there is nothing else to do then we talk. You and my brother will have provided much to talk about but in the best way. Peregrine will be praised for choosing you as a wife."

"Please do not flatter me," she said.

"It is true and you should not blush," Ernest said. "You are well suited and make him very happy. I am grateful to you. I am starting to realise that I want what is best for my brother. He is a good man, a better man then I will ever be."

"I think you are too harsh on yourself," she said.

"No, he is the better man, the better man with all the responsibilities," he said. "I would not exchange lives even though he has the titles. I will make great use of a naval rank."

"First the uniform and now the rank," she commented. "I am beginning to believe that you are not entirely serious, or at least your reasons are not."

"I am never serious," he said. "I allow Peregrine and Quentin that privilege. So, you will marry my brother and then what will you do?"

"I do not know," she replied. "I confess the prospect of becoming mistress of Cresthope fill me with fear."

"Then do nothing. Let Peregrine do everything. I think being a countess allows you to take advantage of being able to do nothing," he said.

"I could not do that," she replied. "I wish to be involved."

"And that is why you are well suited," he said. "Any lesser woman would have taken advantage. Do not worry, Miss Darcy. I am certain of your success as Lady Cresthope."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"You are not silly," he replied. "For example I would not trust Lucy to be mistress of a tent. You are not Lucy."

"You barely know me," she pointed out. After all, any interaction between them had been limited before now.

"I trust Peregrine's judgement and that of my mother," he replied. "Uncle Morris approves and my sisters think you to be wonderful. That is all I need to know."

"Please, you must stop flattering me," she said. It was making her feel uncomfortable and it was not due to modesty – real, false or otherwise. She was not used to praise in this manner.

"Fine then, I will stop," he said. "I am not used to women disliking flattery. I suppose it is refreshing."

"Will you marry?" she asked.

"I do not know," he replied. The idea of marriage terrified him. He liked women and could not commit to just one. He would become bored and be inclined to adultery. He wanted to avoid that so probably would not marry. However, that was not an explanation he could give Miss Darcy so 'I do not know' sufficed. "I am still adjusting to life without drink. It might be a consideration in the distant future. I am only young."

She smiled. "I must leave you now but I have enjoyed speaking with you."

"Seeking out my brother, are we?" he asked.

"No, your mother," she replied. She curtsied. "Goodbye, Mr Morris."

"See you later, Miss Darcy."

* * *

"We are all together now," Lucy said as Philip and Frank entered the drawing room. It was a family gathering – the three Darcys were there, all five Morris siblings, their mother and now Philip and his son.

"And?" Lord Cresthope said.

"We can talk about the wedding all together!" Lucy said eagerly.

The whole room groaned, even Miss Darcy who, as much as she was thrilled to be engaged, could only talk upon her forthcoming wedding for a certain amount of time. There were other topics to consider, after all, not that Lucy seemed to realise.

"Please, Lucy, enough!" Peregrine exclaimed. "Unless you lose this fixation then Miss Darcy and I will elope to escape."

"You would not," Lucy said but was not completely certain.

"How do you know?" Peregrine said. "It would be easy to just disappear in the night. Just go and…"

"Stop teasing your sister," Lady Cresthope said. "You are a little too old for that now. He does not mean it, Lucy, he would not dare."

"Who says I would not?" Peregrine said.

"Perry, everyone here knows that you would not," Philip said. "It would a little too daring for you. However, I do agree that e have had our fill of wedding talk."

"I cannot think of anything else," Lucy complained.

"That we have noticed," Philip said. "What of your charms as a young lady?"

"Lucy's charms consist solely of looking pretty," Frank said. It earned him a glare from his father.

"That is not true!" she protested. "I play the pianoforte well enough."

"You are very accomplished, Lucy," Lady Cresthope said. "Both my daughters are. It is a shame Mr Frank Morris does not recognise that."

"That is because he is not often in the presence of true ladies in Town," Ernest put in. "But then neither am I unless I come home."

"You are not entirely truthful," Frank protested. Not that he was either. He was a gentleman and gentlemen omitted certain parts of their lives when speaking with family. "Father, he…I…you…"

"Know exactly what you do," Philip finished. "Do not forget, I was young once and a soldier at that. Just stay out of trouble, Frank, and we will say no more about it." Frank nodded, still looking flustered. "Good boy."

"Caught out, Frank," Peregrine said.

"No, and do not be smug just because you are engaged and too scared to have any fun," his cousin said.

"We have a different definition of 'fun'," Peregrine said. "Your own is very similar to that of my dear brother." In contrast to before, Ernest just smiled serenely at this.

"Are we going to spend the whole time discussing this?" Lady Cresthope asked. "It rather narrows the conversation. We ladies cannot participate."

"I know exactly what they are talking about," Lucy put in. She was intrigued by the talk of other women that were not quite 'ladies'. It must be rather exciting to live in that way though she did not desire such a lifestyle. Still, it was fun hearing about them.

"Hush child," her mother said. "And close your ears." She did not want to listen to this. It reminded her too much of the many female 'friends' with whom her late husband was acquainted. "It is nothing that concerns you."

"Pity," Lucy said. "I want to know the naughty things they do."

"No, you do not," Peregrine said. "Even I do not. Ignorance is bliss."

"It is nothing exciting, Lucy," Elizabeth added. "Really. It would bore you for they only brag about everything and anything and say how dashing they are."

"I do not brag," Peregrine said.

"That is because you are too dull to do anything worth boasting about," Frank said.

"That is to his credit," Georgiana said. "I, for one, am glad he leads a quiet life."

"See, Frank," Peregrine said. "My behaviour had brought me Georgiana. Have you had such fortune?"

"No," Frank smiled. "But I have a wealth of interesting tales. I can wager Ernest has as well."

"Yes but never to be shared with my family," he said. His youngest sister opened her mouth. "Never, Lucy, regardless of how much you beg." She closed it again with a pout. "My little secret."

"It is unfair," she complained.

A servant made his rounds with a carafe of wine. He stopped by Ernest. After hesitation and a frown, Ernest shook his head in refusal. He had taken only water all night. His older brother noticed the exchange but everyone else's attention was on Lucy.

"Would a 'well done' be too much?" Peregrine asked in a low voice.

"A little patronising, I suppose," Ernest replied. "But I understand. It was hard to resist it though. One day I will drink and be able to control it." Peregrine smiled. He squeezed his brother's shoulder then left him and returned to his seat next to Georgiana.

"Is he well?" she asked.

"Ernest? Yes, he is," he replied. "Very much so."

"I do believe Lucy is even more excited about our forthcoming wedding than we are," she joked. They looked at the person in question. She was the centre of attention as she talked about something. It was a typical Lucy conversation and they were too focussed on each other to concentrate on what she was saying. "What is she on about now?"

"I have no idea," he said. "I am a bad brother who stopped paying attention hours ago."

"I highly doubt she has been talking for even an hour," she said.

"It feels like it," he said. "Oh Georgiana, when will they leave us alone together?"

"When we are married," she replied. She smiled when he groaned.

"But I want to be alone now," he complained. "I promise to behave."

"Oh hush and do not be a baby," she told him. "Think of the peace we will have after out wedding is over."

"In this family? No such luck," he grumbled. "I hope the novelty will quickly wear off for them and I can have you to myself."

"Bide your time and do not be so impatient," she said but could not deny that she was also eager to be alone with him.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"You will not sweeten me that easily," she said. Something in his eyes gave her an almost overwhelming urge to kiss him. She had never seen him look so cheeky. It was very aggravating of him. "Stop that. We are amongst family."

"What?" he feigned innocence. "I am doing nothing. I…Oh, go away, Uncle Morris," he exclaimed as Philip appeared and placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "This is a private conversation."

"I know and that is the problem," Philip said. "Time to rejoin your family."

"Oh, Uncle Morris, do not disturb them," Lucy protested. "Think of how you felt when you were first engaged to my Aunt Morris."

"My marriage was arranged," he said. "When I was first engaged I was still ignorant of even basic facts about your aunt. Your brother is the first Morris to be in love for years."

"Stop prying, Lucy," Lady Cresthope said. "Do not worry. Peregrine and Georgiana will have their privacy once they are married."

"It is unfair," Lucy complained for the second time that day.

"You think everything is unfair," Lady Cresthope said. "Now, hush, and let others have the chance to speak. Camilla?" she noticed her other daughter had been quiet.

"When will we return to London?" Camilla asked.

"That is a good question," Peregrine replied. "We can leave anytime but have yet to decide when. Mr Darcy, have you any preferences?"

"Anytime," he replied. "Soon for I believe that my wife and sister are very eager to talk over Georgiana's news with Mrs Bingley and Mrs Calder."

"Soon then, Camilla," Peregrine told his sister.

"I will stay here," Ernest said. "I do not want to return to the temptations of Town. I would not be able to resist and I do not with to ruin the progress I have made." He paused as he had an announcement he knew he could be silent on no longer. "I have decided to join the Navy." Many shocked faces turn to him. Georgiana was still the only person he had spoken to about his decision.

"The Navy?" his mother echoed.

"Not following me into the army then," Philip said.

"No, I find the sea more appealing," he replied. "Mother?"

"I will spend the rest of my life worrying about you," she said. "But I am glad you have finally finding your way. When?"

"Not yet. I am not strong enough at the moment," he replied. He knew that it would take several more weeks to recover both physically and mentally from his previous lifestyle. "By Peregrine's wedding maybe. Do you approve, brother?"

"Of course," Peregrine replied. "I think the navy will suit you, or at least the uniform will." Ernest laughed.

"The uniform," Lucy repeated. "Oh!"

"Here we go. Lucy is already thinking of being introduced to my future fellow officers," Ernest said.

"It is a good choice," Philip said. "But be prepared for hard work."

"I am," Ernest replied. "It is about time I worked hard." He was now ready for anything. Giving up alcohol was the hardest thing he had ever done. The navy would be easy in comparison. "You go to London and I promise that come Peregrine's wedding I will be a fully changed man ready to take his place in the navy."

"Then it looks like we are returning to London so Ernest can work on his promise," Peregrine said. "It is time."

* * *


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Back In London

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Back In London

"Did Ernest mention anything to you about the navy?" Lady Cresthope asked her son. They were currently sat with Philip in a carriage on the way to London.

"Not a thing," Peregrine replied. "The last we talked of the navy or army was my suggestion to him and it was one that did not seem to appeal."

"Philip?" she asked. After all, he had taken the role of father towards her children.

"Nothing but you know we are not close," Philip replied. "He is more likely to come to you before me."

"He told Georgiana," Peregrine said.

"When did he speak with Miss Darcy?" Lady Cresthope said.

"One afternoon in your sitting room, Mother," Peregrine replied. "She tells me that she was surprised he told her but it was an answer to a question."

"Did he give reasons?" she asked. At first she found it strange that Ernest spoke to Miss Darcy about this but then the more she thought about it then it made sense. He had never really shared his thoughts with his family – only his father who immediately forgot and never offered advice. It was logical that he would find a neutral person to tell first.

"Only that he prefers a naval uniform to that of the army," Peregrine said. "Georgiana said that she was unsure of his sincerity."

"Nonsense. The army uniform is much better," Philip said. "I should know. I wore one for years."

"Do not be flippant, Philip," Lady Cresthope complained. "It is not helpful. I wish he had chosen the army. At least then he might be stationed at home."

"Do not forget that there is a war on," Philip said. "It is highly unlikely that he would remain in England."

"You stayed here at first," she reminded him. "Even though we were at war with America."

"Yes, and we have my dear brother and his influences to thank for that," Philip scoffed. "God forbid I was given the chance to be heroic. No, much better to keep me deskbound in England so I appear cowardly." He sighed, annoyed that it still enraged him after thirty years. "Never mind, I made it to India anyway. It is all in the past."

"Ernest will see so much of the world," Lady Cresthope said. "I hope he is prepared for the realities of the navy."

"I think he does," Peregrine said. "He often told me he had thinking to do. I am pleased with the improvement he has made. We can talk civilly now. However, I do not think we will ever be close."

"No, but you are too different. I never thought that you would be close," Lady Cresthope said. "I am just happy that I no longer have to worry that it will end with you killing each other."

"I am pleased that he spoke with Georgiana," he said. He was always afraid in the past that Ernest would be inappropriate to his future wife. When Ernest had arrived drunk on the Darcy's first visit to Cresthope, those fears had awoken once again. "He seems to like her and she is not so nervous of him now."

"I cannot believe that my time as mistress of Cresthope will soon be over," she said with a smile. "It is a wonderful feeling. I will enjoy Cresthope without any responsibilities. I shall start attending assemblies with my daughter and all sorts of fun things." She thought for a moment. "I do hope that they are behaving with Frank and Quentin in that carriage. Do you think two girls could overturn a carriage?"

"It was still behind us an hour ago," Peregrine said. He stuck his head out of the window. "And it is still behind us now and fully intact."

"Do not worry. Quentin is with them," Philip said. "And Frank but I possess reservations about whether my son will be able to resist teasing his cousins."

"Poor Frank," Peregrine said.

"Not 'poor Frank' at all," Philip said. "Quentin is more mature and I believe he is ten years younger. I have decided Frank is to have an occupation."

"He mentioned the law to me," Peregrine said. "But will his grandfather agree? Frank is his heir, after all. What of the title?"

"I have yet to discuss it with my wife's father," Philip said. "He wants him to start using Saunders as a surname. Apparently, 'Sir Frank Saunders' is preferable to 'Sir Frank Morris'. Never mind that he is my son and a Morris. I am to discuss it with Frank soon."

"Suggest a hyphen as a compromise and perhaps Catherine's father will be content with 'Saunders-Morris'," Lady Cresthope said.

"Maybe," Philip sighed. "I only want him to keep 'Morris' for purely selfish reasons. I want it to be known that he is my son."

"It is known," Peregrine said. "Frank is proud to introduce himself as your son and will continue to do so should he be Morris or Saunders."

"Perhaps I should return to Douglas," Lady Cresthope mused aloud. "Or not. I was never very attached to it, after all."

"Please do not, Mother," Peregrine said. "It will only cause confusion. Allow Miss Darcy to be the only person to change her name. She has the best excuse.

"A happy one," Lady Cresthope said. "I like having good news to share for a change. I will not be pitied for this particular piece of gossip. Quite the opposite."

"I am very lucky, Mamma," Peregrine said. "I never thought that I would be engaged to Georgiana. I feared that I had ruined everything. But that is in the past now and I will not dwell upon it."

"What are your plans once we reach London?" Philip asked.

"To spend as much time with Miss Darcy as possible in polite society," Peregrine replied. "We can visit the Darcys and they can come to us. There will be any number of balls, assemblies and the like of which to attend. I will be unused to so much socialising."

"It will do you good," his mother said. "And I believe that I will join you on many occasions. Philip?"

"You know what they will say if I…" Philip started to make his usual excuse about people gossiping about him being seen with his brother's wife then stopped. "No, wait, I will join you. Why not? Comments are only made by a select, stupid few. I do not need to hide from Stephen and his cronies any more. He is no longer here to torment me."

"Good," Lady Cresthope said. "You need to enjoy yourself, Philip."

"I will," he replied. "No idea what I will actually do when I get there. I am a bit old for dancing and very out of practice. I am proficient at cards, however, so I will find something to amuse me there, should that option be available."

"I feel revitalised," Lady Cresthope said. "The girls are excited, Ernest and Quentin are happy, you are engaged, Peregrine, and, see, even Philip is planning fun for once. All without fear of Stephen. I am not afraid any more. I am glad to return to London this time. We will have a pleasant time for once, you shall see. Tell the driver to quicken the pace, Perry, I am longing to be home."

* * *

"Tell Mrs Darcy that we are here to see her _and Miss Darcy_," Kitty announced to the servant who answered the door to her and Mrs Bingley. She placed particular stress on the last three words. The servant nodded and showed them in.

"Kitty, that was almost rude," Jane told her.

"I do not care," Kitty replied. "We are here to see Georgiana first and foremost. There is no point in coming if we do not see her. Lizzy has no news to interest us."

"Kitty!" Jane exclaimed. "We are here for other reasons and not just Georgiana's engagement. It is the first time we have seen them for weeks."

"_I_ am here for only one thing and I will not deny it," Kitty retorted. She was not going to bother with trifling matters when Georgiana was actually engaged to a real-life earl. Everything else paled in comparison. "I intend to ask her _everything_ about Lord Cresthope."

"I wish you would not," Jane said. "We are here to see Lizzy as well."

"Lizzy will be just as eager to talk about it as I am," Kitty countered. "And you cannot deny that you are curious as well."

"Of course I am but I will not push Georgiana into telling us," Jane said. "We must talk of other things as well."

"Oh sensible Jane," Kitty said with a smile. "Fine then, I will be calm and controlled. I promise."

"Mrs Darcy will receive you now," the servant reappeared. "Follow me, Mrs Bingley, Mrs Calder." They did as she said.

"Georgiana!" Kitty exclaimed as she entered the room. "You must tell me _everything_!" She had obviously forgotten her words of only a few moments before. "First you _must_ tell what Cresthope Abbey is like. What are you to be mistress of?"

"A fine house," was all Georgiana replied.

"More!" Kitty demanded.

"Kitty! Calm down," Elizabeth told her. "We do not lack time in which to discuss this. There is no need for impatience. How are you?"

"Agog with anticipation," Kitty replied. "As is Jane."

"I am not, Kitty," Jane said. "Lizzy, I am glad to see you and Georgiana. We have missed you here in Town. Very little of any note has happened here."

"It seems that we had all the excitement," Elizabeth said. She was withholding the information to annoy Kitty. It was immature of her, she knew, but it was satisfying after Kitty's earlier demands. "We had a very pleasant time with one thing and another."

"It is very cruel to keep an expectant mother in this state," Kitty announced. "And possibly dangerous and I know you do not wish to harm me."

"It will not harm you to wait a little," Elizabeth said.

"Just. Tell. Me. Something," Kitty said through gritted teeth. If they did not part with the gossip soon she was sure she would explode.

Georgiana at last took pity on her. She was eager to talk about everything anyway. "Cresthope Abbey is a very beautiful place. I think it could rival Pemberley though possibly a different way. I know I will enjoy being mistress. Lord Cresthope showed me everything."

"How is Lord Cresthope?" Jane asked.

"Very well," Georgiana replied. "He has returned to London in a healthier state to that in which he left. He is better for the rest."

"You talk of him as if he was already your husband," Kitty commented. "It is wonderful. Do you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him," Georgiana replied. "Such a question to be coming from you who pined every minute you were parted from Mr Calder."

"I envy you. I loved being newly engaged," Kitty sighed.

"Would you really swap places, though, and gave up your married life to be engaged again?" Jane asked.

"Oh no," Kitty replied. "And be kept from all the pleasures of marriage? Never. Oh, Georgiana, you will find much to please you when you are married. It has certain bonuses that Lord Cresthope will show you."

"He showed me many thing around Cresthope…Oh," Georgiana blushed as she realised what Kitty meant. "Oh! Kitty, you are indecent. I cannot believe you even thought to mention that."

"That was inappropriate," Elizabeth put in.

"What? I seem to remember discussing 'that' with you on many occasions," Kitty protested.

"_When_ we were both married but not before," Elizabeth reminded her. "You will not continue this conversation. You will embarrass Georgiana."

"No I will not," Kitty scoffed.

"Yes, you will," Georgiana objected. "Kitty, please."

"You shall change your mind once you are married," Kitty said. "But until then I will say no more."

"Have you thought much about the actual wedding?" Jane asked.

"It will be held in London and will be quite an event because, well, it is the Earl of Cresthope getting married," Georgiana replied. "Peregrine assures me that it will not be so populous as his family are not immersed in society any more but there will more guests than I imagined." She had discussed it with Peregrine and could not hide her unease from him when he listed the many people that would attend, some very notable. He had been very reassuring and she was glad that he would be at her side. "We have not set an exact date but it will in several weeks time."

"I will be available," Kitty said. "Without any doubt. I cannot wait."

"You must visit Lucy very soon," Elizabeth said. "She is as equally as excited as you."

"Oh good, I will like that," Kitty said. "She will understand why this is absolutely the best thing to happen for ages."

"Then we will place you in a room together and you can talk about the wedding to your hearts' content," Elizabeth said.

"Now, what has been happening here?" Georgiana asked. "I cannot be the only one with news to share."

"Well, my news is already known," Kitty said. "There is little of any consequence apart from to reassure that I am doing well and the doctor foresees no difficulties at present." She was getting letters daily from various members of the family and they all asked the same thing. "I can say that I am not overdoing it and that I rest when necessary."

"We are happy to hear that," Georgiana said. "Do you hope for a boy or a girl?"

"Or one of each," Elizabeth said wickedly.

"Do not tempt fate, Lizzy," Kitty said. "I do not know. My son is a delight and it would be wonderful to have another but it would also be nice to have a daughter for a change. I will be happy with either."

"I would quite like a daughter," Jane said. "I would be happy with another son, of course, but a daughter would be nice. How is Anne-Frances, Lizzy?"

"Four is an interesting age," Lizzy replied. "She has a very particular and rigid view of the world."

"I know," Jane said. "I have a son that age."

"They say two is the worst age," Kitty said. There was optimism in her voice. Frederick was that age and she hoped that he would soon calm down. Jane and Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, please do not laugh and I would rather be left ignorant of whether there is improvement."

"We will not say anything," Elizabeth said. "How goes his talking?"

"You have met my husband so form your own conclusions," Kitty said. They were never likely to produce a quiet child. "He makes sense at least."

"We met Lydia's children the other week," Jane said. Lydia had been in London briefly and had deigned to meet her sisters but made many comments about how she would have a 'much better time' with her fellow army wives. "They are pretty girls but Lydia junior is quite wild and at only two. She does not listen to her mother."

"And little Marianne?" Lizzy asked.

"It is hard to tell at a few months old," Jane said. "She smiles a lot. Perhaps she will have a better nature."

"Lydia talked endlessly of Wickham," Kitty said. "Yet rolled her eyes whenever we mentioned Mr Calder or Mr Bingley. He is a war hero now apparently, simply by his mere presence in the army. It is very tiresome the way she goes on and on."

"She is not changed then," Elizabeth remarked.

"She is far from changed," Jane said. "But happy in her own way. We must be grateful for that at least. She was not in London long. I told her that you would soon be here, Lizzy, but she did not want to wait."

"She knows that I have a greater knowledge of Mr Wickham than she feels comfortable," Lizzy replied. "She believes, quite rightly, that Mr Darcy has told me everything. I am unbothered by her reluctance to see me."

"She is not being invited to my wedding," Georgiana said. "I know she is your sister but I hardly know her and she is too associated with Mr Wickham for my comfort."

"We did not expect her to be," Lizzy said. It was, after all, to be a Darcy wedding and had very little to do with the Bennets. It made no sense for Georgiana to invite a person she had only me on a few occasions.

"Who will be attending your wedding?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Many people with titles," Georgiana replied. She knew that was the answer desired by Kitty.

"Oh!" Kitty said happily. "It will be quite an event! These weeks leading up to it will be surely full of excitement. Tell me, what is being planned? Are there places we may attend…?" Kitty trailed off with an eager look. She was imagining all the social benefits of acquainting with an earl.

"I could not tell you," Georgiana said. "We have barely been back in Town a day. No time at all to organise anything."

"Oh," Kitty was disappointed. "But never mind! All the fun is only beginning. Soon you will have a whole manner of things to do and, naturally, we will be involved. I cannot wait!"

* * *

"Well?"

Georgiana smiled as Peregrine and Lucy approached her as she walked in the park. "Chaperoned only by Mr and Mrs Calder and they are preoccupied with Master Frederick," she replied.

"Run along, Lucy," he said. "You like to play with children."

"But," his sister started to protest. "I cannot leave you alone together." She did not want to go. She had not seen Miss Darcy for a day and she wanted to talk to her. Not to mention it was nice to be seen with Lord Cresthope and his future countess.

"That has never bothered you before," Peregrine replied. "And what mischief can happen in a public place? Everyone will be watching us. Shoo!" Lucy pouted but reluctantly left them.

"No Camilla?" Georgiana asked.

"I took Lucy out to give them peace," he replied. "All morning they have heard her musing upon her dress for our wedding. Once it is over I do not know what she will do."

"She is unusually excited. Why?" she asked.

"It is her first real wedding," Peregrine said. "I am the first of my siblings to marry. Frank is obviously single and we have only heard of the marriages of out Scottish cousins via letters. We have been to 'society' weddings, of course, but it is not the same. She is helping to organise ours, regardless of whether we want it."

"I do not mind, Peregrine," Georgiana said. "She is happy and quite obviously approves of our marriage. We could not ask for more."

"True. Oh Georgiana, I have missed you," he said.

"I know. It is not the same when we are not under the same roof," she said. "I had grown quite used to your constant presence. Fortunately, since we are soon to be wed."

"So, we can tolerate each other then," he smiled.

"Yes, it will be no hardship being married to you," she replied. "I believe I will quite enjoy it."

He laughed, fighting the urge to kiss and cuddle her. It was hard to be parted from her. "Quite? You believe?"

"I will not give you any certainty," she said. "That may lull you into a false sense of security. I want you to always feel as if you must work for my affection." She smiled at him.

"You will insist on tormenting me," he said.

"Of course," she replied. "That is my duty as your wife."

"Then torment me all you want," he said. "I will not complain if it is done by my wife."

"It will be strange to be a 'wife'," she mused.

"You will be 'Georgiana' first and foremost to me," he said. "You are much more than just a wife."

"I have been thinking about our future children," she said. With being back in London and spending time with the Bingley and Calder families as well as the Darcys her mind had wandered towards the little family she would make with Peregrine. She smiled. "They are happy thoughts. I wonder what we will produce."

"Children hopefully," he replied. "I would be disconcerted at puppies or kittens. As beautiful as their mother."

"As handsome as their father," she said. "I hope they have your height."

"But I am not especially tall," he said, puzzled. "There is nothing remarkable about my height or build. I am simply average."

"I know," she said. "But I have always been a little too tall and a little too thin for a woman. You are quite normal so it will be to their benefit."

"And their characters?" he asked.

"Pleasant, I hope," she replied. "But I do not think you can predict such things. After all, it cannot be seen in the same was as physical attributes. Characters can be changed anyway."

"Can they?" he asked.

"Yes, your brother for one," she said. "We will provide the best guidance and hope for the best."

"We will always act in their in their interests then, regardless of whether they agree it is best," he said. "I wonder what it parenthood will be like."

"It seems to be enjoyable from the examples I have studied," she said. "But tiring. I am glad to see that nobody seems reluctant to have more than one."

"My parents had five and they hated each other," he remarked. "And we have turned out reasonably normal. Imagine what we could do with plenty of love." He thought for a bit. "Oh dear, my siblings will be aunts and uncles. They will corrupt our children."

"So we will corrupt theirs," she said. "And it will all end up even. What will Lucy do to our children and not to forget Mrs Calder? They will need to enjoy dancing."

"True," he agreed. "Oh, that reminds me. The Cresthopes are to make their reintroduction into Society with an appearance at the next royal ball, especially the new Earl and hopefully his betrothed. Will you come?" She nodded. "And, of course, any members of your acquaintance that may wish to be additional guests."

Georgiana looked over to Kitty and Bertram. "You have just made at least one person extremely happy. It will be the highlight of the year."

* * *


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Royal Ball

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Royal Ball

"Mr Calder finally agreed to your demands for your dress," Georgiana said to Kitty. It was the night of the royal ball and they were busy getting ready at the Darcy townhouse.

Kitty twirled in front of the mirror with a smile. She had never owned such an expensive and exquisite gown before. The best pink silk, the best ribbon, the finest lace and a cut so up-to-date that it was almost too fashionable. She had found her own personal heaven in material form. "It came with sacrifices. It will be months before I can persuade him that I need new clothes."

"It will do you good," Elizabeth told her. "You shop far too much as it is."

"I do not care," Kitty said. "It is worth it. Such a beautiful dress," she admired herself again. "Anyway, I have a secret weapon."

"What are you talking about, Kitty?" Jane asked.

"For the next several months my body will expand and expand," Kitty smiled and stroked the briefest hint of a bump. "I will need new clothes soon enough."

"You have the gowns you wore when expecting Frederick," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Perhaps they will be found to be unsuitable," Kitty said with a sly smile. "Oh, I am so happy! A royal ball. Can you imagine?" She surveyed Georgiana, Elizabeth and Jane and then her reflection once more. "I do believe we all look very beautiful tonight."

"Do you think Lord Cresthope will approve?" Georgiana asked.

"He is madly in love with you," Kitty said. "He would approve even of sackcloth and ashes."

"That would be quite the spectacle," Elizabeth remarked. "The future Lady Cresthope turning up to a royal ball wearing a sack."

"It would be amusing to see the expressions on people's faces," Georgiana said with a smile. "I have never created a stir before."

"Do not get any ideas, Georgiana," Jane said. "It would not be as appealing as it sound. I cannot imagine that being talked about is pleasant."

"But, Jane, it is already happening," Kitty pointed out. "Everybody is talking about Lord Cresthope's future bride."

"But that is nice gossip," Jane said. "With the sack it would be censure of a strange manner of dress."

"I may create a few fashion," Georgiana said.

"Oh could you imagine!" Kitty exclaimed. "If everyone started wearing sacks. Mind you," she stroked her stomach again, "I do believe it would be quite comfortable when you are expecting. No constraints in a sack. However, why are we talking about wearing sacks?"

"It is your fault, you started it," Elizabeth said. "But, sacks aside, we certainly do look our best tonight. I am very satisfied with my dress."

"Fancy! The Bennet sisters off to a royal ball! Well, three of us at least," Kitty said. "Has anyone seen our husbands tonight? I am longing to see what Bertram is wearing."

"The last I saw of them was my husband looking disapprovingly at an overexcited Mr Bingley and Mr Calder," Elizabeth replied. Darcy had no objections to attending the ball but, of course, being Darcy it was not something he viewed with anticipation. She was sure that his only reason for attending was so she would not be disappointed. "They will certainly try his patience tonight. Really Kitty, your husband is just a male version of you." Kitty grinned. "But, Jane, I expected Mr Bingley to show some restraint."

"He is badly influenced by Mr Calder," Jane protested.

Kitty did not deny this. She knew husband often possessed an infectious enthusiasm. "There is no Sir Felix here to control him. However, he is justified. A royal ball!" she said. It had been her most common utterance for many days now. "I never thought I would be attending a royal ball! How do I look?" She was afraid of embarrassing herself by looking unfashionable in front of the highest levels of society.

"Perfect, Kitty," Elizabeth assured her. "Do not worry."

"Who do you think will be there?" Georgiana asked. She had to admit that she was nervous. Her protective brother had always kept her away from high society events and she was now afraid that she would embarrass the Cresthopes with her naivety. "And do you think they will pay much attention to us?" The others looked at each other. There was no hiding from the fact that the Ton was very interested in Miss Georgiana Darcy, soon to be Lady Cresthope. "I know I will garner some curiosity but surely I will not be the centre of attention."

"No, I hear certain rumours are building up about a certain duchess who may be there tonight," Elizabeth said.

"Oh I am thankful," Georgiana sighed in relief.

"You have no need to worry. Lord Cresthope will be there to protect you," Jane said.

"And Lady Cresthope," Elizabeth said. "And us."

Georgiana smiled then looked at the clock. "Oh! We must hurry. We are due at the Cresthopes very soon."

* * *

"Why are you staring at me, boy?" Philip demanded, tiring of Frank's steady gaze. He was already feeling uncomfortable at being dressed up and out of his usual garb. He was waiting in the entry hall of Denley (Town) House with Peregrine, Lady Cresthope, Peregrine, Camilla and Lucy. Once the Darcys, Bingleys and Calders arrived they would all proceed to the ball. Earlier he had tried to recall the last ball he had attended but it had proved impossible.

"I have never seen you dressed thus," his son replied.

"My attire is no different to yours," Philip said, tetchily. Frank was not the only one staring. His nieces were watching him with curiosity. Thankfully, Lady Cresthope paid no attention and Peregrine was too preoccupied with feeling ill at ease at his own apparel. The latter had found that earls did dress differently to their eldest sons.

"I know and that is the shock," Frank said. "You look…formal. I am not used to that."

"Considering I spent the first six years of your life in uniform it should be no surprise," Philip said.

"Whilst you were in India," Frank reminded him. "My earliest memories to feature you are of you in a sickbed. I do not remember you attending any balls or being dressed in this fashion."

Philip sighed. "You are right. I forget these things."

"If it is any consolation I am equally flabbergasted at how Peregrine looks tonight," Frank said.

"Oh shut up," his disgruntled cousin complained.

"I will not," Frank said. "Peregrine, you look, well, you look like an earl."

"I feel a complete dandy," Peregrine complained again. "Do I look like one?"

"No," Lady Cresthope told him. "You have not the affected baring for that." She studied her son. "I deem you to be perfectly dressed tonight."

"I likewise approve of you," he said. It had been too long since his mother had been dressed in all her finery. She had decided that this was to be her final event as Countess of Cresthope and she wanted to make a lasting impression. The next time a Lady Cresthope would attend a royal ball or the like it would be in the form of the ex Miss Georgiana Darcy. For this last time Annabella was every inch the countess.

"You look beautiful, Mamma," Lucy said. "I wish I had seen that silk first." She looked enviously at her mother's red gown.

"It is too harsh for you, child," Lady Cresthope said. "At your age you need delicate, light fabrics, just as you are wearing now."

"I am being overshadowed by my own mother," Camilla commented but she was smiling as she spoke. She was very happy to see her mother as contented as she was that evening.

"Good. That is how it should be," Lady Cresthope said. "Now, Camilla and Lucy are stunning, Peregrine is handsome, Philip looks well and Frank's cravat is undone."

"What?" the latter felt his neck. "Oh! See what happens when your father hogs the valet."

"No, that is what happens when you give yours the night off," Philip retorted. "My valet was at my side exactly where he should be. You should also be able to dress yourself by now."

"Really, Frank," Lucy said. "You cannot look scruffy to a royal ball. It is very…"

"The others are here," Camilla whispered. "Oh this is exciting!"

"Oh Georgiana!" Lucy called out as she espied her future sister-in-law. She did not wait for her party to be announced. "Come and see just how handsome your betrothed looks tonight!"

"Manners, Lucia!" her mother hissed but was ignored.

"Everyone is here!" Lucy carried on, by which she meant Mr and Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy, Mr and Mrs Bingley and Mr and Mrs Calder. "Come, Georgiana! Peregrine is waiting."

There was no need for Lucy to draw Georgiana's attention to Peregrine. Georgiana went to him immediately without any need of prompting. She smiled at him. He did look handsome and had she heard Frank's earlier comment about him looking like an earl she would have agreed.

"Lord Cresthope," she said with a curtsey.

"Miss Darcy," he bowed. "You look," he broke off to study her again. "Perfect. How are you?"

"Nervous. I shall have to request that you stay by my side for support," she told him.

"Of course," he replied. "And I will start immediately by escorting you to the carriage." He offered his arm and she gladly took it. "Come on," he directed this last comment at the others. "We cannot be late."

* * *

"Who do you see? Who do you see?!" Kitty demanded as they walked into the ballroom. Peregrine and Georgiana were ahead and Kitty was annoyed to find her view of the main action obscured. "Please tell me who you see!"

Philip turned to Bertram. "Mr Calder, can you please control your wife."

"Are you joking?" Bertram replied. "Anyway, this is restrained for her."

"Peregrine, I believe Mrs Calder asked a question," Lucy piped up. She had found herself to be in a worse position at the back of the party. There were people coming in behind her but she was sure that all the important guests were already here.

"I cannot make out anyone," Peregrine said.

"Frank, dance," Lucy demanded of her cousin.

"What?" he asked.

"We will have a better view if we join the dancing and at present you are my only hope for a partner," she replied. "Come on! Mrs Calder?"

Kitty needed no encouragement and made no answer as she grabbed Bertram and dragged him after Lucy and Frank.

"She has taken Frank," Camilla complained. Their cousin was the only real partner for the two Morris sisters until other acquaintances could be made. They could no rely on Peregrine who would be glued to Georgiana all night. "I hope she returns him. I do want to dance some time."

"She will soon tire of Frank," Philip said. "Or find someone else more appealing."

"I will dance with you later," Peregrine said.

"No, you will not," Camilla said. "You will not leave Miss Darcy's side for long enough to dance. I have already given you up as useless, even without Miss Darcy's presence."  
"Are you talking about my inability to dance again?" he asked.

"Yes," his sister replied but added nothing else. "Now, I am very curious as to whom is here."

"I have seen two royal princesses," Jane said. "Over by the window, I am sure of it."

"It is them," Lady Cresthope confirmed. "They have not turned out as I thought," she commented. She had moved in royal circles when the Earl of Cresthope went through his sycophantic phase. It had ended when Stephen had become increasingly unwelcome at court.

"For better or for worse?" Elizabeth asked.

"That I will keep to myself," she smiled. "I will not pass judgment on royalty when I do not know whom is listening."

"Do you think the king is here?" Georgiana asked. "Or is he unwell again? I am unable to keep up."

"I think it is coming to the point when it is difficult to distinguish between his periods of sanity and madness," Philip said. "But in any case he is not here."

"The princesses are going," Camilla said. "They were not here for very long."

"The king and queen have always limited their time spent socialising," Lady Cresthope said. "They are fortunate that they do not rebel. If I tried that with you or Lucy I would soon regret it. I am sure you would quickly find ways to escape." Camilla looked ready to protest then thought better of it. She would find it difficult to deny. "I know you, Camilla, or rather I know Lucy. I think I could trust you alone."

"Lady Cresthope."

She turned at the sound of her name to find a woman around her age. "Lady Dawson."

"I see you are back in society," Lady Dawson said.

"Indeed," Lady Cresthope replied. The others looked at her with curiosity. There was abruptness in her tone that they were not used to but they did not know that the two women were one-time rivals.

"Being a widow suits you," Lady Dawson said.

"So I am told," she said. "How is Lord Dawson?"

"Recovering well from his last illness," Lady Dawson replied. "They think he has many years left."

Lady Cresthope smiled. "That is good news," she said though it was quite clearly not for the other woman.

"I see you are joined by the new Lord Cresthope," she said. "How very like his father he is."

"Only in appearance," Lady Cresthope replied. "There is far more goodness in his character."

"We are still unused to the absence of the old Lord Cresthope," she said. "He is missed by some."

"I rather think he is, Lady Dawson," Lady Cresthope said. "His 'friends' in particular," a knowing look accompanied this.

"Yes. Please excuse me," Lady Dawson curtsied and left.

"Mother!" Peregrine exclaimed. "You are quite rude."

"Of course I was," Lady Cresthope showed no regret. "I am not being polite to one of your father's mistresses."

"What?!" Peregrine expressed the shock the others were also feeling.

"Lady Dawson?" Philip mused as he watched woman disappear into the crowd. "Fanny Burton! She has aged."

"Her husband has been at death's door for the past ten years. What do you expect?" Lady Cresthope said. "It can be very trying, especially when you thought he only had a few months to live when you married. I cannot think why she is here unless she has added a royal prince to her list." She pondered. "No, not enough finery. Hoping to add a prince perhaps."

"High class tart," Philip muttered.

"Captain Morris, please," Elizabeth complained. "Still, do you think she would succeed with a prince?"

"She will succeed with no-one unless they are desperate," Lady Cresthope said. "Nobody wants my husband's cast offs. Now!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing hanging around me, children? Come on! Dance! Circulate! This old woman does not need your company." She shooed them away and in their surprise they did as she asked. "Even you, Mr Darcy. Your wife is here to enjoy herself. Go!"

"Yes, Lady Cresthope," he bowed with a smile and let Elizabeth lead him away.

"There!" Lady Cresthope said once they were gone. Philip was still at her side. She had given up all hope of him finding any sort of pleasure. "The young people are doing as they ought." She looked at him. "Oh Philip, do at least smile."

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling we are being watched?" Philip murmured to Lady Cresthope as they stood on the peripheries of the dancing. The rest of the party were still doing as Lady Cresthope ordered them to do earlier and were presently dancing. Even Mr Darcy had been persuaded to by his wife.

Lady Cresthope raised her glass to her mouth to hide her smile. "Like a hawk. Or not as I do not think a hawk would be curious in this way but you catch my meaning in any case."

"Why did I agree to come?" he muttered. "My presence has re-awoken old comments. I thought it was established that it is all incorrect."

"Yes, the rumours of my forthcoming marriage are grossly exaggerated," she said.

He choked on his wine. "What?!"

"Only joking," she smiled at his reaction. "No, my children-spies have reported that nothing is being said about us as a couple. The stares are merely shock that we are actually out in public as individuals. We both have (separate) reputations as hermits apparently."

"Good," he said. "What else has your children-spies conveyed?"

She thought for a moment. "My son's choice of future wife is highly approved of, my daughters are now very eligible, my nephew flirts too much, it is a surprise to see Mr Darcy here, I look all the better for being a widow, you have aged…"

"Wait, wait," he interrupted her. "What was that?"

"It seems that you now appear much older than you did before," she elaborated slowly.

"No, no – I know that – what was that about Frank?" he asked.

"He is charming every girl in the room," she said.

"To much censure?" he queried hesitantly.

"No, to much amusement," she replied. "He is popular, Philip, and it is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Just as long as he keeps away from any royal princesses, and their cousins," he said. "In fact anyone who might give rise to a scandal. I do not need that. Anything else?"

"Not about Frank. My son is being talked about," she said proudly. For once, she welcomed the chat as tonight there had been nothing but compliments paid about her family.

"It is about time there was positive chatter attached to our family name," he said.

"There is, Philip," she said. "Camilla says the crowd is full of remarks about Peregrine and Miss Darcy with no censure at all. Good otherwise I would have much to say. Everyone likes Miss Darcy."

"You are very satisfied with your new daughter," he remarked.

"Of course," she replied. "It is natural to approve of Miss Darcy."

"No, you cold fish, I mean you of all people have taken to her very well," he said. "In fact I believe that you are very close to loving her as much as you do your own daughters."

"I will not deny that, Philip," she said almost defensively then softened. "But, yes, she is becoming dear to me. See, any girl could make Peregrine happy but only in a superficial way. With Miss Darcy it is on another level. It is the correct happiness and Peregrine knows that. I was watching them whilst they were at Cresthope. As master and mistress they will work together with ease. It is a partnership but with the added element of love. It is much more than I hoped for Peregrine. She is the only one suitable."

"They certainly make a handsome couple," Philip remarked as he watched them dancing. "My father would be happy. It always worried him that it was Stephen who succeeded as earl. He would approve of Peregrine and Miss Darcy together." He mused for a moment. "Your son really cannot dance."

"Philip!" Lady Cresthope exclaimed in annoyance. "It is simply not his forte." Philip only smiled. "His talents lay elsewhere."

"Miss Darcy is a very patient woman," he said. "With sore feet."

She sighed. "Poor Peregrine. To be deficient in such a way and so handsome as well. It is a pity." She looked at her brother-in-law. "Oh, stop smirking, Philip. You are not so proficient in that area anyway."

"I am not handsome," he said. "So it apparently does not matter."

She made no further reply. A thought had just struck her and she was sure it was quite wicked. It would create comment at any rate. "Dance with me," she said.

"What?" he said.

"Dance with me, Philip," she said again. "I have no partner and you are my brother so it is a duty. Dance with your brother's poor widow."

"You are being silly," he said. He was always afraid of what people would say if he was becoming too close to Annabella.

"Really? Stop worrying, Philip, nobody cares any more," she said. "Come on. Take pity on your poor sister." He sighed but went with her. He was sure she had some point she wanted to prove and he would have no peace until she did. Nobody was watching them anyway.

* * *

"Come on," Peregrine gently led Georgiana away from the crowd and onto a balcony. "Come with me."

"People will think us rude," she weakly protested but had no real objection to being taken away from the throng.

"I do not care," he said. "I seem to have dragged you around every duke, duchess, earl, countess and every manner of person in the room and I can tell it is trying for you," she smiled at him as he was absolutely correct, "I will not have it. You are not an exhibit. For the rest of the night we will only go where you want."

"Thank you, Peregrine," she said, glad to escape. "We will stay here for it is cool and peaceful in comparison with inside and exactly what I need."

"Are you happy?" he asked. "Even though you have been paraded all night."

"Yes," she replied. "I have you and this will soon end. Once we marry we will no longer be a novelty. I am sure other aristocratic men are due to be engaged soon."

"True," he agreed. "You look beautiful tonight."

"So you approve of your future wife's appearance," she teased.

"Always. Even wearing a sack," he said. She smiled as she remembered her earlier conversation with Kitty.

"I am flattered," she said. "Are you happy?"

"More than I have ever been before," he replied. It was true. He was finally content with his life. "Even surrounded by all these people. How do you feel about events such as these being only an occasional treat?"

"Very satisfied," she told him. "People do talk nonsense when you actually listen to what they say. I do not think we have been told anything of any consequence during the whole night."

"Pleasantries, my dear, that is all there is," he said. "I prefer much smaller groups of friends."

"Did I hear gentleman's clubs being mentioned?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, I am expected to be a member just because my father was," he said. It was not something that appealed to him. He was sure that such establishments contributed to the old earl's behaviour. "I will attend but only occasionally and out of courtesy. If we are hardly in Town then I have the perfect excuse not to attend."

"It will be advantageous to you," she said.

"If I wished to pursue a career in politics," he said. "But I do not. I am satisfied with my seat in the Lords but that is all. Unfortunately, my dear, I have no ambition."

"Good," she told him. "Then you will focus on your family." She smiled. "We will make a happy little family," she decided. "Away from public life. I do not want that, Perry, I could not cope."

"I promise you that we will only see these people rarely," he said. "After our wedding. We must put up with them on that occasion and that is it."

"Our wedding," she said. "It is nearing. I cannot wait but am also very nervous. We will be married soon. Can you believe it?"

* * *


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: The Wedding

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

Many apologies for the huge delay in getting this chapter up but I've been very busy recently. Thankfully there is only a small epilogue after this so that shouldn't take as long to write. Very sorry :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wedding

"Peregrine?"

Peregrine looked up at the sound of his uncle's voice through his chamber door. He smiled. "I am ready. Do not worry; I will not be late for my own wedding."

"I am not come to nag you about that," Philip replied. "Are you decent?"

"Yes," Peregrine told him. "You can enter."

Philip came in. "I do come with instructions to make sure you are 'handsome'."

"Camilla? Lucy?" Peregrine wondered. "Possibly even my mother?"

"Lucy," Philip confirmed. "But she is banned from your chamber so you are safe. You look calm."

"I am nervous," Peregrine said. "But only about something going wrong. I have no such fear of my forthcoming marriage. I know I am doing the right thing there, Philip."

His uncle smiled. He was sure about that as well. "When did I become 'Philip'?"

"I have no idea," Peregrine replied. "I can return to 'Uncle Morris' if you wish." He hoped not. It did not seem as natural now to address him as the latter.

"No, I think as an Earl and a married man we have progressed beyond 'uncle' and just 'Morris' would not do," Philip replied. "So you must use my Christian name. It is perfectly tolerable after all." He studied his nephew. "You have turned out well. I am assured that your immaturity of a few months back was only temporary. Miss Darcy is very good for you. Your mother has always said that a man is only made by his wife."

"After today you can call her 'Miss Darcy' no longer," Peregrine said with a smile.

"A new Lady Cresthope," Philip said. "I have never come across a bad one. You are very lucky, Perry. I am glad you are able to marry somebody you love."

"Thank you. I know I am very fortunate," Peregrine said. "There are very few women like Georgiana. I am also grateful that I am gaining a best friend."

"That is worth more than any superficially beautiful wife," Philip said. His own wife had primarily been his friend over anything else. "Friendship is lasting."

"If only my parents had friendship then my mother would have been happy," he said. "Instead she had my intolerable father."

"That brings me to why I am partly here," Philip said. He took a letter from his pocket. "You father wrote this a few years ago for some reason I have yet to figure. He entrusted it to me."

Peregrine took it with a frown and opened it.

_My son,_

_As you are reading these words I assume that you are about to be married. Either that or Philip has not kept his promise and has passed on this letter regardless. I have told him to wait until your marriage. I have things to say. I cannot do it in person. No doubt you are hoping that I will stay away from the ceremony so I do not embarrass you or your bride. In any case, I cannot express myself properly in your presence. It is not my way. I am supposed to be a father, your father, but it does not come naturally. I am only glad I was able to produce a fair few heirs with little effort. I am fortunate that it is normal for men of my class to be indifferent to their offspring. No one comments on my disinterest in you. I tolerate Ernest because I find it amusing that he worships me. You, on the other hand, judge me and I find that insupportable. You should respect me as your father and elder. Instead, I am constantly censured by my own son. Our relationship is a joke. I will not deny that I wanted a better son. You may look like me but you possess nothing of my character. I had hoped for a dashing son. Somebody to be talked about and admired. You are old beyond your years. I cannot abide your self-righteous manner – it bores me. There is no advantage in being this upstanding. It only makes for a boring man. You are wasting your life at a far too young age. It is all work for you and no excitement. You are too much like your mother and my brother. I despair of you._

_Yet I see you as the only thing of which I am proud. You are a 'good man' and I suppose that is something for which I must be grateful. People will admire you and so will make you the only thing I have produced to be praised. I think that creates a feeling of pride within me. I may find you to be hopeless but others do not. So I am proud of you. I believe. You are no doubt marrying a 'good woman' that will bore me. It is too much to ask that you will marry a woman with passion. No, she will be moral and upstanding like your mother. But I will approve because she will suit you. There, you will bring repute again to the Cresthope family when I die and I will just be a blot on the good name. At the moment I am enjoying creating a stir far too much to give up. I take great pleasure in tormenting you. I cannot deny that. It makes up for the unwelcome feelings of satisfaction I have when others praise you. I cannot help those as much as I try._

_I hope you have a happy marriage and that I do not have to be involved. However, I may find the pleasure in my grandchildren that I did not find in my children. We will have to see._

_Stephen, Lord Cresthope_

Peregrine did not say anything as he read the letter and for several minutes after. He placed the paper down on a table. "Why did you give me this?" he asked finally.

"Your father's instructions," Philip replied.

"When he was still alive!" Peregrine exclaimed. "He…I…you," he stuttered.

Philip did not say anything. He had deliberated over whether the letter should be given now the writer was dead. However, he had decided to use it as a test. It had been difficult for Peregrine to recover from his father's death and his uncle wanted to make sure he was able to cope now. He had to admit he was strangely reassured at being faced by an angry nephew. Philip was satisfied that he was not in any danger of a breakdown as before.

"You know how hard it was for me!" Peregrine continued. "Why give me this? Why today of all days? I am getting married today. Whatever possessed you, Philip, to think that I needed to hear what my father really thought of me on my wedding day?"

"It was your father's wish," Philip maintained. "You would only be annoyed if I kept it from you. When would be the right moment?"

"Not today!" Peregrine replied. "Where is the benefit of finding out how my father thought me a disappointment and some nonsense about pride that can only be pleasant lies for this happy day? The latter part of this letter is rubbish, he never felt any sort of pride towards me."

"It was one of the last things he said," Philip said. "I believe those feelings were genuine but he did not know how to react to them. I think he did love you in his strange way."

Peregrine backed down, not willing to allow his father to anger him on his wedding day. "Oh Philip," he sighed. "I do not think I will ever resolve my feelings for my father. I hoped I would before my wedding."

"That was optimistic. I do not think you ever will," Philip said. "It is a complex relationship between father and son, especially when two such different characters are involved."

"I am only determined that he will never make me lose my mind again," Peregrine said. "I will never again be as mentally weak as I was in the period after his death."

"You will not," Philip said. "I am proud of you. I do not know if that stands for much being only your uncle."

"I welcome your satisfaction more then I will ever do his," Peregrine replied. "It is wrong of me but I cannot help it. You are not 'only' my uncle, Philip. Your guidance was vital being that my other option was useless."

"It may have angered your father but I could do no different," Philip said. "I would never forgive myself if you turned out like your father, especially when I had the means to prevent that. I decided to treat you as I would treat Frank."

"Of which we are all eternally grateful," Peregrine said. "You guidance has enabled me to marry Georgiana – that would never have happened if my father's influence over me had dominated. She is my reason to succeed."

"Which you will," Philip said. "And as your wife Miss Darcy will take all the credit. You must let her, as well, because wives have an annoying habit of always being right." He looked at his pocket watch. "We need to go now. One last thing. I hope you are always happy and, if that is not possible, that you and Miss Darcy will be united in the face of any problems. That is the key to marriage. Now," he placed his hand on Peregrine's shoulder. "Come on or you will be late."

* * *

"Georgiana? It is time for you to wake," Elizabeth tapped on her sister's chamber door.

"I am up," Georgiana replied as she opened the door. "There is no danger of me oversleeping today."

"Nervous?" Elizabeth asked. After all she had been in Georgiana's place before.

"Yes but in a good way," she said. "I now hope you approve of Peregrine, sister."

"I do," Elizabeth replied. "Do you think that this marriage would be going ahead if we did not? No, the problem was that we expected and hoped you would fall for a perfect man, the hero from a novel, as if it was a fairytale. However, the reality is that everyone has deficiencies and it is how one deals with these that matters."

"And you are satisfied with how Lord Cresthope has dealt with his?"

"Yes, we saw him in actions at Cresthope Abbey," she replied. "And you encountered nothing but genuine praise for the new Lord Cresthope when asking about him. His tenants are happy."

"I am glad," Georgiana said. "Now you can see what I was telling you all along. You are like my brother, Lizzy, quick to judge."

Elizabeth wanted to deny that comment but could not. After all she had once been full of praise for Mr Wickham and deemed her own husband rude and unpleasant. "You are happy and that is the important thing," was all she said.

"I am happy," Georgiana said though such a comment was unnecessary as it was obvious to even a stranger the extent of her joy. "I keep thinking of what married life will be like. I know there are certain pleasures with which to become acquainted tonight."

"Do not worry about that," Elizabeth assured her. "You will find it very natural when the time comes. It is carried out in love so you have nothing to fear."

Georgiana nodded, bashful as she thought more about it. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but it is soon forgotten," Lizzy replied, determined that Georgiana would not be frightened. This was her third attempt at the 'wife' advice after instructing Kitty and Mary and she was finally feeling comfortable with her counsel. It was all good practice for her daughter's wedding day. She hoped not to be as perplexing as Mrs Bennet was. "It is a natural way of marriage. Do not fear it."

"I am glad you can talk sensibly about it. I was hoping you or Jane would," Georgiana said. She had no mother to provide guidance so had to rely on her female relatives. However, she could only see two being of any use. "I am sure Kitty would make shameful comments and I would not dare even mention it to Mary."

"I will always be here to advise you," Elizabeth assured her. "You have the advantage of being in love and that makes it easier."

"He has promised to always be by my side," Georgiana said.

"I have no doubt," Elizabeth said. "Whatever his earlier faults you cannot deny how much he loves you. You can almost, _almost_, excuse his past behaviour by saying that his judgement was clouded by love."

"I am very happy to be marrying him, Lizzy," she said. "I am kept busy with thoughts of our future life together. I hope for a long period of isolation at Cresthope at first."

"Then I will bear that in mind and make no plans to visit," Lizzy assured her. She would miss Georgiana but clearly remembered how she craved isolation with Mr Darcy at Pemberley in their newly wedded state.

"Kitty will be disappointed," Georgiana remarked.

"Kitty will soon find something else to amuse her," Elizabeth said. "Camilla and Lucy, for example, provide new, unmarried specimens. She can play match-maker yet again."

"Where is Kitty anyway?" Georgiana asked. The other woman was unusually absent. "I expected her to be a constant presence this morning."

"I forbade her to make an appearance until later," Elizabeth replied. She had wanted to keep Georgiana for herself for some part of the morning. She wanted to spend time alone with her as those moments would be rare in the future. Georgiana would soon have a family of her own. "However, I told her to come up at half-past." She looked at the clock as a knock on the door was heard. "And Kitty is very punctual when it suits her."

The door opened unannounced. "Oh Georgiana!" Kitty entered. "It is your special day!" she was followed by Jane and Mary, the latter being down in London with her husband for the wedding. "At last!"

"Yes, Kitty," Elizabeth said. "We know."

"Oh Lizzy, you are aggravating!" Kitty complained. "When else can I be this excited? There will be no more wedding talk after today so let me have my fun."

"Until you decide that Camilla and Lucy must marry," Jane pointed out.

"That will be _months_ away!" Kitty exclaimed.

Georgiana took advantage of a brief pause to greet Jane and Mary. The latter had only arrived the previous day. "Mary, I hope you are well after your journey."

"Of course, I find it an easy journey," Mary replied then gave a small smile. "Unlike my husband." It had been another queasy trip for Sir Felix.

Georgiana knew to what she referred. "I hope Sir Felix is better now. Where is he? I did not see him last night."

"Hiding," Mary replied. "There is too much excitement for his liking and Mr Calder is in a particularly joyous mood today." Kitty sniggered. "Rather like his wife. We are very happy for you, Georgiana. Lord Cresthope has my full approval."

"Thank you, Mary," Georgiana replied. She had been the only one not to pass judgement on Peregrine at the beginning.

"And Sir Felix approves as well," Mary told her. "You know he does not tolerate fools. He is more than willing to converse with Lord Cresthope." Georgiana smiled. That was praise indeed for Peregrine if Sir Felix found him worthy of conversation. The latter tended to dismiss anyone he deemed to be an idiot with a sigh and a roll of the eyes, regardless of whether it would cause offense. Even Mr Darcy was not immune if Sir Felix was in a particularly irritable mood. It had only worsened since he married Mary. She filled any need for intellectual stimulation so he no reason to seek out other people.

"I hope you will visit us," Georgiana said.

"It would be an easy detour," was Mary's reply, which was agreement enough for Georgiana.

"Surely it is time to get ready," Kitty said. "I am longing to see your dress."

"You helped choose it," Elizabeth reminded her. "I think it is safe to say that you have seen it."

"Yes but not on her wedding day!" Kitty protested. "It is bound to look different when it is bound for its correct purpose."

"Oh shut up, Kitty," Mary complained.

"I will not!" Kitty exclaimed. "I wish you would not..."

"Kitty, please can you help me with my dress," Georgiana quickly intervened. "We will be late otherwise and we are running out of time."

"Yes and Mr Darcy will be here soon," Elizabeth said.

"You must visit me often," Georgiana said suddenly. It had just come to mind how her life would change. She would return 'home' today not to Pemberley or the Darcy townhouse but to Cresthope Abbey, her new home. She had no regrets, of course, but it was still something she nervously viewed. "Not immediately but please do not be strangers."

Her nerves must have been clear to the others as they hastened to reassure her. Even the usually reticent Mary patted her arm.

"We never could be," Elizabeth said.

"You are ready," Kitty said as she stood back to admire her friend. As they had talked they had helped Georgiana get dressed. "Perfect."

There was a knock on the door. "Georgiana?" came a voice.

"Fitzwilliam," Georgiana murmured. It was obviously time to go.

Elizabeth smiled as she opened the door."She is ready," she said to her husband then left with the others.

"Brother," Georgiana hugged Darcy.

"You are leaving me," he said. "I have been dreading this day since you were a child."

"You shall still see me," she assured him. "I am not leaving the country."

"I know but I will always miss your presence," he said. "At least I can trust Lord Cresthope."

Georgiana smiled. That was what she had hoped to hear on her wedding day. "I am glad you think that."

He did not say anything for a moment, then "But let it be known that he will face the most undesirable consequences if he hurts you."

"Your threats show how much you love me," she said. "But I know he will not do anything."

"I know," he replied. "I am fairly certain of that now."

"And I could not marry any other man, Fitzwilliam," she told him. "I could not love any other man. I know Peregrine has some faults but we all do, even you."

He smiled at that. "Of which Elizabeth will undoubtedly confirm."

"Do I meet your approval today?" she asked.

"You are beautiful," he replied. "I am satisfied."

She hugged him "I am glad you are my brother. Thank you."

"We must go now or we will be late," he said. Neither needed to say anything else. They would miss each other but both of the siblings knew that they parted for happy reasons. Darcy knew his sister would be loved and cherished in her new life and she knew Darcy had Elizabeth. "And as the bride that would never do."

* * *

"I have prepared everything at Cresthope for your return," Lady Cresthope told her son as they stood in the cathedral entrance. Peregrine was sure that he ought to be actually in the church ready to take his place in front of the altar ready for Georgiana's arrival but he felt calmer where he was. He also could not deny that he wanted a glimpse of his bride before the ceremony. "I know you are quite able to organise it yourself but I wanted to give one last order as Lady Cresthope. Now I have my freedom."

"Mother, you worry me with your talk of freedom," Peregrine complained. "I am afraid of to what I am subjecting Georgiana by marrying her."

"Nothing," she said. "She will have you and you will have her. You will provide mutual support, something I never had. She can choose how much she does as mistress of Cresthope."

"I am nervous," he admitted. "No regrets, obviously, but still nervous all the same."

"Naturally, you are getting married," she assured him. "It is an important event in your life after all."

"I will be happy when today is over and I am alone with Georgiana," he said. "And properly alone, I know we have on occasion in the past but always with the spectre of family hovering nearby." He was looking forward to being with Georgiana without always feeling that they would be interrupted. Even when he had proposed he had been aware that they could be disturbed at any time by well-meaning relations. Before that any time alone had been spent under his lies as Mr Morris. She deserved much more than that.

"Then I suggest you close Cresthope to all visitors," she recommended.

"Already in hand," he said. "Not even you will gain admittance to Cresthope for the next few weeks at least." He smiled. "I will post guards at every door if need be."

"I wish your father had been a better man," she said. "He should be present at your wedding not recently killed in dual. I could almost accept an early death by illness if he had been good."

"Philip said that my father was proud of me," Peregrine said, remembering conversation from earlier.

"He was, had a strange way of showing it, but he was," she told him. "It is the only positive thing I could find about him, that and the fact he was very handsome. I am grateful that Georgiana will never struggle to praise you." She tapped him on the chest. "Do not do anything to spoil this or hurt her. I am certain you will not but it needs to be said."

"I will not, Mamma, I promise you," he said. "And more importantly I promise her. It goes without saying." He sighed. "I love her more than I ever thought possible."

"I am glad," she said. "I have always hoped that my children will marry for love. Even though I know it is not possible, and now I have one child down and four to go."

"Ernest says he will not marry," Peregrine told her.

"Oh hush, I prefer to remain in ignorance," she replied. "He is doing much better now. I am glad the Navy is taking him."

"And he does not appear to be nervous," Peregrine said. The alcohol-free Ernest was proving to be a very serene being. "Now he has dropped the pretence of cowardice. I am satisfied. How are you, Mamma?" He saw that the return to London had seen the return of her old spirit and confidence that her husband had gradually destroyed over the years of their marriage. She was quite possibly having more fun than her daughters.

"How am I? I am extremely well, Perry," she replied. "It is amazing what freedom and gaining a daughter can do for you. I think being a widow suits me."

"I have heard many women say that," he mused. "I hope Georgiana will never feel that way."

"She will not," Lady Cresthope said. "I would not be thinking in this way had your father been a nicer man. Instead, I would be mourning the loss of a friend. But this is by the by today, there are many days to discuss your father but not today. Now, she studied him. "You are neat, calm and tolerably handsome. You will do, I suppose."

"Tolerably? Only tolerably?" he teased.

"I am not inflating your ego," she said. "You wedding guests will see to that."

"I do not know half the people here, even taking into account Georgiana's guests," he said. "I knew my desire for a small, private wedding was pointless."

"You are the Earl of Cresthope and she is a Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire. Do not pretend to be surprised by all the people here," she said. "They love weddings as much as the chance to gawp. They have both today. You are fortunate, though, as once today is over they will no longer care. You lack the potential for scandal so are therefore useless. Nobody is interested in a happy marriage."

"I am glad," he said. "I hope it remains that way. Utterly boring to other people."

"So do I," she said. "Keep Georgiana happy and nobody will bother about you. Nobody talks about happy people."

"They will talk about you instead," he pointed out. "You are creating quite a stir with your return to society."

"I know. It is wonderful," she smiled. "Nobody pities me now." They were interrupted by the door making a noise. "Shoo!" she exclaimed. "That will be Mr Darcy with your bride. You are about to be married!" she pushed him down the aisle then hurried to her own pew.

* * *

"Did you see Mamma dancing with Uncle Morris?" Lucy asked. She was presently stood with Camilla and Frank as they waited outside the townhouse for Peregrine and Georgiana to go to their carriage for their journey to Cresthope Abbey. Lord Cresthope and his new Lady had made it through their wedding and reception with longing looks at each other and strained smiles for everyone else. They only had eyes for each other and it had been that way since their vows. They were now making the escape they had desired all day. "I find that very exciting!"

"Why?" Camilla asked. "They are brother and sister by marriage."

"Mamma was actually dancing rather than saying that there were no suitable men," Lucy replied. She did not realise that it was Lord Cresthope that saw no suitable men, not Lady Cresthope. He had been a jealous man and she had been wary of what he would do. "So it is exciting." She mused. "Is it true what people say about Mamma and Uncle Morris?"

"No," Frank said. "Not at all."

"You sound very sure," Camilla said.

"Think about it, Camilla, they could never keep anything like that secret for the amount of time it is supposed to have gone on," he replied. "There are many, many holes to be picked in that particular rumour when you consider it."

"Do you think...?" Lucy started. "That possibly now...?" she was in danger of romanticising the situation and forgetting that it between a man and his brother's widow.

"No, Lucy," Frank sighed. "And please be aware that you are coming close to accusing my father of taking advantage of his dead brother's wife in her grief."

"Oh," Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh! I completely forgot!"

"Christ, Lucy!" Frank complained. "Use your head! No, it is not likely to happen."

"Do you think it is desired by either of them?" Camilla asked.

"Certainly not by your mother," Frank replied. "She treats my father the same way as you treat Peregrine. As for my father..." he trailed off. "No, he sees her only as a friend and a sister, I am sure of it."

"Why are you asking now?" Camilla queried. It was, after all, nothing new to see Lady Cresthope and Captain Morris together. Lucy had never questioned it before.

"I wondered because of them dancing and a few comments I heard," she replied. "It reminded of what people used to say and this is the first time I have had the opportunity to ask you and Frank together with nobody else around."

"Why us, Lucy?" Frank asked.

"You might know and it would upset Mamma to ask her and I think Peregrine and Uncle Morris might be angry if I asked them," Lucy said. "You are the most suitable,"

"It is untrue, Lucy," Frank said. "Nothing is going on. I know it is nice to think that they might find happiness together but there will always that relationship. It cannot be ignored."

"Am I bad for thinking it?" Lucy asked anxiously. Turing it over in her mind she thought that she had practically accused them of incest and she was sure that was very cruel of her to think in that way.

"No," Frank said. "You were just looking for happiness for your mother and did not think it through. We all want my father and my aunt to be happy."

"I rather think my mother is now that my father is...Oh!" Camilla was interrupted by movement from the doorway. "They are coming!"

"Yay!!" Lucy clapped her hands with joy. Frank rolled his eyes. "They look lovely together."

"Do you approve of your brother's choice of bride then?" Frank smiled.

"More than I ever thought possible," Camilla said. "I did not think that Peregrine would find someone unsuitable but I was anticipating someone as perfect for him as Miss Darcy. She has far exceeded my expectations."

"You did not have high hopes for him then," Frank said.

"I thought that he would marry well but to a girl that would only become his best friend and nothing more," Camilla replied. "I did not see him being able to marry for love but he has and I am satisfied. They will be happy."

"And we have a wonderful sister," Lucy added. "I was afraid that we would dislike whomever he married but those fears are unfounded."

"Will you be pestering her now?" Frank teased.

"No, I will not have the opportunities," Lucy smiled. "They will be at Cresthope but Camilla and I are remaining in Town with Mamma. We can visit the Bingleys and the Calders and actually spend time with people that we like. Before we had many acquaintances but few real friends. I have such fun with Mrs Calder. What about you, Frank? You will miss Perry, I am sure."

"Yes, but I will find many diversions and will no longer be plagues by the voice of reason in the form of your brother," he replied.

"Ernest leaves us soon," Camilla said. The middle Morris brother was to start his officer training attached to a warship due to dock in a few days time. "But he is contented now."

They watched as the man in question playfully shoved Quentin. There was no malice at all. On his return to London from Cresthope he had spent an evening burning the invitations from past followers to various dens of sin. Each letter had been gleefully flung into the fire with no regret. The new chapter in his life was then started by toasting his brother's marriage with just one glass of wine.

"Off to become a sailor," Frank said.

"A naval officer," Lucy stressed. "'Sailor' sounds so common."

"I hope he does not find that he suffers from seasickness," Camilla said.

"I hear plenty of rum helps with that," he then cringed when he remembered of whom he was speaking. "Sorry, sorry, that was inappropriate."

"We cannot ignore the fact that he will continue to drink," Camilla said. "But hopefully he can control it now."

"He is happier," Frank said. "That will make a difference."

"Georgiana!" Lucy exclaimed as the happy couple approached them to say their farewells. "You are truly my sister now." Georgiana hugged her and then Camilla.

"Where is my ecstatic greeting?" Peregrine complained with a smile.

"I already know you are my brother," Lucy said. "There is no excitement there." She hugged him anyway.

"Do you have magnetised hands?" Frank teased. Peregrine had only released Georgiana's hand when hugs were made.

"Yes," Peregrine said, not reacting to the teasing.

"Will you write?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but there will be..." Peregrine started.

"Not you," Lucy interrupted. "I was asking Georgiana. I do not expect anything of interest from you."

"I will," Georgiana said. "And you must visit often. Cresthope is still your home."

"Of course we will," Camilla said.

"But not for a few weeks," Peregrine said. "We need time alone. Cresthope will be closed to visitors." He glared at Frank who had started to smirk knowingly. "Goodbye. We are going now."

"Goodbye." Many hugs were exchanged and Lord and Lady Cresthope escaped to there waiting carriage. Once in Peregrine gave his new wife a kiss and she smiled at him, glad to be alone at last.

* * *

"Lady Cresthope."

Georgiana opened her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. She felt disorientated with no idea where she was apart from in a bed. The first thing she saw was the smiling face of her husband.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She did not say anything as she sat up and kissed him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Last night," she breathed. "It explains so much."

"What?" he looked at her quizzically as he put his arms around her.

"Why Kitty kept _winking_ at me whenever my wedding night was mentioned," she replied. She smiled at him. "You look very pleased with yourself."

"Can you blame me?" he said. "When I awoke this morning next to you."

"In danger of being too smug," she kissed him again as she put her arms around him. "Oh! I have just realised you have no clothes on."

"Neither have you," was all he said.

"Oh!" she giggled. "Fancy that."

"You have an endearing way of blushing," he said.

"Peregrine," she said.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she smiled. "I am merely enjoying saying your name without correcting it to 'Lord Cresthope'. What do we do now?"

"Hah," he could think of something quite easily. "Whatever you like."

"I want to put clothes on," she decided. Whilst it was perfectly natural to be naked in bed with one's husband, now she was fully awake she was starting to feel uncomfortable. "But without any sort of assistance from servants. I am not prepared to be disturbed yet."

"Have you ever dressed a man before?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "But I will have fun trying." She smiled at him. It was only a reversal, after all, of when she had undressed him the previous night. "We both must start with our undergarments."

"Let me," he slid out of the bed to find the clothes his wife desired. She gratefully took her slip from him when he passed it to her. She still felt shy in front of him even though they were married. "Women wear much more than I imagined. Your dresses appear so simple."

"Just be thankful that there are those dreadful rigid corsets are outdated," she replied. "We would be here all day otherwise." She studied him and he frowned at her intense stare. It was wonderful to see her view him with such pleasure but uncomfortable nonetheless. "I have never seen a man naked before. I am not disappointed."

"Nor am I," he replied. "With you, I mean."

"Put some clothes on," she said and left the bed. "I want to explore."

"What about spending the day in each other's arms?" he complained, knowing exactly where he wanted to be. "You can explore any other day."

"I want to find all the secret, romantic places in Cresthope," she smiled and embraced him from behind. "I especially need you for that." She kissed him.

"I cannot pretend to know of any romantic places but I know of many secret places that we can utilise for that purpose," he said.

"Oh," Georgiana said with a smile. "I hope to become intimately acquainted with them all."

"Then I suggest a dress that does not show dirt easily," he told her. "Just in case we find ourselves in a secret, dusty place." He put his shirt on and Georgiana draped his cravat around his shoulders. "I wager you cannot tie that properly," he teased.

She shook her head. "Can you?"

"I cannot deny that I usually have my man to help me but, yes, I am able to dress myself," he said.

"Show me," she said.

He did but still fumbled slightly. "Your steady gaze is off-putting," he complained.

She smiled. "You have forgotten your trousers."

"I have not. They are next," he said. "See," he demonstrated by putting them on. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Now your waistcoat," she ordered.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me," he said.

"I am instructing you," she replied. "What is missing?"

"Jacket," he said. She shook her head. He would become too overdressed. "Stockings. It is your turn next anyway," he said as he finished. "As much as I like you just in your slip it will not do out of the bedroom."

"Choose my dress," she said. She reckoned that she could become quite fond of ordering her husband around.

"Yes, my lady," he looked in the wardrobe. Some of Georgiana's clothes had been moved into his chamber in the days leading up to their wedding. The rest were in her own chamber. He studied the dresses for a while then picked out a light yellow one that he had often seen her wear in the past and was his particular favourite. "I like this one." He passed it to her.

She put the dress on. "Buttons," she said as she turned her back on him. He obliged then kissed her neck once he had finished. "Peregrine!"

"What happens to turn this," he ran his fingers through her loose hair, "into, well, the styles I usually see you wearing?"

"Watch," she sat at the dressing table and started to demonstrate. He watched with a smile.

"It is a pity you will have to keep it covered now you are married," he said as she made the finishing touches.

"So I do," she said. She reached for the lace cap and put it on. "There! I think we are quite decent now."

"Yes but such a shame that my overwhelming urge is to tear it all off and take you back to bed," he said. "Yet I suppose we must eat. Breakfast? Or do you wish a walk first?"

"A walk," she decided. "I am not yet prepared to even share you with the servants." She took his hand and led him out of the chamber door. "Show me the gardens."

"You have seen the gardens," he said.

"Not as mistress," she told him. "Only as a guest."

"Shh," he stopped her and listened intently. "Servants."

"What will we do?" she asked.

"This way," he opened a small door and took her down a staircase. It was obviously one of the routes the servants took when they wished to go about their business unnoticed. Another door at the bottom led them into one of the kitchen gardens. A maid looking out of the window looked surprised at the sudden appearance of Lord and Lady Cresthope. Peregrine laughed as they went out of a gate.

"Almost undetected," he said. She smiled at him. "She was not expecting that."

"Now she will be thinking her new mistress is strange and influencing the master with her odd ways," Georgiana said.

He looked at her then grinned. "Actually, it is not the first time. I have used that entrance or similar in the past when escaping my sisters. So, you are not corrupting me. It is already done."

"You are corrupting me then," she said.

"And?"

"And I am enjoying it very much," she said as she kissed him. "Please carry on."

"Oh I think I can arrange that," he said. "I will corrupt you any time you wish. I do love you."

"I know," she smiled "And you are very fortunate that I return those feelings."

"I am finding Cresthope particularly wonderful this morning," he remarked. "I think it is down to your presence."

"I will need to be introduced to the villagers as Lady Cresthope," she said.

"Yes, I would start preparing yourself for church on Sunday," he said. "God will find himself upstaged. You will be centre of attention."

"Oh dear," she said. "I shall not like that."

"Do not worry. I will become the tyrannical lord if they upset my wife," he said.

"You never could do that," she said. "I know you."

"True." He then grinned at her.

"What?" Georgiana frowned in confusion. She then smiled as her husband took off down a hill. "Where are you going?" She had no choice but to follow him. They slowed as they reached the bottom. He took her hand so she faced him. Placing both hands on her waist he spun her round once and she laughed. She had always felt that he was playful under the usually serious exterior. "Peregrine!"

He kissed her. "This is exactly what I envisioned. Just you and I together. Nobody to disturb us."

"Really? We have amassed a large family between us," she reminded him.

"Yes but it is a large family warned of the dire consequences should they visit in the next few weeks," Peregrine said. "They will not risk it."

"Are you threatening our family?" she asked with a smile.

"If it is necessary then yes," he said. "Anyway, they would be abominably cruel if they visited so soon in our marriage."

"I think Lucy will already have asked when she can visit," Georgiana remarked, already knowing her new sister well.

"She will have asked as she watched our carriage leave," Peregrine said. "I hope you will be a good influence on her, or rather I hope she takes note of your good influence."

"I am very fond of Lucy," Georgiana told him. "And Camilla. I will not let them indulge in any behaviour that may harm them."

"They will listen to you," he said. "Now then, wife, what shall we do now? Is our walk finished or do you wish to carry on."

She looked back at the house and smiled. Peregrine's dash down the hill had taken them quite a way away now. "We may as well carry on now we are so far away from home. More time alone then."

"I promise there will be time alone even when we return to the house," he said. "I have told the staff what will happen to them if they disturb us."

She took his arm as they walked. "I think I could become quite used to this."

"Morning walks?" he asked. She nodded. "I see the attraction but can also see the attraction in keeping you in bed at this time of day. Or all day. I could become very used to that."

"We would not get a thing done," she weakly protested. "But it would be no hardship."

"This is the start of the rest of our lives," he said after musing for a few minutes. He kissed her. "And I am not at all afraid. I welcome it. Does it make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. This is our life together." She looked at him. "Come on. I am hungry now. Breakfast awaits, husband." 


	25. Epilogue

Title: The Matter of Courtship  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As the old cliché goes, Georgiana Darcy finds that the course of true love never runs smooth.

Yeah, I'm a very bad and negligent author. I'm not even going to try and work out how long it's taken me to write this supposedly 'quick' epilogue but it is finished now (to a great anticlimax no doubt ;) )

Very bad author,

Louise x

* * *

Epilogue

1809

"So, you intend to take my niece to India?"

It was the second anniversary of the wedding of the Earl of Cresthope and Miss Georgiana Darcy. The extended family had gathered at Cresthope Abbey under the guise of celebrating the event but were really using the occasion as a convenient excuse to see little Lady Annabella Morris, born six weeks earlier.

The speaker of the statement was Captain Philip Morris and his intended target, as per usual, appeared startled at being addressed directly.

"Y-yes, I d-do," George Blair looked at his wife and smiled. "With her f-full agreement, of course."  
"But why India?" Lucy demanded. "It is so far away!" She had felt Camilla's absence keenly since her marriage and found the thought of her sister living in India 'simply horrendous'.

"Because we want to go to India," Camilla answered for her husband.

Lucy tended to overwhelm him. She squeezed his hand. Their courtship had been a quiet affair that had taken her extended family by surprise. It seemed that only Lucy had been aware of her sister's fancy for George Blair. George had spent the early days apologising to Georgiana and Mr Darcy for his supposed fickleness (an opinion he alone shared) at liking first Georgiana and then Camilla until he was finally assured that his reputation was not damaged. Sir Felix had privately concluded to his wife that Georgiana had made George aware of the presence of women and had paved the way for Camilla. Her family had been pleased once they had become accustomed to George's lower status. Georgiana undoubtedly approved of Camilla's choice of husband. George remained a good friend since their first meeting.

"I have never been there before and neither has my husband," she continued.

"You have never been to Ireland and that is much nearer," Lucy pointed out. "Go to Ireland and I can visit you."

"I am afraid Mr Blair will have little potential with the East India Company in Ireland, Lady Lucia," Sir Felix calmly said. "The name being rather indicative."

"There could very well be an office in Dublin. It is not entirely unheard of for an English company to extend into other areas of the empire," she countered haughtily.

"Enough, Lucy," Lady Annabella told her. "Your sister is going to India, as she wishes, and that is not going to change, regardless of how rude you are to your brother's guests."

"Was India your only option?" Elizabeth asked. "And the East India Company?"

"My f-father also mentioned the West Indies. T-that did not appeal. I h-hear bad accounts of the c-climate," George replied. "But he did want an overseas p-position for me."

"I preferred India," Camilla said. "Uncle Morris' tales always caught my interest."

"I will soon have a daughter in India and my son remains on the high seas. I do believe my children are quite global," Lady Annabella said.

"Have you heard anything from Lieutenant Morris?" Jane asked.

"Yes, we had a letter the other week," Lord Cresthope replied. "Posted from somewhere in Africa, I believe. From what I can gather, and these are his words, his ship spends the days 'stalking' French vessels."

"Do you think that is correct naval terminology?" Bertram mused.

"He has seen battle," Lady Annabella said. "Nothing major but he does often mention attacking ships."

"'Stalking' and 'attacking'," Sir Felix repeated. "It is cat and mouse with ships."  
"He sounds very contented," Georgiana said.

"Does he know he has a niece?" Darcy asked. He was growing extremely fond of little Annabella. Of course he had nieces and nephews through Elizabeth's sisters but Bella was related by blood. She was the undisputable proof that his little sister was now a mother.

"I do not think so, brother," Georgiana replied. "I believe he does not receive our letters until months after."  
"I am glad you had a daughter, Georgiana," Kitty said. "I think our girls will grow up close." The second Calder child was a girl, Cecilia, and Kitty had been very pleased. "It is a pity you do not have a daughter, Mary, for balance."

"We are perfectly satisfied with Abraham," Mary replied. Their second child had been another boy born some five months ago. "The Good Lord obviously intended for our family to have two sons at present."

"He is a handsome boy, Lady Calder," Lady Annabella said.

"Yes," Mary replied. "We have yet to decide after whom he takes. His chubbiness can never come from my husband."

"Hey!" Sir Felix protested. "What of your build?"

"Mamma says he looks nothing like me," Mary continued, ignoring Sir Felix. "Yet Mrs Middleton says he looks nothing like Sir Felix. We must conclude that we have produced a child that resembles neither parent."

"He looks like Papa," Elizabeth said suddenly after studying him intently. It was the first time Abraham had been amongst his extended family for any great length of time. "There! He is a happy child, Mary."

"Yes, they both are," Mary said. "Strange, considering my morose husband is the father."

"Her second insult!" Sir Felix exclaimed. Mary smiled.

"You are turning into your husband," Mrs Darcy said.

"Or her sister," Mr Darcy muttered.

"My wife has taken to insulting me," Bertram complained. "Is that normal?" All the husbands in the room looked at him in disbelief. They had reached that conclusion within a few days of marriage.

"It is a duty, Mr Calder," Lady Annabella said. "Of every wife."

"I cannot believe that Lady Cresthope and Mrs Bingley are of the temperament to..." Bertram was interrupted by a loud "Ha!" from the earl. One look from Jane silenced a similar reaction from Mr Bingley. Georgiana glared at Peregrine.

"I mean, my dear Lady Cresthope is a ready and entertaining wit," Lord Cresthope corrected himself.

"'I cannot believe my father wants me to marry Philip Morris. He is exceedingly plain and by all accounts exceedingly dull'," Philip suddenly said. "I think those were my own dear wife's words upon hearing we were to marry. We had not even met. Fortunately for me she did at least partially change her mind."

"I..." Mr Darcy started.

"My husband insulted me first," Elizabeth put in before he had the chance to finish. She grinned at her husband.

"It is true. You did," Mr Bingley unhelpfully added.

"Thank you, Bingley. I do believe you are supposed to help your fellow man," Darcy complained. "Not his wife."

"Mr Blair?" Bertram asked.

"Camilla always t-teases me," he replied. "She says it is n-necessary and does me good. I b-believe she is right." He smiled.

"How will you spend your time in India, Lady Camilla?" Jane asked.

"I am unsure," Camilla replied. "I believe there are other wives there, married to my husband's future colleagues. I hope we will find common interests."

"I am afraid I will miss my grandchildren grow up," Lady Annabella said to her daughter. They had already been told of the Blairs' intention to remain in India for several years. "And you."

"I am already grown, Mamma," Camilla said.

"No," her mother replied. "You are still a girl."

"Will you attend one last assembly before you leave, Camilla?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Camilla replied. "George? Will you come?" He found assemblies taxing as they were usually overcrowded and chaotic. He was no less shy and nervous than he had been when Georgiana had first met him two years ago.

He smiled and nodded. He would, however, do anything for his wife. "I could not allow you to lack a partner."

"Will you be in London, Lady Cresthope?" Lucy addressed Georgiana. It was hard to persuade the Cresthopes to stay in Town for any considerable period of time.

"Yes, Lord Cresthope wishes to attend parliament," Georgiana replied. "So I will join him and possibly extend my visit."

"I am also anxious to see Frank," Peregrine said. "He rarely accepts our invitations to Cresthope."

"Too many amusements in Town," the aforementioned young man's father explained. "Although I am pleased to see he has the inclination now for more intellectual pursuits. We can only hope it will last."

"I-I think I m-made be responsible for that, Captain Morris," George suddenly said. "Or-or he wishes to s-spend time with his cousin for he accepts my invitations without hesitation."

"At least he might complain about being bored," Peregrine said.

"I will take him to assemblies and balls," Lucy said. "Seeing as the rest of my family will soon be neglecting me sorely. I am glad I have such good friends in Mrs Calder and Mrs Bingley otherwise I would be quite alone."

"Stop complaining, Lucy," her mother said. "You have many admirers at least."  
"Will you please remain in Town for the rest of the Season, Camilla," Lucy asked, politely for once. "I know it will only really be a few weeks now but it would mean a lot to me, even if Peregrine and Georgiana will deliberately wait for the Season to end before coming. Oh, I wish everything did not have to change!"

"You will adjust, Lucia, just as you did before," Captain Morris said. "There have been many changes in the past few years and you have weathered them all. Now, hush child, and let us have no more of your complaints this visit."

* * *

"I think she looks like you," Peregrine said as he watched his daughter in her crib. Their guests had gone and they had taken their daughter into her father's study for the evening. The nurse could enjoy a pleasant rest for the moment.

"So I have heard others say but I see your mother above all," Georgiana replied. She smiled at her daughter as she reached for her father's lace cuff.

"No, she is all you," he said. "Just like her beautiful mother."

"You flatter me too much," she smiled.

"I am your husband," he replied. "It is my privilege. Is that not so, Annabella?"

"Do not bring our daughter into this. Fight your own battles," she teased. "Do you think she is grown more recently?" Georgiana was fretting over her baby more than she ever expected to before she had a child. She was sure she was not advancing at the same rate as her nieces and nephews did but then she had to remind herself that she had not studied them as frequently and intently as she did Annabella.

"I think she has, or did until I saw little Abraham Calder. He is, what, three months older but seems much bigger. I know it will seem only a second before she is that size yet it feels impossible that someone so small ever will," Peregrine sighed. "Annabella looked very tiny next to her cousins."

"It is hard to believe she will be soon joining them in their adventures," Georgiana said. "I do hope we will see them often. I know for Camilla and George it will be impossible but surely even Sir Felix and Lady Calder cannot hide away all the time."

"They do very well so far," Peregrine said. "But a sibling for Bella...?"

"Do not even dare consider another!" Georgiana exclaimed. "She is only six weeks old!"

"I am teasing, my love, all in good time, I promise you, all in good time," he assured her. He was in no hurry to increase his family. He had yet to know his Annabella properly. "It will be your decision to increase because you do the work. I am quite content enjoying Annabella at present."

"She is perfect," Georgiana said. "But I will provide you with a son next time."

"Shh-shh," he said. She had made that comment too many times for his liking. He would not allow her to feel any sort of pressure to bear an heir. "Do not fret about that. It is not important, at least not enough to worry you. I am happy with Annabella at present and would not exchange her for a son."

"I do not know why I worry," Georgiana said. "Nobody has made any comments so far. No, I will think no more about it." She smiled at him. "I have Annabella."

"I think she will be tall," he mused.

"How can you tell at this age?" she asked. "We always though Anne-Frances would be as she was always taller than Thomas but now they are six he has overtaken her in height." She sighed. "It does bother me that we will not see Camilla's children grow up. It will be years before we will see them."

"I wish they were staying in England," Peregrine said. "I wish her brother's earldom could overthrow his father's baronetcy. That is the reason. It is all Sir Christopher's doing."

"George is so deathly afraid of his father that he will do anything to please him," Georgiana said. Once George had been assured that he need not make Georgiana any sort of proposal the fear had been removed and she had become one of his closest confidantes. "At least it is not the army and he has Camilla with him."

"She has turned out better than I expected," he said. "Not half so silly. If only..." he trailed off.

"Lucy?" Georgiana knew what he was thinking. The youngest Morris sister was little changed at first glance but Georgiana had always thought Lucy had a hidden depth that few knew about.

"Lord Ashby wants to marry her," he replied. "I am undecided."

"It will be an advantageous marriage. His family is equal in standing to hers." Georgiana said. "But...does he love her?"

"Only as a friend," Peregrine replied. "But Lucy accepts that." The thing he had dreaded was happening. He had long known that it he would play an active part in his sisters' courtships and he hoped that it would be straightforward. For Camilla it had been; once he had accepted that George was not of the high family status he had hoped it had been easy to give approval as they were in love. However, for Lucy it was just how she had guessed – a gainful marriage with no love. Part of him wanted to withhold his permission and demand that she wait for a man she loved. The other part of him saw the benefits of marrying a man like Lord Ashby. He respected and cared for Lucy even though there was no romantic love. She would always be safe with him. "It is difficult."

"I know you will grant permission," Georgiana said.

"I probably will," he replied. "Lucy is willing and happy to marry him. I will then be satisfied that I did not force her into anything." He sighed. "Philip learnt to love his wife and I only hope Lucy will be equally fortunate."

"Your mother will be lonely when Lucy marries," Georgiana then smiled. "Or perhaps not."  
"My mother is quite looking forward to it," Peregrine said. "I have seen the invitations. When did my mother become such a social butterfly?"

"I cannot complain, Perry, she removes the pressures of hosting from me," Georgiana said. "And enjoys it far more than I will ever do." Lady Annabella had settled very happily in London and in the two years since her son's marriage she had come to occupy the position she should have done when she was Countess of Cresthope. Her late husband was an ever-decreasing memory in society and Annabella saw that as her final revenge. Stephen hated being ignored. Georgiana smiled. Lady Annabella's increased sociability proved to be advantageous for a certain former Bennet sister. "And it pleases Kitty as your mother enjoys her taking her to these places."

"And pleases you because it means Mrs Calder no longer pesters you," he kissed his wife. "Georgiana," he looked at her as he hesitantly spoke, "I should not ask but do you wish you had married George?"

She shook her head. "No, never."

"Some people would have preferred..." he started.

"Some people will have to admit they were wrong," she said. "We had our difficulties at first but what I feel for you I could never feel for George."

He nodded, satisfied, then glanced at his daughter. "Hey! She smiled!"

Georgiana quickly looked over. "Oh!"

"Has she done that before?" Peregrine asked. His position as an earl mean that he could not avoid parenting from afar and he knew he would miss many first-time events in his daughter's life.

"Not that I have been told," Georgiana replied. "I choose to believe that was her first smile. Oh, Annabella!"

"She does it again!" Peregrine said. "It cannot be a fluke. She can smile."

"Finally!" Georgiana exclaimed. "I think she likes smiling. She keeps doing it."

"She is happy with her new skill," he decided. "How do they learn to laugh I wonder?"

"By watching her father act in a silly fashion," Georgiana smiled.

"As much as I love our daughter I am not acting the fool for her sake," he replied. "I have my standing as an earl to maintain. Imagine if the servants saw." She laughed. "You want me to embarrass myself."

"Of course," she said. "Darling husband," she rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her.

"Beautiful wife," he replied. "How will you occupy the rest of your evening?"

"By returning her daughter to her nurse then stealing my husband away from his duties," she replied.

"I have no duties tonight so I am all yours," he said. "Shall we retire to our chamber?" she nodded. "I am eager to celebrate this second anniversary of our marriage. They have been the happiest two years of my life. Thank you." He kissed her.

"Sentimental, overly romantic fool," she said as she summoned a servant to see to their daughter. "But I love you too."

End


End file.
